Decode
by Jadells
Summary: Ranma Saotome is dead. Or, so everyone is aware. However, when Mousse gives Akane a strange code, the message behind it will change her beliefs entirely, and everything else in the process.
1. Prologue

Decode

**By: Jade Gillott**

**Prologue**

Akane sat alone at the table, holding her warm tea cup with both hands. She stared sadly into the cup, watching the tea leaves float around by the bottom. Tea had always comforted her. But now the warm drink had no effect. After all, Ranma; the man she loved, was dead. Tea did lots of helpful things. But it couldn't bring back the dead.

Akane sighed.

"Here's your ramen,"

Akane looked up, seeing the large bowl of steamy noodles before her, then looked up and flashed her waiter a small smile. Her waiter smiled back.

"Thanks, Mousse." Akane said quietly.

Mousse pulled out the chair opposite her, and sat down. Akane looked up from her bowl,

and looked at Mousse questioningly. Looking around the restaurant, the Nekohanten was not as busy as usual; Cologne wouldn't scold Mousse for sitting down for a bit. He was spinning his pen around between his fingers, and Akane was bizarrely reminded of a drummer in a rock band.

"Ranma was always a fan of ramen, wasn't he?" Mousse asked.

Akane looked up again, blinking two brown, confused eyes at Mousse. He was scratching

something down on his notepad, and Akane figured it was an order of some sort.

"Yes," Akane replied, "He was."

"Gee, he really did have an appetite." Mousse went on, still writing.

Akane nodded, smiling slightly at the memory of Ranma happily slurping up his favorite food, none-to-gracefully.

"Ranma had a lot of qualities, in fact." Mousse said, "For one thing, he never gave up. It didn't matter what it was, he never turned in the towel. That was especially the case when it came to his martial arts," Mousse looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully a moment, then went on, "He was pretty arrogant, and ignorant, but…well, sweet when he wanted to be. He'd be sweet without knowing it sometimes."

Akane just nodded. What was Mousse doing? It was still so hard to even _think_ about Ranma. _Reminiscing_ about Ranma would be like finalizing that he was undeniably dead. And she just couldn't bring herself to do such a thing.

"He was very adventurous, too." Mousse muttered, scribbling more onto his notepad, "He lived for the thrill life had to give. He was extremely lively; he was actually quite inspiring. He was so vigorous; but all in all, a very easy-going guy."

"Mousse," Akane said finally, "Please."

She felt sick. Her stomach gurgled dangerously, and she felt like the ramen she'd eaten was on it's way back up. This just hurt too much. Akane wiped away a tear that was forming in her eye. Why was Ranma always the source of her tears? But, of course, he'd been the source of everything. He'd been her everything. As this realization came to her head, her heart twisted painfully.

"I can't do this," she whispered, "I can't."

Mousse was silent for a moment, and then slowly he got up. He went over and pat Akane's hand soothingly. Akane raised her head, looking at their hands. If Ranma were here, he'd be the one comforting her like this.

"Meet me under the canal bridge tonight. Don't be seen."

Akane's eyes widened. She looked up to question what Mousse meant, but he was gone.

Puzzled, Akane looked down at her exposed hand. Beside it, lay a small, folded piece of paper. Wary but curious, Akane took the paper, and read.

**_Decode:_**

**_Ramen/ Appetite/ Never gave up/ Martial Arts/ Arrogant/ Ignorant/_**

**_Sweet/ Adventurous/ Lively/ Inspiring/ Vigorous/ Easy-going_**

Akane read over the words, and her face scrunched up. How was she supposed to 'decode' this? It made no sense! She searched the paper for a clue. It was then she noticed something. The _D _in _Decode _was underlined. Akane frowned at the paper for a moment, and then her eyes went wide. She put a big tip on the table, grabbed her jacket, and left the restaurant. Watching her go as he delivered food to a customer, Mousse smiled to himself. Why on earth Ranma always called his fiancée 'dense' he would never know, because it certainly wasn't the case. Who knew Akane Tendo was so good at word puzzles?

* * *

When she got home, Akane went straight to her bedroom. Sitting at her desk, she laid out a blank piece of paper and Mousse's code. She stared at the papers with a gaze so white-hot she thought they might burst into flame. She clutched her pencil so hard she thought it would break. Then, after a deep breath, she began to write, talking aloud as she did.

"Ramen," she said, and wrote a large capital _R_ on the blank page, "Appetite. Never gave up. Martial Arts. Arrogant." One by one she uttered the words, writing the first letter of each as she did. She sat back, and her heart skipped. So far, the page read _RANMA_. She hurriedly wrote out the rest of Mousse's message, her hand quivering.

"Adventurous, lively…" she whispered to herself, her voice shaking just as hard as her hand. Her body was getting noticeably cold, and her heart beat was pounding away in her stinging ears. When she wrote the final letter, the pencil fell from her suddenly-numb hand. She stared broadly at the completed message. She uttered the words out loud, her voice so quiet it couldn't even be called a whisper.

**RANMA IS ALIVE**

* * *

**Two weeks earlier**

The Tendo Dojo—usually a place that is bustling and chaotic—was eerily quiet. The Tendo family sat around the dining room table, with the exception of one. The family was tossing around ideas and possible scenarios that would explain why there was only _five_ people at the table that evening.

Nobody had seen Ranma in hours. The last time the family had seen him, he claimed he was going to go out for an afternoon jog. He'd missed lunch and dinner—a big shock—and now the the sky was turning orange and yellow as the sun went down, and everyone was starting to worry.

As the family sat around in anticipated silence, Nabiki walked into the room. Everyone turned their heads, their faces hopeful. She sat down beside Genma, and shook her head.

"Ukyo hasn't seen him at all," she said. "Here I thought for sure that he would only miss out on Kasumi's cooking to have some of 'Uuchan's'." she added with a mutter.

"What about the Nekohanten?" Kasumi inquired. "Maybe Ranma went there?"

Nabiki shook her head again. "No way. Ranma has been cold-shouldering Shampoo for weeks. He's really gotten sick of that crazy Amazon." Nabiki said, with a 'who wouldn't be?' look on her face. "He wouldn't go _near _the Nekohanten."

Before anyone else could make another guess to Ranma's whereabouts, they heard a familiar tapping noise. Everyone looked across the yard, to see Cologne hopping across the backyard on her wooden stick.

"Do pardon the intrusion." she said, jumping up onto the deck.

At the sight of the aged Amazon, Akane's concerns and suspicions spiked even further. She jumped from her seat, causing everyone to look at her in wonder.

"Cologne!" she snapped, curling her hands into fists. "If _you're_ here, something is _definitely_ up!"

"Now, Akane..." Kasumi warned.

"Sit down, child." Cologne muttered, not phased a bit by Akane's anger. "I am not here to cause trouble."

Akane's glare diminished to a frown, and she haughtily resumed her seat, huffing angrily and crossing her arms tightly.

"I apologize for Akane," Kasumi said. "She's just worried for Ranma, like the rest of us. You see, he hasn't come home since he left for a run earlier before lunch. He missed lunch and dinner, which I know you know is very uncharacteristic of him. Tell me, have you seen him at all, and do you know where he could be now?"

Cologne nodded. "Yes, I did in fact come here to talk to you about Ranma," she said. "However, I am afraid it's not pleasant news, Kasumi."

Kasumi's hand covered her mouth and she mutter a small, trademark "oh my".

"So, what did you come to tell us about Ranma?" Soun asked.

Cologne closed her large eyes, sighed, then after a moment opened them again.

"There really is no other way to do this than to be crudely blunt," she said. "Ranma...is dead."

The elder's words were met by perfect silence. Even the sounds of the world beyond the Tendo walls seemed to abruptly cut off.

"Are you playing us?" Nabiki's whip-sharp voice sliced through the silence.

Cologne shook her head. "Absolutely not. I would never 'play' when it came to the topic of someone's life."

"But...but _how_?" Soun cried. "What _happened_?"

After all the things Ranma had encountered in his young life, for him to die seemed incredulous by this point. He had killed a _god_, even, and more so, lived to tell of it. What could have possibly happened to him, that had finally ended his life? It had to have been something more terrible than the Phoenix King Saffron, but what could be worse than _that_?

Cologne looked away, watching the vibrant orange sky.

"Shampoo was courting him, like usual. She chased him all the way to the park. I followed for a change, to make sure Shampoo or son-in-law didn't cause any property damage. There was a small girl in the water, crying for help. Ranma rescued her, but underestimated the water's strength. Maybe had he not had his curse, he would have been okay, but his girl-form is noticeably smaller and weaker. The current whisked him away, and during his struggles to get to safety, he hit his head off a rock. Shampoo and I lost sight of him as the water pulled him under. We tried to find him...but, it was too late. The current had pulled him away."

"No...oh, no..." Kasumi mumbled, her eyes watering.

"It may seem very unlikely that this would happen to Ranma, but it is said that one cursed by the magical waters of Jusenkyo are very likely to die by means of water—i.e, drowning or choking." Cologne went on. She then looked back at the Tendo's, and bowed her head. "I am terribly sorry for your loss. Ranma was truly an incredible martial artist, and he left us a noble one indeed, giving his own life for that of a child's who he didn't even know. I shall leave you all to mourn. Shampoo and I will be leaving for China shortly, since we no longer have any reason to stay here. Farewell."

With that, Cologne hopped back over the fence.

* * *

**Three days later**

"Akane,"

Akane looked up from her pillow to see Kasumi's kind face, standing beside her bed. Akane truly envied her sister in many ways, and now she had another thing to add to her list of reasons why. She was so put together, when she was so obviously not—and the evidence was all over her bedroom and written all over her face; her tear-stained pillow, her red eyes, itchy from constant crying, to her cracked head board on her bed, a twin crack on her bedroom door from kicking it, and to top it all off, the hole in her bedroom window, from when she'd hurled one of her exercise weights out of it.

All of this she had done three days earlier, after she and her family had received the news. Kasumi sat down on the edge of the bed, and ran her hand through Akane's lank hair.

"It's been three days, Akane." Kasumi said softly. "You've hardly eaten anything. You haven't been taking care of yourself. I'm worried about you."

Akane sniffled quietly, and looked away from her sister, resting her cheek back onto her damp pillow.

"Please, Akane," Kasumi said. "Try and get out of the house. Go for a walk or something, and clear your head. If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for me. Everyone is concerned, and you're upsetting Daddy."

Akane hated worrying her family; especially Kasumi. She always tried to prove to them that she was strong, that Ranma had been right all along, she _was_ a tomboy, she _was _as tough as a mule. It was apparent now to her that her family had always seen right through her.

Akane realized Kasumi had a point. She hadn't bathed, barely slept, scarcely eaten, or hardly spoke to anyone since Cologne had told them about Ranma. She had simply lost all will-power to do anything whatsoever. When Cologne hopped over the wall after dropping her bomb on the Tendo's, Akane had sat in an odd silence while everyone else wept; even the Ice Queen, Nabiki, shed tears. Finally, Akane brought herself slightly out of her shock, and brought herself to her feet, and walked slowly from the room, nobody noticing her leave.

Like a machine, she walked up the stairs, and down the hallway to her bedroom. She opened the door and stepped in. She stood there motionless for a time, as the realization dawned over her at full force. She bowed her head as her face twisted in agony, her heart as heavy as a rock. She whirled around, and slammed her door with a loud slam that made the walls shudder. Akane heard asnap, and looked up to see a crack at the top of her door. She could care less.

Spinning around, she stormed into her room, glaring around, trying to find something she could break. With a shout she swung her clenched fist at her head board, which also cracked under the pressure of her strike. Nowhere close to finished, she stomped over to some large dumbbells lying on her carpet. She picked up one, and pitched it toward her window like a javelin. It connected, breaking through the glass with a satisfying_ smash_. Pieces of glass flew around, some even pelting her face lightly. She brushed off the pieces, huffing from exertion and anger. She bent over and picked up the other weight, planning to get the part of the window she'd missed.

She turned around and eyed the broken window, pulling her arm back. She held the pose for a while, then let her arm fall, dropping the weight to the ground with a thud.

The anger had vanished as quick as it had came, and now she was being overcome by something even worse. Akane slumped onto her knees, staring out the gaping hole in her window at the beautiful sunset outside. Then, at last, she wept.

Recalling the memory sent a shiver down Akane's spine, and she closed her eyes to call off the oncoming tears. After a moment, she opened them, and turned her head to look at her sister. She nodded her head quietly, and Kasumi smiled.

"Thank you, Akane," Kasumi said. "I'll go run you a hot bath."

In clean clothes and smelling fresh, Akane went out for a walk. It wasn't the nicest day out—the sky was gray and the air smelled of rain. Kasumi had instructed Akane to wear a raincoat and take an umbrella. So, along the street she walked, clad in her red raincoat, her yellow umbrella clutched in her hand. Her heart ached for the hundredth time as she walked alongside the familiar fence, the very one Ranma would always walk on top of. The one time she had gotten fed up with him for never walking beside _her_, she snapped at him, "Why do you _always_ walk along that stupid fence, anyway?", to which he replied, "Everything is training. Wanna join me? You could use some practice in balance."

This obviously resulted in pissing her off, but after a moment of arguing, she realized he had a bit of a point. She joined him on the top of the fence, and he continued to walk along without a word. She slipped after a minute or two, but didn't even have time to cry out in surprise before he'd whirled around and caught her with that insanely fast speed she would always envy. Embarrassed she'd messed up so quickly, Akane averted her gaze, blushing. To her annoyance, she heard Ranma's throaty chuckle.

"Honestly, tomboy." he'd said. "You're such a klutz."

Akane blushed at the memory of his face so close to hers as they stood positioned on the fence like Ranma had just dipped her mid-dance, his breath fanning her face as he spoke and exhaled, his gray-blue eyes sparkling in amusement.

Akane sighed, and quickly pushed the image of his face from her mind before depression consumed her yet again. She felt like she'd walked for an eternity before she finally stopped outside the ever-so-familiar restaurant. Her stomach growled at her, as if on cue, and she almost laughed at the rather comedic timing. She figured she may as well stop in for a bite to eat. A hot bowl of ramen sounded fantastic to her now. With the image of the steamy bowl of noodles coming to her mind, Akane's mouth watered, and she walked into the restaurant, oblivious everything was going to change.


	2. Chapter One: Cologne's Deceit

**Chapter One:**

Cologne's Deceit

Akane wasn't sure what had brought her to the Nekohanten that day. She figured it must have been fate of some sort. Either way, fate or no fate, it was a good thing she went inside. Now she knew the truth.

Ranma wasn't dead. A strange happiness she'd never felt before filled her the thought ran through her mind for the thousandth time as she walked. As Mousse had told her to, she was heading to the canal bridge. He obviously had more information on Ranma for her that he couldn't explain in the restaurant or put in his code.

As she walked, she considered all of the questions she had for Mousse when she arrived at the canal. For instance, why had Cologne told her and her family that Ranma was dead—that he'd drowned saving a girl's life—when he was alive? What was she planning that would cause her to tell such a lie? Was Shampoo involved? I mean, she had to be, if Ranma was. Where was Ranma now, if he was alive? Did Cologne have him tied up at the back of the Nekohanten?

As all these questions and more swirled around in her head, the bridge came into sight. She hurriedly went down the hill that would lead her under the bridge, quickening her pace as her adrenaline rose. She walked under the bridge, and instantly recognized Mousse, clad in his usual white robes that made him stand out against the darkness of the night. Akane had to walk up close before his weak eyes realized it was her.

"Akane Tendo," he acknowledged. "Thank you for meeting me."

"Of course," Akane said. "So, let's get right down to business, Mousse. This isn't a trap or anything, right?"

Mousse smirked. "Though I am a bit saddened that you don't quite trust me, at the same time, I have to admire it." he said. "To answer your question, no, this is not a trap." He pushed his coke-bottle glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Surely you have lots of questions for me?"

"Sure do." Akane said.

"Well, that's what we're here for." Mousse said. "Let me hear them."

Akane jumped right into it. "Why did Cologne tell my family that Ranma drowned?"

"Because," Mousse replied. "She didn't want you to know of her plans."

"And what 'plans' does she have that are important enough that she has to tell such a horrible lie?" Akane asked, her anger beginning to rear its head.

"Same old, same old." said Mousse. "She wants Ranma's blood in our tribe."

"So, what _really_ happened to Ranma, f he didn't drown saving a child?" Akane inquired.

"Like Cologne said, Shampoo was chasing around Ranma," Mousse frowned at this, his tone bitter. "She got him a secluded area, and began to use her...feminine charms...to catch Ranma off guard. You know how he gets around forward women. Anyway, once that was accomplished, Cologne touched a pressure point on him and knocked him out. Some of the members from our tribe had arrived earlier by boat and Shampoo met up with them and they high-tailed it back to China with Ranma while Cologne went around town telling everyone who knew Ranma her fake cover-up story."

"But...why such a lie?" Akane asked, her voice quiet but firm. "Doesn't she _care_ how much she hurt my family...? She couldn't make up a different excuse for kidnapping him? She had to tell us he _drowned_?"

"I tried to tell her it was too cruel," Mousse said, his face sympathetic. "She wouldn't have any of it."

"So if you've known the truth about Ranma this whole time, why wait till _now _to tell me?" Akane asked, her tone a little sad. "I mean...I haven't left the house...I cried more than I have my whole life...thinking Ranma was...was gone...when he was actually alive." Tears had pooled and were daring to spill over. Akane clenched her fists.

"Um...well...forgive me, but...that was kind of your fault," Mousse said, sheepish, and fearful of Akane's wrath after seeing her beat Ranma into the dirt when provoked.

Akane blinked the tears away, and gaped at Mousse. "_Huh_?"

"You see, Cologne has been keeping a watchful eye on me since she hatched this plan. I couldn't leave to tell you, she would know. She even hired extra help so I don't go out on deliveries. I just had to hope that _you _would come to _me_."

"So, what does Cologne plan to do with Ranma? He doesn't love Shampoo; that much is obvious—there's no way he'd marry her. Is she just going to use some freaky Amazon love potions?" Akane asked with a frown.

"She's weighing her options," said Mousse. "Shampoo may have used love potions and the like in the past, but now she doesn't want to use them. She wants to try and get Ranma to love her without a spell."

"That's a shocker, coming from _Shampoo_ of all people." Akane grumbled.

"I heard Cologne talking over the phone about Ranma," Mousse continued. "She ordered them not to do anything with him until she got back to the tribe, and until then, to keep him under watch. Cologne probably knows that once Ranma comes to, he's going to fight back. They most likely are keeping him tied up in a cell or something."

The thought deeply angered Akane.

"So, let's recap," she said. "Ranma isn't dead. He's was actually kidnapped, taken to China, and now they're holding them captive."

Mousse nodded. "That's correct."

"Am I the only one you told all of this to?" Akane asked.

Mousse nodded again. "Yes. I couldn't risk word of it getting out to Cologne. So, I ask you not to tell your family about any of this."

Akane hesitated for a moment, biting her lip. That would be a daunting task for her, seeing as everyone was still so grief-stricken back home. She would do anything to make them happy again, to just tell them the truth. She knew, though, it was for the sake of rescuing Ranma. She nodded firmly.

"Also," Mousse went on, "I hope your as good a liar as Cologne."

Akane quirked an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Don't tell me it's not obvious at this point?" Mousse said with a laugh. "I'm taking you to China."

"I'm home!" Akane called, entering the front door of the Tendo household. Kasumi stepped out of the living and smiled at her sister.

"Welcome home, Akane! Could you please come into the living room? Father would like to speak with you."

Akane blinked in confusion at the request as she untied her shoes, then nodded. Kasumi led Akane into the living room, and sat down. Akane stood by the doorway, looking at her father, who sat facing her at the head of the table. It was easy to see that Soun, like the rest of the Tendos, was still in mourning. Kasumi hid hers well with her usually happy, motherly vibe, but even on her, you could tell she was sad. Her eyes were shining as bright as they always did. Soun, on the other hand, showed his depression greatly. His skin was pale, he had shadows and bags under his dark eyes, and his shoulders drooped. Akane had seen him like this a long time ago; back when her mother had passed away.

"What is it, Dad?" Akane asked, trying to keep the pain out of her voice as she looked at her father's ill-like face.

"Come in and take a seat, Akane." Soun said quietly.

Akane nodded and came into the living room, taking the seat on her father's right, facing Kasumi, who sat on the left.

"I know that this will be a...rather touchy subject for you, dear, but I'm afraid it has to be dealt with." Soun began. "Akane, as you are well aware, you are the heiress to the school of Anything-Goes Martial Arts."

"Yes." Akane replied.

"This still stands, of course." Soun went on, now looking Akane in the eye. "However, you can't accomplish this until you have married."

"I know, Father." Akane said, calm.

Soun watched his daughter for a moment, surprised she was being so quiet.

"Well, again, as you know, the heir to the school was to be Ranma, who his father and I agreed that you would marry one day and take on the school..." He trailed off for a moment to take a deep breath. "This agreement...was annulled by Genma and I."

At this, Akane finally lost her calm composure.

"_What_? But _why_, Dad?" Akane blurted, shocked.

Then, she felt incredibly stupid, and Soun quickly replied to her question with the answer she already figured out.

"Akane, sweetheart...Ranma...is gone." Soun answered.

When Akane really thought about it, she should've guessed something like this would happen eventually. I mean, you couldn't be in an engagement to someone who was dead.

"Saotome and I have broke off the agreement, and you are now to marry someone else." Soun finished.

Tears had begun to rim the bottom of Akane's eyelids. She wanted so badly to tell them the truth; to scream at the top of her lungs that Ranma wasn't dead, she was still engaged to him, and would not marry some other man when she knew of the truth.

But she couldn't. She had given Mousse her promise. While she knew Ranma was alive, her family and everyone else had to stay oblivious; it was the only way they had a chance of saving him. She'd figured the secret would be tricky to keep to herself, but this changed everything.

Then again, this dilemma could be the perfect opportunity, that would help her give the lie she needed to tell her family. Since, unfortunately, she _wasn't_ a good liar like Cologne. Actually, she was a _terrible_ liar. She had no clue what she could say to her family that would allow her to get to China without having them worry or give her away.

I mean, what could she possibly tell them?

_"Bye, bye! I'm off to China to rescue Ranma from a bunch of crazy Amazons! Wish me luck!"_

Nope. Definitely not. Akane shook her head, both out of the stupidity of her thoughts and out of anger for what her father now wanted of her. No, she couldn't let this chance get away. It was her ticket to China. Ironic, how that was a saying Ranma used all the time.

She could get to China, and make it really believable. She may not be a very good liar, but strangely enough, she was a pretty good actress. Besides, it wasn't like she was even _lying_. She_ was_ legitimately angry about all of this, after all. A better word to describe what she was about to do was _exaggerating_.

Akane jumped to her feet, and balled her hands into fists.

"No..." she growled. "There's no way."

"Akane, dear, please—" Soun began worriedly.

"_No_!" Akane shouted. "_NO_! There is _no way_ in hell I'm going to marry _someone else_! I don't care if Ranma is dead! I _won't_ marry anybody else, and you_ can't_ make me!"

"Akane, please, calm down..." Kasumi begged.

Akane wouldn't shout at Kasumi. It was hard enough to scream at her father. Deciding she'd made her point, she ran out of the dining room at top speed, and hurried up the stairs and into her bedroom, making sure she stomped loudly.

She slammed her bedroom door as hard she she could for good measure, biting her lip when the crack she'd made earlier got slightly bigger. She leaned up against the door, taking a few calming breaths, waiting for her adrenaline to decrease.

Then, she broke into a smile. She went over to her closet, a satisfied smirk on her lips, and pulled out her travel bag.

* * *

_I've decided to go on a training trip. I don't know where I'll go or how long I'll be gone. I'm sorry, but I just can't go through with it._

_I need to clear my head for a while. Please, please don't worry about me. I love you all._

_- Akane_

Kasumi gazed at the letter for a minute, re-reading it to make sure she wasn't imagining things. To be sure, she hurried upstairs to her little sisters bedroom. Besides the cracks in the door and bed frame and the gaping hole in her window, nothing was out of place. She went over to the closet, to find Akane's travel pack gone, along with half her wardrobe. Kasumi closed the closet door, covering her hand with her mouth. Somehow she'd known something like this was going to happen. She'd tried to reason with her father, to tell him Akane was still grieving over Ranma's passing. It only been three days since Cologne had told them he'd drowned, after all. Surely he didn't expect her to take his news lightly.

Kasumi's eyes filled with tears. Everything was falling apart. She hadn't even seen it, but Ranma was the glue that was going to hold her family together. Ever since her mother's death so many years ago, they had struggled emotionally and financially. When Ranma came into their lives, it gave the Tendo's hope again, for Ranma and Akane would one day wed, take on the dojo, and bring prosperity back to the Tendo dojo and keep the Anything-Goes style going for another generation. Not only this, but simply having the zany pigtailed martial artist helped.

His crazy life touched anyone he came into contact with, and they would instantly be pulled into the tornado of insanity that he constantly lived in. Dealing with Ranma's problems was a challenge, yes, but it kept the Tendo's on their toes, they would always expect things normal families would never expect, and it made all of their lives exciting; and it was all thanks to Ranma.

Now, without him, their hope was fading, that strong glue that had been put on when he'd first been brought into this house (as a fiery redheaded female on the shoulder of a huge panda) was weakening quickly, and everything was crashing down. Holding back a sob, Kasumi ran from the room.

"Father!" Kasumi cried. "Father! She's gone! Akane is _gone_!"

"Nicely done, Akane Tendo."

Mousse and Akane were under the bridge by the canal once more. Mousse had already been there when Akane arrived, her large traveling bag on her back. She told Mousse about her annulled engagement with Ranma, and how her father now wanted her to marry someone else, and the note she'd left on the dining room table in the wee hours of the morning. She figured Kasumi, the early-riser, had found the note by now.

"So, how are we getting to China anyway?" asked Akane. "We're not gonna swim the entire way like Ranma did, are we?"

"Certainly not." Mousse said. Akane heaved a sigh of relief. "We're going to fly."

Akane nearly face-faulted.

"Fluh-_Fly_?" she blurted. "D-do you mean, like...with your curse, or...?"

Mousse gave her a deadpan look. Okay, maybe Ranma _did_ have a point about her being a bit clueless sometimes. "No, I'm not going to fly us there myself." he said. "We're going by plane."

This didn't calm Akane down at all. "Where on earth did you get the money for plane tickets?" she asked.

Mousse smirked. "Did you think I worked at the Nekohanten for _no_ wage? I've been saving up since I arrived here in Japan—I haven't bought anything whatsoever. However, I think Shampoo steals from me sometimes. I know because when I find out some of my money is missing, she's got a new dress or something."

Akane frowned. How very like Shampoo. "Honestly, Mousse, I don't know _what _you see in her. She's constantly putting you down and treating you like garbage, and she _steals_ your money to buy herself clothes. Why do you put up with her?"

Mousse smiled. "_You're _certainly one to talk." he said. "Why do _you _put up with _Ranma_?"

Akane was caught off guard by the question. She quickly averted her gaze as a blush creeped over her cheeks, simply on reflex, though it wouldn't really matter since Mousse could barely see.

"Well... I'll certainly be the first to admit that he can be a total jerk at times..." Akane trailed off and looked over at Mousse, then sneered in realization, and her tone took on a mocking one. "I mean, he's really arrogant, and ignorant...but, _sweet _when he wants to be. Yep, he can be sweet without knowing it sometimes."

A blush had quickly adorned Mousse's face when he realized Akane was quoting him, from the previous day at the Nekohanten. He cleared his throat loudly, looking away. Akane giggled.

"Yes, well...after listening to Shampoo go on about how 'amazing' her 'airen' was...it was a breeze."

"Sure, sure." Akane smiled, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Anyway, we best be going. By the time we get to the airport, our plane will be ready for us. Let's go."

Akane nodded, and a huge grin spread across her face in realization. She would go to China, find the Amazon village, rescue Ranma, and everything would go back to normal.

_Well_, Akane thought as she and Mousse walked up the hill onto the street, _as normal as things get around here, I mean._

* * *

Shampoo walked around the village slowly, a weary look on her face, her shoulders slumped in defeat. The atmosphere around her was bustling, everyone looking like they had someplace to be. Entering a tent, escaping the constant flow of people outside, Shampoo was met with the smell of tempura.

A woman looked up from her cooking at Shampoo's entrance, and the women met eyes. The woman had a strong build and long hair the colour of an eggplant, which was tied into many intricate braids on her head, with colourful beads and feathers weaved through the strands. She had red eyes like Shampoo, but they were a darker red, almost mahogany.

"Hungry?" the woman asked in Mandarin. Her tone was naturally firm. If you were of a weak heart, talking to the woman casually would make you nervous, but Shampoo was calm.

Shampoo shook her head. She walked into the tent and sat down opposite the woman. The woman watched Shampoo for a moment, her eyes solid and her mouth in a tight line. Then, she shrugged, muttering a "suit yourself". She made herself a plate.

"No luck with him, I see?" said the woman after she took a bite.

"No," said Shampoo. "I think...he hates me."

The woman looked up from her meal at Shampoo, the beads in her hair clattering together as she moved her head. Her eyes held an emotion Shampoo couldn't place—but she knew, knowing the woman, it was not sympathy. The woman took another bite.

"What would you expect?" she said.

Shampoo looked up, confused.

"Who wouldn't be after being kidnapped, after all?" the woman went on, chewing.

"This is...the only way." Shampoo whispered, looking down.

The woman swallowed her bite, and her solid eyes became icy. "The 'only way' you have left is rape?"

Shampoo cringed at her harsh voice.

"I—I haven't..." she began lamely.

"But you will resort to it."

The certainty in the woman's tone made Shampoo shiver. "No!" she cried, looking up. "I—I wouldn't! I would never—!"

"Maybe not now," the woman said, poking around at the tempura with green chopsticks. "But, once he's been in there long enough, remaining stubborn, you will."

Shampoo shook her head, but the woman didn't argue further, taking another bite of her food. There was a few minutes of silence while the woman finished the plate.

"Sure you don't want any? Getting cold." she said finally, her tone light again, as if they hadn't just had a tense argument.

Shampoo got to her feet. "No, thank you."

She bowed her head slightly, then walked back toward the entrance of the tent.

"Shan Pu."

Shampoo turned her head. The woman looked at her with her hard mahogany eyes, her hands folded in her lap.

"You know that I will always care for you," she said. "No matter what."

Shampoo just nodded her head once, her own red eyes sad.

"Yes, Aunt Luu Fa," Shampoo muttered. "I know."


	3. Chapter Two: To China

**Chapter Two**

To China

"This...place is..._packed_!" Akane cried.

It was worse than the hallway at school between classes. Akane had nearly lost Mousse in the crowd so many times, she finally resorted to clinging onto his long sleeve. Of course, with Mousse and his terrible eyesight, it really didn't do her much good. He constantly bumped into people, gaining shouts, swears, and evil looks from the other civilians bustling around the airport.

Even with the busy hallways at school, Akane had never had to really worry about being bumped into—not only because she had 20/20 vision, but also because she was good at weaving through crowds, and when people took up whole hallways just to shit-chat, she wasn't afraid to bite off heads so she could get through. She had done it so much that people learned to clear the hallway when she was close by.

Then when Ranma arrived, her worries were completely diminished. For some reason, without any assertiveness on Ranma's part, people parted for him to walk by, as if he were Moses parting the Red Sea. Akane had always found this strange; she wasn't sure if they all did it because they respected, or feared him. After all, he hadn't taken very long to obtain his 'delinquent' reputation among his teacher and peers.

This strange power Ranma had naturally was what made it so weird that he had been kidnapped. As much as he wasn't the stereotypical charming prince in shining armor, he certainly was no damsel in distress, either (besides, he'd wig out if anyone dared called him a damsel, even if half the time he was one).

Like Mousse had said, once Ranma woke up, he'd try any means to escape. Being kidnapped would be bad enough—to be held a prisoner would be a huge wound on his ego.

"Watch where you're going, fool!" a man barked at Mousse irritably, pulling Akane from her thoughts.

Akane jumped in front of Mousse and glared heatedly at the man.

"Back off! For your information, he doesn't have good eyesight. He barely brushed you anyway, from what I saw, so why don't you calm the hell down?" Akane snapped. She grabbed Mousse's arm and jerked him through the crowd, leaving the man gob-smacked.

"I can't _stand _people like that! Honestly..." Akane grumbled. "I'll lead the way from now on, okay, Mousse?"

"Thank you, Akane Tendo."

"Huh?" Akane looked over her shoulder and stared quizzically at Mousse.

"Nobody has ever stood up to me for my poor eyesight." Mousse explained. "They'd just call me a blind fool; you're the only one to ever defend me, and I truly appreciate your kindness."

Akane blushed, royally embarrassed by Mousse's sudden sincerity.

"H-hey...no reason to be so formal." she laughed nervously. "Don't mention it. Really. It was _my_ pleasure to give that guy a taste of his own medicine."

Akane realized she'd brought them to a stop, and continued to weave them through the crowd again. At last, they reached the front desks.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" a young woman asked when Akane and Mousse approached.

"Hello, we'd like two plane tickets to China, please." Mousse told the woman.

"Certainly," the woman said, typing into her computer. "There will be a flight in the next half hour, at 6:30 am. Will that be fine?"

"Yes, thank you very much." Mousse nodded.

"Alright, then. Here are your tickets. Have a nice flight." the woman smiled, giving two tickets to Mousse. Mousse blindly reached for the left, away from the tickets. Akane snatched the tickets with a sigh, the woman blinking at the two in confusion. Akane grabbed Mousse's arm and pulled him away, reading the ticket to find out where they were headed.

"Terminal Six..." she muttered aloud, "Okay, that's this way."

She lead Mousse to Terminal Six, then went to go buy them some drinks as they waited for the flight. Mousse waited at a bench, and Akane came back with their drinks. She handed Mousse a cup of coffee.

"One sugar, two creams." she announced, sitting down with her own drink.

"What did you get for yourself?" Mousse asked.

"French vanilla cappuccino with whipped cream and caramel sauce." Akane said cheerfully, sticking a straw into her drink.

Mousse stirred around his coffee. "How very feminine." he muttered.

"Hey, I need the sugar boost." Akane defended, sipping her cappuccino curtly, then pulling out the straw and licking the whipped cream and caramel from the end.

"This will be my first time on an air plane," Akane said after a while, trying to start small talk. "I'm a bit excited to see what it's like."

"Well, the bathrooms are very small...then there's the turbulence...the terrible movies...and if you sit beside the aisle then the flight attendant could hit your funny bone with the food cart...then there's the crying babies...the snoring old men...the sense of claustrophobia...the aching joints...the numb behind..."

Akane pouted. "Geez, thanks a lot, killjoy." she grumbled, poking at the whipped cream glumly.

"Oh. My apologies, Akane Tendo." Mousse replied.

Akane sighed, peeking at the clock as she sipped on her cappuccino.

* * *

Luu Fa walked across the village with a tray of food. It was scarcely a peasant dish, she thought to herself with a frown. A small bowl of plain rice, and a loaf of bread, leftovers from dinner that evening. Luu Fa set the tray down on the ground, then grabbed the latch on the cellar, that sat alone by the trees at the far end of the village.

She heaved it open, then grabbed the dish. Most of the villagers simply tossed the food down, since they had no other way of getting down, since the only way was by ladder. Luu Fa stood by the open cellar a moment, thinking. Then she made her way down the ladder, until her head and torso were the only things poking out from the hole. Balancing her feet on the foot holds, she grabbed the tray and carefully balanced it on her head. There was many things an Amazon woman had; just one of those things was incredible balance.

Luu Fa climbed down the ladder slowly, the tray balancing on her head. Finally, her feet landed on the bottom, and Luu Fa took the tray from her hands and turned around. The cellar smelled of dirt and must and dampness, like oncoming rain. Luu Fa sniffed the air in distaste.

"You awake?" she asked in Japanese.

There was no response from the darkness, but Luu Fa's trained ears heard low, shallow breathing and feet shuffling against dirt.

"Got your food here." she said, kneeling down and setting the tray on the ground. "Bet you're happy it wasn't thrown down again, huh? Everything must get soiled, so you don't eat much of what they hardly give you in the first place, right? Got to be starving. Be lucky they assigned me to feed you tonight."

She pushed the tray further into the darkness. Still there was no response.

"They bound you, didn't they?" Luu Fa asked. "How do you eat?"

Again, she was met with silence. She heard shifting, a grunt.

"Must be difficult, if you eat at all, that is." she said. "How long has it been now? Just over two weeks?"

No reply. More shallow breathing.

"Your_ are _stubborn. I'm pretty sure they just bound your hands and feet, not your mouth." Luu Fa muttered. "Lots of them don't know your language, but as you can hear, I do."

Luu Fa waited a moment, still getting no response from the blackness. Sighing irritably, she sat down on her haunches, crossing her legs.

"You're such a pain..." she muttered under her breath. She snatched the piece of bread and crawled into the shadows.

She ripped a small piece off, and held it out to the darkness. Her eyes had adjusted slightly, and the pale moonlight crept down the hole, aiding her vision. She could see a scarce outline of their prisoner. She sat beside him against the stone wall.

"Eat." she ordered. "I'll shove it down your throat if I have to, kid. They're trying to keep you around so you can marry Shampoo, but they're doing a lousy job. They keep this up, and she'll have to find another husband because they'll have buried you right in this hole."

She felt the figure shiver a bit. She shoved the piece of bread further towards him.

"Go on. Eat, before it goes stale." she commanded.

She felt the bread being pulled from her fingers. Something dry and soft—his lips, she figured—brushed against her finger. She heard him quickly chew the piece and swallow.

Luu Fa smiled. "Good," she said. "Want more?"

She paused for a moment, then reached over and pulled the tray towards her, and started to rip the bread into pieces and setting them on the tray.

"What a stupid question." she whispered. "Of course you'd want more."

Maybe she was just imagining things, but Luu Fa could've sworn she heard the faintest, weakest chuckle come out of the pitch black.

"See?" she said, smirking, picking up another piece of the bread. "You're feeling better already."

* * *

"I could sleep for a month..." Akane groaned.

She and Mousse were at a cheap hotel, in the Qinghai Province. They'd arrived in China earlier that day, and traveled as far as they could with the lack of sleep they'd received. Akane's first plane ride hadn't been a pleasant one, at all. She'd hardly slept a wink on the plane, and when they at last arrived in China, Mousse wanted them to keep on trucking, when Akane was just about ready to pass out on a bench in the terminal.

Finally, he had allowed them to stop, finding them a low-price hotel to rest in. Akane was now lying on one of the two small beds, face down, exhausted. Mousse sat on the opposite bed, watching her.

"How much longer until we reach your village?" Akane mumbled.

"From here, the Joketzsuko village should be another three days away." Mousse said.

"_Three days_...?" Akane cried, looking up. Mousse nodded. She slumped back onto her pillow with a moan.

"The things I do for that dummy..." she sighed.

"You've done well so far. Have a rest." Mousse got to his feet. "I'm going to go get something to eat, then take a bath. You should do so once you've rested."

Akane nodded lazily, and Mousse left the room. She turned slowly onto her back, staring at the off-white ceiling, and let her thoughts wander.

She was in China, at last. Three days from now, she would be in the Amazon village, and she would free Ranma from their imprisonment no matter what it took. If she had to beat up an entire village full of Amazons, she would do it. She wondered about what she would do once she saw Ranma again. She smiled, not only at the thought but at the certainty of it. She_ would_ see him again, if was the last thing she ever did. What would she say to him? Long time, no see?

Akane chuckled sleepily. She wasn't sure what exactly she would do when she saw him again, she just knew she'd be happy; happier than she had ever been, and happier than she ever would be the rest of her life. Smiling, Akane fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_Against the pitch black, she heard a soft, quiet voice break through the silence. The sound of water rushing could be heard in the background. The air was warm, like in a furo._

_"You gave your life...for mine. You were always trying to do things like that. You were so...so...so _stupid._"_

_The voice stopped, the rushing water continued. Then, the sound of flesh hitting flesh, hard._

_"That wasn't what I meant to say," the voice went on. "What I wanted to say was...thank you, Akane...and I'm sorry, and...I-I'm really lame at this stuff. I never did tell you how I really felt, did I? I just made you mad and hurt you..."_

_The voice trailed off for a while, then continued._

_"Please...wake up, Akane. I need to tell you something. Akane, can you hear me? I...I wanted to tell you that..."_

_I love you._

* * *

"Akane? Akane, wake up."

"Ran...ma."

Mousse's eyes widened, caught off guard by what Akane had said. He shook her shoulder a little harder.

"Akane, wake up." he said.

Akane mumbled, and her eyes fluttered open. She looked peaceful for a moment, her eyes full of love. Her eyes fell upon Mousse, and suddenly the expression changed to disappointment.

"Oh." Akane whispered, still half-asleep. "It was only a dream."

She sat up and quickly rubbed her eyes. Tears had quickly emerged when she realized she was only dreaming; she stretched and rubbed her eyelids, feigning it for drowsiness.

"How long was I out?" Akane asked quickly, clearing her throat.

"Two hours." Mousse said softly, having noticed her tears and knew she was trying to hide it. "I ran you a bath. I came to wake you up before it gets cold."

Akane nodded. "Thanks, Mousse. A bath sounds great." she said. She got up and headed for the bathroom.

The furo was warm and steamy when Akane entered, wrapped in a towel. She splashed herself with the bucket available and got in, sighing at the hot water instantly relaxing her muscles, tense from travel and sleep. She sank into the water, closing her eyes.

_I wanted to tell you that I love you._

Akane opened her eyes. She was positive she'd heard him say it, as he held her still body in his arms in the Jusen caves, right here in China. Being back here was recalling all the memories tenfold, but the one that came to her the most was that one. He denied it when she asked him, but she was sure he'd said it. Everyone had been standing close by, but she hadn't seen them give him grief afterward for saying anything, which she knew they all would were he to say such a thing out loud. Perhaps he hadn't said it out loud, but she'd _heard_ him, somehow.

"I know you love me...I _know_ it." Akane whispered. Tears made their way to her eyes yet again. Akane was so sick of crying, but she didn't bother to wipe the tears away again. She brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"That's why I need to save you." she said. "You love me, and I'll be damned if I'm just gonna sit here and watch as Shampoo tries to make you marry her when I haven't said it back yet."

Akane rested her forehead on her knees.

"I wanted...to tell you I love you, too, dummy." she mumbled. "So just wait for me. I'll come for you, and then...then I can finally tell you how I feel."

* * *

"Can you feed him again tonight?"

Luu Fa looked up from the dishes she was washing, her eyebrows raising in confusion at the woman beside her, drying the dishes she handed her.

"I thought everyone was taking turns?" Luu Fa asked in Mandarin. "I fed him last night."

The woman shrugged. She had hair the colour of lavender, which was pulled back into a ponytail. She looked just a few years older than Luu Fa.

"Everyone is busy tonight." said the woman. "Getting ready for the upcoming tournament."

Luu Fa nodded to herself, looking back at the dishes. "Right, the tournament." she muttered.

"Judging from your tone," the woman grumbled. "I'm guessing you won't be partaking again this year?"

"It seems...unnecessary to me." Luu Fa replied, plunging a plate into the soapy water.

The woman snorted. "Always the rebellious one." she snapped. "A good Amazon should take pride in her fighting; she should want to flaunt her skills to all who can see."

Luu Fa rolled her eyes. "What's the point?" she said. "I don't care about the amount of respect I gain from the people of the village. At the end of the day, it will never matter. The Elders get the highest respect."

"You talk like a child," the woman sighed, exasperated. "I suppose no matter how old you get, you'll always be my kid sister."

Luu Fa frowned. "I should be considered a child for my opinion, sister?" she muttered.

"To consider fighting 'unnecessary'?" the woman said the word with malice. "Yes, it is childish of you."

Luu Fa washed the last dish, and shoved it into her sister's hands.

"I don't care what anyone in the village thinks of my beliefs." Luu Fa said. "Even you, Sao Pu."

The woman, Sao Pu, simply frowned at Luu Fa. She scoffed, and went back to drying the dishes.

"I'll feed the boy tonight." Luu Fa said after a time. "Would it be troublesome to give him a bigger meal this time?"

Sao Pu laughed. "Now you're just speaking nonsense!" she cried. "Why in the world should we give him _more_ of _our_ food?"

Luu Fa held back the frown that wanted to come to her face. She chuckled halfheartedly.

"Have you no sense of humor? It was just a joke, sister." she said.

"You're an awful comedian." Sao Pu muttered, shaking her head, a small smile on her lips.

"Good luck in the tournament." Luu Fa said, walking out of the hut.

"Can we hope to see you there next year?" Sao Pu called.

Luu Fa chuckled. "If that was a joke, sister, then now I know where I get my lack of talent for humor from." Luu replied. She opened the hut's wooden door, letting in the afternoon's bright light. "Don't count on it."

* * *

Shampoo climbed the ladder out of the cellar, closing the door behind her. She heard footsteps coming closer, and looked up.

"Auntie?" she said.

Luu Fa walked up to her niece, a tray of food in her hands. Tonight, the tray had another bowl of rice, and a lone pickle on top. Reading the girl's face, she knew she had yet to have any progress convincing her 'airen'.

"Surprised to see me, Shan Pu?" Luu Fa said. "Your mother assigned me to food duty tonight. Everyone is leaving soon to go practice for the tournament. Are you going with them?"

Shampoo nodded. "Yes." she said. "Are you?"

"Nope. I have to give the boy some food." she said, holding up the tray. "Besides, I'm not entering the tournament."

"Why not? Everyone has told me you are very good in combat. Almost as good as great-grandmother." Shampoo said.

Luu Fa shrugged. "I'm getting too old for such games." she said.

"You don't look that old." Shampoo said.

Luu Fa smiled. "Don't try and butter me up, Shan Pu. No praise will get me into that tournament, so pit it out of your mind. It may seem strange to you, but 31 is older than it sounds."

Luu Fa jerked her head in the direction of the village. "Now go. Before they leave without you."

Shampoo nodded, and walked off. Luu Fa watched her go until she was out of sight. Then, she hurried towards her hut, wary of any villagers making their way to meet up with everyone else. Once inside her hut, she scooped some stew she'd left boiling into a bowl, and a plate of sashimi. She put the two dishes onto the tray, then quickly headed back for the cellar.

She opened the door, again balancing the tray of food on her head while she made her way down the ladder. She landed on the ground and took the tray from her head.

"Evening, kid." she greeted, turning around to face the dark. "Now, how about a_ real _dinner for a change?"

* * *

**Authour's Notes:**

Hey there, Jadells here. First of all, thanks for reading _Decode_. I enjoy reading the reviews I get; it certainly is a spirit-booster. :) I had to delete this story to make some editing to the Prologue, but now it's back on with a longer Prologue, and three chapters, to boot! Hoorah!

I've noticed that some of my reviewers have gotten a kick out of Luu Fa, and are enjoying my sense of humour. :P Yes, she is named after a lufa, found in most common bathrooms, used to scrub skin smooth. I found the name quite fitting, since thought they are pretty-looking, if you rub yourself with a lufa to hard, it kind of hurts. Luu Fa's personality is the same way. She's beautiful, but she won't show a lot of sympathy-which is what makes it so strange that she's showing so much pity for their 'prisoner', which I'm sure you all know is our favourite pigtailed martial artist. xD

The name also fits, considering her relatives. When you use a lufa, you put shampoo or soap on it to wash yourself. So, it seems a bit ironic that her neice's name is Shampoo, and her sisters name is Soap. Did anyone figure that one out? Sao Pu's bastardization is Soap. ^^ (lmao)

So, Akane and Mousse are now in China, and are on their way to the Amazon village to save Ranma. Will they succeed? Find out in Chapter Three! :)

Happy reading!

- Jadells


	4. Chapter Three: Joketsuzoku Village

**Chapter Three**

Joketsuzoku Village

"The Bayankala Mountains..." Mousse announced.

"Finally...!" Akane sighed, plopping down on a nearby rock. She and Mousse had been walking since day break, stopping only to rest for a while to eat. At long last, they reached the Bayankala mountain range. Akane stood up from the rock and joined Mousse on the cliff. The scenery was absolutely breath-taking. Ranma had told her about certain places in China he'd visited while training with his father, but he never talked much about pretty scenery; just 'awesome' fights he'd gotten in where he 'totally kicked ass'.

Akane was sure he'd seen these kinds of things, though. Maybe he was too busy focusing on training to take some time to sniff the roses, but he was here. He had to have looked at it once or twice, and admired the sights; after all, how could he not?

Spread out before them was a vast valley of lush green rolling hills and mountains shrouded in thin misty fog, the early afternoon sky was a pale blue, with wispy mauve clouds streaking across it, like someone had done it with a giant paintbrush. It was Mother Nature at her best, Akane thought with a smile.

"It's beautiful." Akane murmured.

Mousse nodded. "It is," he said. "From here, it should take until nightfall to reach the village. Also, we're just another hour or so from Jusenkyo."

Akane's eyes bulged. "Jusenkyo!" she cried. "I completely forgot about that..."

She turned towards Mousse. "We can stop there, and cure your curse, Mousse!" she beamed.

"But, don't you want to get to the village as soon as you can?" Mousse asked.

"Of course, but don't _you _want to cure your curse?" Akane retorted.

"Absolutely," Mousse said. "However...try these terms. Let's go get Ranma, and we'll all come back to Jusenkyo, and then we can both cure our curses. It only seems right, after all he and I have been through."

Akane's expression softened. "Yes," she said. "That sounds perfect."

"Then let us not waste any more time." Mousse said, smiling. He and Akane continued down the dirt road.

"Did you know that there's a Spring of Drowned Akane?" Mousse asked after a moment.

Akane looked at Mousse, confused. "Spring of Drowned _Akane_?" she echoed.

Mousse nodded. "Kima tricked us into thinking she was you. Apparently they dug a new spring, and threw you into it, making a Drowned Akane spring." Mousse explained.

Akane nodded, remembering when she'd been brought to China, right to Jusenkyo. Kima tried to attack her, and in her attempts to escape the bird woman, Akane fell into a spring.

"Ranma was hogging the bath, so Ryoga and I went in to tell him to get out." Mousse went on. "When we entered, he was with the...fake you on the bathroom floor, and she was embracing him. The only thing covering Ranma was his towel; your imposter was only blocked from view by Ranma's body, but it was obvious she was...er, nude. I suppose Kima was using your form to seduce him, so she could steal back the Kinjakan; which she succeeded in."

"Kima...that _creep_." Akane grumbled.

Mousse laughed. "Ranma said the exact same thing when he found out it was her and not you." he said. "He seemed awful mad that it _wasn't _you."

Akane blushed, and cleared her throat. The two were silent for a time, walking along the path, Akane glancing to her right every once in a while to gaze at the scenery again.

"Mousse?" she said finally.

"Yes?" replied Mousse.

"I've been wondering...why are you doing this?" Akane asked. "I mean, I'll always be grateful that you told me the truth about Ranma, and that you're helping me get him back but...why? Won't it make Shampoo angry with you? You are ruining her plans, after all."

"Yes, I know." Mousse said. "Which is exactly why I must do this. I've loved Shampoo since we were little kids...I know she can treat me badly, put me down, reject me...but I still love her. You of all people should understand."

Akane just nodded.

"Please don't think I'm only doing this for my own selfish reasons," Mousse went on. "I'm not. I'm not doing this just for_ my_ happiness, but for yours and Ranma's, as well. I know I would get angry with him when I saw Shampoo with him, and I would attack him, but that was jealously getting in the way of common sense. I knew it was always Shampoo who was coming onto Ranma; not the other way around. I know he doesn't love her back. So I need to do what's right; Ranma belongs to you, not Shampoo. And if I'm lucky I can make Shampoo see that, and maybe one day she'll accept me."

"I really hope so, Mousse." Akane said sincerely. "She'd be a fool not to. You're a really great guy, and you'd be good to her. I know Shampoo and I have never seen eye-to-eye, but...she still should have someone who loves her. If it were any other guy, I would feel bad for Shampoo, but it's Ranma. So, if I have to fight her for him, then...I will."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to a fight." Mousse said.

Akane laughed without humor. "It always does, Mousse." she said. "It always does."

* * *

"Over two weeks and _still_ no progress?"

Shampoo looked glumly at her feet, unable to meet the eyes of the women before her. She bit back the tears daring to come to her eyes as she felt heated glares practically scalding her with their intensity. Cologne and Sao Pu stood before her, their expressions full of anger and disappointment.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sao Pu snapped. "Why hasn't he agreed yet?"

"I'm sorry..." Shampoo mumbled, her voice quivering.

"I know he's stubborn...but this is insane." Cologne muttered, shaking her head. "He's been down there for weeks, with hardly any food or water. It would be enough to make any man give in after the first few days."

"His mulishness may be a problem, but the main thing here is that Shan Pu has continued to fail us!" Sao Pu cried. "It's almost been a year since Shan Pu left home to bring the outsider back to marry him, and countless times she's been unsuccessful! It is a disgrace not only to the Amazon tribe, but to me as your mother as well."

Shampoo cringed, keeping her eyes downcast.

"Sao Pu, please be reasonable." Cologne said. "Shan Pu has been endlessly courting him, trying all means to have them wed."

"Obviously she's not been trying hard enough." Sao Pu spat.

She spun around and headed for the door. She stopped, Cologne watching her. Shampoo still looked down at the floor.

"The tournament is today, daughter." Sao Pu said. "Perhaps you can prove to us that you are still one of the strongest in this village. You won last year, after all. Let's hope you can do it again." Sao Pu turned around, her red eyes cold. "For if you lose, the champion of this years tournament will marry Luan Ma in your place."

At this, Shampoo gasped, and finally met her mother's eyes.

"_What_?" she cried.

"You heard me." Sao Pu muttered. "If you don't like it, Shan Pu, then you better give it all you have in the tournament, because should you fail me again, you will not only lose Luan Ma, but your honor as well. You will be banished from this village."

With that, Sao Pu stormed out of the hut, Cologne watching her go with a frown. She heard a sob, and looked over at her great-granddaughter, whose face was contorted in anguish. Shampoo dropped to her knees, her face in her hands, her body shaking violently as she wept.

* * *

"So, if Shampoo loses the tournament today, the victor will marry you in her place." Luu Fa said.

She sat in the cellar yet again later that afternoon. She wasn't supposed to be there—nobody had assigned her to give their prisoner lunch—but considering they never fed him lunch at all, she thought she may as well. If she was going to sneak him extra food, she ought to do it in style, after all.

She'd been telling her niece's so-called airen about what she'd overheard earlier that day. She figured he had the right to know. He never once spoke back to her whenever she came down to give him meals, but she knew he heard. It was nice to talk to someone who wouldn't scold her for disrespecting Amazon honor.

She scooped up another spoonful of the curry she'd made earlier, and held it out to the shadows. She the spoon being grasped by his mouth, it contents taken off, and she pulled back the spoon and scooped more curry.

"I guess you're not worried?" Luu Fa asked. "I know you don't speak much, but I thought for sure you'd speak up at this."

Luu Fa waited for a reply, but nothing came. She sighed, and held out the next spoonful.

"Maybe you're just confident in Shampoo." Luu Fa went on. "That she'll win the tournament, and there won't be any problems. At least...not any more than there already is."

It was pointless to ask questions. He never replied anyways. Perhaps he was fearful that she was just a spy, acting nice but merely for information. He didn't trust her. How could he, after all? Her people were holding him hostage. The only reason he wasn't suffering of malnutrition by now was because of Luu Fa; but putting food in his mouth wasn't enough to gain his trust, it seemed.

Luu Fa scooped out the remainders of the curry, fed her prisoner, then dropped the spoon into the empty bowl with a clatter. She grabbed the tray and stood up with a sigh.

"Let's both keep our fingers crossed that Shampoo will win." Luu Fa said. "See you at dinner, kid."

Luu Fa balanced the tray on her head like usual, then climbed up the ladder. When she reached the top, she pushed the cellar door open slowly, opening it just a few inches so she could slide out the tray. Then she pushed it wide enough for her to get through, climbing up onto the dirt. She eyed the perimeter, and seeing no villagers nearby, stood up and brushed the dirt from her knees, then bent down to pick up the tray.

"What are you doing, Luu Fa?"

Luu Fa froze in her actions, still bent over the tray. Then, she grabbed the rims of the tray and stood straight, feigning nonchalance as she looked at Sao Pu, who stood before her with her arms tightly crossed, her expression one of suspicion and curiosity.

"Good afternoon, Sao Pu." Luu Fa said.

"Answer my question, sister." Sao Pu said firmly. "Why are you over by the cellar, with an empty tray? You weren't feeding Luan Ma, were you? You know that you only do that if you're assigned. I know everyone else has been busy preparing for today's tournament, so we've put you in charge of feeding him, since you aren't attending,"—Sao Pu frowned at this—"However, you also know that we don't feed him lunches. We're trying to get him to marry Shan Pu, so we need him to crack, by any means. Feeding him more than the usual won't make that happen."

Luu Fa held up her hand, silencing her sister from scolding any further. "Yes, sister, I know. I certainly was not feeding the prisoner. I merely forgot this tray down there when I went d—" Luu cut herself off. She couldn't say she went down there. None of the Amazons went down to personally feed him. Sao Pu was expecting her to simply drop it down like they all did. She hurriedly thought up something else to say. "—When I...came down here last night. The tray slipped from my fingers when I tossed down the food, and it fell into the hole. I didn't go after it until now." She hefted up the tray, showing the empty bowls.

"These dishes were left over from last night, too." Luu Fa said.

Sao Pu lifted an eyebrow. "He ate it all?" she stepped closer an examined the dishes. "It looks like he scraped the bowl clean." Suspicion had come back to her tone again. "The spoon is dirty. How would he use his hands? We bound them after he pulled that stunt the second day..."

"Oh, I had the spoon in the bowl when it was full." Luu Fa quickly supplied. "He must have just licked out the food or something, is all."

Sao Pu looked at her sister for a moment, her eyes narrowed. Then, she scoffed, and turned around.

"Like a dog," she spat. "How disdainful. I hope his skills in the martial arts will suffice for when he marries my daughter."

Sao Pu walked off, back towards the village. Luu Fa watched her go, then heaved a sigh of relief when her sister was out of sight.

_That was close_, Luu Fa thought as she walked back to her hut to wash the dishes. _I'm going to need to be more careful, especially around Sao Pu. I can't keep coming up with excuses for her._

Luu Fa sighed, opening the door to her hut, shaking her head as she stepped inside and set the tray down by the sink.

_The things I do for that kid._

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Akane whined, sounding like a bored child in the back seat of a car. However, the analogy's location didn't at all fit.

Akane and Mousse were walking up a steep hill, their large backpacks feeling like boulders strapped to their backs. They'd walked for what felt like eons to Akane, and by this point she was really starting to get fed up.

"The village is just at the top of this hill," Mousse assured, "We're nearly there, Akane Tendo."

"Thank goodness," Akane sighed. "Because I think I'm going to pass out in about twelve seconds."

They trudged up the hillside until, at last, they reached the top. In the distance Akane could make out the village, and an excited shiver ran up her spine at the sight. Somewhere in that village, was Ranma. Akane smiled happily, then hitched the straps of her bag firmly onto her shoulders, her face excited and determined, uttering two small words that made her heart swell with joy.

"We're here."

* * *

**Authour's Notes:**

Bit of a short chapter, really. I'll make up for it next time.

So Akane and Mousse have finally reached the Amazon village. Hooray! *throws confetti* ^0^

Who's ticked that I have yet to make Ranma say a word? xD It's all part of the suspense, my beloved readers. The less he speaks the more joyful it shall be when he finally does. ^^ Or, at least, that's the emotion I hope to get from readers. Let's hope I succeed! :P

Now, Shampoo needs to win the tournament in order to marry Ranma; if she fails, the champion will replace her. Can Akane and Mousse find Ranma in time, before the tournament concludes and the victor is chosen? All of these questions and more will be answered next time, in Chapter Four of _Decode_.

Stay tuned!

Jadells


	5. Chapter Four: Ranma

**Chapter Four**

Ranma

Mousse and Akane sat crouched in the bushes, out of sight, their backpacks leaning on a tree nearby. Just over the bushes was the Amazon village; the village went further than this—this was only where most of the homes were, which were tents and huts. If you went right from this point you would reach the rest of the community, where the larger homes were, and a market and several farms, that all sat in a huge open field at the top of the mountain.

Taking up a large portion of the clearing they now stood in were two large wooden stumps, that looked as tall as the trees surrounding the village, only without leaves or branches. Between the two stumps was a third stump, however this one went horizontal. There were large cuts in the other two stumps that held the middle stump in place. All in all, it looked like a high jump made for a giant.

"What is that thing for?" Akane asked.

"The yearly tournament is today," Mousse replied. "That wooden structure is used as a battle arena—whoever gets knocked out, or falls off first, loses. Shampoo one last year, but, as you were once told, her prize was eaten by a certain pigtailed girl and her panda."

Akane nodded. "So, this tournament is pretty big deal, huh?"

"Oh, yes." Mousse said. "It's an assessment to prove your power in the martial arts. When an Amazon is a child her first tournament is a passage into womanhood. The entire village takes it very seriously. It's a way to show your skill and worthiness as an Amazon."

"It's _perfect_," Akane whispered excitedly. "If this is so important, that means _everyone_ will be at this spot, which will give us the perfect opportunity to find Ranma! We can sneak him out of here unnoticed."

Mousse nodded. "Sounds goo to me."

"So when do they start the tournament?"

"Quite soon, I believe." Mousse said. "Until then, let's remain quiet until the tournament is well under way."

Akane nodded in approval, and she and Mousse fell into silence. It didn't take long for a crowd to form outside. Shouting could be heard, though Akane couldn't tell what they said, since everyone spoke in Mandarin. She figured the were calling out orders, running people on errands and the like, preparing to start the tournament.

"Look," Akane whispered after a time. "I see Shampoo." Cologne is with her, too. She must've gotten here a few days ago." She pointed into the crowd to the purple-haired girl, dressed in her battle clothes, with Cologne beside her, balanced on her stick.

"Who's that woman talking to Shampoo?" Akane asked, pointing to another purple-haired woman. "Do you know her?"

Mousse nodded. "Very well," he said quietly. "That's Soap. Shampoo's mother."

Akane's eyes widened. "Her _mother_?" she echoed. Now that she looked twice, she should have guessed. The two were practically identical with their lavender hair and red eyes.

The first two women got onto the horizontal stump, and at the cue of a shout from the crowd, began to fight.

"Let's go." Mousse said.

They grabbed their backpacks and stayed low as they made their way through the bushes and trees, circling the village until the fight behind them was heard and not seen. They'd reached the far side of the clearing when Akane came to a stop.

"Mousse," she said, grabbing his arm. "There."

She pointed to a large boulder, erratically placed on the ground, several feet outside the village and just a few paces from them.

"Do you remember that boulder ever being there?" she asked.

Mousse shook his head.

"No," he said. "Seems suspicious, does it not?"

Mousse and Akane came out into the clearing, looking around for villagers, but everyone was over by the tournament, hollering and cheering.

"There looks like there's something underneath the boulder." Akane said, kneeling down. There was wood, she noticed, mostly covered by the rock, safe for the corners.

"Ah, now I remember." said Mousse. "It's a cellar. We never used it for anything though. Perhaps they put the boulder on top since they had no other use for it."

Akane frowned.

"Or maybe..." she retorted. "They are using it for something, and this boulder is to keep whatever they're 'using' it for from escaping while everyone is at that tournament." Akane patted around the bottom of the rock. "There's still dirt on the bottom. Whoever put this here, they did it pretty recently."

Mousse's eyes widened, looking bulbous behind his coke-bottle glasses.

"Do you think...?" he began.

"I don't 'think', I _know_." Akane said. She stood up, and placed her hands firmly on the side of the boulder.

"Help me move this thing," she said. "Try not to make too much noise."

Not for the first time in her life, Akane praised her martial arts ability. With the applied efforts of Mousse, lifting the boulder was a breeze. They set the rock down a few paces away, then turned around to face the wooden cellar door. Akane rushed over to the cellar, kneeling down and prying it open with the latch. She stared down into the pitch back hole, her adrenaline increasing by the mili-second.

"Stay up here and keep look out, and close the door once I'm in." Akane told Mousse. Mousse nodded once. With that, Akane shoved her backpack straps off her shoulder, and set her bag aside. She turned her body, and began to descend down the ladder. After she was several pegs down, Mousse carefully shut the door, leaving Akane in the absolute blackness.

She felt her way down the rest of the ladder carefully, then at last her feet hit the ground. Akane turned around, facing more pitch black. She knelt down into a crawling position, and shuffled slowly along the ground, dirtying her palms and knees as they rubbed against the cold dirt.

Suddenly, her hand touched something. It was warm, and rough, and she gasped at the sudden change in texture. Akane held her breath, her pulse thudding wildly in her ears.

"Go away."

Akane's heart missed two beats at the sudden noise, and she sucked in a sharp breath and held it in as her chest clenched.

"Don't you get it...?" the voice said. It sounded tired, weak, and dry, but dark.

Akane's heart thudded like a jackhammer, sweat beaded on her temples, her breath coming out in quick spurts.

"Ra...ran..." Akane choked on her own, tiny voice, holding back tears.

She frantically felt around in the darkness, her hands meeting the cold, hard dirt, and for a moment she thought she had only imagined it all. Then, she made contact with the warm, rough texture again. She felt around closely in this spot, blinder than Mousse.

The same texture extended upward, and she could feel hard muscle, forming an arm. She gripped tightly, feeling around with her left hand until she found the other one. She roamed upward until her hands moved closer together as they stroked the shoulders, to the slight curve of his warm neck. Akane's breathing was hysterical by this point, tears pooling and soon to escape.

"R-ran...Ranma...Ranma!" she sighed, bringing her body closer. She leaned in until she felt her chest meet his; she buried her face in his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ranma!" she cried, sobbing now.

The dark figure she held was rigid, still as stone except for the quick rise and fall of his chest, his heartbeat starting to speed up.

"A...Aka...ne?" his voice came finally, still dry and weak, but full of disbelief.

Akane nodded again and again, sobbing again as a warm joy spread through her at the sound of his voice saying her name.

"Yes! It's me, Ranma, it's me, Akane! Oh, Ranma...I found you...I finally found you...!" She burst into tears, holding him tight and sobbing hard.

"Akane..." he whispered. "Akane."

* * *

Luu Fa watched the battle above her, her arms crossed in front of her chest, her expression one of boredom. She had really only come here to get on her sister's good side. It was obvious Sao Pu was starting to be suspicious, that much could be seen by her actions earlier that day, just before the tournament started. She'd gone to the cellar and put a huge boulder on top of it.

"What is that for, sister?" Luu Fa had asked, watching her sister's actions.

"Merely being cautious," Sao Pu said. "This would be the perfect opportunity for him to break out."

"He's bound by the wrists and ankles, sister." Luu Fa pointed out.

Sao Pu laughed without humor. "Well, if he was good enough to defeat my daughter twice, surely he can break out of a cellar." She patted the boulder. "Let's hope that doesn't happen, though."

Luu Fa sighed at the memory. She glanced over at Sao Pu, who stood with Shan Pu and Elder Ko Lohn. Sao Pu was speaking to her daughter, her face stern. Probably bossing her around, like usual, Luu Fa guessed. She looked back up at the fight, where the winner had just been announced, as the other woman tumbled off the arena and down to the ground roughly. The crowd erupted with cheers.

Having enough, Luu Fa weaved through the crowd. Surely Sao Pu would tell her the outcome of the tournament. Luu Fa escaped the horde of Amazons, cheering even louder now as the next pair went up to battle. Luu Fa made her way back to her hut, stuffing her hands into her pockets. Nearing the outer rim of the village, she came to a stop at her door, noticing something strange. There was someone over by the cellar, standing still. Luu Fa ducked around her hut, peeking around to see. The man wore a long white robe with a blue, yellow, and green diamond pattern on it. He had long black hair, and round glasses. He stood beside the cellar, his arms crossed. Another strange thing Luu Fa noticed was that the boulder was gone.

Luu Fa examined the man closer, finding him very familiar. That was when she realized it. She'd seen him many times before this day. He was an Amazon; Mu Tzu, was his name. He and Shan Pu grew up together. But why was he here, over by the cellar, no less? Then it came to Luu Fa. Mu Tzu had gone to China a long time ago in search of Shan Pu—he'd always been fond of her niece—so naturally he would know Ranma. If this was a rescue, then why was he just standing there? Unless, Luu Fa wondered, he was merely keeping watch, while someone else went down the cellar?

Luu Fa smiled. It was about time. She slowly entered her house, and got dressed into something she hadn't worn in a long time.

* * *

Mousse opened the cellar door, still eying the hut in front of him.

"We might have trouble." Mousse called down the hole. "A woman was just looking over here. Get up here."

From down in the hole, Akane gasped. They'd been caught.

"Be right up!" Akane shouted up to Mousse. "Keep the door open, I need to see!"

Mousse nodded, then was out of sight, on the look out once again.

Akane turned back to Ranma, finally able to see his face with the aiding light. He still wore his black tank top and pants, what he wore when he went out running, which he did the day he was kidnapped. He looked a little thinner, not just in the face but with the rest of his body, too.

His eyes had shadows beneath them, his right eye had a yellow-purplish tint around it, from an old healing bruise. His bottom lip was cut, his hair was limp, and several welts on his arms that were still clearing up, but had probably looked a lot worse several days ago.

From a mixture of pain from seeing Ranma look so beaten, but also a joy of finally seeing his face again, more tears pooled to Akane's eyes. She quickly swiped them away, and cupped Ranma's face.

"Mousse is here with me," she whispered. "We're going to bring you back home, Ranma. I promise." She looked down at his feet, which she noticed were bound by thick rope. "Here, here. I'll untie these." she said, beginning to unbind the ropes.

"Hands, too." Ranma mumbled when she was done, his voice so quiet she barely caught it.

"Hands? Turn around, I get them." Akane said, grabbing his shoulder. She shuffled behind him, and untied the ropes on his hands, grimacing at the red marks left behind on his wrists when she pulled the ropes away. She heard Ranma sigh in gratitude, bringing his hands to his front and tenderly rubbing his sore wrists.

Heart racing, Akane stood up, dusting the dirt from her knees and hands.

"Come on, we've got to get out." she said, grabbing Ranma's arm. "Can you stand?"

Ranma gingerly began to get to his feet, grunting in pain. When he stood straight, he quickly stumbled, and Akane caught him.

"It's okay, take it easy. Slow and steady, okay." Akane told him softly. "Just take a minute."

Ranma was silent, and Akane slowly let him go as he stood up straight. He took a deep breath, and flicked his bangs from his eyes. Akane watched him for a moment, and when she was convinced he would be able to stand on his own, went over to the ladder.

"Come on," she said. "Mousse said someone saw us. Can you climb the ladder? Take it easy, remember. Don't push yourself."

Akane made her way up the ladder towards the light, glancing down to Ranma every few seconds. She reached the top, and Mousse grabbed her hands and pulled her up.

"He's here, I've got him." Akane quickly said, her voice as quiet as a breath. She turned around, watching Ranma climb up the last few pegs.

"Take my hand, I'll help you up." Akane said, holding her hand down the hole. Mousse knelt down and offered his own hand, too.

Ranma's eyes met Mousse, and his blank expression became a glare.

"How can I trust you?" Ranma muttered, his voice rough, like his throat had been scraped with sand paper.

"Doing this means you won't marry Shampoo." Mousse said blandly. "Now just take my hand, Ranma. We need to get out of here."

Ranma's glare faded to a frown, and he gripped Mousse's hand, who quickly pulled him up. Ranma stumbled a little, Akane watching him warily in case he fell. Mousse shut the cellar door.

"Hurry, let's get this rock back on here." Mousse said. Akane nodded and she and Mousse went over to the boulder, lifted it, and placed it back on top of the cellar door. Akane and Mousse grabbed their backpacks.

"_Elder_! He's escaping!" someone shrieked in the distance.

The trio looked up to see a woman standing back over by the crowd, pointing towards them. Akane could make out Cologne jumping over to the woman, following her finger towards the edge of the village.

"Do not let him escape!" Cologne cried in Mandarin. "After them!"

"_Run_!" Mousse hollered, spinning around and dashing towards the woods. Ranma stared off towards the Amazons gathering on the other end of the village, his eyes wide.

Akane snagged his wrist.

"Let's go!" she cried, running after Mousse into the woods.

The three sped through the trees, jumping over large roots and tearing through tall grass, as the angry cry of the Amazons buzzed in the distance.

"D-do something, Mousse!" Akane gasped as they ran top speed.

Mousse spun around, Akane and Ranma nearly running into him before he leapt out of their way. "Keep going! Go!" he shouted, shoving Akane in the back.

Akane and Ranma went on ahead, hearing the Amazons getting closer as the sound of their shouts increased. They heard Mousse shout something in Mandarin.

"What's he up to?" Akane rasped, never slowing her pace.

As they ran, the Amazons's cries diminished, then picked up again, however, the further they ran the less they heard them. Mousse was quickly back at their sides.

"Mousse!" Akane cried. "What did y—?"

"_Shh_!" Mousse hissed. "Stay quiet! I lead them off in the wrong direction but it won't last for long. Keep your voices low, and don't slow down!"

The three ran and ran until the thick woods finally ended, and they came to a tiny clearing with a single hut in the middle of it, surrounded by tall grass. They ran over to the hut and peered inside.

"It's abandoned," Mousse said. "We can hide in here for a while. Come on."

The three went inside the hut, which looked like it had been barren for a long time. Everything in sight was covered in dust, so much so the air reeked of it. There were worn, empty barrels and old farming equipment, musty shelves full of rusty pots and pans, and and several flour sacks in one corner.

Out of breath, Akane threw down her bag and sat down on an overturned box with a sigh. Mousse dropped his own bag and sat down on the old carpet, scrunching his nose at the dirt and dust all over it. Akane looked over at Ranma, who was looking out the small window.

"Ranma, come sit down and rest." Akane panted.

Ranma shook his head. "Been sittin' way too long." was all he muttered.

Akane's expression saddened, and she sighed. She watched him stare out the window, then he finally went over to her and Mousse, leaning against a pile of barrels. Mousse stood up, irritably dusting the grime off his robe.

"I'll go take watch outside." he said. "You two stay in here. There's a back door over there. If I tell you to, escape through there and run like hell."

Akane nodded and Mousse left through the rickety door, it's rusty hinges creaking shut. Akane stood up and stretched her aching muscles, worn from running, her back in agony from lugging her heavy bag everywhere. She looked over at Ranma, who still leaned against the barrels, his eyes glazed over like he were daydreaming.

"Are you feeling okay?" Akane asked, not sure why she felt so awkward.

"Fine." he said.

"I have a canteen. Are you thirsty?" Akane bent over and grabbed her bag.

"Mm. Yeah." She could hardly hear him, he was so quiet.

"Okay. Here, drink up." Akane said, standing straight and holding out her canteen.

Ranma looked at the canteen a moment, then reached out and slowly took it from her grasp. He opened it and took a swig, which became a gulp, then a chug. He handed the canteen back to Akane, who shook it around. It was dry.

"You _were_ thirsty." Akane said, smiling. She looked up at Ranma, but he wasn't smiling back. He looked off to the left, at nothing, away from her. Akane's smile faded, and she put the empty canteen back in her bag. She stood still, safe for her twiddling thumbs as she looked at Ranma, who still didn't meet her gaze.

"Ranma...?" she whispered.

Ranma's eyes flitted back to meet hers, and he hefted an eyebrow, as if to say 'what?'. Akane took a step towards him. "I...I just wanted to say that...I'm really happy to see you again." she mumbled. She took another step, and wrapped her arms around his waist, and pulled herself close. "I really missed you."

Ranma reached up and grabbed her shoulders, and squeezed them tightly. Akane buried her face into his chest, warmth spreading through her at the feeling of holding Ranma once again. She thought she never would.

"Ranma...I—" Akane was cut off when a loud noise erupted through the silence. Ranma and Akane jumped, and Ranma pulled himself from Akane's arms and jumped in front of her, a hard glare on his face as he faced the back door, where the noise had come from.

Someone stood in front of the door, which lay on the floor at the person's feet, having been kicked from it's hinges. It was a woman, with deep purple hair that was tied in dozens of tiny beaded braids, safe for a few that fell free with the rest of her hair, which were dreadlocks. She was dressed in Amazonian warrior clothing, her breast plate had swirling designs on it, along with the bands that clung to her wrists and traveled to her elbows. Clutched in one hand was a long staff, that had two blades on either end, curving in different directions.

At the sight of the woman, Ranma slipped out of his battle stance, Akane noticing his tense shoulders relaxing. Confused, she stared at the Amazon woman, who looked at them with red eyes. The beads in the woman's hair clattered against each other as she flipped her bags from her eyes.

"Lufa," Ranma said. Akane could hear relief and surprise in his tone.

"Come on," Lufa said, jerking her head to outside.

Ranma nodded, and grabbed Akane's wrist and led her towards the Amazon.

"Wh-what? Ranma...?" Akane blurted, very confused. What on earth was he doing?

"It's okay, Akane." Ranma assured. "Go get your bag."

Akane reluctantly went over and put back on her backpack, then followed Ranma and Lufa out the back door.

"Go tell Mousse we're leaving," Lufa said to Ranma. "Everyone is already on their way."

Ranma nodded, and went around the tiny hut, leaving Akane with Lufa. Akane turned to the woman, watching her warily. What was she up to? She was an Amazon. Yet Ranma knew her by name, and was willingly following her every word, when he hardly trusted Mousse at first. His tone and mood had improved quickly at her arrival. That fact made Akane a little jealous. Ranma had been quiet ever since they'd gotten him out of that cellar, barely saying a word to her. Yet he seemed to cheer right up around this 'Lufa' woman.

Akane tried not to scowl at the woman, and looked away. Ranma came back with Mousse, who looked in shock at the sight of Lufa.

"Auntie Lufa!" he said. "What are you doing here?"

The woman glared at Mousse at hearing him call her 'auntie'. "What's it look like?" she muttered. "Getting you three out of here, that's what. Now, come on, we don't have time to chat. Follow me."

With that, she turned around and headed towards the woods behind the abandoned hut, Ranma quickly following behind her, Mousse following suit. Akane stood still for a moment, frowning, then followed the three into the woods. Lufa slicked away the waist-high grass with her blade, leaving a nearly clear trail for the three behind her.

"Thanks a lot," Akane heard Ranma say to Lufa. By the tone of his voice, he sounded almost like his normal self again. Akane's heart ached. Why didn't _she_ make him feel like that?

"It finally speaks!" Lufa laughed. "Don't be thanking me yet, kid. We aren't out of the woods yet, and I mean that metaphorically _and _literally."

Ranma chuckled. Akane's jaw almost dropped. He just _chuckled_! Envy draped over her again like a cold blanket.

"No foolin'." said Ranma. "Anyway, I really appreciate all you've done for me. It's good to know I had one friendly soul in that damn village."

"All right, kid, save it for when we get safety, okay? Then you can thank me all you want." Lufa said. "How'd you know it was me back there, anyway? You never once saw my face all those times..."

"Your hair beads," Ranma replied. "I would know that noise anywhere."

"Where are you taking us, anyway?" Mousse asked.

"At the end of these woods, there's basically a dead end. There's a large mountain, and if you climb it, there's a cave. I thought it'd be a good hiding spot."

"How long is it gonna take before we reach the cave?" Mousse wondered.

"Well, considering the fancy route we're gonna take, we'll get there by nightfall." Lufa said. "I'm going to lead us around on a pretty awkward trail, so we can lose the tribe easier."

"What are we gonna do once we get to the cave?" Ranma asked.

"We'll rest there for the night, then head into town." Lufa replied. "There's a small town just past the mountain. We can grab some new clothes for you, and give you a well-deserved shower."

"Har har," Ranma muttered.

Akane was practically seething. Now he was being sarcastic. He was becoming more and more himself again the longer Lufa was around. What _was _she to him?

"After that's settled, we'll find you the quickest way back to Japan." Lufa went on.

Ranma nodded. "Sounds great." he said.

* * *

As Lufa had said, by nightfall they'd reached the mountain. The cave was a short climb away. It was the perfect spot; nobody would find them up here. Mousse set out sleeping bags, having brought an extra for Ranma for when he was found. Ranma, Akane and Lufa sat around a small fire, the night getting chilly the darker it got. Mousse had let Ranma borrow one of his robes, since his sleeveless top wouldn't keep him warm.

Mousse was noticeably the tallest in the group, and his clothes didn't fit Ranma very well. He'd given Ranma a white robe like the one he wore, but the pattern on it was a blue and green dragon, not the diamond patterns on Mousse's. The sleeves were far past Ranma's fingertips, and the hem dragged along the ground; Ranma had to watch his step walking in the robe lest he tripped.

"Eat up, kids." Lufa said, handing Ranma and Akane bowls of stew.

They gratefully accepted the bowls, Ranma with the most enthusiasm.

"I can finally use my own hands to eat." he sighed, digging in. "Your stew is the best, Lufa."

"Thanks, kid." Lufa said, smiling. "Lots more here for seconds."

Ranma already had his empty bowl in front of her. "More please."

Lufa laughed, and took his bowl, serving him another portion and handing it back to him, which he quickly accepted and attacked once again.

"So, how do you know each other?" Akane asked, trying to sound casual and not bitter. She was still working on her first bowl of stew. It really was delicious, and to Ranma it must taste even better than that.

"I was assigned to feed Ranma one night." Lufa explained. "I always thought that what was happening was cruel—I guess you can say I was never a huge follower in our Amazonian laws. My sister has always called me rebellious, and I guess it's true. Anyway, after that night everyone started to prepare for the tournament; I don't enter the tournament myself, so I was the only one with the free time. So every night I was on food duty, going down the cellar to feed Ranma. However, I always cooked up more dishes at my house, and brought them along with me. They were trying to get Ranma to crack; so they hardly fed him anything. They purposely skipped on lunch, and when they gave him breakfast and dinner, it was very scant. Plus, they threw the food down to him, so I guessed he never really ate at all."

"So Lufa started sneakin' me extra meals when everyone was busy preparin' for the tournament." Ranma finished. "It was real rough those first few days. Like she said, they threw the food down to me, and at first I was too pissed off to eat anythin'. That came back to bite me in the ass, though. On the second day, I got fed up, and I climbed the ladder and busted the cellar door open. They caught me right away though, and I realized just a few hours without food and I was startin' to see the consequences. I guess eatin' Kasumi's cookin' all the time spoiled me. Anyway, before I knew it, over a dozen Amazons started to beat the tar outta me, and they tossed me back into that cellar, but tied my hands and feet that time so I wouldn't pull another fast one."

Ranma stood up and shucked off Mousse's robe, grunting a little bit. He pulled off his tank top, revealing his chest. Akane gasped. All she'd seen were the welts on his arms, but that wasn't the only damage. All over his chest were more, larger bruises. He turned around, showing the damage to his back, too. Then he pulled back on his tank top and Mousse's robe and sat down.

"Needless to say, I didn't try to get out after that." Ranma muttered, picking up his empty bowl, which he handed back to Lufa, who quickly fixed him up with thirds and handed him back his bowl.

"Not to mention that my niece went down there every night trying to 'convince' him." Lufa muttered.

Ranma's spoon halted in the air, then slowly lowered back down into his bowl.

"Your niece?" Akane asked.

Lufa nodded. "Yes, I'm Shampoo's aunt." she said.

Akane stared. That explained why Mousse had called her 'auntie' earlier. He'd known Shampoo since they were kids. He'd known Lufa just as long. It seemed only natural he'd consider her blood.

"Shampoo went down to 'convince' him? What do you mean?" Akane asked.

Lufa shrugged. "I'm not sure how she went about it," she said. She looked over at Ranma. "What _did_ she try down there?"

Ranma set down his bowl of stew, still completely full. His bangs covering his eyes, he got to his feet.

"Thanks for the food, as always," Ranma muttered. "I'm gonna go to bed."

Akane opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, watching Ranma walk over to his sleeping bag. Akane watched him as he got inside the sleeping bag, her face concerned. Why wouldn't he say anything? What had happened with Shampoo that was so terrible that made him slip back into his closed off, quiet self? Akane sighed. Just when he'd been starting to act himself again, too. Mousse came over and took Ranma's seat.

"Go ahead and take that bowl there." Lufa said, pointing to Ranma's untouched bowl of stew. Akane was surprised she seemed so collected, after what just happened; as if it hadn't happened at all.

"What's with him?" Mousse muttered, grabbing the bowl and starting to eat.

Akane shook her head. "I don't know." she mumbled.

"What, did you expect him to be back to normal right away?" Lufa asked, serving herself her own bowl of stew. "The kid was just in a hole in the ground for over two weeks, and obviously my niece was doing something that was making it even worse. I'm surprised he didn't go crazy. He's tough."

Akane looked back over at Ranma, who was already fast asleep in his sleeping bag. Lufa was right. He had been through a lot. Now he was grateful just for a hot bowl of stew and a warm sleeping bag. He probably hardly slept in that cellar. He had to be exhausted.

"Don't be surprised if he starts acting normal one minute, then completely the opposite the next. There could be tons of things that could trigger it, after a traumatic situation like he was in. He may never be the same."

At those words, Akane's heart sank. Again she looked back over at the sleeping bag, where Ranma slept unaware.

"For Ranma's sake, I think it's wise none of us bring up Shampoo." Lufa said. "Now get to bed. We're heading to town first thing in the morning."

* * *

Sleeping on the cave floor wasn't exactly comfortable. Akane had always been an early riser—she'd always get up early to go out for a jog—but now she awoke even earlier, sick of the hard surface against her body. She escaped her cocoon and stretched gratefully, her muscles tense and stiff. It was then she noticed a silhouette by the mouth of the cave. Curious, Akane walked over to investigate.

When she got closer, she noticed the figure was Ranma, sitting on the small cliff just outside the mouth of the cave. He still wore Mousse's robe, and with good reason, Akane noticed. The sun was just starting to show itself, so the air was still chilly. Akane rubbed her arms, even though they were covered by her purple sweater.

"Good morning." she said.

She saw Ranma noticeably jump, then he looked over his shoulder, his look of surprise turning to realization. "Oh," he said. "Morning."

"Sorry, did I sneak up on you?" It wasn't like him not to notice her coming up behind him. Ranma was always alert, even this early in the morning. Hell, he avoided punches in his _sleep_—and strangely enough that wasn't an exaggeration.

"It's okay." Ranma replied, looking forward again. "Guess I'm still half-asleep."

"May I join you?" Akane asked, getting that awkward feeling again. Why did she keep feeling that way; around Ranma of all people, no less? She knew him better than anyone. She never mentioned it to anyone, not even herself, since the title 'fiancé' was tossed around more regularly than she liked, but Ranma was her best friend. They were only awkward with each other after fighting; when they weren't, they could basically tell each other almost anything. Akane bit her lip at this thought, waiting for Ranma to reply.

"Sure." Ranma mumbled.

Akane went over and sat down on the cliff, watching the sun come up, ever so slowly, tinting the sky a pale orange.

"You're up early." Akane commented, trying to start up some sort of conversation.

"Been up for a while." Ranma said. "Couldn't sleep."

"Me neither." said Akane. "The cave isn't exactly a luxury when it comes to a place to sleep."

They sat in silence for a moment. Akane fumbled with the strings on her sweater, watching the sky turn a darker orange.

"Akane?" Ranma broke the quiet at last.

"Yes?" Akane asked, looking at him. He still faced the sunset; the sunlight shined on his face, and though it accented the dark circles under his eyes, and made the yellowish bruise on his eye stand out, Akane still got shivers at the sight.

"How did you know where to find me?" he asked.

Akane took a deep breath, then exhaled. She knew he would ask her this eventually.

"Mousse told me," Akane replied. "I went to the Nekohanten one day, and he gave me a code."

Ranma frowned. "Why would he give you a _code_?" he asked.

"He didn't want to risk Cologne finding out he'd told me you were actually alive." Akane said.

Ranma finally looked at her. "Alive?" he echoed. "What made you make you think I _wasn't_?"

"Cologne...told us you drowned." Akane said. "We were all wondering why you never came home from your run...and Cologne showed up...and lied to us." Akane's voice was small and quiet at this point, and she looked away, unable to meet Ranma's eyes as she spoke. Even though it had only been a lie, it still hurt to recall the memory. "Then I went to the Nekohanten, where Mousse gave me the code. I went home and decoded it...and it told me you were alive. Mousse told me to meet him at the canal, where he told me everything. About Cologne's lie, and what had actually happened to you."

"Did you tell everyone?" Ranma asked. "What Mousse told you?"

Akane shook her head sadly. "Mousse didn't want to risk it." she mumbled. "As far as everyone else knows, you drowned saving a little girl."

Ranma was silent for a moment as the words sank in. "Does...Mom know?" The question was just above a whisper.

Akane nodded. "Your dad went to her house to tell her. He stayed there after that." Akane said, her voice low with saddness. Auntie Nodoka had just gotten her son back a few months ago...and as far as she knew, she'd lost him all over again.

"That bitch Cologne..." Ranma growled. "She made my whole family think I was dead...so she could drag me off to China to...to..." he trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. Unable to even speak Shampoo's name. "Keepin' me in some...filthy fucking _hole_ in the ground for weeks..."

Akane reached out and placed her hand on top of his clenched one, knowing he'd just keep going, his voice would only get louder. At her touch, his fist flattened out against the rock.

"I can't even imagine what you went through..." she whispered. "I'll always kick myself for not going to Mousse sooner...for even _believing_ Cologne in the first place. I mean, after all the schemes she and Shampoo have pulled...I should have seen it. I should have saved you sooner."

_I should have been faster. Why wasn't I fast enough when it _really_ mattered? When it was _her_ I had to be quick for? _Her_ I had to save? I should have been faster. I should have saved her sooner. Then she'd still be here._

It was almost shocking how the two situations were so similar. Deja vu crashed into Ranma like a tidal wave, and his stomach did a back flip. He hated himself at that time, holding Akane in his arms, thinking he'd been too late, thinking she was _gone_. Now she could relate. She wished _she_ had saved _him _sooner; from suffering in that cellar for weeks, with hardly any food and no water. The situations weren't exactly the same, but Akane's words made them that way.

_I should have saved you sooner. _It was eerily ironic how both of them had thought those exact same words for each other. Ranma looked down at their hands; hers was warm, soft, and soothing, his was hard, rough, and calloused. The hands of a fighter. The hands of a sufferer.

"Akane..." He watched her look up at him at the sound of her name. Her hazel eyes were dark and sad, regretful. "I...know the feeling. I know what it's like. But...don't keep thinking about the might-have-beens. What matters is...moving forward." He turned his hand around beneath hers, and held her tiny, smooth palm, shocked at how small and fragile they looked, when he knew better than anyone they packed a hell of a punch.

"I'm here now." he said. His own words made him shiver as the truth of them sank in. "We're safe...for the time being. We'll go back home to Japan...and at least try and live normal lives...well—"

"If that's possible in Nerima." Akane finished his sentence, and smiled.

Ranma chuckled slightly, and gave her hand a squeeze. "Right." he said.

* * *

**Authour's Notes:**

I figured three chapters was more than enough to have our favourite pigtailed martial artist absent. :) So Ranma was finally rescued by Akane and Mousse, and Lufa came along for the ride. Who guessed she was going to join the good side, and help her new buddy out in escaping China, hm? Just like how Darth Vader kills the Emperor and becomes a Jedi again at the end of Episode Six! (I think my brother is to blame for all the Star Wars references I've been making lately...)

Just so you guys know, if you were confused, when Japanese characters talk, they address Luu Fa as "Lufa", so for the time being that's how you'll see it spelt. For those of you who didn't need the explanation because you already knew, good for you! ^^ Here's a cookie.

More on my little OC...she is not a potential "love interest" with Ranma. xD I may have hinted at such a thing with all the jealously on Akane's part, and how Ranma perked right up when she showed up, but Akane was only jealous because she's, well, Akane that way (lol) but also, she's just upset that Ranma didn't cheer up when he saw_ her_. Also, Ranma was happy to see Lufa because they're buds now, and obviously whoever gives our Ranma-baby food is his bestest friend forever ^3^, and also, he knew with her help they'd be even safer from the Amazons. ^^ Yay for Lufa! :D

Besides, even though Ranma was accused of "sexually harrassing" his English teacher Hinako Ninomiya in the past, that doesn't mean he enjoys courting cougars. xD Since, as all my beloved readers should know (or at least the ones that pay really close attention to the minor details) Lufa is 31-years-old, and obviously Ranma is a tender young lad of 16. So pairing the two would not only be creepy, but would stray from the couple I intended to have in this fanfiction (and all future fanfics to come :3). Ranma and Akane all the way! ^^ And I'll borrow Akane's mallet-sama to use on you if you think otherwise! :3 Heh heh heh...

Anyways, I'm talkin' too much (what else is new...? =_=').

Please review, lovely readers of mine, and tell me what you think! ^^ Chapter Five is next, woot woot! :D

Happy reading!

- Jadells


	6. Chapter Five: Pool of Tears

**C****hapter Five**

Pool of Tears

"How could this happen!"

Shampoo bit down hard on her lip, fighting back tears. "I-I'm...sorry..."

"That is _not good enough_!" Sao Pu snapped, glaring sharp daggers at her daughter.

"Sao Pu, _please_. Don't take this out on Shan Pu." Cologne pleaded. "It wasn't her fault Luan Ma escaped."

Sao Pu turned her glare on Cologne. "It is _entirely_ her fault," she hissed. "If she had married him sooner, he would be here now! Instead she decided to dilly-dally, and take her sweet time, and now look what's happened. He's run off, and honestly I can't blame him."

"Whatever do you mean...?" Cologne asked, her already large eyes widening.

Sao Pu laughed dryly. "Why would he want to stay around and marry Shan Pu?" she scoffed. "She was useless trying to bring him back! She must lack beauty as well as strength, since it appears he wasn't even _attracted_ to her enough to consider marrying her."

Both Cologne and Shampoo cringed. The tears in Shampoo's eyes fell free, pouring mercilessly down her cheeks.

"Sao Pu...how can you speak such words? She's your_ only daughter_..." Cologne whispered.

"As far as I am concerned, Ko Lohn," Sao Pu growled. "I have no daughter."

The words were cold and dark, empty of any love; and as Sao Pu walked away without even a glance behind her, Shampoo crumpled to the forest ground, too stunned to even cry.

* * *

"Alright, kids. Finish up your breakfast, then let's pack up. We should reach the town by sunset."

Lufa, Ranma, Akane, and Mousse sat in a small circle inside their cave on the side of the mountain, around a pot of instant ramen. Akane and Mousse hadn't brought too much food with them for their journey, and now they'd run completely out of vittles.

The only thing left to eat that morning was Mousse's last four cups of instant ramen, which Lufa had dumped into one pot. They had all been of different flavours, so the outcome was...interesting. Everyone ate their 'breakfast' slowly, choking it down merely to have some food in their stomachs for their trek to town. Ranma, however, slurped up his meal gratefully, and so quickly he hardly registered the peculiar taste of the noodles. He ended up finishing off everyone else's bowls, too.

The group of four packed everything up, and changed clothes (Mousse provided a curtain for privacy). Ranma simply rolled up the sleeves of Mousse's robe, for the hems of the sleeves went far past his finger tips. Lufa changed out of her Amazonian battle clothes into a casual Chinese outfit, that was mint green with white lilies on it, which was one of the two outfits she'd packed in her canvas bag. She looked relieved to at last be out of the warrior clothes, but she kept her weapon out.

"Ready to go?" Lufa asked, setting her blade on her shoulder.

Mousse closed up his backpack and hoisted it onto his shoulders, then nodded at Lufa. Ranma picked up Akane's bag, Akane looking at him in confusion as he pulled the straps onto his shoulders.

"Yep, we're ready." Ranma replied.

"Ranma, that's my bag, let me carry it." Akane interjected.

"I feel bad not pulling my weight. I have to contribute somehow." Ranma retorted, following Mousse and Lufa towards the mouth of the cave.

"You don't need to 'contribute'. You shouldn't lug around stuff in your condition." Akane argued.

"I could be wrong, but it almost sounds like your accusing me of being weak." Ranma said, his tone sarcastic.

"I'm not. I'm just saying that...well, after what you've been through..." Akane began.

"I'm stunned you of all people are _underestimating_ me." Ranma said. "It's a _backpack_, Akane, not a boulder. I'll be just fine. Coupla weeks without food ain't gonna slow me down."

Akane opened her mouth to protest, then closed it as she watched Ranma follow Mousse and Lufa down the side of the cliff. It didn't matter what she said; she knew better than anyone once he made up his mind, it would be impossible to change it. He was too stubborn for his own good. With a sigh, Akane followed her mulish fiancé down the side of the mountain.

"Well, I'm guessing it'll be close to sunset by the time we reach the town, if we don't stop walking." Lufa announced once everyone was at the bottom. Akane looked back up the cliff, seeing just a sliver of the mouth of the cave they'd stayed in. Even if any Amazons had come close to this place the night before, there was no way they would have seen the cave.

"Let's keep on going, kids. We're not stopping until we reach town, so get ready." Lufa said, starting to walk.

With that, the group of four started to walk through the tall grass that surrounded the small mountain. Along with the mountain, to their right were lots of other, smaller rock formations, blocking their way to town. The easiest way was to walk around all the formations until they reached a curve in the path that would start to lead them straight towards the town.

Akane stared at the back of Ranma's head as they walked through the grass. He'd always been a fast walker, and his long legs only lengthened his stride further. It had always been difficult for Akane to match Ranma's normal pace—if they ever did walk together, he would purposely walk slowly for her sake. Now, however, Ranma was walking at an unusually slow pace, so slow in fact that Akane was directly behind him, close enough to touch.

Akane frowned in concern. The time he'd spent in the cellar had put its toll on Ranma in more ways then one; one of those things was a noticeable change in his pace. Akane lengthened her stride and came up to his right side. She felt his gaze flicker towards her for a moment, then shift forward again.  
As Akane had figured, the walk was long, and silent.

* * *

Cologne quietly entered the dark tent. The oil lantern held no fire to light the small space, even though outside night was falling. Cologne looked at the figure on the floor with a sad expression. On her stick, she hopped forward towards her great-granddaughter.

"Shan Pu," Cologne announced. "There's some leftovers from dinner. You haven't eaten anything today since..." she trailed off.

"I'm not hungry." Shampoo mumble in a tiny voice.

"Shan Pu...sweetheart..." Cologne began. She sighed. "What your mother has done...it's horrible, and I don't agree of it. Of course, I am as frustrated as everyone else that son-in-law escaped, but...I'm certain we will find him, dear."

"Luan Ma...is very smart." Shampoo whispered. "He knows how to hide when he must hide. He is like...a shadow. Don't you know about his Umisen Ken, great-grandmother? He can make his aura...his entire _being_...disappear at will."

Cologne nodded. "His father said the technique was used for thievery...but such a power has much more usage than that...some even deadly. I don't think son-in-law even knows this himself; he doesn't have that state of mind...a mind that finds ways to hurt."

Shampoo just shook her head.

"Great-granddaughter..." Cologne said quietly, almost in a whisper. "What will you do now?"

"The only thing I can do." Shampoo said. "Help my people to find Ranma, so I may regain my mother's trust and faith."

Cologne nodded. "Then I wish you the best of luck." she said. "Remember this, Shan Pu. Everyone else in our tribe may have turned their backs on you...but I have not. When you are in doubt, remember I still have faith in you."

"I know." Shampoo whispered. "Thank you, great-grandmother."

"You're welcome." Cologne said. "Sleep well."

The elder hopped back out of the tent, leaving Shampoo alone in the dark. After a moment, Shampoo sat up, watching the tent flap flutter lazily in the soft night breeze. The image of her mother's face, red and twisted with rage, flashed through her thoughts. Shampoo shivered involuntarily, and hiked her knees up to her chest, securing her arms tightly around her shins to control the tremor. She would regain her trust, she vowed. One way or another he would be hers.

* * *

"Bit of a backwater, no?"  
Ranma just shrugged at Mousse's whispered comment. The four walked down the hilly slope that led towards the town. At last, they'd reached it, just as the sky turned the colours of twilight. Ahead lay the tiny village of Red Dragon. From as high as the group was on the tall slope leading down to the village, they could see the town only had a small market area, the homes; which were simple, small huts, and one building that was larger than the others, which Ranma guessed was the inn.

"Maybe so, but anythin' is better than a cave or a cellar." Ranma replied.

Mousse nodded slowly. "Touché, Saotome."

The group walked into town and went to the largest building, which was sure enough the town inn.

"Ah, good evening." the man at the front desk said with a bow when the four entered the inn. "Welcome to the Red Dragon Inn. Will you be checking in today?"  
Lufa nodded. "Yes, please. We'd like two rooms. One for me and him," she gestured to Mousse. "The other for those two."

The man eyed Ranma and Akane, who Lufa had pointed to, and his eyed sparkled with mirth, making the teens go red.

"Ahh, two young lovers, eh?" he laughed. "Yes, lucky for you, madam, we have one bedroom like you described, and it's vacant. Please, sign the register here, then I show you to your room, yeah?"

Lufa signed the man's notebook, then he led them down the corridor.  
"Here, there's the two rooms, one for you and him, the other for the couple." the man smirked at this. "There's two separate keys for each of them. The beds and bathrooms are ready for use. If you have any questions, just come down to the front desk, yeah? My name is Mr. Ong, by the way. Please enjoy your stay."

He handed Lufa the two keys, who bowed in thanks. Mr. Ong bowed back, then scurried back to the front desk. With a smirk, Lufa tossed Ranma one of the keys, which he caught effortlessly as he stared at Lufa, his cheeks still matching Akane's in a shade of crimson.

Before he could ask questions, Lufa opened up her door and entered, bidding them good night, Mousse following a bit reluctantly.

The door closed on the two teens, leaving them standing alone in the dimly-lit hall, Ranma still clutching the key, dumbfounded. They were silent for a moment, neither meeting the other's gaze, until Ranma cleared his throat a little too loudly, snapping them out of their shock.

He busied himself in opening up the second door, his eyes trained intensely on the little silver key in his hands. Once that was done, the two slowly entered the room. Ranma flicked on the light, casting a warm glow to their suite; a carpeted room with a single vanity dresser, a small desk, one window, a bedside table, a lamp for extra lighting, and one bed.

_Just_ one bed. In unison, Ranma and Akane gulped.

Ranma set Akane's bag down on the bed, then, with nothing else to busy his hands with, Ranma stood awkwardly by the bed, Akane still standing frozen by the closed door. They stood still for an achingly long moment, feeling intensely more awkward with each _tick-tick_ of the small clock hanging on the wall above the desk.

Again, Ranma cleared his throat, and Akane sighed heavily. He scratched the back of his head vigorously while Akane avoided all eye-contact while shuffling her feet.

"Well, then—" they said in perfect unison, cutting themselves off abruptly when they realized they had. Again, they were silent.

"I'm going to get a shower." Ranma blurted so quickly Akane barely understood him. Looking at nothing in particular, she just nodded her head. Ranma stood still for another minute, as if he were about to say something else. Then, having apparently decided against it, hurried over to the door the bathroom, and disappeared behind it. Sighing, Akane went over to the bed and sat down beside her bag. Her legs ached from all the walking she'd done over the span of the past few days, and she felt gross and sweaty. Glancing around suspiciously, and eying the door Ranma had left through as if she suspected he'd randomly barge back in, Akane decided nobody was looking, and quickly gave her underarm a whiff, then quickly recoiled in disgust, making a choking noise of revulsion. She was going to get in that bathroom the _second_ Ranma finished.

She opened up her bag, searching for some pajamas, desperate to get out of her smelly clothes. She whisked off her shirt when she discovered the familiar shade of yellow from her favourite PJ's. Akane kicked off her shoes and socks then stood up from the bed and took off her shorts.

"Did you pack shampoo?"  
Akane's heart skipped several beats in the same second she looked wildly around to look at Ranma, who stood in the bathroom doorway, clad only in boxers, and an expression on his face that Akane was sure was a twin to her own.  
"S-sorry!" he yelped, hastily turning around. "I didn't know you were changing, I swear!"

Akane was mute, holding her hands to her chest to cover herself as she waited for her heart to slow down. But it didn't.

"Uh—um...I...shampoo?" Akane blurted dumbly. "Oh! Umm...yes, yes I packed some. H-hang on."

She rummaged through her bag with shaky hands, grabbing her bottle of shampoo. She grabbed her yellow pajama top and put it on, then went over to the bathroom door, where Ranma still stood, his back to her. She noticed the rims of her ears were dark red, and she guessed his whole face was probably the same shade. Also, there was a long pink scar traveling down his right shoulder, down to the small of his back. In the dim firelight of the cave the previous night, she hadn't noticed it when he was showing the damage the Amazons had done to his body when he'd tried to escape, but now she could see it all too clearly, and shivered. It looked like someone had cracked a sharp whip on his back so hard it had torn flesh.

"Um, h-here." she mumbled, holding out the bottle. "D-don't worry, I'm covered up."

As if he didn't believe her, Ranma slowly peeked over his shoulder, and noticing she was covered, turned his whole body around to face her completely. Akane held the bottle out further to him. Unable to meet his eyes, she stared at his chest, covered in scars and sweat. But beneath the imperfections the skin was tan, and chiseled from decades of training. Akane shivered again, but this time in pleasure, praying to God he hadn't noticed.

"Er, thanks..." he muttered, taking the bottle. He looked down at the shampoo, and one of his eyebrows lifted.

"I know it's girly or whatever, but...shampoo is shampoo."

"Yeah..." Ranma whispered. "Shampoo is shampoo."

Akane sucked in a breath. By the tone of his voice, it was hard to tell if he meant the bottle, or something else entirely. The air was tense suddenly.

"Grape and raspberry, huh?" Ranma said, his tone light and playful now.

Akane was taken aback by the abrupt change in the atmosphere again, but cleared her throat and nodded, still staring at his chest.

"Uh-huh." Akane said. "It's...my favorite kind. Kasumi gets it for me every time she goes out to buy more."

"This explains things..." he murmured.

At this, Akane finally looked up to meet his eyes, and regretted it immediately. They had that sparkle in them. That playful little glint she'd missed so much...

"Explains things?" she echoed. "What things?"

Ranma shrugged. "I always wondered what the heck that _smell_ always was whenever you walked by." he said. "I couldn't put my finger on it. But this—" he wiggled the bottle. "explains everything. Grapes and raspberries; it's so obvious now I feel dumb for not knowing right away."

Akane did the only thing she could do in that moment: she went as red as her name. She gawked at him, blinking owlishly. He was staring back, a shade of pink rising in his own cheeks, his face neutral. He was waiting for her to speak, but she had no idea how to follow up for what he'd said.

"Oh," she started, feeling instantly foolish for her lame reply. "Well...I don't always use that shampoo. I mean, it's my favourite shampoo, but it's kinda expensive, so Kasumi can't always get it for me, because she needs to buy other things too, so...when she can't buy that shampoo she'll get me other, cheaper kinds. It's not always the same smell, so that's why it confused you, so—" Akane's blabber was cut off when Ranma pressed his fingers to her mouth. She stared at him, confused.

"Has anyone ever told you that sometimes you talk too much...?" Ranma said, a chuckle in his voice.

The warmth in Akane's face seemed to rush through her bloodstream till it reached the tips of her toes. Akane would have thought steam were coming out of her ears if that were humanly possible.

Ranma took his fingers off of her lips, and flashed her his trademark, cocky grin. Akane stared, feeling the hysterical butterflies fluttering around in her stomach start to faint from nosebleeds one by one. Akane started to reach absently for her nose, but fought the urge.

"Thanks for the shampoo," Ranma said, gesturing to the bottle in his hand, breaking Akane out of her dreamy daze.

"Oh...um...y-you're welcome." Akane stammered.

Still smiling with mirth, Ranma stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. Akane stared at the closed door for a moment, until she heard the shower nozzle turn on, and the sound of rushing water came from the room. Shortly after, steam started to seem out the crack in the bottom of the door, and Akane watched it swirl in strange patterns by her bare feet. It was then she noticed her legs were bare, and her heart skipped. This entire time she had stood _right in front _of _him _with nothing on but her panties and PJ top!

Akane bit her tongue to hold back the screech of embarrassment and self-loathing. She'd been so flustered at being walked in on by him that when she went to cover up, she only did half the job. If he'd noticed, he hadn't pointed it out to her. Akane frowned at this thought as she angrily tugged on her bottoms, and sat on the bed. Had he not mentioned it because he was enjoying the show of her bare legs? Akane went red at the thought, out of anger and embarrassment combined.  
"I certainly would expect such a thing from that lecher..." she grumbled. She grabbed her bag and set it down with a low_ thud _on the floor at the end of the bed. She fell backwards, her head landing on the pillows. She stared at the off-white ceiling above her, listening to the rush of water from the bathroom, and within seconds she was fast asleep.

* * *

"Akane,"

She was pulled out of unconsciousness by a voice and a sudden tremor in her frame. She mumbled incoherently, and slowly opened her eyes. When she got her bearings, and noticed it was Ranma who'd shaken her awake, she gave him her best icy glare, but he just smirked because it looked like a lazy frown.

"Baka..." she grumbled.

"You'll thank me later, once you've gotten cleaned up." Ranma said. "The shower's been free for an hour now; I just thought I'd give you some shut-eye. However, I really don't think I can handle the smell anymore." Tauntingly, he scrunched up his nose. "Yer kinda ripe, Akane."

Suddenly much more awake, Akane swung out and punched him in the shoulder, but he didn't seem phased in the least; actually, to her great annoyance, he laughed. Huffing irritably, she got up from the bed and stomped over to the bathroom, throwing one last evil look at Ranma, who was still sneering jokingly. Akane shut the bathroom door on his stupid grin, and quickly started to undress. The bathroom was rather small, and only had a shower, a toilet, a sink, and laundry hamper. Akane chucked her pajamas into the hamper, and stepped into the shower after getting the right temperature of water.

Standing under the hot downpour, enjoying the feeling of the water thrumming constantly against her taut shoulders, Akane thought bitterly about her fiancé's bi-polar mood swings. One minute he was normal, the next he was upset, and closed-off from everybody. One second he was serious, the next jovial and teasing. He'd tell her she smelled good, then, tell her she was _ripe_. It was enough to give Akane whiplash, she mused as she rubbed the soap bar across every inch of skin.

Akane knew he was hiding something. He'd made that clear the previous evening in the cave. At the slightest mention of Shampoo he'd get strangely quiet and...almost depressed-looking, even. Something had happened between those two during Ranma's confinement in the cellar; something he wouldn't speak a word of, either out of sadness, terror, or shame, Akane wasn't sure. She just knew it was bad.

Once she was sure she'd viciously soaped and scrubbed at every part of her body, and her hair had been shampooed twice, Akane stopped the flow of water and stepped out of the shower. She dried off and put back on her pajamas. Hanging the small white towel around her neck, she stepped out of the bathroom, the steam following her into the bedroom.

She'd entered just in time to see Ranma heading for the exit, having washed his own clothes it appeared, since he was wearing his black tank-top and pants again. He looked over to the bathroom doorway when Akane entered.

"Where are you going?" Akane asked, pinching stands of her dripping hair in the towel to dry it.

"The front desk, to ask for more blankets." Ranma said simply.

Akane glanced over at the queen-size bed. Slightly rumpled from when she'd taken her nap, the bed already had a comforter on it, with a throw blanket folded by the bottom.

"Why do we need more? It has enough." Akane said, looking back at Ranma.

Ranma blinked at her, like the answer should be completely obvious. "Well, I'm sleeping on the floor, ain't I?" he said. "I'm gonna need some blankets."

"The _floor_?" Akane echoed.

"Yes, Akane. The floor." Ranma replied. He turned and opened the door. "Be right back."

Not giving herself a second to hesitate, Akane dashed forward and snagged the back of Ranma's shirt, successfully stopping him. He could have easily pulled out of her grasp, but it was the surprise that resulted from her action that made him stop and look over his shoulder.

"What the heck are ya _doing_, Akane?" Ranma asked incredulously.

"You..." Akane whispered. "Don't have to."

"Huh?" Ranma blinked rapidly at his fiancée, confused.

Slowly, Akane loosened her grip on his shirt, and let her arm fall to her side. Ranma turned around to fully face her, but she kept her eyes glued to the carpet, her eyes hiding from his behind her dark, wet bangs.

"You don't have to...sleep on the floor." Akane said, a little louder than before.

"Well...it's only fair," Ranma replied. "To let you have the bed, I mean. What with you being a girl and all..."

Akane shook her head. "I don't mind. You can have the bed, Ranma." she said. She finally lifted her head. "You...need your rest."

"And I'm perfectly capable of doing so on the floor." Ranma argued, turning to go again. Akane seized his wrist.

"Geez, Akane, how many times do I gotta...?" Ranma trailed off as he turned around to see his fiancee's eyes filled with tears, and at the terrible sight all his words caught in his throat.

"Wha-what the hell are you _crying_ for?" Ranma stammered, whirling around and grabbing Akane's wrist with his free hand.

"Y-you've hardly even slept for w-weeks..." Akane sniffled. "You've been...s-sleeping on the h-hard ground...and you insist on sleeping on the_ floor _when there's a perfectly good _bed _right_ there_?" Akane swung her arm back towards the bed. "Wh-why d-do you always have to be so st-stubborn?" The tears fell and ran down her cheeks slowly, falling off her chin and vanishing into the carpet.

"I..." Ranma began, but was cut off when Akane suddenly stomped her foot like a child having a tantrum.

"And _why_," she sobbed angrily. "Are you always, _always_ the one that makes_ this_ happen?" She let go of his wrist and pointed jerkily at her puffy red eyes and tear-stained face.

At this, Ranma's face crumpled from it's look of surprise, to pain. He took her other wrist and squeezed it along with the other. His blue-gray eyes bore into her wet, hazel ones so intensely Akane's tears stopped flowing and she began to feel nervous. Then, he dropped his gaze, hiding his intense blue gaze with ebony hair.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice just above a whisper. "I'm always sayin' that I'm gonna protect you, and never let anythin' hurt you...when all this time I shoulda just been savin' you from myself. I hurt you more than...than Saffron, Herb..._everyone_; combined."

"Ranma, no." Akane's voice was a whimper. "That's not true...I just..."

She didn't know what to say. Yes, Ranma had made her cry more times than she could count; more than she had cried since her mother died when she was a little girl. Once, she had a dream where she was Alice in Wonderland. At one point during her dream she had stood before a vast ocean. Some part of her conscious knew, however, that it wasn't an ocean at all, and a voice in her head had spoken to her, as if it were a tiny Akane-devil on her shoulder, whispering the crude truth.

_This is your pool of tears. These are all the tears you've cried in your whole life, Alice; but more than half of this pool is made up of the tears _he's_ made you shed._

However, somehow, in his own way; a way that was just so indescribably _Ranma_...he made it up to her, each time.

"I just..." Akane shook her head back in forth. She just couldn't form words.

Then, his arms were suddenly around her, and pulling her into his chest. Akane sucked in a sharp intake of breath, shocked at his actions. Then, her body relaxed, and she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Akane." he whispered. Then Akane realized that it was best she didn't say anything. Even if she had come up with words, they would have fallen on deaf ears; Ranma had said what he'd said, and he was sticking to his words as the truth. Maybe Ranma had been right; maybe she _did_ talk too much. So, she just returned his embrace.

They stood motionless for a time, enjoying the other's closeness.

As if they'd made some silent agreement, Ranma didn't sleep on the floor, and the two of them—not without a great deal of shyness—shared the bed.

* * *

**Authour's Note:**

Wow. I'm such a bitch.

It's been...I don't even know how long since my last update. I've had such a dreaded writer's block for this chapter, and just recently finally got back into working on it again. I haven't lost motivation; my brain just decided to not want to make my fingers type away on the keyboard this time around. I promise I'll get the next chapters up quicker.

Also, not only did this chapter take FOREVER to see the light of day (or, to be more precise, the web page of ) it's also SHORT AS HELL. I'm veryveryveryveryVERYYYY sorry, guys. The next chapter will be nice and long, I swear. Also, I'll start explaining some things, as well (hopefully). About what exactly happened to Ranma down in the cellar, that makes the mere mention of the purple-haired Amazon bring a strange sadness to his eyes.

Okay, before I start to get all deep and junk, I'll shut my trap. Stay tuned for Chapter Six, everyone. :)

Remember: reviews are love! ^^ 3

- Jadells


	7. Chapter Six: The Scars You Can't See

**Chapter Six**

The Scars You Can't See

Akane drifted in and out of sleep constantly throughout the night. For some reason, Ranma had left the lamp that sat on his side of the bed on. Akane had always slept in pitch dark; even as a child she had never needed the aid of a flash light to help her get through the night. At the time she, with her childish imagination, had believed that any monster who dared try to scare her would only be beaten to a pulp. After all, she was a martial artist. It was a saying that helped her through almost every ordeal she came across.

So, with the light penetrating her heavy eyelids, Akane cursed under her breath as once again the absolute black of unconsciousness became the fierce red that appears when one closes their eyes against the sun. Then, when the uncaring sting of the red began to hurt her eyes, Akane opened them to the room that was only, to her distaste, _semi_-dark.

_This is the fourth time I've woken up in the last ten minutes_, Akane thought angrily, haughtily flopping onto her left side so she could properly glare at her so-called betrothed, whom had her back to her, snoozing away. For some reason, he'd refused to shut off the light, which greatly baffled Akane, for as much as she knew he and his father slept in the darkness in their guest bedroom back home.

_"Why is that light on?"_

_"Hm? Oh, just because."_

_"'Just because'? What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Uh, I just wanted it on, that's all."_

_"It's hard to sleep with a light on, isn't it?"_

_"Not for me, really."_

_"Well...okay. Goodnight."_

_"Yeah. Night."_

Akane sighed as she continued to watch Ranma sleep. She wasn't sure if she would ever figure him out. When she thought she knew absolutely everything there was to know, something new would come up. Just thinking about it made her sleepy. Akane decided this could be a new technique for trying to get to sleep, so she let her mind wander. In a few minutes the glare from the lamp faded to black, and blissful unconsciousness claimed her for the fourth time that night.

Only for her to be abruptly ripped from her shapeless dreams, back into the glaring light, by a shout. Akane's eyes snapped open and she looked over at Ranma, who sat upright in the bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting up and looking at him incredulously, but he hid his face from her view.

"Nothing," he gasped. "Just a weird dream."

"You had a nightmare?" she said. "Do you...wanna talk about it?"

For some reason it felt strange to ask, and Akane fought back a frown as that strange feeling came over her yet again. She and Ranma had talked about their dreams once before while sitting in the dojo late at night. At the time, he'd been stubbornly vague about his dream, and she didn't bother him about it, but now it was different.

After the experience Ranma had just been through, it was likely that he'd get nightmares; and bad ones, at that. If this was happening, Akane wanted to talk about it. Yet, that strangeness she kept feeling wouldn't go away.

"Nah," Ranma shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Was nothin', really. Go back ta sleep."

Akane let her frown show this time. Again, he was being all closed-off from her, and she hated it. _Why_ wouldn't he just _talk _to her when it mattered the most?

"Are you sure?" Akane said, her voice suddenly small.

Ranma obviously didn't catch the meekness in her voice. "Yeah," he muttered. "I'm fine, Akane. I'm a guy, for cryin' out loud, I don't gotta talk about my 'bad dreams'."

The words stung Akane a little bit, but she tried not to show it. Sighing in defeat, she lay back down, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over her shoulders.

"Alright, then." she muttered, her voice a tad icy. "Good night."

"Night."

Akane shut her eyes, only to see the aggravating redness. Akane bit her tongue to bite back the upcoming curse words. Huffing, she shuffled, squeezing her eyes shut as tight as she could without strain.

To her confusion, Ranma didn't lie back down after her. Instead he stayed put, sitting up in bed, still as stone. Akane opened her eye, watching him, but he still stayed motionless. She closed her eye, feigning sleep. It would be damn near impossible for her to get to sleep now. She lay in silence, glaring at the stupid redness behind her lids, waiting for Ranma to make some sort of move.

She didn't know how long she'd been faking sleep for; it felt like ages, but she knew it had only been several minutes. Finally, he moved, but it was not what she'd expected. Ranma got out of the bed, he believed her to be fast asleep, obviously, since she noticed he most with great care, and walked over to the door. Akane opened one eye just enough to see his figure quietly open the door and step outside. Where could he possibly be going?

Once he'd shut the door behind himself Akane opened both eyes and sat up in bed, eying the door curiously. The hallway was silent; she hadn't heard fading footsteps that would have indicated he'd walked away, possibly to go outdoors for fresh air. The hall was silent and still.

Akane sat in the bed, stilling staring at the door as if she waited for it to sprout legs and walk away. Then, she heard movement to the room next to her's; Mousse and Lufa's room. She heard the muffled sound of a door opening, and closing. Silence again. Then, voices.

"What are you doing up?" Lufa's voice was hard to hear.

Instantly curious, Akane carefully got out of bed, literally crawling along the carpet on her hands and knees, up to the door. She pressed her ear up against the wood so she could hear the voices in the hall better.

"Couldn't sleep." came Ranma's reply, much clearer now that Akane was listening at the door.

"Oh?" Akane heard movement and a hollow _thump_ and a slithering noise as Lufa's shirt rubbed against the wall as she slid down to the floor to sit. "Nightmare?"

Ranma grunted, and Akane could imagine him shrugging his shoulders passively.

"That's understandable," Lufa muttered. "Knowing you, you're too macho to wanna 'talk about it', am I right?"

Akane started when Lufa used the same words that _she _had when she'd asked Ranma about his nightmare.

_Do you...wanna talk about it?_

"Mm-hmm." Ranma replied. Akane's fist clenched involuntarily. How come Lufa seemed to know him so much better than she did, when she hardly knew him?

There was silence in the hallway for a moment.

"So," Ranma started. "Why are _you_ up?"

"Mousse is a bit of a sheet hog," Lufa muttered. "I've gotten so accustomed to sleeping alone that sharing a bed with someone has become a daunting task."

Ranma chuckled, and Akane fought the urge to growl.

"So, I guess that means you're unmarried?" Ranma said.

"Yup," Lufa said. "I've never been really attracted to the scarce amount of men in the village, anyhow."

"Huh," Ranma huffed. "I kinda got the impression you had a husband."

"Why for? 'Cause I'm an old bat?"

"No, no. Not at all. You don't look a day over..." Ranma paused to consider it. "Twenty-four."

Lufa laughed heartily. "That's certainly flattering." she giggled. "I'm a bit older than that, kid. Thanks, though."

"How old do I look to you?" Ranma asked suddenly.

Lufa was quiet for a moment. "I'd say...seventeen?"

Ranma audibly sighed in disappointment. "No, I'm sixteen, but I'll be seventeen real soon. So I guess I look my age. I was kinda hopin' you'd say nineteen or somethin', at least."

Lufa chuckled. "Sorry, kid."

"The pet name don't help my confidence much, ya know." Ranma said blandly.

"Well, would you prefer if I called you 'sweetie', or 'cutie' instead?" Lufa teased.

"No thanks," Ranma said with distaste. "I get enough of that from the chicks back home."

"Oh, really? Bit of a lady-killer, are you? I had a feeling..."

"What's_ that _suppos'd ta mean?"

"You just look like a heart-breaker. That's nothing to be ashamed of."

Ranma just huffed loudly, but Akane knew his face must be as red as a pomegranate.

"Well, I don't wanna pry too much, kid, but I gotta admit you got me curious." Lufa said. "You sure you don't wanna talk about that bad dream?"

Ranma sighed heavily. "Well," he said. "I guess I kinda owe it to ya, don't I?"

"I wouldn't say so, but if you're okay with it, go ahead."

Ranma let out another heavy sigh. "It was...about Shampoo."

"I figured as much." Lufa muttered. "Go on."

"Well, every time she came down ta that cellar..." Ranma began. "Things happened."

Akane's heart skipped.

"Things?" Lufa said the word like she knew what he would say already, and she wasn't angry, but wasn't pleased either.

"Yeah," Ranma's voice was softer now. "She was always real...flamboyant, when it came ta bein'...touchy-feely, y'know? She certainly ain't no shy little flower, that's fer sure."

Ranma paused for a moment, and took another breath.

"When I was in_ that place_, though..." his voice had lowered even more, almost to a whisper. "She wouldn't hold nuthin' back."

"So, in your nightmare...?" Lufa began.

"I was back in the cellar, with Shampoo..."

The hall was silent again.

"I see." Lufa said finally. "If you don't mind my asking, Ranma...how far would she go, exactly?"

Lufa's voice had lost it's tough-lady exterior. It was soft, kind, and...almost _motherly_. Yet, it still held some of that dominance that Lufa wielded naturally, and it vaguely reminded Akane of a nurse's mannerisms.

"Not...as far as yer thinkin'." Ranma whispered. "Far enough, though."

"Far enough for what?"

"Far enough to scare the shit outta me," Ranma said, his whisper becoming a hiss. "Far enough ta give me these goddamn nightmares."

Lufa said nothing to this, and Akane waited as yet another silence fell over the two, this one lasting longer than the others. Then, a wet smack that made Akane frown in confusion.

"Chin up, kiddo." Lufa whispered it so softly Akane barely caught it even when the thin door was the only thing blocking sound. "You'll be okay."

It was then with abrupt realization that Akane figured out that strange sound from before; the wet smacking sound. It could only relate to one thing.

She'd kissed him. Lufa had kissed Ranma.

Akane had hundreds of emotions swirling around in her mind, and in her state of shock, she wasn't sure which one she should act upon. As she waited for the paralysis to wear off, she listened intently for somebody on the other side of the door to speak up, but nothing was spoken.

Akane's fist clenched tightly. Was this because they were kissing again? Their mouths were too busy for them to speak any more. All that they were using them for now was to press them against each other. Heat traveled from Akane's clenched hands, up her arms, through her chest, penetrating her heart with it's fire. Akane then decided, as she had done countless times before, to act upon the one emotion that always made the most sense to her: anger.

Clenching her teeth together so she wouldn't scream in rage, Akane stood up and stormed back to the bed. Huffing, as if in exertion, Akane stood by the edge of the bed, unsure of what to do with herself. Would she kick the blasted door down and interrupt their..._make out_? The words made bile rise up her throat. Or, would she break everything in sight before her, starting with that _freaking goddamned lamp_?

Noises from outside invaded her fury, and Akane, with great effort, pushed her anger momentarily to the side so she could listen.

"Thanks, Lufa." Ranma was saying. "It actually makes me feel a little better, to talk about it. Well, emphasis on the 'little'."

"No problem, kid." Lufa replied. "Glad to be of service, once again."

In her state of fury, Lufa's words held a double meaning to Akane, and she ground her teeth together hard._ Again_?

"G'night." She could hear the sweet smile in his voice.

"Good night, kid." said Lufa. "Try and get some sleep, kay?"

"I'll do my best."

Akane heard his hand touch the doorknob, and start to twist. Her anger vanishing for the time being, Akane gasped and dove into the bed, quickly getting under the covers and flipping over.

Seconds later the door opened and Ranma entered. He slowed his movements now that he was back in the room, obviously still believing Akane had been sleeping the whole time. He turned around and quietly shut the door, then tip-toed back to his side of the bed.

Making it appear like a unconscious movement, Akane moved her hands, pulling the blanket to further conceal her face so she wouldn't be given away. The bed shifted and the old springs in the mattress audibly creaked as Ranma got under the covers and lay down.

Akane contemplated what she should do. Her anger had subsided so that she could feign sleep, but it wasn't at all gone. It still bubbled impatiently in her stomach, waiting to become a full, raging boil. Should she open her eyes and say, 'I heard everything, you two-timer', and catch him for a loop? Akane pondered it, but quickly decided against it. Morning seemed so far away, and it seemed like utter torture to fake sleep when she was so fraught with mixed emotions, and that damn light kept stinging her closed eyelids. Yet, it seemed the only available option. Akane mentally cursed as the realization struck her.

She should have broken that lamp into a million pieces when she had the chance.

* * *

**Ranma**

_I never knew there was this kind of intense blackness. It'd been two days since they'd chucked me into this hole; at first, the black drove me nuts. I figured, after a while, my eyes would get used to it. Everybody's eyes adjust to darkness, and they can see, if only barely. Yet that never happened it the hole. _

_Two whole days, and still, my eyes couldn't even see my hand when I held it right up to my face. In a cold cellar, with nothing but dirt to keep me company, I'd let my mind wander. I'd done this many times before, back in Japan, on the roof of the Tendo house. When I needed to chill out, calm down, or just get away from chaos, I would go up and sit on the roof, and daydream. _

_Yet, even though I'd let my mind let all its thoughts run free many times before, like letting a hyper puppy out of it's cage, it still astounded me just where my thoughts could lead me at times, and it'd make me wonder if all the craziness I'd encountered in my life really had driven me to a point of insanity where I didn't even know it myself that I was nuts. _

_It made me wonder if I'd poisoned everyone in my life with my craziness when I entered each of their lives, or if they all just had some screws loose before I came around __and knocked a few more out. Maybe we were all just a little mad; Kodachi could be the __exception to that thought. She was the freakiest freak of us all; even if she didn't turn into a duck, or a panda. _

_That was another thing. The way I said things. I'd just gotten so used to the curses, and everything else in my zany life that I just talked about it with a casualness that seemed natural to me; for the insanity was the norm—but to onlookers, who couldn't relate, they probably thought I should be chucked into an asylum. _

_For two days, my thoughts just went wild; so much so that I honestly imagined that I wasn't in a cellar in the Amazon village, but back in Japan, sitting on the Tendo's roof, where I would always, out of instinct, sit above a certain tomboy's bedroom..._

_Was this because I was in shock; shocked that I, Ranma Saotome, man among men, had been kidnapped? Snatched away like some Disney princess? So surprised and appalled at my own carelessness that I just let my mind wander to that 'happy place' back in Japan? Maybe so. Looking back on it now I can't exactly tell._

_All I know is that when I finally snapped out of it, I was pissed._

_There was no thinking involved, in that moment. Just action. With a bit of mirth I noticed my captors had foolishly left me unbound. After feeling around for a bit, blind in the darkness, I found a ladder. I quickly climbed. _

_I'd prepared to bust open the door at the top, expecting there to be a weight of some sort; for, if they hadn't felt the need to bind a great martial artist, it was only because there was a big-ass whatever-the-hell weighing down the cellar door, right? Wrong. Amazons were as stupid as they looked._

_I swung back my fist, and, with a yell, hurled it at the door, busting through the wood easily. There were no weights at all; no boulders, no nothing. Not even a lock. These people didn't have much expertise when it came to keeping somebody prisoner._

_I leapt out of the hole onto land, instantly covering my eyes from the sun, standing high in the blue sky. I'd gone so long without daylight it made my eye sockets ache. Blinking rapidly, I scanned the village, and my heart dropped._

_Oh, shit._

_Hundreds of eyes were on me; everyone had apparently stopped their mid-day activities when they heard the loud _crack _from the cellar as the door burst into pieces. Now, dozens and dozens of pairs of eyes, of every shade and colour; red, blue, green, even yellow, stared solely at me._

_It only lasted half of a mili-second._

_Then, cries of outrage, surprise, awe. All of them, screaming. Then, running. Towards me. Weapons of all kinds drawn, ready to pummel my bones to dust, bash my skull in, slice my throat, and turn my guts to jelly. For a moment, as they all ran towards me, I felt a cornucopia of emotions. _

_First, surprise. I stood there rigid, beside myself. _

_Second, confidence. I was Ranma Saotome, damn it all. I could turn mountains to rubble, conjure tornadoes with my bare hands, literally blast my pride at my foes and tear them down. I had killed a _God_._ _I could take these freaks on, no problem. _

_Thirdly, realization. I had been sitting in a hole in the ground for two whole days, immobile, no food, no water. These things were alien to me. I was always moving, I never starved. Suddenly I registered the empty pit that was my stomach, and the dryness in my throat from no water, and breathing in what could be better called dust and not air. I was, for the first time since the dreaded moxibustion, weak._

_Then, fear. As my confidence slipped away and the realization sat in my empty stomach like a rock, I watched with wide eyes as tons of villagers closed in around me like a swarm of sharks; and I was the speck of blood in the water._

_Then, pain. Luckily, the first weapon to strike me was a club, hitting my skull with no mercy. Not hard enough to break the skull, but enough that suddenly everything was blackness again, but even though I'd sat in the dark for days, going mad, I welcomed this black, for it saved me from the wrath of the villagers and all of their strange weapons beating my skin._

_Then, just before the blackness completely enveloped me, I felt guilt. _

_I was going to die._

_Akane was going to be so pissed with me._

* * *

_I wish I'd stayed dead._

_When I woke up, I knew where I was right away. The smell of dirt reached my nose, and I grimaced at the familiar scent. I was right back where I started, in the goddamn hole. However, things were different this time around. _

_For one thing, getting up from my position on the floor was proven difficult. They'd decided this time to bind my hands and feet, with thick rope; it was so tight on my wrists I could feel the circulation cutting off. My feet were bound so securely I could hardly move them. Already they were prickly from lack of blood. _

_The left side of my face was crammed into the dirty floor. With struggle, I raised my head from the floor, and shuffled until I was sitting upright. I sat there, staring into the endless black, and for lack of a better term, I felt 'down in the dumps'._

_My whole body felt like one big, throbbing bruise. It hurt just to wiggle one of my prickling, numb fingers. My head was sore from where someone had bludgeoned my skull in. Also my eye hurt; I'd gotten a few black eyes before in scrapes, and was familiar with the sore sensation. This soreness was a lot bigger than the previous ones, and I was pretty sure my eye was ugly, swollen, and a grotesque shade of black and blue. I licked my dry lips, and gagged when I tasted dirt and dried blood. _

_I ran my tongue along my bottom lip until I found the damaged area, where the taste of blood was the strongest. I spat, ridding the taste from my mouth, but it didn't do much good. Unable to use my hands, I couldn't check the rest of my body for any other injuries, but there was no need; I could feel them there. They were everywhere._

_My back was especially sore, and I had a dizzy spell just as I came to this realization. This was from blood loss, I knew. I guessed, from the amount of pain in my back, that most of the blood had left through whatever wound was back there. Grimacing in pain, I laid my aching head against the dirt wall of the cellar. I closed my good eye, and tried to imagine myself on the Tendo roof again, tried to imagine the sounds coming from Aka—_her _bedroom window; grunting 'one, two' as she hefted her dumbbells; the faint scratch of pencil on paper as she wrote in her journal and did homework; humming carelessly as she brushed her hair, or folded her laundry..._

_I smiled, just a little, and it cost me. The barely-sealed cut on my lip opened again with a vengeance, and I could feel the warm blood creeping out from the skin, then slowly running down my chin. I would kill for that tomboy's first-aid kit right now, I thought to myself. Who cares if she wasn't that gentle with even the smallest application of a Band-Aid, or messy and clumsy when she wrapped gauze, usually poking my skin with the pin when she was getting the bandage to hold together. It was better than feeling like crap._

_Then, from behind my closed lids, I saw light. I opened my good eye, and craned my neck to look up. That hurt, though, so I averted my gaze to look at the ladder, listening to the noises of feet descending down the wooden bars, as darkness fell on the cellar again as the door closed. _

_I listened to the foot falls until they were so close that I knew the person was right in front of me. Whoever it was, they stepped off the ladder and onto the dirt. I waited to hear a voice, but the figure still stayed silent._

_Then, something soft and ticklish brushed against my bare arm, and I jumped. It felt like hair. Then, a hand landed on my chest. Through the thin material of my tank top, I could feel the cold temperature of the hand, and shivered. I only knew one person who naturally had such a cool touch._

_"Nihao, Airen." _

_"Sh-Shampoo." I stammered stupidly. Why did I always studder her name? It was strange; she wasn't a threat to me, so why would I do such a thing? The thought had always boggled me._

_"Ranma..." she whispered._

_I shivered again as she ran her hand across my chest. "What's goin' on here, Shampoo?" I demanded, ignoring her touches as I tried to muster a brave tone. "Why are your people keepin' me down in this cellar for? One minute I'm in Japan, the next I'm here; and I wanna know why."_

_"Ranma should know..." Shampoo giggled softly in her broken Japanese, trickling her fingers along my abdomen. "Ranma marry Shampoo and give her strong heir. Ranma must obey Shampoo's village law. Ranma beat Shampoo many time; you too-too worthy of her heart. Ranma become Shampoo's husband."_

_I shook my head instinctively. "No way," I said. "I ain't marryin' ya, Shampoo."_

_"Ranma has to," Shampoo said, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Ranma obey the law of Kiss of Marriage. Ranma must marry Shampoo."_

_"Shampoo, we've been over this and _over this_!" I cried, exasperated. "Look, that day, I didn't beat you. It was an accident. Besides, you knocked yourself out with your _own_ chüi! It shouldn't even count if ya got clocked in the head with yer own weapon!"_

_"Silly Ranma," Shampoo giggled. "Is your victory. You win, fair and square. Shampoo already gave Kiss of Marriage; is no going back now."_

_She trailed her hand down my stomach, slowly, seductively; getting inches and inches dangerously closer to that no-go place. Something told me no kind of taboo was going to stop her this time, though._

_"Shampoo, stop it." I snapped weakly. "Grabbin' at me ain't gonna get me ta change my mind, ya hear?"_

_She didn't even reply; she'd either ignored me or chosen not to hear me. She felt around in the dark for the drawstring on my pants. Yup. I was right. Yup. Taboo didn't matter anymore._

_Her hands pulled at the hem of my tank top, pulling it upwards. She trailed one cold hand across my bare stomach, making me shiver again. She giggled when she felt the tremor. She let the shirt fall back down, then felt around, feeling up my neck. She leaned forward and kissed my throat, moving up to my jaw, my cheek, pecking away until she found my mouth._

_She let out a happy sigh of discovery, wrapping her arms around my neck as she crushed her lips to mine. With her this close, I could smell her strong perfume, that smelled of gross herbs and strange flowers I had no name for. It drilled into my nose and made my head spin. Her lips tasted of the nauseating perfume, I noticed, as they moved around slowly, breaking off for air in quick spurts._

_I flipped out when she started doing that whole tongue thing. The idea of the (what was it called again? Oh, right.) French kiss had always grossed me out; experiencing it was even worse. With a gag, I broke away, trying to push her off of me; I'd never wanted my hands so much until right now!_

_The thought made a rush of deja vu hit me, and I remembered back to when Shampoo was under Lady Kima's spell, and she was having her 'last sweet memory' with me before she claimed she would kill me. At the time, my hands had been frozen in crystallized threads, leaving me without the use of my hands and arms. This situation was so like that now, it sent me for a loop. Only differences were that we were in a cold cellar, not a bedroom, and Shampoo wasn't keeping the doll-form of Akane tucked safely in the breast plate of her amour..._

_I shook the image of Akane, a tiny, helpless little doll, her eyes drooping as her life slowly faded away, from my mind. Shampoo didn't take too long to find my lips again, and this time she kissed with more urgency, more determination. I wouldn't be escaping again. _

_She positioned herself to straddle me, her lips still glued to mine. She cupped my face, pressing her chest to mine as she deepened her kiss. Again, she added the tongue, and I struggled, gagging, but her grip on my head was firm. I was still too weak to fend her off._

_Her tongue slithered all over the inside of my mouth, much to my disgust. It was slimy, and wet, and gross, and the taste of her perfume traveled into my open mouth, making me want to throw up._

_She took one hand away from my face, but I didn't bother to fight her. She wouldn't just bring that hand back into place the second I tried. She trailed the hand down my chest again, tickling my abdomen. Then, she did it. Even though I knew she would do it eventually, it still made a gasp of surprise rise in my throat, unable to escape from my captured mouth._

_She touched the no-go place. At this action, I struggled even more, more desperate than before to escape her touch. But she kept me in place, her strong legs pinning me to my spot. She took her hand away, to my relief, bringing it back up to my face, which she tilted back so she could get at my neck again._

_Then, she went back, planting another kiss on my lips. By this point, I was disgusted by her touches, frustrated at my weakness, and angry with her that she had stooped this low; low enough to put me in a cellar, kissing me and feeling me up, thinking that would talk me into marrying her._

_I had no techniques of defense in my arsenal except for one thing. Out of all other options, I quickly acted upon it. It was lame, I didn't like doing it, but I had to make her stop somehow, and this was the only thing I had left to use._

_I bit down on her lip. Hard._

_It worked instantly. She cried out in surprise and pain, and broke off the kiss, jumping away from me, getting off of my legs. There was a long silence in the cellar then, the only sound our ragged breath._

_"Airen..." she whimpered, and I knew instantly that she was crying. "You hurt Shampoo. Shampoo bleeding."_

_I said nothing. I would probably hate myself for this later, but right now I was legitimately angry at Shampoo, and held no sympathy or apology. My lack of response was just the ticket, it seemed, for she burst into tears and quickly climbed back up the ladder within seconds, leaving the cellar._

_As the cellar door high above me closed, I let out a long sigh, and tilted my head back against the wall. Again, I closed my eyes, and tried to go back to that happier place. My brain was too scattered to give me the image, though, so I sat in the darkness alone, without the comforts of home and Akane to keep me sane. _

* * *

Ranma's eyes fluttered open. He shut them tight as daylight shone through the little window of the bedroom, hurting his eyes, bringing back the memory of when he'd broken out of the cellar, seeing the sun for the first time in days, only to look around and see the hundreds of Amazons who would beat him half to death.

Ranma shook the thought away, and sat up in the bed. The lamp he'd left on last night was still on. He reached under the lamp shade and twisted the switch, and with a _click_ it shut off. Ranma stretched, grunting as his stiff joints happily stretched out and cracked. He glanced over his shoulder, noticing the spot beside him was empty.

_Akane must be up already_, Ranma thought to himself, getting up off the bed. With a sleepy yawn, he walked over to the dresser, where he'd put his pants the night before. He pulled them on, then glanced up at the vanity mirror.

"Whoa," he grumbled. "Talk about bedhead."

He undid his braid, which had tufts of hair sticking out in all sorts of places and directions. He held the elastic between his teeth while he separated his hair into three sections, expertly twisting it into a neat braid; it was a talent he had naturally over so many years. Tying a braid was as simple as breathing to him by now.

Even though he no longer needed the Dragon Whisker to keep his locks from growing at an insane rate, and thus didn't need to tie his hair into a pigtail (since, before the incident with that porridge, he'd always worn his hair in a slack ponytail) he still did.

The hair style had grown on him, and it seemed like a trademark, he thought with a small smirk. At the thought of cropping his hair short, he shivered. He wouldn't even recognize himself! Ranma tied off the braid, then ran his fingers through his bangs until he was satisfied with where they sat.

The sound of a door opening made him spin around. Akane had stepped out of the bathroom, her toiletries in a small blue bag clutched in her hand. She hadn't expected to see Ranma awake it appeared, for a look of surprise was on her face. Then, it faded to a small frown.

"Morning," Ranma greeted.

Akane nodded curtly. "Good morning." she said icily.

Ranma blinked. Why did she look so upset? "Uh...did you sleep well?" Ranma went on, trying to spark up some kind of conversation.

"In all honesty," Akane muttered. "No. I didn't."

"Oh," Ranma said, surprised. "Why for?"

"I told you last night," Akane quipped. "It's hard to sleep with a light on. At least, it is for me."

"Oh," Ranma said again. "Gee, Akane, I'm sorry. You coulda told me, y'know."

"Well, it doesn't matter now, does it? It's morning." Akane said sharply.

"Akane, I'm sorry, all right? Don't get mad." Ranma said.

"Mad?" Akane echoed. "I'm not mad at all, Ranma."

Ranma didn't believe her. Her voice was cold, and her face was blank of emotion, eerily calm. Ranma knew better than anyone that when Akane was cold and calm, it was even more deadly than when she outright showed her fury.

Akane walked over to her bag and stuffed her toiletries inside. She hoisted up the bag and dropped it onto the bed with a hollow _thud_. Yup. It was clear in her voice of ice, and jerky movements. Akane was pissed; a silent volcano that could erupt at any second. Ranma knew he'd have to tip-toe carefully around all the grenades she'd mentally set, and thinking carefully before speaking. Otherwise, she just might kill him.

"Akane," Ranma muttered. "Don't lie."

"I'm not lying about anything." Akane snapped, rummaging through her bag for clothes.

Ranma sighed, and walked over to the end of the bed, sitting on the edge. Akane looked up at him, her hazel eyes hard and stony, shadowed behind her bangs, making her expression even more menacing. Ranma stared back, trying extremely hard not to cringe at the look on her face.

"Com'on, Akane. Talk to me." Ranma pleaded gently. "Did I do something wrong? I won't know how to say sorry unless you tell me what I did."

Akane's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "You should know _exactly _what you did." she hissed.

Ranma started at her tone, but forced himself to keep on his clam composure. If they both lost their heads, it'd end up like a verbal cage match, just like it always did. He didn't want them to fight; not when they'd just been reunited.

"Well, I don't, Akane." Ranma replied. "Call me whatever you want. I just _don't_ _know_."

Akane stared at him with her hard, accusing eyes.

"Please just tell me why you're so upset." Ranma said quietly.

Suddenly, tears flew to Akane's eyes, and her expression of anger became something Ranma hated even more: broken, tormented, sad, and betrayed. Ranma's eyes widened and he jumped from the bed and went around to Akane's side, turning her to face him. She tried to fight against him, turning her head away as the tears spilled and rolled down her face, but Ranma held her upper arms in an iron grip. He wanted an answer from her, and he wanted it now.

"Let me_ go_!" Akane cried, struggling in his hold.

"Not until you tell me what the hell I did to make you like this." Ranma retorted.

Akane continued to struggle stubbornly, looking anywhere but at him. Frustrated, her emotions at their peak, she let out a cry of rage as she burst into hysterical tears.

"Akane..." Ranma whispered, his calm expression betraying him as his face crumpled in pain at the sight of Akane so distressed. "Please."

At last, Akane broke out of Ranma's grip, pushing him away when he tried to get a hold of her again.

"Don't touch me!" she sobbed. "Don't touch me when I know—when I_ know_ that you don't feel that way about me! You have those feelings saved for someone else!"

"What are you_ talking_ about?" Ranma asked incredulously.

Akane raked her fingers through her hair, then threw up her hands in frustration. "For _fuck's sake_, Ranma!" she shrieked. "You _love her_! Don't deny it! I heard everything last night!"

"Love _her_? Love _who_?" Ranma exclaimed.

"_Lufa_!" Akane yelled. "_You're in love with Lufa_!"

Ranma could only stare, dumbfounded.

"I'm right, aren't I!" Akane bellowed. "Of course I am! I heard you two kissing last night! You could talk to _her_ about _everything_, and _never _said a word to _me_! After everything we've been through...after I thought we...that you could tell_ me_ everything...that you could show _me_ all those scars; the scars nobody else can see, and let _me_ be the one to heal them...after all of that, you fall in love with—with one of _them_! The _enemy_! The people who put you in that fucking cellar in the first place! God forbid she showed you the_ tiniest _bit of pity; that she had the heart to make sure you didn't starve, and suddenly you forget all about _me_ and fall madly in love with_ her_!"

"You're _wrong_!" Ranma shouted, losing all of his calm. "I don't love her; and I never kissed her! I'm _indebted _to her Akane. For God sake, she _saved my life_! She was the only soul in that whole damn village who showed me kindness. She's_ not _the enemy! She was _never_ the enemy! All her life she's hated the laws of her people; she_ hated _it! She doesn't want to be an Amazon; she wants to be free to live her own life, under her own rules! And I _never_, not once, forgot about you! Hell, all I ever thought about when I was in that hole was _you_! How much I missed you! How much I wished I could see you! I_ never stopped_, Akane."

"Then how come when you finally saw me, you kept me out!" Akane shouted back. "It's like those four walls of dirt you'd been trapped in never left! They were still holding up around you, keeping me away! You never let me in; you never told me what was wrong! You went from being my best friend, who told me everything, to being a complete stranger, who told me absolutely _nothing_! I didn't know who you were anymore!" A new chorus of sobs left Akane's throat, new tears rolled down her face. "It's as if you really _did_ die all those weeks ago; like I really have lost you forever!"

Akane bowed her head as her body shook violently with each raking sob. She swiped at the fallen tears, but it was in vain. They continued to pour endlessly down her face.

Ranma took a few steps closer, his hand hovering awkwardly in the air, unsure if they should reach out to comfort when she was so explosive and unpredictable.

Then, Akane lunged at him.

Ranma sucked in a breath, closing his eyes tightly as he waited for the pain. He wouldn't run from her; he'd let her get out all of her anger, even if she had to beat him to do so.

However, the pain hadn't come yet. Confused, Ranma slowly opened his eyes, and stared down at his fiancée, who had thrown her arms around his neck, and instead of ringing his throat, she buried her face into his chest, her sobs calmed down so she merely shivered.

"Akane..." Ranma whispered.

Akane sniffled, and tightened her embrace. "You don't love her?" she mumbled meekly.

Ranma shook his head. "No," he said. "I don't."

"You didn't kiss her?"

"No," Ranma said again. "She kissed me on the forehead, but that's it."

Ranma returned the embrace, placing one hand on the back of her head, holding her close.

"She's...like an aunt to me, Akane." Ranma said quietly. "I love her, but not in a romantic way. She's like family. Do you understand?"

Akane nodded slowly.

"Good." Ranma stroked the back of her head, trailing his hand down so he cupped the back of her neck. "Do you forgive me?"

Akane nodded again.

They were silent for a moment, Ranma absently rubbing Akane's back as her shivers went away, and her breathing slowed back to normal again.

"Akane?" Ranma said, in a hushed voice.

Akane felt his heartbeat against her ear, and heard it pick up considerably. "Yes?" she whispered.

Ranma was silent for a moment, staring at the crown of Akane's head. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he contemplated his thoughts, and his cheeks went red.

"I wanted to tell you that..." he trailed off, losing his confidence.

"What?" Akane asked, looking up at him. She realized this made them so close that she could feel his breath fan her face, and her own cheeks darkened.

Ranma shook his head. "It's nothing," he muttered quickly. "Forget I said anything."

Akane frowned, her arms slackening around his neck, dropping to grab his shoulders. "Ranma," she said slowly, dangerously. "Tell me. For crying out loud, after all that just happened, you're_ still_ not going to tell me anything? Unbelievable. Honestly, why can't you—"

All her words died in her throat as Ranma suddenly kissed her. Akane's eyes widened in shock, her heart stopping and kicking back up again, galloping like a wild horse at top speed. She felt Ranma run his hand up her back to meet the other one at her throat. They stroked their way to her shoulders, then gripped tightly at her upper arms. Akane, noticing her eyes were still wide open, let them close with a flutter.

She snaked her arms back around his neck again, pulling herself closer, deepening the kiss. After a minute, Ranma broke away, smirking when he noticed Akane eyes were still closed dreamily, still wrapped up in the kiss they'd shared. When she realized it was over, she opened her eyes slowly, and stared at Ranma in wonder.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me...?" she murmured softly.

Ranma smiled.

"Something I should've told you a long time ago," he said. "Akane, I wanted to tell you that I love you."

* * *

**Authour's Notes:**

:0_ Gasp_!

It's about_ freaking time_, Ranma! _Woot_! He finally admitted it! ^o^ -throws confetti and dances-

Well, since the last chapter was so friggin' short, I decided I'd make it up to you guys this time around, with a much longer chapter. On my OpenOffice program, this chapter is thirteen whole pages, plus a few extra lines on the fourteenth page. :3 Chapter Five was only _nine_ pages! O.O ...Okay, so that's only four extra pages for Chapter Six, but I'm still proud of myself. -huff-

Well, also as I promised, I finally explained what happened to Ranma while he was trapped in the cellar; plus, explained in more detail the day he broke out, and got the stuffing beaten outta him by dozens of Amazons... (poor Ranma)

I figured it would be easier to do this 'flashback', or whatever you wanna call it, in Ranma's POV. Not only did this make things easier to explain, it's also cool to see exactly what Ranma was thinking and feeling during that time, and more so, it was_ fun_! :D My personality is like Ranma's in many ways, and (much to my mother's irritation) I talk like Ranma at times. So using his POV was easy as pie! ^^ I think I did a pretty good job of portraying our favourite pigtailed gender-bender, how about you? :P

Also in this chapter, of course, was the long-awaited (and, probably, very expected) argument between Ranma and Akane, about Ranma's suspicious 'chumminess' with Lufa and his infuriating knack to not tell Akane _anything_ about his feelings, _or_ his experience with Shampoo in the cellar. However, I hate to make those two bicker for too long. It's too hard to write about, it's so sad! D: I'd much rather write about them snogging each other's brains out. xD Which, ultimately, I did. ^^ Did you enjoy Ranma's surprise kiss as much as I enjoyed writing it? :3

Ranma Saotome, that _sly_ dog! x) lol

Thanks for reading. :) Stay tuned for Chapter Seven, to see Akane's reaction to Ranma's declaration, and more. ^^

And remember: reviews make Writer-chan giddy with joy, and make her write faster! :D So keep 'em coming!

- Jadells


	8. Chapter Seven: Phoenix

**Chapter Seven**

Phoenix

_You love me, and I'll be damned if I'm just gonna sit here and watch as Shampoo tries to make you marry her when I haven't said it back yet._

She'd been so confident. Ever since the incident on Mount Phoenix, she knew about the truth. Ranma loved her. He'd said so; hell, he'd screamed it to the heavens, as if to plead to the gods to bring her back. She knew he loved her; he was just too damn shy and stubborn to admit he'd said so.

She'd been so sure of it. As she made her way to the Amazon village, she had imagined all kinds of scenarios in which they would admit their feelings out loud at last.

_Golly, Akane, thanks for saving me!_

_For you, Ranma, it was a joy! Now we can go back to Japan and live happily ever after!_

Or even:

_I love you, Ranma! More than anyone else in the entire universe! I can't let you marry Shampoo;_ I _want to be the one you marry!_

_Really, Akane? Well, that's awfully convenient, because as it turns out I love you, too!_

_How wonderful! Oh, I'm so happy!_

_Shall we elope?_

_Oh, yes! Lets! _

Needless to say, Akane had always had quite the imagination. Her fantasies were not only embarrassing, but a far, far cry from the truth. She knew no such thing would ever occur between them, unless they were extremely high on some sort of drug, or a freaky love spell. Either way, she'd thought she'd be confident when that day finally came. She thought, no matter how Ranma came up with the courage to say it, she would be able to say 'I love you, too' right back, as easy as breathing.

At the moment, however, the metaphor was absolute bullshit, because she couldn't breathe at all, and was finding it extremely difficult to do so.

She stood rooted in place, her arms still wrapped absently around his neck. She knew her face resembled the colour of a dragon fruit by this point, and she was also aware that they'd been standing there, motionless and still in the other's embrace, for a good four minutes now. If she didn't speak up, he as going to think she was rejecting him.

He looked calm enough; his expression hadn't faltered too much. The only things that gave away his nervousness were his pink-tinged cheeks and pleading blue eyes. She didn't know why it was so hard to get the words out. Damn Ranma, catching her by surprise like that; how very like him; how _Ranma-esque—_foiling her plans with surprise kisses and even more surprising confessions, when she least expected to get them.

She had to say something. She'd been waiting for this so long, and she needed to say _some_thing. So why couldn't she _speak_, dammit!

Ranma smiled, and pulled away, and Akane's arms slid off of his shoulders and fell limply to her sides.

"But, of course," he muttered. "You knew _that _already."

Then he walked over to the door, and left the room, leaving Akane standing in the middle of the room. Then she snapped out of it, and frowned. What the _hell_? Why did he just _walk out_ on her like that, after _finally_ telling her he _loved_ her? Akane shook her head in frustration, and went over to get her neglected bag, which still sat on the bed, opened and clothes half-pulled out of it.

She dressed slowly, mechanically, still feeling completely in shock about the crazy events of that morning. She had no clue what to say to Ranma the next time she saw him. After all, she hadn't told him back yet. Maybe it didn't matter, though, if she said it or not.

He'd told her he knew that she knew, but that didn't mean he knew she felt the same way back. Is that why he left so suddenly; because of her silence? Was that soft, sweet smile simply hiding the pain? Did he walk out so he could be alone to vent out his frustrations?

Akane bit her lip as tons of thoughts swirled through her mind like they were being tossed about in a blender. Maybe she'd really hurt his feeling; broken his heart, even, by saying nothing. Did he mistake her look of bewilderment for horror? Heart racing, an lip sore from being chewed viciously, Akane hurried out of the room to look for him. If her thoughts were right, she had to set him straight. Akane came face-to-face with Lufa in the hall. Her thin, beaded braids had been let down from their ponytail, and mingled with the dreadlocks.

"Good morning, Akane." Lufa said calmly. "How are you?"

"I-I'm good." Akane stammered. Seeing this woman made her feel embarrassed now, instead of that flare of envy she'd always felt. How could have thought Ranma loved her? How could she have been so stupid?

"I heard you two," Lufa said, her voice turning a bit grim. "You were fighting. I saw Ranma walking out a moment ago. He said he was going for a walk; he seemed okay enough but he could just be a great actor. Are you two okay?"

Akane looked down at her feet. "You heard that, huh? I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I'm awfully curious as to what you were fighting about, though. You both were close to shrieking. Do you argue a lot?"

Akane laughed a little. "Ask anyone! Ask the whole Nerima district, in fact! Ranma and I are always arguing, sometimes about the stupidest little things. My sister tells me we're more like an old married couple than two engaged teens." Akane shook her head suddenly, and her face turned sad. "We've...never fought like _that_ before, though. I mean, we've gotten into some pretty bad arguments, and we can ignore each other for _days_ before swallowing our pride and making up... but this time...it was the worst fight we've ever had."

"Would you like me to go and talk to him?" Lufa asked.

"Oh! We made up, don't worry!" Akane laughed again. "It was the most horrible fight we've had, but it was the quickest fight we've ever made up from! How ironic..."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but, I thought I heard my name mentioned during your fight..." Lufa went on.

Akane blushed. "I was upset because I thought Ranma had fallen in love with you." Akane mumbled meekly.

Lufa stared at her wide-eyed for a moment, then burst out into hysterical laughter that made Akane blush harder.

"Oh,_ that's_ rich!" Lufa hooted. "H-how in the world would you c-come up with something like _that_? Ha, ha...that kid's so nuts about you that even a blind man could see it!"

"I-I know," Akane said softly. "He...he just told me so."

"J-just_ now_?" Lufa giggled, out of breath. "T-took him long enough."

She took a few deep breaths, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I've got the hiccups now," Lufa chuckled. "Thanks for that, hun. I haven't laughed that hard in a long time."

"No problem," Akane said slowly. "So, Ranma left?"

Lufa nodded. "Yup. I was talking to Mr. Ong at the front desk, and Ranma came in. I told him good morning, he said it back, then said he was going out for some fresh air. He seemed pretty happy—it was nice to see that kid smile for a change. I mean,_ really_ smile. I haven't known him long, but I know a fake smile when I see one, and even when he laughed at something I said, it looked forced. When I saw him earlier, though, I knew that smile was for real."

Akane smiled.

"Anyways," Lufa continued. "Mousse tells me we're heading for Jusenkyo."

"That right!" Akane cried. "I forgot all about that!"

They would cure Ranma and Mousse's curses, then head home to Nerima. Akane couldn't think of a better happy ending.

"I gotta go find Ranma and tell him!" Akane beamed, rushing past Lufa towards the front entrance.

"Good morning, miss!" Mr. Ong exclaimed when Akane dashed into the front foyer. "Ah, if you looking for that boy with the pigtail, he go left into market!"

"Thank you!" Akane shouted over her shoulder as she ran out the door.

She turned left and ran for the market. It was easy to spot; it was dead ahead and the colours of fruit and shop curtains and roofs made it stand out. It was still early, and the sun had barely risen, so the air was cool. Luckily, the market was very empty since it was so early, and Akane easily made out the black-clad, pigtailed figure a small distance away.

"Ranma!" Akane shouted when she knew he was in earshot. Instantly, Ranma stopped and looked around, looking surprised to see Akane running towards him.

"Akane, what—" he began.

"We're going to Jusenkyo!" Akane cried, cutting him off. "So we can cure you and Mousse!"

Ranma's eyes widened, then he smiled. "I never even thought about Jusenkyo." he laughed.

"You're going to be cured!" Akane exclaimed, grinning ear-to-ear. Brimming with joy, she threw her arms around Ranma's neck. "Oh, Ranma, I'm so happy for you!"

"M-me too," Ranma mumbled, blushing. He tried to ignore the stares from market-goers, but that was a bit difficult. He didn't understand Chinese that well, but snickers and giggles sounded the same in any language. "U-um, d-do you wanna maybe go someplace...um...more private?"

Akane pulled away, looking around at the villagers, and she too went pink. "Uh, s-sure." she mumbled.

* * *

Ranma and Akane walked into the small bit of forest that sat on the right side of Red Dragon. They stopped once they reached a small opening in the trees, where there was a tiny pond with a large rock beside it's edge. They sat on top of the rock, watching the still, murky water that moved when it shivered with a cool breeze wafting through the trees.

"Ranma?" Akane asked. It was the first time either had spoken since they'd hurried from the market full of sniggering, amused villagers.

"Hm?" Ranma replied.

"About earlier..." Akane mumbled. "Did I...hurt your feelings?"

At this, Ranma looked at her, and quirked an eyebrow. "Hurt my feelings?" he echoed.

Akane nodded. "Well, I never...said anything. Then you walked out. I thought I'd upset you because I didn't...you know...say it back."

"My feelings weren't hurt," Ranma replied, shaking his head. "I just figured you were too shocked ta say anythin', that's all. Sorry if I surprised ya; it was the...heat of the moment, I guess...and I couldn't think of what ta say." He laughed, and he looked apologetic. "To be honest, it was more to shut ya up than anythin' else. So I could get up the courage ta tell ya what I did."

Akane frowned at this, and Ranma smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"So, our very first kiss," Akane said slowly. "That didn't involve you thinking you were a cat, or...using _duct tape_...our first _real_ kiss, and you only did it to 'shut me up'." Akane looked away, and clenched her fists. "That's just _fabulous_."

"Aw, Akane, don't get mad." Ranma said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'll admit that was my intention at first, but...then I realized... I liked it. Then it wasn't about shuttin' ya up...it was...just kissin' ya...finally bein' able to."

Slowly, Akane looked back at him. He smiled at her, and she knew he was being sincere. Akane let a smile of her own appear on her face, which made Ranma's grow bigger.

"Ranma," she sighed. "I love you, too, baka."

She grabbed his face and pulled him close, crushing her lips on his. Ranma wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling them together as close as was humanly possible. Keeping their lips sealed together, they twisted around until they faced each other on the rock, sitting on the rock with one leg on each side. Akane brought her hands from his face and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. They stayed that way for a long time, until their lungs begged for air. They broke apart with a unison gasp, their faces flushed and lips bruised.

"Now _that_," Akane whispered. "Is what I call a first_ real _first kiss."

Ranma chuckled, pulling away and swinging his leg back over the rock, Akane following suit.

"That's fer sur—whoa!" Ranma yelped, as he slipped off the rock and fell right into the pond. Ultimately, Akane burst out laughing.

A familiar shock of red hair flew out from the water like a burst of flame, followed by a drenched and coughing, and female, Ranma. She glared cerulean daggers at Akane, who was holding her stomach with hysterical giggles.

"Dammit," Ranma grumbled, her voice much higher now. "The sooner we get ta Jusenkyo, the better."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the valley of Jusenkyo, where burble thousands of cursed springs, sat a small house with smoke rising from the chimney. It was small, and showing it's age from the vines growing up one side of the house and by the door. Above the small door, was a sign that simply said the word GUIDE in Chinese.

Inside, the Jusenkyo Guide (known only as Guide by his 'customers') and his young daughter Plum, sat at the old table, sipping from tea. A pot of miso soup sat on the stove, bubbling softly. The Guide got up and got two bowls from the cupboard under the sink, and poured the soup into the bowls. He set the bowls in front of his daughter and himself.

"Thank you, Papa." Plum said in Mandarin, taking the bowl and having a sip. Plum set the bowl down, and looked out the window and frowned.

"What's wrong, Plum? Burn your tongue?" Guide asked, also in his native tongue.

"I hear something," Plum replied. "Coming from outside."

"I don't hear anything," Guide said, looking out the window. "It's probably just your imagination."

"No. I really hear something." Plum argued. She got up off the chair and headed for the door.

"Plum, come and sit down and have your soup. It's probably just a wild animal." Guide protested.

Plum ignored her father, and opened the door and went outside, looking around. Looking upwards, she gasped.

"Papa! Come look!" Plum cried.

Guide got up and hurried to the door, surprised at his daughter's sudden exclamation.

"What's wrong? What did you see?" Guide asked, stepping outside to stand beside Plum, who was pointing one small finger to the sky.

"Look!" she said. "Is that who I think it is?"

Guide followed his daughter's finger, looking to the heavens. His eyes widened, and he, too, gasped in surprise. Something was flying high above them, several yards away. At first glance, they could be mistaken for large birds, but Guide knew exactly what was up there, even when they were almost specks in the overcast sky.

"Aiya!" Guide exclaimed. "It's the Phoenix People of Ho'o Peak!"

* * *

"Never gonna be a gi-i-irl a-gain, never gonna be a gi-i-irl a-gain." Ranma sang happily to herself, kicking her legs to and fro on the bed.

Though Mousse, who was packing up his belongings, shook his head and rolled his eyes, he secretly had a similar tune playing in his head: _never gonna be a du-u-uck a-gain, never gonna be a du-u-uck a-gain._

"What a shame. Your girl-form has quite a singing voice." Mousse said. "Here you are just wiping that talent away."

Ranma snorted, very unladylike. "I don't care what kinda talent this body has. I mean, sure, I got free eats once in a while, I could eat ice cream, it was a great disguise..." Ranma trailed off, looking hesitant, then shook it off and puffed out her chest, sticking her thumb cockily at herself. "I'm a man, dammit! This curse is a nuisance, and I gotta get rid of it!"

_You're going to miss her when she's gone, Ranma. You just don't know it yet._

"Is purple fine? It'll go with your hair." Mousse teased, pulling out a deep purple robe from his back. Ranma snatched the robe haughtily from his hands.

"Oh, stow it. As if I care." Ranma huffed, pulling the robe over her black tank top. She stood up, and the sleeves went far past her fingers, the bottom of the robe just touching the floor. Mousse laughed.

"You're shorter than me as a guy, so the robes never fit you." he said. "You're _puny_ as a girl, though. You barely come up to my shoulder. You're Tinker Bell."

Ranma whirled around and glared at Mousse. "Don't call me that." she grumbled. "I'll stick bamboo under my finger nails before I'll let someone get away with referring ta me as a _Disney_ fairy."

Mousse sneered. "Oh? Well, what about Princess Peach?" When Ranma made a confused face, Mousse explained. "She's from _Nintendo_, Ranma. She gets _kidnapped_ all the time."

Ranma frowned. "I am_ so_ close to beating you senseless, duck boy."

Mousse waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, let bygones be bygones. Did I mention that colour looks_ ravishing_ on you?"

"That's it, you're _dead_!" Ranma snarled, lunging her tiny frame at Mousse.

"Honestly, Ranma. Can't you get along with _anyone_?" Akane sighed, walking into the room, looking at Ranma and Mousse, who were now on the floor, with a bored expression. "Oh, is Mousse letting you borrow that robe? That was nice of him. It's such a pretty colour; it really suits you, Ranma."

"_Why_ is everyone _saying_ that?" Ranma cried incredulously, throwing up her hands, completely covered by the robe, the ends flopping limply over her raised hands. She looked like a toddler trying to wear her parent's clothes. The thought made Akane giggle, which made Ranma pout cutely.

"If I trip and fall, it's on yer ass, Mousse." Ranma snapped, trying to walk out of the room with dignity, but was unsuccessful. The long robe made her wary of falling. She felt like she was wearing a super-long loincloth, and she stepped carefully around it as she walked, but it didn't make her look at all graceful.

"Fear not. I'll catch you, princess." Mousse jeered.

"_Can_ it, rubber ducky!" Ranma shouted, slamming the door behind her.

Mousse and Akane laughed. Akane looked at Mousse and smiled.

"Mousse?" she asked.

"Yes?" he replied, looking in her general direction, but not quite meeting her eyes.

"I just wanted to say..." Akane blushed, getting shy suddenly. "Thank you."

"What for?" Mousse asked, confused.

"For...helping me, on this trip." Akane explained. "It's because of you that Ranma and I are together again. So, thank you."

Mousse smiled. "You're very welcome, Akane Tendo. It was my pleasure."

Ranma walked back into the room, Akane's bag on her shoulders.

"Well," she said, grinning. "It's Jusenkyo or bust!"

* * *

Towering over the springs of Jusenkyo, stands Ho'o Peak; also known as Mount Phoenix. Inside, was a kingdom of bird men and women. There was a different buzz in the mountain this morning, for the return of an infamous outsider had become known. Jeeves hurried through the corridors of the castle. He was an old man, whose bird-type was owl, seen from the wings protruding from his back. He came up to large double doors, where gaurds, with wings also on their backs, stood holding spears.

"I come bearings an important message," Jeeves said. "About the outsider."

The gaurds nodded. "You may pass." the one on the left muttered.

The gaurds opened the two doors, and Jeeves bowed, then went into the huge room. Before him was a long orange carpet, that traveled up a small set of stairs, where winged women sat, their heads bowed, in two rows on either side.

Jeeves walked up the stairs, and the women bowed at his entry, resting their foreheads on the floor. Infront of Jeeves was a large, slightly sheer curtain, that was a mixture of pale orange and yellow, which shimmered in the light of the room. Behind the curtain was the outline of a majestic throne. Jeeves knelt before the curtain, bowing his head.

"My Lord," he greeted. "I bring you news of the outsider."

"Yes," a voice from behind the curtain said. "You may rise, Jeeves."

Jeeves came slowly to his feet, and watched as the curtain pulled open, revealing the throne, and the figure who sat upon it. The throne was so large, his feet didn't even touch the floor. He nodded slowly at Jeeves, gesturing for him to tell him of the news.

"I sent your best captain, sir, and her two underlings." Jeeves explained. "They have reported they have sighted the outsider with three others, heading for the town of Red Dragon; a very tiny place, my liege, not many have heard of it."

"You say three others were with the outsider? Would it be those other two men and the panda from last time?"

Jeeves shook his head. "No, my Lord. It's the boy with the glasses, and the female with the short hair." Jeeves replied. "There was another, older woman, my Lord. I didn't recognize her."

"The girl with short hair? Ah yes, her name was Akane. It's easy enough to remember when that boy shouted it so many times. She was the girl who turned herself into a doll."

"Aye, my Lord. That is the one." Jeeves nodded.

"Excellent work, Jeeves. See to it that they find them."

"Yes, my Lord. Your wish is my command." Jeeves said, bowing his head.

* * *

"Look there, kids." Lufa said. "See those mountains. That'll be Jusenkyo. We're almost there."

The group of four had left Red Dragon, and were heading for the cursed springs of Jusenkyo. After getting some directions from the locals, soon they were heading for the valley full of cursed water, towards Ranma and Mousse's cure.

"Hey Ranma, isn't that mountain there Ho'o Peak?" Akane asked, pointing to one mountain in the distance. Concealed by morning fog, stood Phoenix Mountain, just a bit taller than the rest of the mountains, and more narrow, and if you looked close enough, you could see the tip of the peak was flat, where the Spring of Drowned Birds burbled.

"Yep, that's it all right." Ranma muttered, her voice taking on a tone of icy nostalgia. "Brings back unwanted memories, don't it?"

Akane nodded grimly, staring off into the distance at the mountain.

* * *

_"Here's the water, Akane!"_

_Now we can be together again. Please! Open your eyes, Akane!_

_Ranma clutched to the doll with her wet fingers, as the Jusen water from the Dragon tap shot into the heavens, blinding her as it sprayed into her eyes, keeping her and Akane levitated in the warm air._

_Suddenly, the doll grew, until Ranma held a naked, life-size Akane in her arms. On any other occasion, she would have been embarrassed of her fianc__é__e's nudity, but this wasn't any other occasion. This was life or death. Ranma stared at Akane's face, scratched and bruised from their battle, waiting for those beautiful hazel eyes of hers to open and look at him, and smile that smile she loved._

_They didn't open. Akane's body lay limp in Ranma's small arms, and Ranma's grin of relief faded when she realized something—something she'd dreaded since the beginning. Something that would indicate in it's cold silence that she, Ranma Saotome, had failed._

_Akane wasn't breathing._

* * *

As if they knew the image that had been running through each other's head, Ranma and Akane looked at each other at the same time. Ranma held out her tiny hand, and Akane smiled, and took it.

_Man, Akane. You're hands are so..._small_._

_Yeah? So what if they are?_

_Nothing, it's just...I can't believe they're so puny, when they're so tough. It's like a chihuahua that can take down a Great Dane._

Ranma smiled at Akane, and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Akane smiled back. She was going to miss her female-version, fairy of a fiancé.

"Stop."

Ranma, Mousse, and Akane came to an abrupt halt at Lufa's order. She stood in front of them, scanning the area.

"What is it, Lufa?" Ranma asked, letting go of Akane's hand and taking a step forward.

"Shh," Lufa whispered. "I hear something. Listen."

Ranma listened too, at first hearing nothing but the wind through the leaves. Then, she heard it. A slow, flapping noise.

"Bird wings?" Ranma said quietly, looking around.

Lufa nodded. "It sounds like an awfully big bird." she muttered.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Akane said under her breath.

Suddenly, Ranma had disappeared, leaving Akane's bag behind, lying on the forest ground. Akane looked up, seeing a flash of purple. It fluttered down and landed on a bush. Ranma's robe.

"Where did Saotome go?" Mousse asked, bewildered.

"What Ranma lacks in strength when he's a girl," Akane said. "He makes up for with insane speed. Look up."

Lufa and Mousse looked up to the sky, seeing a red and black blur peeking through the thick leaves of the top of the trees.

"What in the world is he doing all the way up there?" Lufa asked.

"Kima!" Ranma's staccato yell echoed through the trees. "I knew it!"

"Did he just say _Kima_?" Mousse said incredulously.

Lufa was off like a shot, jumping up through the trees. Mousse followed close behind.

"They make it look easy." Akane grumbled, envious. "Good thing I always climbed trees as a kid."

Akane climbed up the nearest tree until she reached the very top. She poked her head out of the leaves to see the scene before her. Just several tree tops away were Ranma, Lufa, and Mousse, and standing across from them, hovering in air, was Lady Kima and her underlings Koruma and Masara.

"What do _you_ want?" Ranma spat angrily.

"You can relax." Kima said. "We didn't come here for trouble."

"Then what did you come for?" Mousse asked.

"Lord Saffron asks you for your presence." Kima said. "He's eager to see you, since we became aware of your return to China."

"Saffron wants to see me?" Ranma said, laughing without humour. "It's only been a few months since I beat his so-called 'immortal' ass. He's still gotta be in _diapers_! He hatched from that egg once the fight was over, remember?"

"How dare you!" Kima yelled, her temper rising at Ranma's words. "You will not speak so filthily of his majesty Lord Saffron!"

"Like hell I'm gonna show 'respect' to some whinin' baby!" Ranma taunted.

"Silence, wretch!" Kima hollered. "Be silent or I will strike you down, despite my Lord's orders!"

"Hold on, what do you mean 'despite his orders'?" Mousse asked. "I mean, surely _he_ of all people wouldn't ask you _not_ to hurt us; and second, how would he make orders when he's only an infant now?"

Kima smiled. "You'll see for yourselves the grand power of our Lord Saffron when we escort you to Ho'o Peak."

"We ain't going anywhere with you bird freaks!" Ranma snapped.

"I suggest you make this easy on us," Kima said. "Don't fuss with the best captain in Lord Saffron's guard."

"Ranma, maybe we should go." Mousse said. "For whatever reason, Saffron asked them not to hurt us. Back then, he would have just let Kima get us by whatever means; she would have attacked us already if she weren't taking his orders."

With a sneer, Kima nodded.

Ranma was watching Mousse, a frown on her face, her eyes empty of trust. Then, she looked back at Kima.

"I don't trust you people," Ranma muttered. "But I guess we may as well go and see what 'his majesty' wants."

* * *

**Authour's Note:**

Another short chapter, but I promise to make Chapter Eight good and long. I usually don't do too much brainstorming when I write my stories; I guess you can say I just pull it out of my ass while I sit in front of the computer and type away. However, several ideas for future chapters have been dancing about in my head like sugar plums... dancing plums you can...read. O.o Anyways, I figured I better jot out my notes onto paper so I don't forget anything. So, I wrote out a pretty gisty (is that a word?) cut-to-the-chase summary of what I'm planning to be the next, at least, three or four chapters. My summary made character designs pop into my head, so, being an artist as well as writer, I drew out Ranma and Akane, with different ensemble ideas for what they wear at Phoenix Mountain. (maybe I'll post 'em on dA at some point...)

Well, Ranma and Akane have now admitted their love for each other (hooray! *dances* :D). However, with me being the mean, nasty little writer I am...well, can be at times...it won't just be sunshine-and-roses for our two little lovebirds! No, no! After all, this is Ranma and Akane we're talkin' about here, folks. xD I'll get on to that in the next chapter (or so). Heh heh heh... *sneers evilly*

And what could be this 'grand power' of Lord Saffron's, hmmm? After all, how can he possibly be giving orders when, technically, he should lying in a crib, giggling at a cute mobile? You'll find out! :D

Stayed tuned for Chapter Eight, everyone! And thanks again for all the wonderful reviews so far! ^^ Keep them coming! :3

- Jadells

(PS: Did anyone else get a kick out of Akane's over-the-top fantasies at the beggining of the chapter? I know I did! xD)


	9. Chapter Eight: Return to Ho'o Peak

**Chapter Eight**

Return to Ho'o Peak

Ranma had never noticed it before, since she'd been too preoccupied to notice—and she certainly wasn't going to admit it out loud—but Saffron's mountain castle had a strange beauty to it Ranma couldn't explain. She couldn't stop himself from looking around at everything as she, Akane, Mousse, Lufa, and Kima walked down the castle's many corridors.

"You shall see Lord Saffron soon," Kima explained as she led the four through the castle. "Until then, I was asked to show you all to your chambers."

She stopped at one door, and turned to face the group.

"This will be your room, Amazon." Kima said, nodding at Lufa.

Lufa's expression turned icy. "For future reference, it's _Lufa_." she said calmly. "Bird woman." she tacked on with a smirk.

Lufa walked righteously over to the door, and disappeared behind it before Kima could respond. Kima whipped around, but Ranma caught the deep frown on her face.

"You, with the glasses." Kima snapped as they walked.

"It's Mousse." Mousse muttered blandly.

"_Mousse_," Kima drawled, her voice oozing with sarcasm. "This is your room here. Do you need to be led to the door, or can you manage?"

"He can manage just_ fine_." Akane hissed, her voice as sharp as a whip. "If Saffron brought us here as his guests, you better damn well treat us better than this. If you make one more wise crack we'll be out of here faster than you can peck bird seed off the street, you got it?"

Ranma gawked at Akane, completely gob-smacked by her words. It was very,_ very _rare when Akane spoke to someone like that (she spoke to him like that a lot, though). She was definitely holding a serious grudge, just like Ranma was.

"You impudent little..." Kima growled.

"She's right, Kima." Ranma said, cutting her off. "Saffron might be playing nice this time, but we haven't forgotten last time. The second I think something ain't right, we're outta here."

Kima scoffed, and whirled around. "Very well." she said sharply, continuing forward again.

"Lord Saffron made it well known he wanted you to be especially well-treated, Ranma Saotome." Kima began as they walked.

"Well, you've done a crummy job so far." Ranma grumbled under her breath.

Kima's shoulders tensed at his remark, but her voice remained calm, with a bit of difficultly that Ranma caught. "Your chambers are one of the best in the castle," Kima explained. "He said you'd probably want the girl with you, so you'll be sharing."

Ranma snorted. "If he thinks given me some _fancy-shmancy _room is akin to an apology, he's dreamin'." she said coldly.

"Here we are," Kima said, having completely ignored him. "Make yourselves comfortable. I shall come back to escort you to Lord Saffron when he summons you."

She walked off, leaving Ranmaand Akane in front of a tall double door. Ranma pushed the doors open, revealing a large, extravagant suite.

"The beds' big enough for_ twenty _people to sleep on." Akane commented, looking around the room. Ranma eyed the bed. It was true; it was _gargantuan_.

"Considering our similar...uh, sleep habits, it's probably a decent size." Ranma said.

Akane turned away from the vanity mirror (the top of which was almost touching the ceiling), and looked at her redheaded companion with a confused expression.

"Nobody's ever told you? You flip and flop like a beached fish in yer sleep." Ranma said with a laugh. "Pop's whacked me in the noggin enough times with signs saying basically the same message, so I know I'm the same way. That, and I wake up every mornin' and I barely got the sheets on me."

Akane laughed, then, she sobered. "So, what do you think Saffron wants?" she asked, her voice strangely quiet.

Ranma walked over and sat down on the end of the huge bed, and noticed she sank down considerably, like the bed were super-fast quick sand.

"I dunno. What I wanna know about is this 'grand power' Kima mentioned." she replied. "I mean, he should be a baby still, right? So how the hell is he given Kima orders?"

Akane shook her head, and walked over to the bed and sat down beside Ranma. "I guess we'll find out soon enough." she said. She swallowed heavily, her face nervous. "Ever since..._that _day...whenever I think about Saffron, my whole body starts to tingle...the same way it did when..."

"When I saved you with the Jusen water." Ranma said, her voice close to a whisper.

Akane nodded.

"We've never talked about it, have we?" Ranma said, her voice at a normal tone again. She planted her hands on the sheet behind her, and they sank deep into the cushy mattress against her weight. She stared up at the white ceiling, her eyes far away.

"Do you remember it? Everything that happened while you were a doll?" Ranma asked.

"Yes," Akane whispered. "It's...muddy, though, you know? I remember everything, but it's like I was looking at everything through squinted eyes."

Ranma's stomach lurched as she imagined the doll, so tiny in her hands, with her black eyes half-closed, only inches from death, just like she had been, as fire balls and hot air surrounded them as they hovered in the sky.

_Don't close your eyes, Akane. Don't leave me like this. _

"It was so strange," Akane went on, oblivious to what her simple words had done. "I could hear everything, and I would see blurry flames shoot at me, hot air would blast my face, wind whipped around, boulders of ice and fire flew around. It was a battle between hot and cold.

I would see your face occasionally, too. You were scratched and bruised, your hair and clothes had been scorched by fire. You kept telling to 'hang on just a little longer', and not to close my eyes. I wanted to, so badly. I'd never felt such a weird feeling; but the yearn to close my eyes was so painful, I kept screaming in my head, 'Why? Why do I have to keep them open when all I want to do is close them?'.

I didn't know if you were ignoring me, or you just couldn't hear me. I screamed_ so_ loud, but you just kept telling me, 'don't close your eyes'. It was torture."

Ranma realized she was staring intently at Akane, clinging to every word. Akane stared off at nothing, lost in her story, and didn't notice Ranma's eyes on her.

"I was so scared. I was so scared for you. I didn't know what was happening, why you were fighting fire, as if you thought you could beat the elements. I kept trying to tell you how big of an idiot you were, trying to beat _fire_. I got so frustrated.

I tried to help you, then, when I knew you weren't going to quit. Not until the fire stopped. There was one point where there was too much fire, it was coming right at you. In that moment, I didn't think; I just acted. I lunged toward the fire, and I was so shocked that it didn't hurt.

Then, there was thick, hot air. It was hard for you to breathe, I knew I was tucked in your shirt, by your neck, and I could feel how hard it was for you to draw breath."

"It was like breathing hot water," Ranma said quietly.

"I knew, then, that it was over." Akane went on. "Saffron was hidden in the thick, hazy air. He could blast you at any moment, and we wouldn't be able to stop him. Then, I knew I had to do _some_thing. So I flew into that hot air; again, I didn't think. I didn't even know what I was doing. But then, I saw Saffron get hit, and I felt a surge of lovely cold air hit me; it felt so good compared to the thick, muggy, hot air.

I saw Saffron fall through the thick haze, and I knew it was over. Then, I heard you scream my name. We were falling, slowly, through the hot air, you grabbed me and told me that you'd get me the water, that it would be okay. I figured I'd done what I needed to; you'd won the fight, and I could finally rest."

"You were smiling," Ranma whispered. "I dunno how, but you were smiling. Then, your eyes closed."

Akane smiled. "That felt wonderful. I finally got to close my eyes, and rest." she said dreamily.

Ranma swallowed down the lump in his throat. "It was the exact opposite for me," she said. "When your eyes closed, I felt my heart stop; the whole world seemed to stop. The rush of wind in my ears cut off, and all sound just..._stopped_. It only lasted half a second. Then, I felt this determination I've never felt before. I wasn't even thinking. I made the Dragon tap shoot water straight up towards us, and before my eyes you transformed back to normal, but...but...you were_ gone_."

"After I closed my eyes, everything went black, and perfectly silent and still." Akane explained. "After a while, I heard sound again. I could feel your shirt on me, your arms holding me up. I could feel the rock on my bare feet. There was a low rushing sound, that sounded like a waterfall; the Dragon tap, still spewing water into the air. Then I heard you voice."

She paused for a moment, finally turning to look at Ranma, who still stared at her. "At first, I was confused. Then, from your words, I figured it out. He thinks I'm dead, I thought. I have to tell him I'm okay. I couldn't speak, though. My body wouldn't move. Then, after trying and trying, I finally could speak and move my body.

I opened my eyes, and saw you. You had cuts and bruises all over your face, and you were crying, but you looked happy."

Ranma smiled. She reached out and pulled Akane towards him, wrapping her arms around her. "Of course I was happy," she laughed. "I thought I'd lost you."

Akane wrapped her arms around Ranma's teeny waist, and squeezed.

"Dummy," she mumbled. "You won't get rid of me that easily."

Ranma just chuckled throatily, and leaned back to look at her fiancée. Akane smiled warmly, and Ranma mimicked her. Then, Ranma leaned in, her intentions obvious. Akane's eyes fluttered closed and her heart gave a little flutter itself.

Akane had always told herself even if she _did _like Ranma, and if she _was_ attracted to Ranma, it was only for his male half. Right now, though, even though she was _very_ positive that her fiancé had firetruck-red hair, and half-lidded, cerulean blue eyes, instead of raven-black hair, and stormy blue-gray eyes, Akane couldn't tell the difference. As far as she was concerned, Ranma was Ranma, male or female, and she was going to kiss him either way.

"Lord Saffron will see you now."

The two teens jumped apart with a gasp, and whirled their gaze towards the door, where Kima stood, one hand on her hip, and a smirk of discovery on her lips.

"I'll let you two get ready, while I go get your friends. Then I'll take you to Lord Saffron." Her eyes flashing with mirth, she closed the door.

Akane cleared her throat, and untangled herself from Ranma's arms and hopped off the large bed. Ranma grumbled incoherently, getting off the bed and fixing the belt of her hand-me-down robe.

"That happens _way_ too often." she said gruffly.

* * *

A short time later, Kima was leading everyone through the castle again. She walked with more dignity this time around; and Ranma, having changed back to his male form, couldn't help but roll his eyes. She was such a kiss-ass to that brat.

They reached two tall double doors, where two winged gaurds stood, wielding spears and stern expressions. They saluted Kima as she approached, and she returned the gesture.

_Huh. Looks like she wasn't kiddin' about being the best captain. She's certainly gained authority on this mountain_. Ranma thought to himself as he watched Kima and the gaurds.

"I come with the outsider, and his companions." Kima announced. "Lord Saffron has asked them of their presence."

The gaurds nodded. "You may enter, Captain Kima." the right guard replied.

They opened the two doors, and Kima walked inside. They'd entered a large room, and right down the middle was a sunset orange carpet, which they now stood on. The carpet led up a small set of stairs, and stopped at a large, sheer curtain that was a mixture of a paler orange and yellow. Ranma could see the outline of a large throne behind the curtain, and frowned.

"Follow," Kima commanded, walking towards the stairs. Her voice had gotten noticeably tight, and she spoke quickly.

They walked up the stairs, and onto the higher platform in the vast room. On either side of the carpet were white-winged women, and the bowed simultaneously as Kima appeared. Kima, too, knelt on the ground, bowing her head before the curtain.

Mousse looked over at Ranma, his sea-green eyes curious behind his thick lenses. His expression seemed to ask, as he raised an eyebrow, 'Are we supposed to do that, too?'. Ranma simply shook his head, and his stone-cold face held all the explanation Mousse needed. The two boys looked back at the curtain, just as it pulled slowly open. Ranma felt his stomach churn with a mixture of hatred and wonder. When the curtain pulled entirely open, he heard himself, Mousse, and Akane, gasp in unison.

Sitting on the throne was none other than the Phoenix Prince, Lord Saffron. He looked exactly as he had when they had seen him last. His mischievous, ruby-red eyes, his orange, wavy side bangs, that framed his face, and the rest of his hair, which was black, was tied up in two small buns on either side of his head. His red, triangular pendant sat on his forehead, glittering in the light. His Phoenix wings splayed out, reaching the arms of the throne.

Ranma guessed he was, at least, twelve or thirteen-years-old.

"Impossible." Akane whispered beside him.

Saffron smiled at the sight of them, his red eyes flicked with delight.

"You may rise, Kima." he called gently. Ranma jumped at the voice. Ranma had only heard Saffron when he was in his child-form, and his adult-form. As a child, he'd sounded stuck-up and snide. Truly a rich, spoiled brat. As an adult, he'd had a deep, masculine voice, that seemed to address everyone like they were a tiny ant skittering across the ground. His voice was a mix of his child and his adult voice; not quite a man, but not a kid, either. His tone was what shocked Ranma the most, thought. It was kind, and warm; so unlike what he'd expected to come from his mouth.

Kima rose to her feet slowly, then gestured to the four behind her.

"As you have requested, my Lord, I have brought the outsider and his companions." Kima said dutifully.

"Yes, I can see. You've done extremely well, Kima. I thank you." Saffron said, then he raised his voice. "Now, I ask of all of you to clear the room, so I may talk to my guests in private."

"Yes, my Lord." Kima, and the white-winged women all said. As the white-winged women stood and left the room quietly, Kima turned to Ranma, her face firm.

"You are to address his majesty with respect, or there shall be dire consequences." she said icily.

Suddenly, Saffron laughed warmly. Wide-eyed, Kima turned around to her prince.

"M-majesty...?" she asked incredulously.

"Leave him be, Kima." Saffron chuckled. "Haven't you figured out by now that you simply _don't_ tell that boy what to do?"

"I...I did not, my liege." Kima mumbled, confounded.

Saffron waved a hand dismissively. "Wait outside, please, Kima." he said. "You shall escort them back to their chambers when I give you the command."

"Yes, my Lord." Kima said quickly, and just as hurriedly left the room.

Saffron watched, waiting until the door shut behind her, before he brought eyes upon his guests.

"Ranma Saotome," Saffron called. "Long time, no see, hm?"

"Not nearly long enough." Ranma muttered.

"There is a fine echo in this room, but I can't expect to hear you when your grumble like that. Step forward, all of you! It's so tiresome to shot across the room to one another."

With bitter reluctance, everyone walked close to the throne.

"Good." Saffron chirped. "Very good. Perhaps you are willing to listen to some orders, aren't you, Ranma Saotome?"

Ranma said nothing. Saffron shrugged.

"Now, I suppose you're rather confused by my appearance?" Saffron asked.

"It is a bit weird, yeah." Ranma muttered.

"Oh, do speak up, Ranma Saotome! You acted all high and mighty last time, and now your going to mumble at me like some child being scolded by his parents?"

Ranma bit his tongue, holding back an onslaught of crude words. "Not when ya put it like that." he said, louder this time.

Saffron smiled. "Much better." he said. "Well, technically I should still be an infant right now. However, it turns out that in his second life, the Phoenix King ages more quickly than in his first life, where I aged at a normal rate.

With such a rapidly-changing age, I will not need to go through the transformation I did last time. I shall have the powers of the Phoenix King in due time. I daresay in a few months I'll be quite ready to become the complete ruler of Ho'o Peak!"

Saffron laughed cheerfully.

"Well, that explains the teenage body." Ranma said. "Now explain why we're here."

"When I heard that Ranma Saotome had come back to China, I simply had to see you again; the human boy who'd bested me, a king, a _God_, in combat!" Saffron said.

"What, did ya wanna rematch?" Ranma jeered.

Saffron shook his head. "No, Ranma Saotome. I did not summon you here today for a _rematch_." he said the word like it was a childish game. "I asked you to come here today, so I could apologize for my behavior in the past."

Ranma laughed darkly. "Apologize?_ Apologize_? No way some lousy apology is going to make me forgive you for what you did, Saffron! Akane almost _died _because of you; because you were a spoiled prick who couldn't give up some water to save a human girl. You're a heartless beast, and you're certainly no 'God' in my eyes. You may be months away from being the ruler you've always wanted to be—what you wanted so badly you didn't give a rat's ass if a human died for you to get it—but in my eyes, Saffron, you will _never be a king_!"

Saffron stared at Ranma, seeming unfazed by his words. He closed his eyes, and smiled.

"I like you, Ranma Saotome." Saffron said. "You're a...oh, what was that word I used that time? Ah, yes. Barbarian. Yes. That's what you are; a barbarian. You've got spunk, and I admire you for that. I don't hold any grudge on you for defeating me. Rather, I respect your prowess. You've taught me to be a better ruler; I was lucky enough to have the power to get a second chance at doing so. When the time comes, I shall be the best king I can possibly be. When that day comes I wish that you'll be able to take back those words."

Ranma frowned. "We'll see." he muttered.

"Now," Saffron exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "I also wanted to tell you, along with my apology, that if there is any time which you may be in trouble, Ranma Saotome, I urge you not to hesitate to ask me for my assistance."

Ranma felt a strange sensation, and he almost had an urge to look up and see if there was a light bulb above his head. Instead, he glanced at Akane, who was staring at him with a wide-eyed expression of discovery; an expression probably a twin to his own.

Ranma looked back to the young prince. "Assistance?" he echoed.

"Precisely," Saffron said. "I won't hesitate to help in any way I possibly can. Being a prince I have...authority, for many things." At this, he smirked.

"Does that involve Amazons?" Ranma asked.

Saffron grinned. "You mean that peasant little village of muscle-bound women?" he guffawed. "Of _course_ it does."

Ranma's eyes flickered with mischievous hope, and for an instant, he was happy he'd come back to Ho'o Peak.

"I was hopin' you'd say that, 'majesty'."

* * *

Saffron told Mouse, Lufa, and Akane to return to their rooms, so he could speak to Ranma. Then, he and Ranma left the throne room, and walked through the castle. They walked in silence, Ranma taking in the sights of the fancy artifacts, vases and painting sitting out in the halls. Sometimes, Saffron's subjects would be coming down the same corridor, gasp at the sight of their prince, and quickly bow, nearly stumbling over.

Saffron would wave them away, and they'd quickly hurry off, red in the face. Others would recognize Ranma from the last time he'd been there, and whisper amongst themselves as they passed by. Word spread quickly in the castle, and soon everyone was buzzing about the fact that Prince Saffron was walking around the castle halls with Ranma Saotome.

"Now," Saffron began. "Do tell me what problems you're having with the Joketsuzoku Tribe."

Ranma looked over at Saffron. It seemed so strange to hear so much formality come from a child as young as Saffron. Even with just three years separating the two of them in age difference, Ranma felt more like the child compared to Saffron at times.

Saffron was a good height for his age—just about a head shorter than Ranma—still, Ranma found it weird that he had to look down on someone who was so much more gentlemanly and graceful than he could ever be. Ranma looked away, down at his violet robe, and glared at it. Usually, he was pretty graceful—natural for a martial artist of his prowess, of course—but this damn robe made him look clumsy and sloppy, even more so when walking alongside the mini-Prince.

"It's a long story," Ranma said with a sigh. "It started when my old man and I first came to China while we were trainin'. We went ta Jusenkyo, and we got our curses. Then, me and Pop came ta the Amazon village. They were havin' their tournament. Pop and I were real hungry from walkin', so we were eating. It turns out we were eating the first prize. The winner challenged me to a duel. I made the mistake of agreein' to her challenge, and beat her. Afterward she gave me the Kiss of Death."

Saffron nodded. "Yes, I've read many a text on Amazon lore," he said. "That's one of their many laws; in fact, one of their most important laws. 'If a female outsider bests and Amazon in combat, said Amazon must track that woman to the ends of the earth and kill her'."

"Shampoo did just that," Ranma said.

"Shampoo? That's a familiar name..." Saffron mused. "Ah, she was the Amazon girl that Kima imprinted, yes? So, she gave your cursed form the Kiss of Death?"

"She followed Pop an' I all over China. We finally lost her once we reached Japan, an' for a while I was safe. Then, she found me again. She was tryin' ta attack Akane at one point, so I kicked her chüi outta her hand; it flew down and hit her in the head an' knocked her out. When she woke up, she gave me the Kiss of Marriage."

"'However, if that outsider is a man, that Amazon must marry him'." Saffron quoted. "That's quite the predicament you got yourself into."

Ranma laughed without humour. "You can say that again," he said. "Anyways, she stopped tryin' ta kill my girl-side once she figured girl-Ranma and boy-Ranma were one and the same. The only reason I'm back in China in the first place is 'cause I was kidnapped a few weeks ago."

Saffron's eyes widened. "Kidnapped?" he echoed.

"The Amazons wanted me ta give in and agree ta marry Shampoo. They kept me bound up in an old cellar with hardly any food an' no water for weeks."

"_Kami-sama_!" Saffron breathed. "I noticed you looked awfully more thin than last time. How did you escape, and for that matter, why is that Amazon woman with you?"

"Akane and Mousse came all the ay here to save me. Mousse lives with Shampoo an' her great-grandmother Cologne at a restaurant they opened in town, so he heard about their plans, and told Akane. They came to the village the day of the tournament, and we escaped.

That Amazon woman is Lufa; she's Shampoo's aunt. She was the one who fed me while everyone else was preparin' for the tournament. She snuck me extra meals so I wouldn't starve, and when we escaped the village she tagged along." Ranma explained. "She doesn't really consider herself an Amazon; she doesn't like the tribe's customs."

Saffron nodded knowingly. "I can see why," he murmured.

"So, the Amazons saw us escapin', and they chased after us." Ranma went on. "Mousse led them in the wrong direction, but soon they found out they were tricked. They're probably still out there looking for us."

"Okay, so this Shampoo girl wants you to marry her, but you don't want to marry her, because you're in love with the other girl, Akane." Saffron recapped.

Ranma blushed, and looked away. "Uh...yeah. Sounds about right." he muttered.

Saffron smiled. "Well, then I would be happy to help!" he exclaimed suddenly.

Ranma looked back at the prince in wonder, raising an eyebrow.

"If this matter is dealt with, you and Akane can go back to your own country and, how you say, live 'happily ever after'." Saffron laughed at himself. "If by helping you in this gives the both you you happiness, then I would be honored to assist you. Think of it as...an atonement for my selfishness before. I was angry that you'd disrupted my transformation and caused it to be a failure. My temper should be absolutely no excuse to put a young human girl—and, the young human boy trying to save her—at risk. I'm deeply ashamed. I want to make it up to you both in any way I can."

Saffron came to a stop, making Ranma come to a halt. The prince looked at Ranma, and there was sadness and regret in his young red eyes.

"You were right, Ranma." he said quietly, "In my first life, I was nowhere close to being a king—even had my transformation been a success, I would have failed. I was never a king and was certainly no God.

You changed me, though, Ranma Saotome. You were a far better man than I was, then; you could have been a damn fine king in my place; you overthrew me. Imagine that! A _human_ overthrew a _God_! A_ barbarian_ overthrew a _king_!"

Saffron's eyes flickered with determination and hope. "I thank you, Ranma Saotome. Thank you for ending me—for destroying my first, pitiful life, so that I could start anew a second time as a better man, and a wonderful king."

* * *

Saffron and Ranma later walked back to Ranma's chambers.

"There's some clothes in there for you," Saffron explained as he and Ranma stopped outside Ranma's bedroom door. "I could tell right away you were borrowing the other boy's robe; though that is a tasteful colour for you, the robe is far too big. Such sloppy attire—I won't allow it in _my_ kingdom!" Saffron laughed.

"Er, thanks." Ranma said, placing hi hand on the door handle.

"I urge you to join me for dinner tonight," Saffron said suddenly. "Your friends and fiancée, as well, of course. There's dresses for Akane and Lufa, already delivered to their rooms. I'll see you then."

With that, Saffron walked off, a strange air of righteousness to him that seemed top big for such a young boy. Ranma shrugged, and walked into the room. If it were humanly possible, his jaw would have hit the floor right then and there, but nonetheless it opened quite large, and Akane, standing before the tall vanity mirror, giggled when she saw it.

"Do you like it?" she asked, gesturing to the dress she wore. It was a beautiful strapless gown, that traveled to the floor to conceal her feet. It reminded Ranma of the shimmery sheer curtain from the throne room, only instead of sunset orange and yellow, it was the exact opposite, with mauve, purple, and dark indigo. She looked like the sky at twilight.

Her dress shimmered prettily as she turned to face Ranma, and she smiled a smile that made Ranma's knees weak and heavy.

"They told me that I was supposed to, uh, wear this for dinner tonight," Akane explained bashfully. She looked down at the dress, pulling at the silken material warily. "It's awfully...extravagant for _supper_, wouldn't you say?"

Ranma blinked several times rapidly, as if he expected the vision before him to vanish as a mere dream. Then, he laughed; quiet at first, then rising higher and higher in cresendo and hysteria, until he was holding his sides, bending over. Akane stared at him, wide-eyed. Then, she looked worried.

"It's silly, isn't it?" she asked, with a mixture of anger and anxiety, "Too formal for me? Too girly? Tomboys shouldn't wear pretty gowns, is that what you're going to say?"

"Y...you idiot," Ranma said, his voice still breathless and contorted by laughter. He walked over to her, still giggling with mirth, and grasped her upper arms, not going without noticing how how milky and soft her skin was.

Akane stared up at him, her face flushed from confusion and the fact they were so close.

"Y-you're just—" Ranma chuckled. "...impossibly _cute _sometimes."

Akane blushed, and quickly looked down at the floor.

"Y-you mean it...?" she asked quietly.

"'Course I do," Ranma said sincerely. "You're too cute for yer own good, actually."

Akane bit her lip. Her ears felt like they were on fire.

"So...you like the dress?" she asked, absently tucking a strand of hair behind her burning ear.

"I _love_ the dress," he corrected, smiling. "It's perfect."

Ranma leaned down as he tilted her chin up, and kissed her softly. He broke away after a long moment, leaving her dizzy. Akane's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled a goofy grin at him. Ranma laughed, and kissed her again.

* * *

Ranma had never seen so much food in one place in his entire life.

When he, Akane, Mousse, and Lufa entered the banquet hall, their noses were met with a cornucopia of smells. Ranma's eyes met the long table, filled with fancy dishes, and his mouth watered.

"I had a dream like this once," he whispered to Akane, who giggled.

"Please, take a seat." Saffron called from the head of the table, gesturing with his arm.

Akane followed Ranma up the right side of the table, and Mousse and Lufa went left. They met up at the front, where Saffron sat with Kima and Jeeves.

Saffron looked up at Ranma and patted the table. "Sit right there, won't you?" he asked, gesturing to the seat on his right. "Jeeves, Kima, would you be so kind as to move down a few seats, so I can sit near my guests."

"Yes, my Lord." Kima and Jeeves said together, immediately getting up from their seats. Kima eyed Ranma with a glare, and Ranma smirked.

Looks like she ain't too happy I'm Saffron's new favourite, Ranma thought to himself, pulling out the chair, draped in orange cloth, and sitting down.

"Thank you all for joining me tonight. I hope the food will be to your liking." Saffron said happily. "May I also mention that you two ladies look lovely in those gowns."

"Thank you. How nice of you to say." Lufa said.

Akane looked over at Lufa, who had pulled her thin braids into an intricate bun on her head, letting her dreadlocks drape around her bare shoulders. Lufa had been given a peachy orange gown, with one strap on her left shoulder. Akane felt her face heat up with envy at how gorgeous Lufa was.

_Does insane beauty run in Shampoo's family?_ Akane wondered.

Lufa seemed perfectly comfortable being treated to fancy food and expensive clothes. She even had the elegant talk down pat, already. Akane was still trying to figure out how to walk in high heels; she nearly tripped five times on the way to the banquet hall from stepping on the long hem of her gown. Lufa strutted around like some kind of gypsy.

Akane sighed forlornly, and began to help herself to the food, noticing she found a lot of her favourites, and some strange dishes she'd never seen before.

"How is the food, everyone?" Saffron asked. "Aren't the cooks so talented?"

"It's delicious," Lufa said. She looked at Ranma and flashed him a hypnotic smile. "I'm sure you're enjoying yourself, kid."

"Hm?" Ranma mumbled through a mouthful. He swallowed roughly, then nodded. "'S great."

Lufa laughed, and looked over at Akane.

"Saffron is right, Akane. You look great in that dress. Such a pretty colour." Lufa said.

"Um, thanks." Akane said, embarrassed. "Yours is good, too."

She quickly averted her gaze to her food, feeling her face go bright red. She was so unfamiliar with all of this fancy etiquette—she wished now more than ever she was back home in Japan, eating some delicious dish Kasumi made, sitting beside Ranma at the kotatsu*, watching he and his father fight over the last piece of sashimi, until it becomes an all-out cage match which ends with one of both of them falling into the koi pond.

_I knew sooner or later I'd start to feel homesick._ Akane thought glumly._ I really hope they're not worried about me._

"You okay?" Ranma whisper pulled Akane from her thoughts.

"Oh. I-I'm fine." Akane blurted. "I was just daydreaming."

Ranma looked concerned, and was about to say something else, when Saffron spoke up.

"Lady Kima, Jeeves." he announced. "Ranma here has told me about his problems with the Amazon Tribe. Apparently he was arranged to marry one of the women from the clan—the one you imprinted, Kima. The girl, Shampoo. Ranma is here in China because he was kidnapped by the Amazons and held their captive! I will not stand for such vulgarity."

"Of course, Lord Saffron." Jeeves said quickly.

"I've decided that I will help Ranma deal with the Joketsuzoku clan," Saffron went on. "Kima, since you are my best and most trustworthy captain, I want you and your underlings to go and hunt down the Amazons. Ranma said they're all still out there, looking for him. Track them down, and tell them he's here."

"_What_?" Akane cried, looking up in surprise. "You're not planning to rat us out, are you?"

"Certainly not!" Saffron exclaimed, appalled. "No, when the Amazons arrive here, they shall be met with the mighty force of the Phoenix People of Ho'o Peak! We shall fight them if we need to, in order to end this farce once and for all."

"Brilliant, my Lord!" Jeeves hooted. "They won't be expecting a thing!"

"Precisely, Jeeves, precisely." Saffron said cheerfully. He looked over at Ranma and smiled. "What do you think of my plan? A barbarian such as yourself must love a good surprise attack!"

"It's sounds fine by me," Ranma said. "The Amazons are really skilled, though. I don't think ya know what yer up against. They have _thousands_ of years of experience, and moves you probably can't even imagine. Remember my _Hiyr__ü__ Shoten Ha_? That's just _one_ of hundreds of special attacks they have up their sleeve."

Saffron waved his hand. "Hogwash. A winged beast has the utmost advantage against petty Amazons." he said. He glanced at Ranma, and sneered. "Besides, we'll have _two _Amazons of our own with their own strengths, and I don't even need to mention how skilled _you_ are. We'll be an unstoppable force!"

"Well said, my Lord!" Jeeves crowed.

"Prepare your underlings, Kima. Tonight you shall set out to track down the Amazons." Saffron announced. "If it is war they want, then war they shall have."

* * *

Cologne stared up at the moon, a frown on her face, deepening the many wrinkles on her withered skin. She clutched tightly to her walking stick, and groaned to herself.

"What's the matter, great-grandmother?" Shampoo asked, walking over to where the Elder stood. The two stood outside the small encampment a few feet away, standing on a small cliff, which led to a valley below. Jusenkyo was another three days away, and Shampoo could see the ever-so-faint outline of the tall mountains surrounding the valley of cursed springs in the far-off distance.

"I have a dreadful feeling," Cologne muttered. "A heavy woe, that conflict will come soon."

"Conflict?" Shampoo repeated, looking down at her great-grandmother.

Cologne nodded. "This thickness in my chest won't go away, and my conscience tells me the closer we get to those mountains, the closer we will come to pain."

Shampoo looked back up at the distant formations of rock, and her face became concerned.

Their attentions focused on the mountains ahead, as if they willed it to show them what conflict they were to endure in the future, neither one noticed the three figures, flying high in the sky, their lanterns mistaken for the stars.

* * *

**Authour's Note:**

Say _whaaaaaat_? Saffron is _nice_? O_o

Yep, yep. Lord Saffron is a new man this time around. Er, or should I say,_ boy_. Damn. He's two years younger than me, and sounds so much more _classy_ than I do. ._. *sigh* Anyways, soon we're gonna see some action, folks. :D Just hat _Ranma 1/2_ is all about! An intense battle between the winged people of Ho'o Peak, versus the Amazon Tribe. And...maybe some other recruit, as well... :3

But I won't tell you about _that_ until Chapter Nine! xD

*irate fans throw potatoes* Owww! What a waste of taters! D: Stop, you starch-soiling fiends!

Ahem. Anyways... U_U

As you can see, Ranma and Akane relationship will be the infamous, 'I love you curse and all, and don't care about smoochin' your girl-side' kind, as you saw in this chapter. Well, _almost_ saw, I mean; before Kima totally _cock-blocked _them. Like Ranma said, that really does happen entirely too often for those two, in the manga and in the anime. o.o Have ya noticed that? Haha, of course you have, I mean, it happens at least once an episode, doesn't it? xD

Oh, and in case you were confused for that last part, when the 'lanterns' are mentioned, in the manga, Kima and the other bird people needed lanterns to fly at nighttime, since they are night blind (usually the lanterns have words on them like 'SWEET PORK' or 'RAMEN NOODLES' (lol :D It strikes me funny).

Well, stay tuned for Chapter Nine, everybody! Thanks again for the amazing reviews; I'm so happy everyone is enjoying this story so far. ^^

- Jadells

**Fun Fact! :D**

*A _kotatsu _is a low, wooden table frame covered by a futon, or heavy blanket, upon which a table top sits. Underneath is a heat source, often built into the table itself. _Kotatsu_ are used almost exclusively in Japan.

If ya didn't know that, shame on you. What kind of anime otaku are you? xD


	10. Chapter Nine: The Remaining Dynasty

**Chapter Nine**

The Remaining Dynasty

Ranma heard himself gasp just before his eyes shot open and met the dim, white ceiling. He sat up, slowly, panting for breath, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He licked his lips, making a face when he tasted sour salt.

He glanced over at Akane, sleeping soundly beside him. She had one arm resting on the pillow above her head, the other was laying out flat against the mattress, palm up, her fingertips almost touching him.

Ranma smiled. It only took the sight of Akane's peaceful, sleeping face, and he felt comforted from the nightmare he'd just escaped from. He pecked two of his fingers with his lips, and lightly touched her open palm. Akane's fingers curled slightly, then relaxed. Ranma smirked at himself for his display of sly romance, pulling the sheets off his hot legs. Though slightly comforted from the sight of his fiancee, the nightmare was still fresh in Ranma's mind, and he shivered a little.

_Most lucky bastards forget their dreams the minute they open their eyes_, Ranma thought bitterly as he carefully got out of bed. _Yet I get to remember every detail._

Ranma quietly walked over to the huge window, and pulled one curtain aside.

"Bah," Ranma grumbled, shutting his eyes tight against the sunlight. "That was stupid of me."

He quickly yanked the curtain back into place irritably, rubbing his eyes.

"Well," he muttered sarcastically. "I'm wide awake _now_."

Sighing in defeat, Ranma eyed the large bed where Akane still slept, and he itched with envy. He wanted nothing more than to crawl back under the sheets, (and, possibly, do some cuddling) but the damn sun had sparked all of his senses, like an open flame touching a fuse.

Ranma walked over to the vanity, where several outfits had been neatly folded. Ranma picked up a random shirt, unfolding it to have a look, and grinned. His favourite colour, red, with his favourite animal, a dragon. Excellent.

_This is more like it_, Ranma thought as he cheerfully pulled the shirt over his blank tank top.

He grabbed the black sash, which had been sitting on the shirt underneath, and tied it into place around his waist. He rolled up the sleeves to his elbows, where he liked them (unlike Mousse's hand-me-downs, which went past his fingertips).

Ranma looked up at the mirror, flicking his bangs out of his eyes for a better look. With a smile, he noticed how he looked a lot like himself again; only, with a kick-ass dragon on his chest.

"I think a good old morning work-out is in order." Ranma said to his reflection, gaining a grin of agreement from his twin.

Ranma leaned forward, and poked at his bottom lip. The cut there had healed up, and the bruise around his eye was fading considerably. He poked the damaged, slightly blue patch of skin, and winced. Still a bit tender, but it was a far cry from the red and swollen mess it'd been when he first got it.

Ranma slipped on his shoes and headed out the door, twisting around and closing it softly behind him, as as not to disturb Akane.

"Sleep tight, tomboy." he whispered. "I'll be back soon."

Ranma continued down the hallway, a new spring—or, rather, his _old_ spring—in his step. With some familiar-looking clothes of his own, and a stomach being well-treated to fancy food, Ranma felt like himself again.

He held up his left arm, examining the exposed flesh of his forearm. A long scar traveled from his elbow to his wrist, and had turned into a thin, reddish-brown scab. He scratched the the itchy, pinkish skin, pouting.

_This ones' a lifer, for sure,_ he thought glumly.

Ranma made his way down the many stairs, his intentions on the forest just a hop, skip, and a jump from the base of Ho'o Peak. There, he would go through as many katas as he wanted, and turn a tree or two into a practice dummy, beating it with his Kachu Tenshen Amaguriken until the bark was worn.

Ranma whole body was tingling in anticipation. He hadn't practiced at all since his kidnapping; his old man would have scolded him for such a disgrace. His last real work-out was when he trained in the Tendo dojo, then went for run, back on the day he was snatched by the Amazons.

Sure, he'd carried Akane's travel bag for her while they journeyed to Red Dragon, which had been quite a trek, but Ranma had been through many a strenuous hike while he trained with his father, and walking from that cave to that tiny backwater town had been a walk in the park.

No, Ranma needed something more. When he was done, he would be laying flat on his back in the middle of the woods, dog-tired and loving it, a huge grin plastered to his face. At last, Ranma reached the base of the mountain, coming out from the dark stairwell into the bright, early morning light.

Whistling 'Big Hips Blues' to himself, Ranma made his way towards the forest. He walked a short ways into the woods, where he came across a small clearing. Ranma cracked his knuckles, looking around at the trees. He imagined the trees to be members of the Amazon tribe, wielding weapons of every sort. Ranma slipped easily into a battle stance, feeling that wonderful rush swell in his chest and spread through his whole body, buzzing through his whole system, as his adrenaline spiked.

"Okay, which one of ya is first?" he said to the trees. "Who wants a piece of patented Ranma Saotome whoop-ass, huh? Bring it on, I can go all day!"

"Really, if you're going to taunt us, at least look in the right direction."

Ranma jumped, slipping out of his imagination, and the Amazons in front of him were suddenly just trees again. He felt new presences behind him, and felt instantly foolish for getting so caught up in his adrenaline; he'd gotten so worked up he hadn't even noticed. And it was the last person he expected.

Ranma whirled around, seeing exactly who he knew he's see when he did, but this knowledge didn't stop his eyes from bulging in surprise.

"Herb!" he exclaimed.

Herb stood over by the bushes, his arms folded across his chest. He looked the sma e as the last time Ranma had seen him. An immaculate cape, and dragon-scaled armor, making his long shoulders look even wider and longer. Behind him, standing in the shadow of the trees, were Herb's lackeys, Mint and Lime.

"It's been a while," Herb muttered, an amused smirk at Ranma's shock on his lips.

"What are _you_ doin' _here_?" Ranma blurted.

"How strange. I was just about to ask you that very question." Herb said. "To answer yours, this _is_ China. I've lived here my entire life."

"That's not what I meant," Ranma said, but shook his head. "It's kinda complicated why I'm here."

"Oh?" Herb hummed. "I think I can keep up."

"Uh, I was kind of kidnapped by Amazons." Ranma mumbled.

Herb blinked. "Kidnapped. By Amazons?" he replied. "That _is_ rather complicated..."

"Look, can we just get to the point here? You came for a rematch, right?" Ranma said. "You're pissed because I beat ya, and now that you've found me, ya wanna settle the score. Well, I'm game. That's why I'm out here in the first place; to kick some ass. So bring it, Herb."

Herb looked away, seeming bored. "No," he said blandly. "I did not come here to settle any score, Ranma. You won the battle, fair and square. More so, even after everything, you still saved my life when the mountain collapsed on us, and I almost fell to my death."

Ranma blinked rapidly, then shrugged it off. "I was just...doin' what any martial artist would do." Ranma muttered. "It was the honorable thing."

"We've been traveling around these parts of China for several months now," Herb began, as if not hearing what Ranma said. "Mint spotted you and three others walking around the forest a few days ago, and consulted me. We haven't been tracking you; it's a mere coincidence that we happened to see you leaving that mountain over there, and walking in here."

"Okay," Ranma said slowly. "So, if you don't wanna fight, then what did ya come follow me in here for?"

"Well," Herb said shortly. "Just...an apology, of sorts. For my treatment of the girl back at the Nekohanten. I realize now that the only reason you attacked me then was because you were protective of her, which basically started the whole fiasco, didn't it?"

_What the hell? First Saffron, now _Herb_? Why is everyone saying sorry for? Next it'll be Kuno, or somethin', for cryin' out loud._

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." Ranma stammered. "Look, don't be sorry. It's in the past. Bygones, and all that. I...forgive ya, I guess. Really."

Herb nodded curtly, looking just as uncomfortable with the apology as Ranma was. It obviously wasn't very often when Herb said sorry to someone. He probably didn't do it at all.

"Also," Herb went on, not quite meeting Ranma's eyes. "I just wanted to say that...in turn for saving my life, I would be willing to help you any time in the future, if you should need my assistance."

Ranma almost did a face fault.

_This sounds awfully familiar..._

"Um, th-thanks, Herb." he said quickly. "Er, I... appreciate it."

Herb just nodded again, and said nothing. There was a long pause, and the air seemed tense and still. Suddenly, Mint and Lime groaned in annoyance.

"_Well_?" Lime growled. "Do ya need our help with somethin', or _not_?"

"Yeah!" Mint exclaimed. "It can be anything, Master Ranma! _Anything_! We'll do your laundry, buy your groceries, wash your back, make your bed...anything you command, we'll do it!"

_Whoa, whoa, whoa. _Master_ Ranma? Where'd_ that_ come from?_

Ranma chuckled nervously, embarrassed. "Y-you don't need to do silly things like _that_!" he said. "Um, but there is something really important that I think I could really use your help with..."

_Here it comes._

"Anything, Master Ranma!" Mint and Lime chorused.

Herb looked rather annoyed buy his lackeys. His lips and eyebrow twitched and he held back his anger.

"Well, that mountain there is Ho'o Peak." Ranma began. "A guy called Saffron lives there; he's a prince. Uh, it's a long story, but like you, he's sorry about some things that happened in the past, and now he's helpin' me with this problem. You see, a few weeks ago...I was kidnapped by the Amazon tribe..."

_Here we go again. I'm gettin' real sick of tellin' this story._

"So," said Herb when Ranma finished his tale. "The Amazons will come here once this Kima woman finds them and tells them you're here, and when they do, it could possibly turn into a war?"

Ranma nodded. "Considering the ways of the Amazons, I'm guessin' it ain't a question. It _will_ be a war."

"What you're asking me, then..." Herb guessed. "Is that you want me to fight alongside you and the Phoenix people against the Amazon tribe?"

Ranma nodded. "More or less." he said.

Herb looked thoughtful. "The Musk Dynasty has always been aware of the Amazons in it 1,400 years of history," he said. "Of course, since they believed we've died out, it's obvious we've never had much of a bond with them. However, we knew they existed; we knew and respected their skills. Now, to hear of such a pitiful disgrace come from their village—kidnapping a young boy and keeping him locked away in a cellar just to make him marry some girl...it's unforgivable. The people of the Musk wouldn't stand for such a travesty."

"So, you'll help, then?" Ranma asked. "I mean, I know you wanna repay some sorta 'debt' or whatever for me savin' your life...but really, ya don't have to. I mean, I'm sure we can fight the Amazons no problem with me an' the Phoenix people, Saffron, and we've got two talented Amazon fighters on our side, too. Three people doesn't really make it or break it at this point, ya know? So you don't need to fight."

Herb looked surprised, and looked at Mint and Lime, who shrugged. Ranma looked back and forth between the three men, confused.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"Perhaps we shouldn't have stayed in the shadows so long," Herb said. "Everyone thinks we're long gone."

"How could you think the powerful Musk Dynasty was _extinct_?" Lime exclaimed incredulously.

"You mean...?" Ranma began.

Herb smiled. "Why don't you come with us, Ranma?" he said. "I'll show you what remains of the Musk Dynasty."

* * *

Akane's eyes opened slowly, and she sighed. It was the best sleep she'd had in what felt like ages. She sat up in bed, stretching, popping slept-on joints with a happy grunt. She noticed that Ranma wasn't in bed, nor was he anywhere in the room. Akane frowned, and got out of the large bed.

Ranma's pile of new clothes (which a winged woman had brought in last night while Ranma was walking around with Saffron) was slightly askew. He'd obviously picked out something from the pile already. She looked over at the door, to see his shoes were gone, as well.

"I wonder where he went off to..." Akane thought to herself as she went to get her bag.

After she was dressed she excited the room... and nearly crashed into Saffron.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, surprised to find the prince outside her room. "M-morning."

"Good morning," Saffron said, as if Akane hadn't just nearly knocked him down to the floor. "How are you today, miss?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Akane said, blinking at the boy's manners. If it weren't Saffron, she'd be quick to call him cute; if she ever did, though, Ranma would probably tell her to go get her head examined.

"Is Ranma still sleeping?" Saffron wondered.

Akane shook her head. "No," she said. "I just got up, and he wasn't there. He must've gone out, or something."

"He's always on the go, isn't he?" Saffron asked.

"Yeah," Akane never would have dreamed she'd be chatting it up with _Saffron_ of all people. "Ranma's always in constant motion."

"I hope he'll be back, soon." Saffron fretted. "We'll be having breakfast shortly."

Akane laughed. "Ranma? Miss breakfast? It's never happened." she said. "He'll probably turn up soon."

"All right," Saffron said, nodding. "Well, I'll call Kima down to escort you when breakfast is ready. I'll be on the look-out for him."

With that, the prince walked off, and two gaurds Akane hadn't noticed hurried after him.

_That must get a bit irritating, having gaurds follow you around like you're so breakable. _Akane thought to herself as she walked the opposite way down the hall. As she walked, she wondered about Ranma. Where could he have gone to? It's not like he had an errand to run, or a place to be. What could he be doing? Akane told herself not to worry like some over-protective mother, but she couldn't help it. One minute, he'd winked at her and told her he'd be back for lunch, the next he was gone, and never came back. Then Cologne came and told her he was dead.

Even if it'd been a lie, it had made Akane realize that someone special can vanish in the blink of an eye. Just when you think everything is normal, everything can plummet before you're ready to take the plunge.

Akane shook the thoughts from her head. Ranma was fine, she told herself firmly. If he thought he could just up and leave her _again_, he was dreaming.

* * *

"So, lemme get this straight," Ranma said. "You three _aren't_ the only ones left remaining of the Musk Dynasty?"

Ranma, Herb, Mint, and Lime were walking up a steep hill. They'd wandered far off the beaten path, into thicker bush. Ho'o Peak was still in sight, but Ranma worried his lip between his teeth. For some reason, he had a feeling a certain tomboy wouldn't be too pleased when she woke up and found him missing...

"Of course not," said Herb, taking Ranma from his thoughts.

"We've served Master Herb since we were children," Mint said. "So Lime and I were the only ones to go with Master Herb to Japan to look for the water pot that would turn Master Herb back into a man."

"The others stayed here, and a month after we got back we met up with them again." Lime went on. "We've been traveling China, trying to find the perfect place to set up our new village. Then we can start to replenish our clan again."

"How many others are there?" Ranma asked.

"Seven," said Herb. "All teenagers, mostly. None too much older or younger than yourself."

"Wow," Ranma said, his eyes widening. "That's all?"

"From what we know of," Herb said. "We may have others out there, somewhere. With 1,400 years of ancient history to look back on, it a bit difficult to find anyone. We're fortunate to have these children."

The four continued to walk in silence, until they reached the top of the hill. Ranma blinked in surprise when he saw several tents pitched, with a campfire blazing, and cups of ramen noodles sitting by the bed of coals.

"Look! Master Herb is back!" someone called.

Ranma glanced over at the trees, where a young boy stood with firewood. He grinned, and ran over to them.

"Welcome back, Master Herb." the boy said. "We're just getting back from collecting firewood."

"Excellent, Chamomile." Herb said kindly. Ranma hurt his neck looking at Herb as quick as he did in surprise. He'd never heard him talk so _nicely_ to someone.

The boy, Chamomile, was a lot shorter than Herb; even Mint was taller. He showed fangs when he grinned, and Ranma was instantly reminded of Ryoga. He wore yellow armor, and wore what looked like a tuque on his head, made from a monkey's pelt, making it look like he had monkey ears.

_So he's the offspring of a member from the Musk who mated with a woman who was once a monkey, who got cursed to become female in the cursed spring. _Ranma mused to himself.

Chamomile led them over to the campfire, while six other boys hurried from the woods and joined them. They made a pile of fire wood with Chamomile by one of the tents, chatting amongst themselves.

"This is a hell of a lotta work for some lousy ramen noodles. They're chicken flavour, too! I don't like the chicken flavour!" one boy complained, as they made a pyramid with the firewood.

Another boy punched his arm. "Quit whinin', Pepper! Just be happy for what ya got, why don't cha? Ramen is ramen, as far as I'm concerned."

"Yeah, because you'd eat a moldy orange just to have food in yer belly, Oregano." another muttered. "You're such a glutton it isn't even funny."

"Shaddup, Sage!" the tall boy, Oregano, snapped.

"Hey, would you two stop fighting and just pile the damn firewood, already?" another said, rolling his eyes.

"Thyme is right. You shouldn't argue. You'll anger Master Herb." another said, so quietly Ranma hardly heard him.

"What's that, Mace? Are you actually _speaking_?" Oregano jeered, stuffing a few logs under his arms.

The other boys didn't speak, but Mace, a tall, lanky boy with black hair that covered one of his gray eyes, didn't seem to be offended by Oregano's words. They walked over to the campfire, where Herb, Mint, Lime, and Ranma stood, and Oregano put the logs on the fire.

"Hey, Master Herb." another boy said, with a pelt cap of a lynx on his head, making him look like he had pointy cat ears. "We're having ramen noodles for breakfast. It's all that's left of the food. It's mine and Thyme's turn to go buy some more. We'll do that after we eat."

"All right, Hibiscus." Herb said. "Don't steal this time, will you? I know you did that with the ramen."

"Don't look at me, sir! It was Pepper and Oregano who stole the ramen, when it was their turn to get food! Thyme and I will just gather fruit, we promise!"

"_Fruit_?" Oregano echoed, looking disgusted. "Lame."

"At least I'm not a lousy theif, tubby!" Hibiscus snapped.

"Who're ya callin' tubby? I ain't tubby!" Oregano shouted.

"Here we go again." said Sage, who had black panther ears on his head, rolling his eyes as he tore open the packets of ramen and poured them into the boiling water.

"Who is this, Master Herb?" Chamomile asked, pointing at Ranma. "Is he some lost member of the Dynasty we've never met?"

"As if, Chamomile." Pepper snorted. He was obviously a fox's child. He had the pelt cap of a fox sitting in his head, and wore orange and black amour. "We're all that's left of the Dynasty. Everyone else kicked the bucket _ages_ ago."

"_Pepper_!" Thyme, a boy with leopard ears, hissed.

Chamomile looked up at Ranma with honey-coloured, hopeful eyes. He reached up and tugged on his sleeve.

"Are you a lost member?" he asked quietly. "Pepper is wrong, right? You were just lost a long time, right? Then Master Herb found you."

Ranma winced, looking down at the young boy. He had to be at least nine or ten; he seemed so young and innocent to be roughing it in the wilderness with a bunch of teenage boys. He almost wanted to humour the kid, instead of making that cute face look heart-broken. He wasn't about to lie, though.

"Sorry, kid, but no. I'm not part of the Musk." Ranma said. "I'm...an old friend of Master Herb."

"Oh," Chamomile said sadly, looking down. "I see."

"Told ya so," Pepper muttered, sitting down on a stump.

"Pepper, you better shut your gob, or I'll shut it for you." Sage warned.

Pepper looked over at Ranma. Ranma wasn't good at dealing with kids, but he tried to put on a stern look, patting Chamomile's head for emphasis. Pepper's lip twitched, and he dropped his orange-brown eyes.

"Yo, Chamomile." he called.

Chamomile looked over at Pepper, his eyes still sad.

"Sorry." Pepper muttered quietly, looking uncomfortable.

Chamomile dashed over to Pepper, and threw his arms around him. Pepper blushed, then ruffled the child's hair, smiling a little.

Ranma watched the boys, and smiled. Even though these boys were all pretty rowdy and wild, they were like brothers, and cared about each other. After all, they only had each other. It had to be hard for all of them.

"The noodles are ready!" Thyme called, and instantly the boys crowded around the campfire, Pepper walking with reluctance.

"Go get the bowls, will ya, Sage?" Thyme asked, as he stirred around noodles. Sage nodded and headed into one of the tents, coming back out shortly after with several bowls.

"Do ya want some ramen, Dragon Man?" Chamomile said to Ranma, grinning.

Ranma blinked. _Dragon Man?_ He looked down at his shirt, and remembered it had a dragon design on it.

"It's Ranma," he said. "If it's okay with you, I'd love some ramen. I'm starved."

"We don't mind," said Thyme, smiling.

"Yeah. You can have _my_ portion." grumbled Pepper.

"Siddown beside me, Dragon Man!" Chamomile exclaimed, patting the grass beside him.

Mace came over, and sat down beside Ranma, opposite Chamomile. Ranma looked at him and offered a smile, and Mace flushed, the red tinge lighting up his pale cheeks, and looked away. Ranma watched the boy, who looked about his age, then shrugged. He sure was shy. According to the big guy with grizzly bear ears, Oregano, he hardly ever spoke.

Ranma noticed Mace also received his portion last; maybe it was coincidence, but Ranma couldn't help but be suspicious. All the boys seemed to ignore Mace, they hardly even looked in his direction. Ranma looked at Mace, but couldn't tell what animal mother he'd had. He didn't show it off like the other boys did. Maybe he was embarrassed about it.

"So, you and Master Herb are friends?" Pepper asked suddenly during their small breakfast.

"Uh, yeah. Of sorts." Ranma replied, slurping up the ramen.

"'Of sorts'? What the heck does that mean?" Pepper retorted with a frown.

"How long have you known each other?" Sage asked. "I never saw you with Master Herb until now."

"Er, well, we didn't exactly start out as friends." Ranma explained sheepishly. "In fact, we were enemies. We haven't known each other long. This is only the second time we've met."

"Are you a martial artist?" Thyme asked. "You look like you just got into a fight. Your eye is bruised."

"Yeah," said Ranma, absently touching his eye. "I am a martial artist."

"Cool!" Chamomile cried. "Are ya really strong, like Lime?"

Ranma laughed. "You bet I am," he said cockily. "I've been trainin' since I was a baby. Me and my old man wandered all around Japan and China. I'm like you guys; I was always training, and never really got ta know about women."

"You've got that short-haired girl, though." said Mint, pointing his chopsticks at Ranma. "You must know tons about girls when you've got her. You live with her, too, right?"

"You mean, she's your... _mate_?" Hibiscus asked excitedly, and all the boys, even Chamomile, leaned forward intently at the word.

"You _live _with her?"

"Have you seen those...those_ things_ that women have? Those things on their chest, that we don't have?"

"Have ya _kissed _her?"

"Is her skin really soft?"

"Does she smell nice? What does she smell like?"

"What's her name?"

"Is she really, _really_ pretty?"

Ranma leaned back as the boys started to crowd around him in wonder, asking question after question. He scratched the back his head embarrassingly, laughing nervously.

"Well," he began, and the boys shut their mouths and listened intently. "Her name is Akane, and I live with her back in Japan, at her family's dojo. Er, in my opinion...she's pretty, yeah, and her skin is quite soft. She smells pretty good. She smells like grapes and raspberries," Ranma smiled to himself at this, remembering her bottle of shampoo. "Um, I've kissed her. And...once or twice I've...seen her.._.things_, purely by accident."

"_Whoooooooa!_" the boys chorused, fascinated.

"What're they like?" Pepper asked.

"Have you touched 'em?" Oregano added.

Ranma blushed. "N-_no_!" he blurted. Then, he got an idea. "I've got a curse, though, that makes _me_ a girl. So I know what they feel like, though I've never...touched...Akane's."

"REALLY?" they shouted, huge grins lighting up their faces. "Show us! Show us! Show us!"

"I'm...gonna need some cold water." Ranma said.

"Here, here! Take my canteen!" Hibiscus cried, shoving his canteen at Ranma. Ranma took the canteen, took off the cap, and dumped the contents over his head. Instantly, he felt the change, and heard the boys cry out when they saw it happen.

"_Look_! He..._She_...He... has _boobs_ now!" Oregano cried, pointing.

"I fell into a cursed spring at Jusenkyo," Ranma explained. "So now when I get splashed with cold water, this happens. Hot water reverses the effects, and I turn back into a guy."

"_Lucky!_" Pepper yelled.

"Can we touch 'em?" Oregano asked.

"_What_?" Ranma cried. "_No_! Absolutely not."

"_Pleeeeeease?_"

Ranma knew they'd never stop asking unless she said yes."Ugh..._fine_. One at a time, though, and you can only poke 'em, got it?"

"Whoo-hoo!"

Mace didn't go up to take his 'turn'; merely watching red-faced from the sidelines. He hadn't hoarded Ranma with questions, either, but his eyes had bulged slightly when he saw Ranma change into a woman. None of the boys seemed to care that he hadn't asked questions, though, since nobody seemed to notice.

* * *

After breakfast, Hibiscus and Thyme left to go gather some fruit. Ranma used the left over hot water from the pot to change back. He smelled a bit like chicken ramen now, but at least the boys weren't ogling at his breasts anymore.

The boys went to go and explore around the forest; Mace stayed behind, sitting over by the hill, watching the valley of trees. Ranma and Herb sat by the campfire, which was crackling softly now, the bed of coals orange and hot.

"So, all these boys will help fight the Amazons, too?" Ranma asked.

"They all listen to me as their master," Herb said. "If I command it, they'll do it. It's not like they won't be willing, though. All of them fight so much amongst themselves they'll be pleased to be able to fight someone else for real."

"Even Chamomile?" Ranma asked. He couldn't imagine that small boy fighting an Amazon.

"He doesn't really fight with the boys too much," he said. "He gets along with all of them. They all have fighting spirits in them, though. Born to be martial artists. Chamomile has as much fight in him just like the rest of them. Don't underestimate him for his size."

"I feel...kinda bad. I mean, draggin' all of these...these_ kids_...into a war started because of me." Ranma said quietly. "I don't wanna see them get hurt when they don't need to. None of you need to fight this battle. The Amazons have no quarrel with you. They don't even know you're alive."

"It's time they did." said Herb sternly. "It's also time for them to learn the error of their ways; and what's better than having the Phoenix people and the so-called 'wiped out' Musk Dynasty beat some sense in them to do just that?"

Ranma said nothing, staring into the vibrant orange coals through the charred logs of the fire, the embers dancing in the reflection of his eyes.

_They're just _children_. If any of them get hurt, I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself._

* * *

Akane was fidgety.

It was now lunchtime, and she sat at the long table with Mousse, Lufa, and Saffron. Ranma still hadn't shown up. She was the only one who seem to be worried; they all calmly ate lunch while Akane sat, the chair beside her vacant, her leg jittering uncontrollably up and down while she stared at the food on her plate.

"Why aren't you eating, Akane?" Lufa asked at the end of lunch. Everyone was done eating, but Akane hadn't taken a bite. "It's not good to waste food."

"I'm sorry," Akane mumbled. "I'm just...too preoccupied to eat right now."

"I'm sure Ranma will turn up, Akane." Mousse said. "I know it's not like him to miss a meal, but maybe he just went for a walk. Maybe he's working out. He hasn't done it in a while; he must hate himself for it."

"I guess," Akane said quietly. "I just wish he'd told me where he was going."

"Wherever he is," Lufa said. "I'm sure he can take care of himself. Now, eat. When will you ever get another chance to eat your own entire lobster for lunch?"

* * *

"You're staying _there_?"

Ranma looked up at Ho'o Peak, looming in the distance, where Chamomile was pointing at from his perch on Ranma's shoulders. The young boy had taken quite a liking to Ranma, and as the group left their campsite to head for Phoenix Mountain, Chamomile had jumped onto Ranma shoulders, much to his surprise.

"Yep," Ranma replied. "That's Ho'o Peak."

"So is your pretty mate, there?" Chamomile asked.

Ranma chuckled. "Yeah, she's there." Ranma said. "She's probably fuming right about now." he added in a mutter.

Ranma looked up at the sky, where the sun was sinking low behind the mountains. Ranma had stayed at the Musk's camp for hours, telling stories and playing with the boys. It was a long time before Ranma finally glanced at the sky and noticed how dark it was getting. So, everyone was heading back to Ho'o Peak, and all of the boys were anxious to meet Akane and see Saffron's home.

"So, this Saffron guys is going to let us stay here?" Pepper asked.

"I should think so, once I tell him you're all going to help us." Ranma said.

"He's rich, right?" Hibiscus asked.

"Well, he _is_ a prince." Ranma said. "He's just a kid right now, but when he gets older he'll be very powerful."

"What about the food?" Oregano said. "Is the food any good?"

Ranma grinned. "Oh, yeah." he said.

"_Sweet_." Oregano looked up at the mountain, his eyes shining with anticipation.

Ranma led the group of ten up the many stairs at the base of the castle, into the castle's corridors.

"Ranma Saotome!" a winged man cried when he saw Ranma. "Welcome back, sir! You've been gone all day, sir; your friends have been wondering where you were."

"Just out and about," Ranma replied. "I brought some company; they're gonna be helpin' us with the Amazons, so they're gonna need a place to stay. Give these guys some rooms, will ya?"

"Y-yes, sir." the man stammered. "I'll see to it immediately."

"Thanks," Ranma said, adjusting Chamomile on his shoulders. "I'll be in my room, and I'll be bringing these guys with me to make some...introductions. Just come and get 'em once you've got the rooms set up, okay?"

"Yes, sir." said the winged man. He hurried off to make the arrangements, and Ranma continued down the hall, towards his room.

Once they arrived at the double doors of Ranma's room, Ranma hoisted Chamomile off of his shoulders and set him down. He opened the door to the room, finding it empty.

"Huh," he muttered. "I guess Akane isn't in."

Ranma walked into the room, and the ten men behind him followed his lead, not over-crowding the huge room in the slightest. Just then, the door to the left opened, and steam rolled into the room.

_We have a private bathroom? _Ranma thought with surprise. _I thought that was a closet. _

Akane walked into the room, a small white towel wrapped around her body, her hair damp and dripping. She was humming to herself, but the melody quickly stopped as she noticed she wasn't alone. She jumped in surprise, to not only see Ranma, but ten other men in the bedroom. Ranma blushed, not only because Akane was showing a _lot_ of legs in that skimpy towel, but because ten other guys were seeing this display of flesh, as well.

Ranma knew each of them had noticed for two reasons; one, none of them were blind, and two, the moment Akane had stepped out of the bathroom, Ranma heard a strange rush of wind, that only lasted a second. It was sound of ten men gasping in unison.

"R-Ranma..." Akane murmured, her finger frozen in the act of running through her wet locks, her hazel eyes wide.

"Uh..." Ranma replied intelligently.

"Ranma!" Akane cried, running towards him.

Ranma took a step back, and held his breath. _Here it comes. I can already feel the mallet caving in my skull._

"Oh, Ranma!" Akane exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. "_Where_ on earth have you _been_?"

Ranma's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he looked down at the top of Akane's dripping wet head. This was the _last_ thing he'd expected her to do.

"Gee, Akane." he muttered sheepishly. "I didn't know I worried you so much."

"Of _course _I was worried, you dummy!" Akane pulled back to cup his face in her wet hands. "You've been gone since morning, and you never came back!"

"I'm sorry," Ranma murmured, smiling. He touched her face, wiping away the droplets of water dripping off her bangs and rolling down her cheeks. "I should have told you where I was going."

"Damn right you should have, baka." Akane said with a shaky laugh, pulling him in for a quick kiss. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

Ranma smiled, stroking her wet bangs from her eyes. "I won't." he promised.

"She _is_ pretty, Dragon Man!" Chamomile cried. "Really, really,_ really_ pretty!"

"Are you kidding? She's _gorgeous_!" Hibiscus shouted.

"That skin _does _look soft!"

"What I wouldn't give to have a mate like _her_!"

Ranma watched the boys chatter animatedly, and blushed. He looked back to Akane, chuckling nervously at the look she was giving him. She smiled coldly, her eyes mischievous, and a shiver rolled up Ranma's spine. She grabbed his ear, and pulled it down to her lips.

"You better start explaining, Saotome." she whispered. "_Ten_ men just saw me half naked, and I want to know why."

* * *

**Authour's Note:**

These new OCs of mine are so much fun, you have no idea. xD Do you enjoy them as much as I do? :3 I hope so; because if you do, I've done my job well. Well, as you can see all of the boys are named after spices and herbs, since that's obviously the pattern with the three Musk Dynasty characters from canon: Herb? Mint? Lime? xD It had to be done. ^^

Have any of you watched Ouran High School Host Club? Well if you have (and if you haven't, you should) you may have noticed that Chamomile is kind of like Honey-senpai-you know, the adroable one who loves cake? xD Yeah, it's obvious where I got my insporation for Chamomile from. -,- heh heh...Just like Mint and Lime, all of these boys have the same running gag: they love to ogle over women. :P I'm sure they're going to be **big** Akane fanboys after the show she put on for them. Hell of a first meeting, wouldn't you say? x3

Well, the anti-Amazon battalion is now complete; all we need now to add to this recipe of destruction is the Amazon Tribe! Kima and her scouts will tell them to come to Ho'o Peak, and when they do, KA-BOOM! Epic battle scene, anyone? ;)

Stay tuned for Chapter Ten!

- Jadells


	11. Chapter Ten: Raven and the Hummingbird

**Chapter Ten**

The Raven and the Hummingbird

**R****anma**

_Just stun them. Do _not _kill them._

_As much as I wanted to for what they did to me, I didn't use my weapon to slit their throats—I twisted the business end away from my attackers, and stuck them in the neck with the staff, knocking them out cold. Another Amazon fell to the dirt at my feet, but it was an endless swarm; just when I'd finished off one, three more came and took that person's place. Hatred, anger, vengeance...all of these emotions swirled through my mind as I looked into the multi-coloured eyes of these warriors; how much I wanted them to pay for what they did to me. How much I wanted them _dead_. _

_Yet I didn't kill a single one._

_It would take more than what they did to egg me on to such a dishonorable act. I'd sworn to myself, never again. After Saffron, _never_ again. I wouldn't end my enemies life, no matter what. Not unless they'd done so to someone I loved. That was why I had killed Saffron in the first place. Akane, she was dying, stuck as a tiny doll tucked into my shirt collar; and he didn't care at _all_. He mocked my mortality as well as hers; spat on it. For that, he had to be killed. So I did what needed to be done. _

_I wouldn't kill these people; who were mostly women. I wouldn't kill another soul, especially not a female. It made me cringe just to strike these women; to kill them? Out of the question entirely. Only one thing would make me stoop that low; one thing, one _person_, who brought out the best, and the worst, in me. _

_Akane. _

_If any one of these people hurt her, I would make them regret it. I would make them suffer. I would make them _die_. I'd sworn never to kill ever again; and at the same moment, I'd also vowed to protect Akane from harm. Never would I let the events from Phoenix Mountain repeat themselves. Those two promises in of themselves were easy enough to keep. I could easily never kill, for it was against my honor. I could protect Akane. I was strong enough. I was brave enough. _

_However, when both of those promises collide, head-to-head in my mind, in my blood, in the field of battle, where she fights alongside me, head first into danger with me, that makes it much, much harder. To protect Akane, and to keep the weapon in my hand from slaying another life, at the same time. It's the hardest thing I've ever had to do._

_Yet I still don't kill a single one._

* * *

Ranma awoke, for the first time in weeks, quietly. No gasp of shock, no screams. Nothing. His eyes just fluttered open, and immediately he was utterly confused.

_What a weird dream._

Ranma rubbed a sleepy eye, and was about to roll over. However, something pinned him down. He looked down, and was surprised to find Akane there, lying on his chest, smiling contently in her sleep. Ranma smiled, and put a hand on her back. She sighed, and shifted, then was still again.

"She's so beautiful when she sleeps."

Ranma _was_ thinking this, but he was pretty sure he hadn't said it out loud. Even if he _had_, he was pretty sure he didn't sound like a fourteen-year-old. Ranma looked to his left, where the noise had come from. You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding.

"Her skin looks so milky and smooth," Sage whispered.

"Dare me to touch it?" Oregano sniggered.

"No!" Thyme hissed. "She'll wake up."

"Master Ranma is so lucky." Hibiscus sighed with envy.

"We really shouldn't be here, guys." Mace whispered fearfully. "They'll wake up any minute now."

"Oh, shaddup, Mace." Oregano snapped. "God forbid when you _do_ talk, it's to be a total stick in the mud."

Mace said nothing more. All the boys, safe for Herb and Lime, were crouched beside the bed, their young eyes staring intently at his sleeping fiancée.

"Okay, Oregano. I'll respect you for the rest of my days if you touch her." Pepper dared. "Honest. I'll never fight ya again."

"Fine by me. I'm gonna love hearing you call me Master Oregano." Oregano jeered.

Ranma sat bolt upright, and the boys stared at him for half a second before collecting their scattered minds and gasping in surprise. Akane, who by some miracle hadn't awoken, simply plopped her head on his lap.

"What the _hell _are you doing?" Ranma whispered loudly, venomously.

"S-s-sorry, Master Ranma!" the boys chorused in nearly complete unison.

"Get _outta _here!"

"Y-Yessir!"

The boys quickly scrambled out of the room, Mace casting Ranma back an awkward apologetic face.

"Mace." Ranma called.

Mace stopped dead in his tracks by the door frame, the rest of the boys already gone. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes wide with fright.

"Y-yes, Master Ranma?" he whispered.

Ranma slowly got out of bed, careful to not wake up Akane. He walked over to the door, stopping half way so as not to scare off the boy, who already looked close to bolting.

"Cut the 'master' thing out, okay?" Ranma said quietly. "I ain't your master; Herb is."

"W-we know, sir." Mace stammered, lowering his gaze. "We decided to call you Master, as well, but for a different purpose then Master Herb."

"What reason?" Ranma asked, curious.

"Well, because of your mastery with women, sir."

Ranma almost face faulted, but caught himself, simply staring dumbly at Mace.

"Er...okay, whatever." Ranma muttered. "Anyways, Mace, I ain't gonna yell at ya. I know you didn't wanna sneak in like the rest of 'em, and I appreciate that."

"Um...y-your welcome, sir." said Mace nervously.

"I just...I've been meaning to talk with you." Ranma said. "Ever since we met, I've noticed something. You and the others don't get along at all; Oregano always talks rudely to ya, when he seldom does. Aren't they, you know, your family?"

Mace nodded. "Yes, of course. I've known them all my life." Mace answered. He suddenly looked sad. "It's not their fault that they hate me. It's mine."

"Mace—" Ranma started to argue.

"Let me finish, please, sir." Mace cut him off. "They hate me, because...because of who I am. Rather, who...my mother was."

"You mother?" Ranma echoed. Mace nodded sullenly.

"I don't tend to show it so openly like the others, because...I'm ashamed of it." Mace whispered. "My mother...was a spider. Everyone hates spiders; they try to kill them the minute they see them. They're scared of innocent, puny spiders."

"If it's any comfort to you," Ranma said. "I'm not scared of spiders."

Mace let a ghost of a smile appear on his lips. "Thank you," he said. "Anyways, I was born with a natural aura that spiders unfortunately posses. An aura that instantly frightens people; when people first meet me, they feel like they're looking at a spider crawling on their ceiling. Evermore, they dislike me, depending on how much their hatred for a real spider is. Oregano...has arachnophobia, the fear of spiders. I tested him once since I was so confused why he hated me so much more than the other. I caught a spider—which is easy for me, since they tend to like me—and dropped it on him from a tree. I felt bad, but I had to know. As I guessed, he screamed and ran to the river to get it off. That's why he treats me the way he does; he can't help it."

Mace took a deep breath, then continued. "You, on the other hand, treat me kindly. This is because you're not afraid of spiders. Most women, I've heard, hate bugs especially spiders. So I've always suspected that every women I meet will hate me right away, and I'll never have a mate."

"Hey, don't underestimate girls, Mace." Ranma said with a smile. "I'm sure there are lots of girls out there who aren't afraid of spiders, who would like you just fine."

Mace looked up, warmth in his sad, gray eyes. "I hope so, sir."

Ranma walked over, and placed a hand on Mace's shoulders. "In my opinion, I think it's really cool your mother was a spider. She must've given you some useful traits. It's like Spider-Man."

"Spider-Man?" Mace asked. "Who's Spider-Man?"

"A super hero," Ranma replied, smiling. "He's got a hot redhead for a girlfriend, too. So you've got hope, bud."

Mace grinned. "Maybe you're right." Mace said. "I think Mom did leave me with some good traits. I can be very quiet, and stealthy, I can climb pretty much anything I want to, and I can make really good traps. That's how all of us have survived so long out in the woods; I can catch lots of rabbits and other game."

"See, Mace? Without you, those guys would starve. They need you around; they just don't see it. Look at it this way: the next time you see someone who treats you badly, that just means they're _really_ scared of spiders. How sissy, eh?"

Mace chuckled. "Yeah, I guess." he mumbled.

Ranma pat Mace's shoulder. "Exactly." he said. "So don't let those guys get ya down, okay?"

Mace nodded. "I won't, sir." he said. He started to walk off, then stopped and turned around. "Sir?"

"What is it?" Ranma asked.

Mace smiled. "Thank you." he said softly. "I guess you really must be strong; because if you treat me this nice, nothing must scare you at all."

Ranma blinked, surprised. Then, he chuckled.

"You'd be surprised."

* * *

"Elder Ku Lohn, there are guests here to see you."

Cologne looked over to the tent's door flap, where a young woman stood, her hair mint green and her eyes lilac mauve.

"Guests?" Cologne echoed. "Of what kind? Who would find us this deep in the bush?"

"Well, Elder, these people are...different." the young woman said, looking nervous. "They have..._wings_."

Cologne was taken aback, and her eyes widened. Then, her face became cold, and hard.  
"Bring them in."

"Yes, Elder." the young woman hurried off to retrieve their guests.

Cologne turned her body to face the tent flap, her small hands clenched into tight fists on her lap, he bulging eyes in slits.

Soon, three familiar faces came into sight, and entered the tent. The woman, wearing all white, with large white wings and hair, smirked at the sight of Cologne. Her two lackeys stood on either side of her, only coming to her shoulder in height. Their faces were young; they looked about fourteen or so, and the woman looked at least thirty.

"Good morning," said the woman.

"Lady Kima," Cologne muttered, nodding her head. "What brings you this deep into the wilderness?"

Kima sneered. "An order from our Lord Saffron," Kima said. "He wants to see the entire Joketsuzoku Tribe at Ho'o Peak."

"Ho'o Peak?" Cologne repeated.

Kima nodded. "Precisely," she said. "You see, Elder, we have your prisoner: Ranma Saotome."

Cologne's eyes widened. "You captured him?" she breathed.

Kima waved her hand, as if to swat away Cologne's words. "No, Elder. We did not capture the boy." she said. "He stays with us as a guest, not as Lord Saffron's prisoner."

"_What_?" Cologne was utterly confused now. Ranma, a_ guest _at Phoenix Mountain?

Kima chuckled. "Lord Saffron frowns upon your tribe's actions as of late, Elder." she murmured icily. "For this, he beckons you to Ho'o Peak, to discuss your actions."

Cologne was silent for a long time, her face angry.

"That man has no power over my tribe," Cologne snapped. "How dare he ask of this? He's got no right to question our laws."

"So, it is written that if an Amazon cannot woo an man into marriage, Plan B is to throw him in a cellar and wait until he snaps?" Kima said. "Don't look at me that way, Elder. I don't care for Ranma Saotome in the slightest. I simply follow the orders of my Lord, and what he orders is that I come back to Ho'o Peak with your tribe in tow. So, you either come quietly, or I can find _another_ way."

Kima trailed off, emphasizing the word to get her meaning across, sneering evilly to let it sink in. Finally, Cologne looked down at her clenched fists and sighed.

"Very well," she muttered.

* * *

Saffron sent the owl on his arm off into the early morning sky, watching it go before he made his way down the hall. He knocked on the double doors of his guests bedroom, waiting patiently. Ranma opened the door, looking down curiously at the young prince.

"Saffron?" Ranma questioned.

Saffron grinned. "Would you and Akane be so kind as to accompany me?" he asked. "You're going to play dress-up."

* * *

"I just received a message from Captain Kima," Saffron explained to the two teens as they walked down the corridors of the castle. "She says they've located the camp of the Amazons, and the Elder agreed to come with them to meet us here."

They entered a room, that was narrow, but incredibly long. It looked to be a super-long, walk-in closet. Ranma and Akane recognized the attire of Saffron's gaurds lining the two walls.

"So," Saffron went on. "We'll need to prepare for the battle that is coming our way. You two are going to need some armour. Plus, it will simply amuse me to see you both in Ho'o Peak warrior costumes." he laughed. "It will announce who side you fight for!"

"Armour?" Ranma repeated. "I don't need body armour. I can protect myself just fine."

"Better safe then sorry, hm? Like I said, it will amuse me. A king enjoys being entertained." Saffron laughed again at his own joke.

"So, what the heck are we? Your warriors or your _jesters_?" Ranma muttered.

"Oh, don't be bitter, Ranma Saotome. It was merely a joke." Saffron said with a wave of his hand. "Now, I had the clothes made especially for you two. Come this way."

Ranma and Akane followed Saffron to the far back of the room, where two hangers hung by themselves on the wall facing them. On the hangers were black bags, containing their clothes inside. Saffron picked them up, and shoved one of each into Ranma and Akane's arms. The exchanged glances, then opened the bags and withdrew their attire.

"I had a little fun trying to make you appear as if you really _were_ one of my guard." Saffron said with a smile. "With that, I gave your clothes a theme, based on your bird type, since as you quite well know, everyone here is some kind of half-bird. Jeeves is an owl...Kima is a swan, for example."

Akane looked at her uniform, which was the female version of the warrior garb of the gaurds of Ho'o Peak. It was a sleeveless top, with a belt and skirt, boots, and gloves. All of it had lovely colours of blue, green, and purple. With the outfit cam circular, orange earrings, and a colourful, beaded necklace.

"Your bird-type, Akane, was based on a hummingbird, as you can tell by those colours." Saffron explained. "Isn't it lovely?"

"Yes, it's nice." Akane said, truthfully. She'd always loved the look of a hummingbird. "Thank you."

Ranma pulled out his new clothes, which were the polar opposite to Akane's. Instead of pretty blues and greens, like an ocean, his was like a stormy sky. It was all black and different tones of gray, with tiny hints of navy blue on the design on the chest armour, and the armour for his forearms, and traveling down the long loincloth-like part of the shirt, front an back, he noticed as he turned the it around.

Ranma examined the design, getting a feeling of deja vu. He'd seen this pattern before. Two blue dots, one above the other, and in between the two dots was what looked like a curling cloud. Where had he seen this pattern?

"Your bird-type was based on a raven, Ranma." Saffron explained. "It's a rather...foreboding costume, hm? It should make the Amazons a bit nervous."

"Yeah, it_ is_ pretty bad-ass." Ranma agreed quietly, still racking his brains. "Have I seen this before? This design on the armour?"

Saffron smiled. "I was hoping you'd notice that." he said. "Yes, you most certainly have."

* * *

Ranma's knees nearly gave out, and he heard Akane gasp beside him, and was sure she was feeling the same way. They'd gotten changed into their new battle clothes, and Saffron had told them there was more he wanted to show them.

He'd brought them to the Jusen Caves. The huge Dragon and Phoenix taps loomed over them. The Dragon, Ranma noticed, still had no snout, and was gazing upward at the heavens, while the Phoenix looked straight ahead.

"I've decided to keep everything as it is," Saffron said quietly. "As a memento."

"Why did you bring us here?" Akane whispered. Her voice shook with emotion, and she grabbed Ranma's wrist and squeezed tight.

Saffron didn't answer. He flew up towards the Dragon tap. Ranma and Akane watched from the ground, waiting. He came back, holding something that made Ranma's stomach flip with recognition.

"Gekkaja..." Ranma whispered.

Then, he understood. The pattern on his armour was a twin to that on the blade of the Gekkaja. Saffron held out the weapon to Ranma, who took it slowly. It felt good in his grasp. The blade was cool, and welcoming. Ranma felt as if it was saying _Hello again._

Akane reached out, and touched the staff, and her hand shot back with a gasp.

"It's _freezing_!" she cried. "I can't even touch it."

Ranma looked to Akane, then back to the Gekkaja. It felt fine to him; it was a pleasant cold. Like a breeze on a hot summer day. If it hadn't had been for Gekkaja, Ranma would have been incinerated many times over during his battle when he and Saffron fought in these very caves. It gave off a cold aura, that repelled the fire of Saffron's attacks. He still felt the heat intensely, but the flames never touched him. Gekkaja had protected him.

"That's because only Ranma may touch it now." Saffron explained. "Before, anyone may have wielded Gekkaja. However, Ranma is the sole owner of Gekkaja now, since he slew me. Gekkaja was already yours to begin with, because of the Prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Ranma questioned.

"It's said that if ever should anyone slay the Phoenix King with the Weapon of Cold, Gekkaja, when the King wields the Weapon of Hot, Kinjakan, that person is the sole possessor of the Gekkaja from then on. Gekkaja will only allow you to touch it now, Ranma. Also, it shall speak to you."

"Speak to me?" Ranma echoed. "It speaks?"

"Only in your mind, it does. Only the sole owner can hear Gekkaja." Saffron said. "The Kinjakan does the same for me. Has it spoken to you?"

"I...think so," Ranma muttered, looking down at the weapon. "It said, 'hello again', when I took hold of it."

Saffron smiled. "Well," he announced. "You are officially ready to take on the Amazons. With Gekkaja, you shall certainly not fail."

Ranma gripped the staff tightly, feeling the cold aura seep into his skin, as if making his blood ice.

_We will not lose, _Gekkaja echoed in his mind.

* * *

Later on, Ranma and Akane changed back into normal clothes, and went back to their room; however, Ranma brought the Gekkaja along. Strangely enough, it was hard to put down now that he'd picked it up again. Like a child with some brand new toy.

This, of course, was no toy. This weapon had saved his life; and Akane's, too. He never thought he'd be grateful to an inanimate object, but he certainly was. Also, Ranma felt a pleasing sense of security with Gekkaja in his hands. The Amazons were on their way here, and with that sense of impending chaos fresh in his mind, it calmed him to hold Gekkaja, to feel protection.

Back in their room, Ranma laid Gekkaja gently on the wall beside his side of the large bed. This made him feel like he was putting a broom back in a closet, and he frowned down at his weapon; really, it deserved to be mounted on the wall, like a katana, or something. Of course, Ranma wasn't the best handy-man, and there weren't tools or nails present, or hooks or whatever-the-hell he needed to mount up the weapon in the first place (though, perhaps at his command, one of Saffron's men could quickly do a scavenger hunt). Ranma shook the foolish thoughts away. Ranma picked up the weapon again, tilting it in the light to catch it's glimmer.

_As long as I am close at hand, it matters not where I am placed._

Ranma smiled in assent, and replaced Gekkaja back against the wall.

"You know," Ranma said, turning to face Akane, who sat over by the vanity, brushing her hair. She looked up at the sound of his voice, looking at his reflection in the tall mirror. "Somethings' been on my mind, that's confusing me."

"What is it?" Akane asked curiously, going back to her task.

"Why did Saffron give _you_ battle armour, too?" Ranma asked. "I mean, it's not like you're fighting. I guess it's just for show...it seems like something Saffron would do..."

Akane had set down her brush, and was gazing intently at him in the mirror. Ranma caught her reflection, and trailed off before he babbled further.

"What's with the face?" he asked.

"You're kidding, right?" Akane said incredulously. She quickly stood from her seat and whirled around to face him, her eyes wide. "Of _course_ I am!"

"Of course you're what?" Ranma questioned, quirking a brow.

"Fighting!" Akane cried, exasperated. "I'm _fighting_!"

Ranma stared wide-eyed at Akane for a moment, then the look of surprise melted away to anger.  
"Like hell you are!" he snapped.

"Yes! Like hell I _am_!" Akane shouted back, twisting around his words. "I'm fighting alongside you, Ranma! This is what I've anticipated from the get-go!"

"No! I'm not going to let you fight them!" Ranma yelled. "Akane, don't you get it? They're_ Amazons_! They've spent they're entire lives training strenuously; just like Sham—you've...you've never trained as hard as any of them in your entire life! It a daily business for them; it's as easy as breathing to slit someone's throat, for them. The most strenuous thing _you_ do on a daily basis is break a cinder block in two!"

"I don't care!" Akane shouted, her face flushing red with anger; for Ranma's disapproval and his jab at her weak excuse for training. "There's nothing you can do to stop me, Ranma!"

"You wanna bet?" Ranma growled, taking an threatening step forward.

"Yeah! What, are you going to make me sit in the corner like some punished child? I'll kick your ass to _Canada_ if you even_ think_ about treating me like some little kid!" Akane hollered, taking_ two _steps forward just to spite him. "Go ahead, Ranma! Show me what you can do to 'stop me', if you can!"

Before she knew it, his arm had shot at her, and for a moment she thought, _He's going to fight me. That's how he'll show me. Finally, for real, he's going to fight me. _She didn't even have a chance to counter or block his attack, or even to decide to do which one. His arm had snagged her wrist, and in a mili-second, she was flying. She let out a gasp of surprise as she landed on her back on the bed, he over top of her, pinning her down with his body, shadowed from the light on the ceiling he blocked with his frame. It made him look menacing; made his blue-gray eyes flash icily. Akane's own eyes widened at his intense, cold gaze. He'd never looked at her in this way.

"_Now_ do you get it?" he muttered quietly. "If I were one of them, I would have flung you at the wall so hard you'd broken your neck. Or hurled you at the mirror then cut your throat with one of the broken pieces before you'd had the chance to get up off the floor. You would've been dead before you knew what was happening."

Akane heart thumped loudly in her chest. She knew he felt her pulse, holding her wrists so tight. This Ranma was so alien to her; he was like a stranger, an enemy. A killer. He spoke to her with such venom, Akane truly believed he could have done just as he had described—in such gruesome detail that she imagined her own death at his hand in her mind.

"They're insanely fast, have brute strength, and are quick-thinking." Ranma went on, in that same deadly, quiet voice. "They're natural-born killers, Akane. They were born into it, and born_ for _it."

He let go of her wrists, and sat up, Akane noticing the space he put between them now. Akane sat up, keeping herself from rubbing her sore wrists, which blood was gladly rushing into to cure the numbness that had started. She glanced down at her wrists, which still had red hand marks around them. Akane looked up to Ranma, but he refused to look at her, now. He looked pained, and Akane knew it was because he was broiling in self-hatred for doing what he'd done. He saw him quickly look at her raw wrists, then look away just as fast, disgusted.

"You weren't born into that kind of life, like them, like...me." Ranma said, much quieter and softer now. "You've had an easy-going life; a warm house, a happy family, friends...I'm not saying this has made you weak. You have to be...the strongest girl I'll ever know. That doesn't mean you can take an army of Amazon warriors."

"I know that I haven't had the training you and those people have," Akane said gently. "Believe me, it smacks me in the face every day when I see the things you can do, without even_ trying_." Akane laughed darkly. "I can hardly hop roofs, for crying out loud! You leap across them like you're walking on air. What I'm trying to say is, I wish I could be as strong, as fast, as graceful...and I will be, if you'll help me."

Ranma stared at her, but stayed silent, knowing what she'd ask of him, what she'd asked him so, so many times before, back in the dojo back home.

_Ranma, please. Train me for real._

Back then, it was just so...insignificant. Ranma would easily turn her down, saying 'You know I don't fight girls', with some nonchalant shrug. It was a discussion they had almost daily when they worked out in the dojo together. It was usually a quick conversation.

_Ranma, won't you please spar with me for real this time?_

_Akane, how many times do I gotta tell ya that I don't fight girls?_

_I know. I know. But, you're all I...look, I just want to fight, okay? So, come on! Fight me for real!_

_No means no, tomboy, and that's the end of it. _

It was so much harder now, and she hadn't even said anything; but he knew she would. Ranma waited, mentally kicking himself for turning her down so many times in the past, never once succumbing to those pleading hazel eyes. All she'd ever wanted was for him to take her and her training seriously. Hell, those scant times when he would watch her preform a complex kata, and decide to make some critiquing comments, expecting to be smacked, she would light up like a Christmas tree, and demand what else needed improvement.

It would have been so easy; he probably would have even enjoyed it. A chance to get close to her, as a partner in training and in life in general. It would have paid off in the long run, too. Not only would they probably have gotten a lot closer, Akane would have improved in her fighting, as well.

Now, it was so _hard_, and he hated it. He'd waited until now, where this question now meant so much where it used to mean so little. Training her now was to train her for war; not just to be a tough martial artist; a good heir for her school. This was survival, not just a good work-out in the dojo.

"Ranma," Akane said, her voice now a whisper. "Please, train me."

Her eyes bored into his, like some drill slicing into his sockets. They shimmered with tears she was desperately trying to hold back. Ranma saw, behind the fight to hold back the tears, was fiery determination. Her lips were set into a tight line, her fists clenched on her lap, her wrists still red from where he'd gripped them.

Ranma looked at her red wrists, still feeling a prick of self-loathing for being the one to put that mark there, then up, slowly, to those impossible, pleading eyes. They were wet now, the tears having won the battle. Akane crawled over to him, burying her face into his chest and gripping his shirt, hiding her tear-filled eyes from him.

"Please," she begged softly. "Please teach me, Ranma."

Ranma stared down at the crown of Akane's head, his face crumpled in defeat. Finally he sighed, bowing his head until his forehead rested on the top of her head.

"Okay," he whispered.

Akane let out something between a sigh of happiness and a sob, and threw her arms around his neck, kissing his shirt, moving up his chest until she reached his neck, then his cheek, then lips.

"Thank you," she whispered between kisses, her voice shaking.

Ranma let out a small laugh. He took Akane's wrists, gently pulling them from his neck. He rubbed gentle circles with his thumbs on the fading red skin, and smiled warmly at Akane, kissing her wet cheek, tasting her salty tears.

"They'll be here any day now," he said. "Let's not waste any time."

Ranma and Akane spent the rest of the day sparring, while far off in the distance, Kima and her underlings flew high in the sky, and the tribe of Amazons followed from the ground, their faces grim and their eyes set on the mountain ahead, concealed by a thin sheen of fog.

* * *

**Authour's Note:**

This is my second shortest chapter yet, after Chapter Five, which was _nine _pages on my OpenOffice. This chapter, ironically, had ten pages. xD (hee hee, Chapter _Ten_..._ten_ pages. :P) Ugh. How I detest short chapters. They feel so _choppy_, and _half-ass_, and_ lazy_, and..._short_. ._. Oh, well...

Well, there was only so much I wanted to cover for this chapter, so I guess I get what I get when it comes to length. Kima found the Amazons, and now they're coming back to Ho'o; Ranma and Akane got their hummingbird-and-raven themed battle clothes (hence the chapter name, haha). Ranma was reunited with Gekkaja, and has agreed to train Akane for the upcoming battle. :) Phew!

I guess in a while I'll be itching to do a nice and choppy, half-ass chapter. xD Once this fight rolls around, I'll be type-typing away, describing every little bit of delightful action and violence. :3 Once things cool down, I'll most likely jump for joy, and say "There! Now I can relax for a while!", then be undescribably evil and post a chapter two months later that's as short as this one; maybe shorter, if I can stomach that disgrace (probably won't).

Anyways, that fight I keep mentioning? Swear to god, it's coming. Just be patient, my dear, beloved readers of mine, be patient! Good things come to those who wait! Good, violent, action-packed things.

Stay tuned for Chapter Eleven of _Decode_! Keep those awesome reviews coming, and I'll do so with chapters. ;)

- Jadells

P.S

Happiness! Soon, before the end of this week, I shall hopefully posses a laptop! :D My dear mum said back during the school year if I did well, and boosted my dreadful Science mark, she'd help me buy a laptop. I followed her commands, and...waited. :D We did got laptop-hunting, to look at brands and prices, but never got one. I waited ever-so-patiently, but after a while, it bugged me. We made this promise back in...I don't know. May? It's August now, and when my girlfriend comes over because we're going out to see _Vampires Suck_ (hilarious movie, by the way_)_, and I see her brand new _mini laptop_, I crack. She was in _summer school_, and failed _three _of her classes. I did _not_ go to summer school, and I got high _90's and 80's_, and manages to skim by in Science with a 65 (my mother even said, since I worked so hard the last few months, especially so on my summative, I deserved a 75 or even more). So, why did she have a laptop instead of me?

Jealousy had made me snap, so, me and her went on the Paint program on her lovely laptop, and she wrote out "Jade wants a laptop NOW". We went upstairs when my mother called us up so she could drop us off for our movie, and we had the laptop open, allowing her to read it. I enphasized my statement further with the whole "summer school" thing I mentioned (at this, my friend was like "Hey! I did go to the classes, I just couldn't bother to do the work!"). Anyways, my mother agreed I was right, and now I will have a mini laptop. :3

Okay, there's been a point to all this banter, I swear. What I'm trying to get at is, once I have the laptop, I don't need to share one computer with the rest of my family, and I can write to my heart's content! :D (perhaps even stay up late into the night on weekends :3) Sigh...just thinking about it makes my heart swell with joy. I feel like dancing around the house. But I won't because it's nearly midnight. :S

Anyyyyhoo, before this damn P.S becomes longer than the dumb shrimp of a chapter, I'll shut my gob. :P Toodle-ooh.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Brand New Eyes

**Chapter Eleven**

Brand New Eyes

Eight times.

Akane groaned irritably, sitting up off the floor, wincing as she rubbed her aching back. Ranma looked down at her, his expression torn between looking apologetic or smug. The two of them had been training again; Saffron had a dojo for the members of his guard to use for training—he'd given Ranma and Akane the entire room to themselves; it was so huge and barren in the room, when the two spoke, it echoed. For the past two days they'd spent hours upon hours in this room, training strenuously. By the time Ranma would say—much to Akane's joy—that they'd had enough for one day, the two would go back to their room, falling asleep minutes after their head hit the pillow. Ranma had, for the eighth time during their sparring match, knocked Akane clean off her feet, causing her to fall noisily to the hardwood floor. She'd learned a lot these past few days from Ranma, and she certainly wasn't going to regret her decision. Ranma was a hard-ass teacher, but a very good one. But, damn, did her back hurt.

_I guess they call it hardwood for a reason, _Akane thought grumpily.

"You okay?" Ranma asked, holding out his hand.

"Peachy," Akane grumbled, taking his offered hand. He hoisted her up easily to her feet, then brushed her sweaty bangs out of her eyes, making her glum frown fade and become a small smile. He noticed she still had her hand rubbing tenderly at her back, and _his_ smile turned to a frown.

"Pull out your back?" he asked with concern.

Akane shook her head, and the movement hurt. "No, it's just sore." She replied.

"Well, I think we've done enough for now. We'll start again where we left off after supper, okay?" Ranma said. He took her wrist and headed for the door. "Come on. I've got an idea."

Blinking in confusion, Akane let Ranma walk them back to their bedroom. He closed the door behind them, and then turned to Akane, smiling when he saw her looking at him. Akane smiled back, quirking an eyebrow. What did he have up his sleeve? He brought her over to their huge bed.

"You've been doin' really well with the trainin' these past few days," Ranma began. "You've already gotten better, and I'm really proud of you. So, lie down and I'll give ya your reward."

Akane obliged, lying down on her stomach. He sat down on the bed beside her, and before Akane could ask what her reward could possibly be, he started to massage her aching back.

"Ohhh," Akane sighed. The sound had left her mouth before she could stop it. Ranma laughed softly, as he continued to knead her sore, burning muscles.

"This is a nice reward," Akane mumbled into the fluffy pillow. "Oh. Up higher."

Ranma obeyed, smiling to himself at the sigh of gratitude that escaped from Akane. She lay there for what felt like ages, in sheer heaven.

"There," Ranma announced finally, having worked out every last kink in her back. "Feeling better?"

"Mmmm…" was Akane's reply.

She sat up, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiled at him like a lazy cat, and then kissed him as thanks. He snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. They broke away, Akane staring at him with a doe-eyed, loving expression. He smiled at her while she rested her head on his shoulder, playing with his braid, stroking his warm neck.

"Hmm," hummed Ranma thoughtfully. "If I'd known this was how you'd react, I'd have done this a long time ago. Perhaps I'll give you massages more often."

"Definitely," Akane replied, grinning. She softly kissed his throat, making him sigh. She kissed higher until she reached his jaw, then his lips. She pushed gently but firmly on his chest and, catching on, Ranma lay down on his back, Akane following him down. She covered his body with hers, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck, until his shirt quickly got in her way. Pouting, Akane started to undo the white frogs on his shirt.

Ranma sucked in a breath. He was about to say something, but she was fast. Before he could even open his mouth she had the frogs undone and was throwing the unwanted material aside, the silk slipping noiselessly off the edge of the bed. Akane continued her kisses, pecking old scars that adorned his chest gently with her lips. She ran her hand down the chiseled flesh, enjoying the feel of his hard muscles beneath her fingertips. She felt Ranma shiver at her feather-light caress, and smiled.

She kissed her way back up to his throat again, deciding to be royally evil and nip him oh-so-lightly. However, he still gasped loudly, surprised at the foreign gesture, and Akane had to hold back a snicker. She stroked his chest again, moving down to his legs. Her mouth still focused on smothering his, Akane ran her hand up Ranma's leg, from calf to hip. Ranma felt her hand brush, just for the quickest second, _there_.

He cried out suddenly, not even realizing he'd ripped his lips from Akane's, and had sprung to the far end of the bed until he caught Akane's surprised expression. She sat up slowly, and stared at him. For some reason, his heart was racing like a mad horse, and he even felt sweat starting to form on his temple. He quickly wiped it away. What had happened? It was like his body had reacted involuntarily while his mind was in another place entirely.  
"What's wrong?" Akane asked worriedly. "What did I do?"

Ranma was silent for a moment, collecting his breath and scattered brains. What in the world had come over him? When Akane had touched…_there_...he felt as if she'd shocked him with a live wire, and a strange feeling had surged through him for the quickest second.

"Uh, i-it's nothing. Sorry." He blurted.

Akane crawled over to him, almost hesitant, like she was afraid to approach him lest he behave that way again. "Ranma," she said, slowly.

"Yeah…?" Ranma croaked, feeling a little nervous from her tone.

"Someday, we'll be married, right?" Akane asked.

Ranma's heart skipped. He hadn't been expecting that. "Um…yeah. 'Course. S-Someday."

"Well, a husband and a wife…are…intimate with each other." At this, Akane blushed; and the fact Ranma had already gone three different shades of red and was starting to go a bit purple wasn't helping her too much. "S-So…if we're going to be married…we'll be intimate with each other, too."

"W-w-well, yeah. W-What's your p-point?" Ranma stammered, nearly speaking gibberish.

"My point is," Akane said. "Is that you don't need to be so nervous…we should get used to this for when we do eventually get married."  
"I…I guess that makes sense." Ranma mumbled, starting to twiddle his thumbs unconsciously

Akane smiled, and leaned forward to kiss him again. The moment their lips connected, the same shock bolted through him.

_She traps my mouth with hers for what feels like the millionth time. I've honestly lost count. I'm so tired of this._

"Ranma…" Akane whispered against his lips.

"_Airen…"_

Ranma's eyes shot open. Red eyes looked curiously at him at the sound of his gasp.

"Airen?" Shampoo questioned.

Ranma felt his heart pick up again, and he gasped at air like he had none left in his lungs. Oh, God. No. She'd found him. She'd found him, and this time she would make sure he would not escape again. He was trapped. She touched his face, cupping his face in her unnaturally cold hand that he wanted so badly to tear right off.

"Get away!" he cried, jumping right off the bed. "Don't _touch_ me!"

"A-Airen!" Shampoo gasped, appalled. "I—"

Before she could speak, Ranma ran from the room. Suddenly, the room wasn't a room at all. The walls became cold, stony, caked with dirt. He kicked up dust as he ran. He ran out into the hall, but instead of halls, he saw trees. He was running through the forest, away from the Amazon village, away from the cellar, away from _her_. There was a flash of purple. Red eyes. Ranma's own eyes widened. How had she caught up to him so _fast_?

Suddenly, he collided with her, sending them both falling into the tall grass, landing hard in the dirt. Ranma quickly picked himself up, and looked into her red eyes. She was smiling.

"We're awfully clumsy today, hm?"

Ranma gasped, and felt that same jolting shock. Then, the tall grass vanished, the dirt they lay on became marble, the trees became walls. And Shampoo became Lufa, looking up at him with an amused expression.

"S-sorry!" Ranma stammered, jumping off of Lufa and getting to his feet. He awkwardly held out his hand, which she took, and he helped her to her feet. What in the hell had just happened to him?

"That's all right, kid." Lufa said. "Why were you in such a hurry?"

"Um…" _That's something I wanna know._

"Ranma!"

Ranma turned to see Akane running towards him. Not Shampoo. Akane.

"Wh-what _happened_?" she asked incredulously. "You ran out of the room, screaming at me not to touch you."

"Say what?" Lufa asked, wide-eyed. "Why in the world would he say a thing like _that_?"

"I—I don't know!" Akane cried. "One minute he's fine the next he's…acting so _strange_."

"Who's acting strange?" Mousse asked suddenly, appearing from his bedroom, which everyone was standing outside of.

"It's Ranma," Lufa said. "For some reason, he suddenly started to scream at Akane, telling her not to touch him."

"That's rather unheard of. Maybe on _Opposite Day_ such a thing would happen." Mousse muttered, folding his arms.

"Yet he's perfectly fine, now." Lufa said. "He was booking it down the hall like a bat out of hell, looking like he'd just seen a ghost. Then, he was normal."

"Could it be an illness, perhaps?" Mousse wondered. "Something he ate?"

"What in the world could he have eaten to make him act that way?" Lufa said incredulously.

"Perhaps all those blows to the head added to the mental trauma he's recently endured have made him go insane." Mousse said sternly.

"Would you _please _quit talking like I'm not here?" Ranma snapped.

Everyone looked at Ranma, their faces serious and concerned. Ranma felt nervous under their stares, and gulped. Mousse pushed his glasses up his nose, and then placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder.

"Let's go to Saffron," Mousse said. "He might know what to do."

"If I ever hear that again," Ranma muttered. "It'll be way too damn soon."

* * *

"A _doctor_?"

"Yes, Ranma Saotome, a doctor." Saffron said. "I'll be sure to inform him your _hearing_ is quite up to snuff."

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Har, har, smart-ass." He grumbled. "Why do I need a doctor for? I'm perfectly healthy; healthy as a horse."

"Ironic pun," Saffron mumbled. "Yes, you are the picture of perfect health from as far as I can see, Ranma; aside from your old cuts, and the fact you've lost weight, you're completely normal. I'm no doctor; and certainly no brain physician." Saffron poked his temple for emphasis. "It's what's up _here_ I'm concerned about."

"So, you think I've gone nuts, too?" Ranma growled bitterly.  
Saffron shrugged, and Ranma felt like kicking him. "Not necessarily," he said. "More just some mental stress caused by your trauma. It's common with people who've been in your situation before, Ranma Saotome. It's no reason to get so grouchy. That frown soils your features, and it's quite ungentlemanly."

This only made Ranma's frown deepen. Saffron sighed, his shoulders sagging as he shook his head, as if he were a parent trying to tame his disobedient child.

"So, you think a physician needs to look at Ranma?" Lufa asked.

"Yes, as soon as possible." Saffron said.

"How are we supposed to find a doctor? There isn't a town close to here with a doctor, let alone a _brain physician_." Mousse said.

"I don't need a doctor, you guys." Ranma muttered. "I'm _fine_."

"You forget where you are, Mousse." Saffron went on, as if Ranma had said nothing at all. "What would take you humans a few days of travel, would take a creature with _wings_ mere _hours_! I can send Lady Kima out to search for a doctor; she can simply change into her cursed form to blend into society. Oh, but to get him back would take a few days of travel, unless Kima carried him. Then, of course, we would have to swear the fellow to secrecy…"

"No!" Ranma shouted suddenly. "Absolutely not. I'm not letting you take some innocent doctor off the street just so he can look at my head.

"How could you even suggest such a thing?" Akane asked incredulously.  
"What if Ranma goes with Kima?" Lufa suggested. "The doctor could treat him there."

Saffron nodded. "Yes," he said. "Yes, that would be the wiser choice."

"I'm telling you, I don't need a doctor!" Ranma yelled.

"Please, Ranma Saotome, don't raise your voice." Saffron said calmly. "Clearly you require medical attention when you're behaving the way your friends have been saying."

"I'm not going to a doctor." Ranma growled.

"Ranma, be reasonable." Lufa said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Think about what you've been through—the ordeal in the cellar. Do you think you just walked away clean?

A few pounds lighter and some battle scars? You're only human, Ranma."

Ranma frowned. Lufa had a point, he had to admit. What had occurred earlier certainly wasn't normal; none of what he'd seen was _real_.

"Fine," he muttered, defeated.

"I shall go find Lady Kima, then." Saffron said.

"I'm going with you." Akane said firmly, turning to Ranma.

"You don't need to, Akane." Ranma sighed. "We're just going to find a doctor, and he'll give me an examination. No big deal."

"Well, I want to come." Akane said. "So I'm coming whether you like it or not."

"Akane, I—" Ranma began.

"Besides," Akane said, cutting him off. "Don't you want some company, other than _Kima_?"

Damn. She had a point.

"All right, all right." Ranma sighed exasperatedly, rolling his eyes. "You can come."

"Then you'll leave immediately," said Saffron, walking out of the room. "I'll fetch Kima, then you'll go to the nearest village with a doctor, and we shall find out what's going on in Ranma Saotome's mind."

* * *

"So, you've gone crazy, hm?"  
Ranma tried his best not to frown, but it showed anyways. Currently, he was up in the air, flying over the trees. This experience might have been more enjoyable, if Kima wasn't there to do the flying for him. She held his arms, hooking her talon-like hands under his elbows, making Ranma feel like a big puppet suspended by strings. Flying slightly behind him to his left, was Akane, being carried by Koruma, one of Kima's underlings. Masara flanked Kima's right side, carrying lamps so they could fly at night if necessary.

"No, I haven't." Ranma said firmly. "And this doctor is going to prove all you jerks wrong."

"We'll see," Kima murmured. "Masara, fly higher and try to find the nearest advanced village." She called back to the boy.

"Yes, Captain." Masara said, swooping upwards into the sky, and then scanning the ground below. "Nothing but trees now, Captain."

Kima nodded. "Yes, we'll most likely come across some towns after we pass the mountains." She said to herself. Then, she sighed. "I can't believe I've been given such a task as this; escorting the very man who slew my Lord to a brain doctor. It was certainly the last job I'd ever suspect to get. Surely Lord Saffron could have picked someone of a lower rank from his guard to do this; belittled to such…_homely chores_! It makes me want to spit on the dirt!"

"Well, _dirt _is an awful long way down; and the chance of you hitting me is a bit too high for me to let you hog a loogie." Ranma said. "Plus, that's pretty _homely_ of you to do; bein' a chick and all."

Kima frowned. "I certainly didn't ask for your opinion." She growled.

"Just thought you oughta know."

"You would be wise to bite your tongue. It decides whether or not I let go of you and you fall to your death."

"I don't think Saffron would like that too much," Ranma muttered. "Your rank would be stripped in a heartbeat. Plus, a wide variety of Saotome school techniques are based upon aerial combat. How do ya think I was able to fight Saffron, a creature with wings; not to mention, beat him. If you dropped me, I'd probably come out of it alive."

"You seem rather sure of yourself." said Kima. Her talons dug into his arms; any tighter and her claws would break the skin. "Would you like to test your theory?"

"Not really," Ranma said. "It'd make Akane have a heart attack."

Kima just snorted.

"Look, after this upcoming battle is over and done with, you can hate me all you want for beating up your 'Lord'." Ranma said. "For now, just grin and bear it, and find this doctor so he can prove to all of you I'm not crazy."

* * *

After another hour of being suspended in the air, his arms constantly held up into one position, Ranma was at last back on his own two feet, his shoulders aching. Rolling around his arm to work out the kinks, Ranma scanned where they'd landed. It was the first advanced village they'd come across after an hour and a half of flying; on foot, this trek probably would have taken a day—possibly two, if you were slow—of travel.

Kima and her underlings quickly drenched themselves in canteens, and their talons and wings disappeared. From her pack, Kima produced some casual clothes, which she and the two boys started to put on overtop of their Ho'o Peak uniforms. As the three did this, Ranma looked around at the town that stood a few feet away from them. From what he could see, the town had small apartments and other buildings. If they ventured further they'd most likely find a market of some sort, and hopefully a doctor who could tell him he was perfectly fine.

Ranma turned to his three escorts, and motioned with his finger. "Come on," he said. "Let's get this over with."  
The group walked into the town, and Ranma couldn't help but feel strange. It had certainly been a long time since he'd been in civilization; training with his father on the road for years had made him feel like the wild was a second home to him. He was used to not having a roof over his head, a warm bed to sleep in. The Tendos had spoiled him all this time, however. He was homesick, he admitted. He missed his soft futon, Kasumi's cooking, and the dojo. Sitting under the kotatsu with Akane, watching television. He'd been without these things, amongst others, for so long, that now that he was back in civilization like this—a little town that reminded him of Nerima in many ways—it was alien to him.

He felt out of place walking down the street; used to being surrounded by trees. He was used to walking by a man with wings who met his eyes then quickly looked away; not a regular human woman who gave him a kind smile when their eyes met. It was Ranma who looked away. He stopped at an intersection, and then looked to Akane.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him, as they waited for the light. Ranma looked back at the red glowing hand, and realized how long it'd been since he'd seen one. It seemed so strange to him. _Why should I stop walking? You're not the boss of me._

"Like Ryoga." Ranma answered.

Akane blinked. "I wasn't expecting _that_ for an answer." she said. "Why do you feel like Ryoga?"

"I'm lost," Ranma replied. "In more ways than one."

"I know what you mean," said Akane, as they started to walk when the red hand became a white walking man. "You'll get used to all this again soon enough. Also, how about we ask for directions? Or are you too macho for such a thing?"

Ranma shook his head. "You know," he said. "You can be very stereotypical."

Akane shrugged.

"Anyways," said Ranma. "How about we ask that lady?"

There was a woman standing at the bus stop. She seemed to be in her last twenties, and she wore her dark hair in a ponytail. Ranma and Akane walked up to her, Kima and the two boys following, but keeping their distance.

"Excuse me?" Ranma began, and the woman looked over at him. "Could you give us a hand?"

The woman bit her lip. "You're Japanese?" she said in Mandarin, her voice apologetic. "I can't understand you, sorry."

"Oops, I forgot." Ranma muttered. "I'm a bit rusty, but…"

Ranma cleared his throat, and the woman watched him curiously. "Sorry," Ranma said, in Mandarin. "Can you help me?"

Akane's jaw fell.

"Oh!" the woman looked relieved. "You can speak Chinese. How can I help you?"

"We're looking…" Ranma paused, vaguely gesturing with his hands, pausing to think. "A doctor. Where can we find a doctor?"

"An emergency?" the woman asked.

Ranma shook his head. "No," he said. "Um, a…brain doctor, preferably." He pointed at his head for more emphasis. "Do you know where we can find one?"

"A brain doctor?" the woman mused. "Well, I know a therapist; my sister has one. He's not too far from here, I think."

"Therapist?" Ranma echoed. "Great! That'll do fine. What's his name?"

"Let see…" the woman paused to think. "Dr. Feng, I believe is his name. Yes, Dr. Jian Feng. Hold on, my sister gave me his business card." The lady rifled through her handbag, retrieving her wallet, searching around until she pulled out a pale green card, and handed it to Ranma. Ranma looked at the card, which had a design of bamboo on the back, and a similar pattern which framed the small text on the front.

"Excellent," Ranma said, smiling at the woman. "Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome," said the woman. Then, she smirked, and patted his shoulder. "You're Mandarin is quite good; but you said some words that made no sense. I was able to figure out what you meant, though."

Ranma laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I haven't spoken the language since I was a kid," he replied. "So I'm rough around the edges."

The woman nodded. "I hope you find the place," she said. "Good luck. Don't worry—I think he knows your language."

Ranma laughed. "That's a relief," he said. "Thanks, again. Goodbye."

"Bye," the woman waved, as Ranma and Akane walked off, Ranma reading the address on the card.

"Okay, so it's this way…" Ranma murmured to himself, turning left.

"You never told me you spoke Mandarin." Akane said, aghast.

"Never came up," Ranma replied, glancing up at the street signs. "When you travel around China, you need to learn the language. Pop never bothered, but I picked it up a little bit. I was really…what's that word? Oh, fluent. Yeah, there was one time I was a pro at it. I haven't done it for years though. I think I may have said 'pizza tree', but I'm not sure."

Akane laughed. "Well, you did well enough to get a business card." she said.

Ranma looked down at the green card, and nodded. "Guess it came back to me." he said.

"So, you've found a brain doctor?" Kima asked, several paces behind Ranma and Akane.

"Yeah, he isn't too far from here." said Ranma. "This next turn here should be the place."

"Well, I hope he can take you. I want to get this over with and get back home in time for supper." muttered Kima irritably. Koruma and Masara nodded in assent.

"Stop whining," Ranma rolled his eyes. "I'm sure it'll be a quick in and out."

The group walked up to a small building, with a small white sign that read MENTAL HEALTH CENTRE in soft green letters.

"Well," announced Ranma. "This is the place. Let's get this over with."

The group walked into the building, entering a clean waiting room that smelled of striking incense. The room was very well-kept, with a pot of purple orchids sitting at the front desk. A pretty receptionist sat there, typing on a computer. She looked up at the jingle of the bell when the group of five walked in, and smiled as Ranma and Akane walked off to the front desk; Kima and her underlings stood over by the door. Kima still looked as if she'd sucked on a sour lemon.

"Hello," the woman said in Mandarin. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Well, not exactly." said Ranma with a nervous laugh. "I was wondering if Dr. Feng was available."

"Yes, he is actually. You have good timing; he has no other appointments today until five." The receptionist said. "I'll go get him for you. I'll just need your information."

"Great. Thanks." Ranma said. He answered the woman's questions, and then she went to get the doctor. Ranma and Akane walked over to the empty chairs, and Kima followed suit, but chose to stand with her arms crossed by a bamboo plant.

"It's amazing, really." Akane whispered. "How one can be so constantly unpleasant."

Ranma chuckled, knowing exactly who she was inferring to. Kima's sharp eyes snapped over, and Ranma bit his tongue. He knew it wasn't wise to get on Captain Kima's bad side, since she was so temperamental. Also, she had the advantage over him; flying back home, she could decide to drop him at any given moment if provoked.

"You know," she hissed. "We people of the Phoenix have _astounding _hearing."

"Did you hear that, Akane? Phoenix people have _astounding _hearing. You learn something new every day."

Akane giggled. Kima growled, and looked away.

"Mr. Saotome?" the receptionist called softly. Ranma looked up, feeling strange being called Mister Saotome when people usually used such a term with his father, not him. "The doctor will see you now."

Ranma nodded, and stood up, Akane following. She walked alongside Ranma as they walked down the small hallway, coming to a door labeled _Feng_. Ranma knocked, and quickly there was an answer. A young man, who looked in his early thirties, opened the door. He had olive green eyes, and long black hair tied back into a short ponytail. He hadn't shaved in a little while; there were small black hairs on his upper lip and jaw. He was casually dressed, which surprised Ranma, who'd pictured a stereotypical doctor in his head. He wore an army green shirt that brought out the similar colour in his eyes, and grey pants. He smiled at the two, making small wrinkles appear around his eyes that made him look just a bit older-looking.

"Ranma Saotome, yes?" he said, in Japanese to Ranma's immense relief. "Please, come in. Oh, who's this young lady?"

Akane, who'd already noticed the handsome features of the doctor, and was quite enjoying the little bit of eye candy, blushed at the doctor's words.

"I'm Akane Tendo, doctor. I…I'm Ranma's fiancé." She said shyly, tucking some hair behind her ear and averting her gaze.

Ranma tried hard not to roll his eyes. _What _is _it with her and doctors?_

"Engaged, huh? Congratulations; how old are you both? About eighteen? Twenty?"

"Oh, goodness. No, no. We're sixteen, sir." Akane stammered, greatly flattered the doctor thought she looked that old.

The doctor's eyes widened. "Sixteen? Really? Well, you both look older than your years. Well, come in, you two." Dr. Feng walked into the room. "Sixteen, and engaged. That's very young for such a commitment."

"It was an arranged marriage by our fathers." Ranma and Akane said, in perfect unison. Then, their eyes went wide and they exchanged shocked glances.

Dr. Feng laughed. "I'm guessing you hear that a lot. You two must've said that a million times. You'd almost think you're twins, or something. Don't look so embarrassed; if something like that is occurring with you two, you obviously share a deep connection, that you both don't even notice you've got, judging by the shocked looks on you faces." The doctor chuckled as he took a seat behind his desk. "Here, sit down."

The two obeyed, sitting on the leather chairs in front of the desk. Dr. Feng took on his business-like character, resting his chin on his intertwined fingers.

"Now," he began. "What's brought you to the front of my desk?"

"Well, doc, everyone believes I've gone bananas." said Ranma bluntly.

"I'm sorry?" Dr. Feng replied, quirking an eyebrow.

"You know, crazy. Loopy. Nuts. Needs to be stuffed in a straight jacket and a padded cell?" Ranma suggested.

"Well, that's rather peculiar." Dr. Feng muttered.

"I know, right? You can see I'm not insane, obviously. So, I can go?" Ranma asked, half ready to jump for his seat.

Akane elbowed Ranma's ribs. "Forgive him, please, doctor." Akane said, digging her elbow deep into his ribcage. "He has fewer manners than a rock."

"Uncle, already, uncle!" Ranma yelped, shoving her arm away. "Geez, as if I don't got _enough_ bruises, you tomboy!"

"Bruises, you say?" Dr. Feng piped up, stopping Akane before she could smack Ranma. "Ranma, are you possibly dealing with abuse in your household?"

Ranma stared at the doctor, and then burst out laughing. The doctor stared, completely flabbergasted by this point.

"A-abuse? Y-you're kidding, right?" Ranma laughed. Eventually, he sobered, taking a deep breath. "N-no, I don't get abused—at least not in the way I think you're thinkin'. Akane smacks me around, but those were all love taps; plus I kind of deserved a few of them. I'm a martial artist; I get tons of bruises daily; scars too. It's okay, though. I like the scars; they're tough-looking, y'know?"

"I suppose," said the doctor. "So, a martial artist, you say? That's very interesting. Tell me, Ranma, what is your family life like?"

"Doc, what the heck does this gotta do with me being crazy?"

"Just answer his question!" Akane hissed.

Ranma rolled his eyes. "My family life is fine," he said. "I live with my old man and Akane's family at their dojo back in Tokyo. I go to school, and pass my courses just barely; except for phys. Ed. I'm the best in the class. My stupid Pop got me involved in other side engagements; but Akane's the only real fiancée. There's three other chicks who think they're engaged to me, but one is my best friend, another is a total nutcase who I'm not even officially engaged to—she should be the one in this stupid chair—and then there's…" Ranma trailed off, and said nothing more.

"Lose your train of thought?" the doctor asked with a smile.

"I…no," Ranma mumbled. "I, um—I…"

"What is it, Ranma? Who is this third fiancée of yours?" Dr. Feng asked.

"She…her name is…her name…" Ranma bit his lips, and then shook her head. "Whatever. Whatever. Three fiancées. I have three fiancées. Um, more on family life. Uh, I met my mother a few months ago after ten years."

"Ten years?" Dr. Feng echoed. "That's a long time."

Ranma nodded. "I was taken from her when I was a kid, so me and my Pop could go and train. I finally met her again; sometimes she calls me over to her place, so some nights I stay at her house instead of the Tendos. I really missed her all this time; it's nice to have her in my life again after all these years."

Dr. Feng nodded. "Yes, that must have been a very happy time for you." he said. "May we go back for a moment to this third fiancée? I noticed you never said her name; rather you trailed off topic and started to talk about your mother, which I believe you did on purpose. Am I wrong?"

Ranma shook his head slowly.

"I spent years studying human emotions and body languages, Ranma." said Dr. Feng. "After all these years, such a thing has become a natural talent of mine. I can read you quite well, Ranma. I haven't seen all the way through yet; you're certainly not glass, nor a book. Rather, you're a complex book with very tiny words which needs a magnifying glass to see; and to even open you, first one needs to break a lock which you've lost the key to. You don't know yourself, Ranma; this is mainly because you're young—you've got a lot of things left to still figure out—and also because you simply lack the ability to swallow your pride and let in people; let them into your world, let them know you're hurting."

Dr. Feng paused, watching Ranma curiously. Ranma gave a nonchalant shrug and a quick nod; this was all striking a cord, somewhere deep down inside of him, yet he refused to believe that cord had been touched in the least.

"Therefore," the doctor went on. "I believe you're hiding your true feelings about this girl you refuse to mention—not even her own name. Things between you must be tense. Can you explain? It's obviously a touchy topic for you but, that's why we're here."

Ranma nodded again. "Her name is…" he trailed off again, looking like he was biting back pain from a wound. "…Shampoo. Her name is Shampoo."

Dr. Feng nodded slowly. "What can you tell me about this Shampoo?" he asked.

Ranma looked at him as if the doctor had asked him to tell him all the elements on the Periodic Table. He averted his gaze quickly, gasping for air suddenly. He shook his head.

"You can't tell me anything about her?" the doctor asked. Ranma shook his head again. "Or, you simply don't want to." Ranma didn't move for a moment, and then nodded.

"I see," said Dr. Feng. "I see."

The room was silent for a moment, and then Dr. Feng stood up and went to the door, opening it.

"Akane," he said. "Could you please go back out to the waiting room? I need to be sure Ranma can say whatever he must say, without any pressure put on him."

"Oh, I won't—" Akane began, but Dr. Feng raised his hand, silencing her.  
"Based on what I can decipher so far about Ranma," he said. "I don't think he'll be able to truly open up if you're in the room; it's mainly just…a guy thing, Akane. Please, understand."

Akane glanced over at Ranma, who looked far away.

_Back in the forest, running for my life. _

_Running from that cellar._

_Running from _her_._

"Okay," Akane agreed finally, getting up from her seat. She brushed her hand across Ranma's shoulder as she walked back toward the door. The doctor thanked her, and then closed the door behind her. He went and sat back down, and then poured water into a glass from a small pitcher.

"Drink?" Dr. Feng asked.

Ranma accepted the water, but simply clutched the glass tightly, staring into the clear liquid.

"Now," said Dr. Feng. "I can clearly see the source of our dilemma here."

"You mean _her_?" Ranma asked.

"Yes," said the doctor. "I think she's caused you a great distress, which makes you unable to even speak her name. She might also be the reason people think you're no mentally well."

Ranma was silent.

"Tell me, Ranma." said Dr. Feng. "What occurred between you and this girl, that's causing you all this pain?"

"It's a _really_ long story, doc." Ranma murmured.

Dr. Feng smiled. "I have no appointments till five," he said. "Go ahead."

Ranma took a deep breath. "The real problem began just a few weeks ago. To completely understand, I need to go back to when we first met."

* * *

When Ranma finished his tale, Dr. Feng was staring at him intensely, lost in the story. His chin rested on his intertwined fingers, his lips in a tight line. Ranma looked back down into his glass, which he realized he hadn't taken a drink from yet. He glanced over at the small wall clock, and was shocked to see he'd talked for a half hour. He felt like such a girl.

"Well, Ranma." said the doctor. "That is quite the history you have with Shampoo."

Ranma nodded. All this talk was making his throat sore.

"So, this girl obviously doesn't know when to say when. She sounds very... pushy, and possessive." Dr. Feng recapped idly.

"Ain't _that _the truth," Ranma grumbled.

He couldn't believe he'd talked so long. His throat felt like someone rubbed it repeatedly with thick sand paper. He cleared his throat, and finally took a sip of his now room temperature water. It helped a little bit, but it didn't solve his mood.

"So," said Feng. "Why is it exactly that makes people think you're insane."

"I'm seeing things that aren't there," said Ranma. "It just happened for the first time, a few hours ago."

"What were you doing at that time?" Feng asked.

Ranma went red at this. "Me n' Akane were, uh..."

"Displaying affection?" Feng suggested with a smile.

Ranma nodded. "You see, this Shampoo girl isn't shy; she's felt me up more than once. At one point...she did it so much it drove me nuts." He didn't want to mention the cellar to the doctor. "She went a lot further then she usually did. Then, today me and Akane were, uh, 'displaying affection', and suddenly this deja vu hit me, and I remembered Shampoo, and I freaked out. Instead of Akane I saw a perfect likeness of Shampoo, voice and everything. Soon, it was over. I didn't know what happened."

Dr. Feng nodded. "That's very interesting." he said. "I don't believe that's insanity, Ranma. I believe that your body is just stressed, and you're so fed up with Shampoo that it's come to a point where the slightest familiar touch will put your body in a overdrive defense. You're just unconsciously protecting yourself from further distress. Victims of rape, for an example, do this..."

"She never went _that_ far," Ranma muttered, cutting the doctor off, shaking his head. "But...pretty damn close."

"It was sexual harassment, Ranma. A form of rape, if you will, but in a lesser degree." Dr. Feng said. "This will fade in due time; you may be a little shaken up for a long time, but eventually you'll be able to feel another touch without it making your body react defensively."

"So, I'm not crazy," said Ranma, having known it all along. His face was sour. "This was a waste of my damn time, then."

Why was he even here, blabbering on about his problems? He needed to go back to Mount Phoenix and train! He couldn't waste time going on about his problems. What was this, some kind of soap opera? Dr. Feng hummed, making Ranma realize he'd zoned out. He looked back up at the doctor.

"You seem deep in thought," Dr. Feng said. "Is there more you'd like to talk about, perhaps?"

Ranma shook his head. "I'm just sick of talking about all of this." said Ranma. "I've got better things to do than sit around talking about my 'feelings'." Ranma rolled his eyes for further emphasis.

"Like what?" Dr. Feng asked.

Ranma blinked. He hadn't been suspecting that for a response. He wasn't expecting anything further from the doctor at all, in fact. He wasn't crazy. That's what he'd come here to fine out. They were done here. The doctor waited. Ranma sighed, and answered him.

"Uh, like...I don't know. Train, I guess. Though...not here. I wish I wasn't here in China. I want to be in the dojo, training. That dojo is like a second home to me, as lame as that sounds. I mean, yeah I got Mom's house but I haven't really been there much. It doesn't feel like home to me. The Tendo's is where I belong; and the dojo is just a...what's that word...?"

"Refuge?" Dr. Feng supplied.

"Um, sure. Whatever that means." Ranma muttered.

"A refuge is a place where you feel safe. Like, for example, if it's raining, one would take refuge in their house, or under their umbrella. Do you understand?"

Ranma nodded. "Yeah," _I can definitely relate to wanting to keep outta the rain. _"So, yeah. The dojo is my refuge. It's where I go and think; I think on the roof, too. Man, I pick weird refuges."

Dr. Feng chuckled. "And what is it you think about, in your refuges?"

_Dammit. He lead me up to that one. _"Um, lots of things, I guess." Ranma muttered.

"You sure say that a lot," Feng said.

"Say what a lot?" Ranma wondered.

"Guess," Feng replied. "The word guess. You 'guess' almost everything. Is there anything you're_ sure _about?"

"Well, I'm sure I'm...strong." Ranma thought about it. It was actually a hard question to answer. "Um, I'm sure I'm going to take on the dojo one day; you know, marry Akane and all that..."

"Everything you're sure about," Feng said, "Sounds like it has to do solely on your martial arts. Do you have anything that's unrelated to martial arts that you're sure about? Just with life in general?"

"I..." Ranma trailed off. He thought for a long time. Anything that popped to his mind, he realized, for the very first time, he could never be one hundred per cent positive of. He said he was strong. How strong could be be when he'd been kidnapped and kept in a cellar for weeks; how strong could he be when he'd just narrowly escaped death on Mount Phoenix once before. Now, another battle was coming to Mount Phoenix. Was he positive he was strong enough to win?

No. He wasn't.

In fact, thinking about the Amazons sent old shivers down his scar-covered spine, scars _they_ had put there. He could remember when he'd stood there, frozen, legs stiff with fear, as they charged at him for a second time, that day Mousse and Akane came to his rescue. He probably would have been battered again if Akane hadn't dragged him into the woods with her, forcing him to use his numb legs.

"No." Ranma said quietly, shaking his head.

In the span of half an hour, Ranma had seen his entire sixteen years of life in a whole new way, through brand new eyes. That realization was as blunt as a wrecking ball, and it struck him with all its force, knocking the naivety and arrogance right out of him, leaving the shattered, small boy in its wake.

He was no man amongst men. He wasn't even a man. He was still a boy, a child. His whole life, the teachings that had been pummeled into him may have sculpted his body, but it had warped his mind and twisted his spirit. All this time, he was falling apart on the inside, collapsing into tiny, brittle pieces. While on the outside, that arrogant bravado brushed it all off his shoulder like a pesky bug, claiming it to be nothing; when it was anything but that. It was _everything_.

He was such an idiot.

The water in his glass rippled. Ranma was pulled from his remorseful thoughts, and he stared at the shivering water, which rippled again with a soft _plip_ noise. Was the ceiling leaking? Ranma looked up to check the ceiling, but stopped mid-way when he caught the doctor's expression. It was then he noticed his eyes were sore, and moist. Slowly, Ranma reached up and touched his eye. _Oh, no_.

Ranma stared at the doctor, as if in awe his eyes could produce such an unmanly thing. The doctor said nothing. His pity-stricken face only made Ranma feel worse; he was so hopeless this _stranger_ pitied him. That did him in.

Ranma bent down low, curling up into himself, as if to escape into an invisible shell and escape the world, and let those stupid, damn, unmanly tears roll down his face until there were none left.

* * *

The silence was deafening. Akane's leg jittered up and down with impatience, the faint _ticktock ticktock _of the small wall clock only adding to her annoyance. It had nearly been an hour. What happened to that quick in-and-out Ranma had mentioned. Akane glanced over at Kima, who looked much more annoyed than she. Her face was stuck in a deep scowl, and she drummed her normal human fingers again and again on the flesh of her crossed arms. Koruma and Masara were getting restless themselves; they'd started looking through the magazines, sniffing perfume samples and gagging in disgust.

Akane tapped her foot in time to the clock. Where _was_ he? As if on cue, Ranma appeared in the waiting room, Dr. Feng close behind. Akane stood up automatically, and walked over to the two. Dr. Feng smiled softly at her, making her a little nervous. She smiled back, and gave a quick bow.

"Thank you for doing this on such short notice," Akane thanked him. "We appreciate it, doctor."

"Of course," said Feng. "I was happy to be of service." The doctor placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder, and the boy jumped a little, not expecting the contact. "Your fiancée is very interesting. I think this appointment was very successful; wouldn't you say so, Ranma?"

Ranma just nodded, his eyes looking at nothing in particular. Akane blinked, watching her fiancée. He seemed quiet sullen, for some reason.

"Have a safe trip back to Japan; it was nice to meet you both." said Feng.

"Same to you. Thanks again." said Akane, and she and Ranma walked towards the entrance, Kima and the two boys quickly following them.

"_That _was excruciatingly dull," Kima said, taking no time at all to start complaining. "That woman at the desk kept staring at us, and that clock was so noisy, you woman kept tapping her foot annoyingly loud, and—"

"Do you ever stop bitching?" Ranma snapped, stopping in his tracks to whirl around and face Kima. "Is that in your goddamn _job description_, or something? Be as big a bitch as possible?"

"How _dare_ you, human!" Kima barked, clenching a raised fist. "Do you wish to die?"

"Just keep your freaking gob _shut_, you old hag!" Ranma yelled back. "Or I'll shut it for you! I swear if I hear_ one more word_ outta your beak, I'll..." Ranma trailed off, and his shoulders drooped. Suddenly he turned back around, and continued walking.

"That hideous whelp!" Kima seethed, her eyes still blazing with rage.

Akane hurried up to Ranma, who was walking even faster than normal. This only happened when he was upset, she knew. She struggled to keep up with him, his pace never slowing even when she came up to him.

"Ranma, what was with you just now?" Akane asked in a low voice. "I mean, Kima can irritate me, too, but you could have been nicer about it."

Ranma didn't reply; it was like she hadn't said a thing.

"As if things between you two weren't bad enough; she's never going to forgive you for this." Akane sighed, shaking her head. "You're such a hothead, dummy."

Akane took his wrist gently. Ranma jolted and pulled his hand from her grip, and quickened his pace. Akane halted, watching his retreating back, her face hurt.

"Ranma," she said softly.

Ranma stopped. He stayed still for a moment, then turned. Seeing the hurt look on Akane's face, he grimaced. His hair shadowed his brooding eyes for a moment. Akane saw his jaw tighten, his lips in a firm line. His eyes still downcast, he walked over to Akane.

She watched him approach, feeling her eyes stinging with tears she was trying to hold back. He laid his hand on the crown of her head, and under the weight of his rough hand, Akane saw how small she was compared to him; his hand dwarfed her small head. Ranma bent his head until his forehead rested on hers. Akane tried to look at his face, but it was covered by his arm, and his hair still blocked his eyes from her sight.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Stop crying."

Akane sniffled, and nodded slowly. Ranma ran his hand down the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair. He brought his hand to the side of her neck, stroking the skin with his thumb. Akane closed her eyes, but then the sensation was gone. She opened them to find him walking away again, but slower, calmer, this time.

Akane rubbed her eyes free of the oncoming tears, and smiled.

* * *

**Ranma**

_Akane stayed still on the sidewalk for a second, then ran up to me, slowing down when she reached my side. I slowed my stride further to match hers, and caught her smile. My anger at Kima—and just my anger in general—had calmed down, and I could breath easier. I owed Akane that. I really didn't deserve her. _

_How could I, when I could make her cry so easily? I never want to hurt her, but I always end up doing just that. Seeing her hurt expression and those damn tears welling up in those pretty eyes of hers...it was too hard to bear. I hated it when she cried; and hated it more when I know _I'm_ the one who put those tears there in the first place._

_Tears. Crying. I hated seeing her cry, but I think I just hated crying altogether, too. Pop had always told me that a true man never shed a tear for anything, except failure in his Art. Other than that, it was a shameful act, like striking a woman, or your opponent when their back was turned. Dirty. Unforgivable._

_Pops had slammed that law into me so hard it was like religion. I would never let my weak emotions show—you never show your weakness to your opponent. The second you do, you're doomed. All my life I'd believed in order to be the best martial artist it was possible to be, I had to wear a mask of manhood. Never show weak emotions; don't cry, don't whine; don't beg; don't sulk. The world, Pop told me, was a dog-eat-dog one. The real men survived, and the boys perished. _

_I had my old man to thank for the way I was now; of course, not all of me was good, but I wasn't too shabby either. As much as I said to Pop otherwise, he did a pretty damn good job raising me all on his own. He taught me how to survive; and that was the most important thing. Eat, or be eaten._

_Then again, parents never do a completely flawless job. _

_Sixteen years later, I break down. In front of a stranger, no less. Maybe it was better it was a stranger, though. After all, it wasn't like I would ever see him again. Still, the fact that I, Ranma Saotome, supposedly man among men, had shed _tears_, had_ cried_, had _brought on the waterworks_, was petrifying. My ego was forever wounded._

_Still, there was a part of me that saw this as a good thing, shocking as that sounded. After all, the longer I kept my emotions pent up, the bigger the break down when I one day snapped. I should be happy I'd done it sooner than later. I remembered back to when Akane was still in love with Dr. Tofu. I can still see us walking along that canal, her eyes were still red and puffy, but she was smiling._

There's nothing better than a good cry_, she'd said._

_All this time, I didn't have the foggiest clue about what she was going on about. I mean, what was so good about a _cry_? Crying was obnoxious; people's faces would get all red and scrunched up, some people _drooled_, their noses got runny, they sniffled and gagged unpleasantly. There was no good thing about _crying_. _

_Now, however, I finally understood. Back in the doc's office, I'd felt horrible. I couldn't believe what I was doing. I kept thinking, what will Pop say? He'll be so mad. Mom will think I'm unmanly, crying like this. I'll commit seppuku for sure for this travesty. I shouldn't have been thinking about all that though, because that just made the tears come harder. _

_After a while, I got a hold of myself. I bit the inside of my cheek, holding back any further sobs, punishing myself for this show of unmanliness. Once I could taste blood, I steeled myself and looked up at the doctor. The pity look, fortunately, was gone. In fact, his face was blank._

_"Well," he'd said. "I think we've made a breakthrough, Ranma. Would you agree?"_

_I was baffled by the doctor. It was like I hadn't just been sobbing like a school girl for the last two minutes. Stunned, I just nodded._

_Feng leaned back in his chair. "I think that should about do it, hm? You're probably sick of this place by now." He leaned forward again, and extended his arm across the table. "Thanks for stopping by."_

_Still gobsmacked, I reached out slowly and took the doctor's hand, and we shook. _

* * *

The cinder block broke under his fist. Ranma straightened, wiping a sheen of sweat off his brow. He clenched and unclenched his fingers, watching the muscles twitch and flex. Ship shape, as usual.

Ranma had gone straight to Saffron's dojo when they arrived back at Ho'o Peak. This dojo was a refuge like the one back home, but it would suffice for now. This makeshift Tendo Dojo was the perfect place to blow off the last remnants of his steam. He'd broken three stacks of cinder bricks into tiny pieces, destroyed two dummies, performed a few twenty-minute katas, and now he was ready to cool down. He plopped down on the floor, and closed his eyes. He allowed his tired brain to relax, his mind went blank. Everything went peacefully black.

A strange noise jolted him from his meditative state, and his eyes opened to his bedroom. He looked around blearily. He must have fallen asleep. Rubbing one eye, he got up and yawned. He got out from the thick sheets and stretched, grunting in satisfaction when a joint in his shoulder popped just where he wanted. He noticed that strange sound that had woken him up was still going.

Ranma frowned, looking around the room as if to find the source of the sound. It sounded like a trumpet, or something. He shrugged, and walked over to the dresser to find some fresh clothes. What time was it, anyways?

_They are coming!_

"What the hell?" Ranma looked up from rifling through his clothes. Who said that?

_Master, they are coming. _

Ranma looked over at Gekkaja, who still lay against the wall beside the bed. He knew he recognized that voice; it was that unique monotone that only belonged to his Gekkaja. He walked over to the weapon, which was shining dully in the dim lighting of his room. The trumpet was still going, Ranma noticed, quicker and louder. Ranma picked up Gekkaja, and a familiar chill went through him.

_Our enemy approaches. _

Ranma's eyes widened. "They're_ here_?"

He bolted out of the room in an instant. He had to tell Saffron. He burst out the door and down the hall, running at top speed.

"Finally awake, are you?"

Ranma screeched to a halt, and whirled around to see Saffron standing there.

"Saffron—!" Ranma began, but Saffron cut him off.

"Here I thought you were going to miss out," Saffron laughed. "I know all ready, Ranma Saotome. Didn't you hear the battle horn? The Amazons have arrived at last."

Ranma couldn't believe it. Here he was sleeping the day away, and the Amazons were here. Saffron smirked.

"Now, are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to put that Gekkaja to good use a second time?"

Ranma forgot he was still holding the weapon. He looked down at the blade, which seemed to glimmer brighter knowing a battle was at hand.

_I shall not fail you, master. Let us go forth into the fray._

Ranma smiled at his weapon, and looked up at Saffron. He gripped Gekkaja's cool handle tightly, feeling it's power seep into his skin and awaken his fighting spirit.

"Let's do this." he said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Woot, wooot! :D At last, _at last_, Chapter Eleven! I sincerely apologize for the long wait everyone. For those who saw my note I posted the other night (now deleted since I posted this chapter) know why this took_ forever_. Technology, you fiend! Why must you hurt me so...?  
Soo, after hurtling over some _nasty_ writer's blocks, I was able to finish this chapter today, after putting what I had of Chapter Eleven from my laptop onto the family computer (and I didn't think of this earlier becauuuuse...?).

Well, in this chapter, Ranma finally realizes he's been penting up his emotions all his life, and it's taken him till now realize it, after the tragic events in the cellar which caused the hallucinations of Shampoo when touched, hence a trip to Dr. Jian Feng, thus a breakthrough on life. The hallucinations were just a pinprick in the sea of problems Ranma never knew he had. Good ole Dr. Feng! ^^

We also see Ranma Saotome, man amongst men, shed _tears. _Which, in turn, lead him to think about how all his life he'd considered crying obnoxious and shameful, and why he felt that way in the first place, and realizing it was silly to think such a way about a human emotion he had no control over. Yep, yep, this chapter was all about Ranma figuring himself out, all in all becoming a new man, seeing his whole life through _brand new eyes _(I don't call these chapters whatever the hell I want! They all have deep, significant meanings! ) -,- Anyhoo...so our little pigtailed protagonist is on his way to recoverey from his trauma! ^^ Good for him! Then Akane can grope him to her heart's content! xD haha

*throws confetti* This chapter came out twenty pages long! ^0^ That's one of my longest chapters yet! But they shall be longer from here...because, guess what? :3 The Amazons have arrived at Mount Phoenix at last! :D You asked for ass-whoopin'? By golly, you'll get ass-whoopin'! ...Think of it as a 'sorry' from me for the hideous delay for this chapter...and this awful,_ awful _cliff hanger. :D I made you wait so very long, only to leave you hanging just when it was gettin' good. I'm evil, yes. If you don't like it...tough shit. ^3^

Stay tuned for the ass-whoopin': also known as Chapter Twelve of _Decode_.

And, of course, remember: the more you review, the more Amazon ass Ranma shall whoop.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Hallucinations

**Chapter Twelve**

Hallucinations

"Incredible. He went on and on about this fight, and now that it's finally here, he's _sleeping_." Akane rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

Lufa smiled. "He's probably on his way this second, Akane." she assured.

"How very like him, to keep us waiting." Mousse muttered.

The trio stood by large doors, which had phoenix tail designs at the top, trailing down the sides. Two gaurds stood with them on either side of the door, tense for battle. Akane was already dressed in her hummingbird battle clothes Saffron had made. When she'd heard the battle horn, she'd abandoned her breakfast and made way to her and Ranma's bedroom; the dummy had fallen asleep in the dojo when they got back to Ho'o, and Mousse had to help her carry him to bed when he refused to wake up.

However, Saffron had stopped her, telling her she needed to change. Akane had totally forgotten about her 'battle armor', and was incredulous that Saffron was thinking about such a thing with a battle at hand. Nevertheless she was dragged off to the weaponry room where her and Ranma's armor still was. After a quick change, she high-tailed it to what Saffron called the 'front entrance' to meet up with Mousse and Lufa.

Now, here they were, standing outside the entrance. The only lighting in this part of the mountain castle were two torches above the gaurds heads, and they hadn't bothered with walls here, for it was all thick, dark rock. Akane felt like they stood in a cavern; behind her was only a staircase, leading up to the less compact, brightly-lit part of the castle. She couldn't stand another second in here; it was claustrophobic, and she'd always been a tad impatient. Especially so, when she knew that beyond that door was the rest of the Phoenix people and a lot of Amazons. Even the Musk kids were already out there.

_You idiot, Ranma! Where are you?_

"You two," one of the guards said in a deep voice, looking at Mousse and Lufa. "With the purple hair and the glasses. You are wanted outside; I expect you wish to wait for Ranma Saotome, girl?"

Akane looked over at the guard, then looked at the stairs. She nodded.

"Yes," she said. "You two go on ahead. I'm going to wait for Ranma."

Lufa and Mousse nodded. The gaurds opened the doors, letting in the early morning sunshine. Akane heard the flutter of large wings and the clatter of metal from armor, but nobody outside spoke.

"We are wanted outside, as well." said the second guard, who had a less intimidating voice. "Lord Saffron went to fetch Ranma Saotome. He should be here momentarily."

Akane simply nodded. The guard closed the door, and the sounds stopped, leaving her alone in the small space with nothing but torch light to aid her sight. To pass the time, Akane examined her weapons. On her right hip was a leather sheath, which held a sword inside. She'd hardly used swords before; only wooden ones for sparring. The rare times she did use one, however, she had pretty decent form. She and Ranma had been practicing with her weapons the last few days in the dojo (Ranma had even tried out a bow and arrow 'just for kicks', and Akane was amazed when he impaled the dummy with his first arrow. She guessed an ancestor was an archer in a past life). She felt she'd improved in her swordsmanship. She hoped she wouldn't have to use the weapon for critical damage; Ranma had taught her how, but mostly showed her how to inflict damage without using the business end.

On her left hip was a small pouch, full of needles. Saffron had explained they were laced paralysis poison. If she managed to jab one of the needles into a vital spot, that area would go numb. Akane had decided the needles were the biggest part of her strategy. Get the needles in the legs and arms, inflicting immobilization.

Just then, she heard quick, echoing footsteps. She turned her gaze to the staircase, just in time to see Ranma come down them, dressed himself in his raven armor. His Gekkaja was gripped in his right hand. There was a small dagger strapped to his waist, but Akane figured he wouldn't need it with a weapon like Gekkaja, which dwarfed the dagger in comparison.

He looked surprised to see her there by the door, and hurried over to her. She wasn't sure what to do; it seemed odd to smile when they were at war, and even more odd to show affection. Ranma looked like he felt the same way. They stood there, awkward in their battle armor, which seemed so big on them, not in size but in responsibility. It made them look like warriors.

"Um," Ranma began awkwardly. "Sorry I overslept."

Akane almost laughed. Here they were, minutes from battle, and that's what he said. Like they were late for school, or something. Just like back home. Akane broke into a smile.

"You dummy." she said softly.

Ranma smiled nervously, and scratched the nape of his neck with a small chuckle. They grew quiet again.

"Are you scared?" Akane whispered.

Ranma scoffed. "You kiddin'?" he said. "I've been itchin' for this fight for..." he trailed off, his cocky smile fading. He pressed his lips together, looking deep in thought. Then, he shook his head, laughing without humor.

"Yeah, I'm scared." he admitted. "Look for yourself." He raised his left hand so it hovered between them. Akane look down at the hand, which had the silver armor with the Gekkaja design on it, protecting the back of his palm and knuckles. It the dim light, it was hard to see, but Akane noticed that his hand was shaking ever so slightly, his fingers twitching the tiniest fraction. She looked up at Ranma, wide-eyed.

"Ranma..." she began, sympathetic.

"I'm fine." he said. "I've noticed it before, but never pointed it out. My hands always shake before a fight. Even before a simple spar with Pop. I don't know why. Maybe it's anticipation. Maybe it's fear I'll lose."

Akane jolted at the word_ lose_. They couldn't afford that now. Ranma looked at her, and his eyes told her he was thinking the same thing.

"Are_ you _scared?" he asked quietly.

Akane laughed darkly. "I don't think I've ever been this frightened." she said, her voice raising with a touch of hysteria. Akane took a deep breath to keep it down. You need to stay clam. You _must_ stay clam.

Ranma took a step forward, and pulled her into his arms. Akane's heart—which she hadn't noticed was racing, ironically, like a hummingbird's wings—instantly started to ease down when his warm arms wrapped around her, instantly filling her with a sense of security. She buried her face in his chest, pouting that she couldn't feel his muscles when they were behind the hard armor. Ranma rested his cheek on the crown of her head, running his free hand down her back soothingly.

Akane sighed, enjoying the moment while it lasted, for she knew it couldn't last long. She reached up on her tip-toes to peck the warm skin under Ranma's ear with her lips. Ranma's frame shivered with bliss at the touch, and he closed his eyes. Akane wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling as she kept her attention on that spot.

_Master, the fight. The fight. _

Ranma's eyes opened, and he looked down at his Gekkaja. Akane nibbled on his earlobe, and he jumped. She giggled, the sound going right into his ear and dancing around in his brain, making all other thoughts hazy.

_What the hell are we doing in this little cave? That humungous bed sounds like the perfect place to take our business..._

_The fight, master, the fight!_

_ The fight? Oh, damn it._

"Akane..." he whispered, pulling away. The moist part under his earlobe started to cool instantly in the air of the cave, and it ached to go back into a much better, warmer cave. He knew the spot was an impressive shade of red, and the thought made him blush. Here he was, oversleeping and getting hickeys, when there was work to be done. He was such a _teenager._

"Sorry," Akane said, embarrassed. "We...we should get out there."

Ranma nodded. "Right," he said. "We should."

He walked over to the doors, putting his hand on the handle. A jolt ran up his arm at the contact. Once he opened this door, that was it. There was no going back. He looked at Akane, who was staring at his hand, and he knew she was thinking the same. She looked up at him and their eyes met. She walked over, and put her hand on his. She smiled weakly up at him.

"Ranma...?" she said, her voice small.

"Yes?" he said, his voice not even making an echo in the small cave.

She squeezed his hand tightly. "Don't die on me again."

Ranma stared at her, watching as she fought with tears. He bent down, still clutching the door's handle, and kissed her forehead. Akane reached up and grabbed the back of his head, holding him in place, her eyes shut tight. He nuzzled his face into her hair, inhaling that lovely scent of grape and raspberries.

"Likewise," he whispered into her ear.

With that, he pulled away, smiling at her as she stared at him, wiping the small tears away quickly.

"Ready?" he asked, squeezing the handle.

Akane nodded. He nodded back, then looked down at their hands. Then, together, they opened the door.

* * *

Shampoo looked up at the gigantic mountain, feeling like she was gazing up at Tokyo Tower. She'd been here once before, but had never really _looked_ at the mountain. After all, she'd been brought here the first time by the bird-woman Kima, under her imprinting spell. All she could remember was being captured by a giant egg on the streets of Nerima, then after that, her memory was hazy. Now, she saw the mountain in all its glory.

A strange, small tremor rolled up her spine, looking at the mountain, which made her brow furrow in confusion after it faded. True, the events on Ho'o Peak had been scarring for all who had been there to witness them, and Shampoo was only human. The events had left there mark, as well, even if she hardly remembered anything.

However, she remembered the most dire part. When Ranma had fought with Saffron in an intense battle of hot and cold, to save Akane's life. Shampoo's frown deepened.

_That stupid girl was too stubborn to stay dead, _Shampoo thought bitterly. _If she'd died, it would have been my perfect chance to win Ranma's heart. He would have been at his weakest, his lowest. Without her around to foil everything, he would have married me. That idiotic girl has been an obstacle since the start._

Shampoo gripped her chüi tightly.

_And obstacles are for killing._

Just then, an orange blur rose high above the large crowd of Amazons, and the Phoenix people who stood outside their castle. Shampoo squinted to make out the figure, and her eyes widened when she recognized it as Lord Saffron. Her people all came to the same conclusion just as she did, and there was a collective gasp, and murmurs.

"Luan Ma defeated the Phoenix King! He's supposed to be an infant; yet he's a young boy." Shampoo heard a villager say to another.

From where he hovered, his wide phoenix wings flapping slowly, Saffron raised his talon hands, silencing the villagers. There was a great hush, the only sound the noise of Saffron's wings and the wind through the trees.

"Greetings, people of the Joketsuzoku." Saffron called to the crowd, his young voice loud and clear. "You are obviously all wondering why I have summoned you all here to my mountain."

The Amazons were silent. Then, Cologne spoke.

"We heard tell from Captain Kima that Ranma Saotome is here in your castle." she called back to the young Phoenix King.

Saffron nodded. "Indeed," he replied. "Ranma Saotome is with us at Phoenix Mountain, as an honored guest, not a prisoner of any sort. He is here because he chooses to be! Ranma Saotome was summoned here by myself, and then proceeded to ask me of my assistance with something of dire importance to him. Come, Ranma Saotome, step forward and show yourself!"

There was an instant tension amongst the Amazons, as if they all held their breath at once. Shampoo knew she was holding hers. She could feel the blood lust seeping from each and every person around her. She glanced to her left, where Sao Pu stood. Her eyes were ravenous. She looked like she'd tear Ranma apart the moment she saw his face. Shampoo looked back at the crowd of Phoenix people in front of them, doubling their numbers. She noticed a movement in the crowd, a small incision in the throng, as the winged men and women stood aside. Shampoo realized her heart was thrumming like a horse's hooves. She gulped a quick breath of air, but she'd knew it would only be knocked out of her the minute she saw _his_ face.

There he was. The last of the winged people dispersed, and Ranma walked slowly into the opening between the Phoenix people and the Amazons. He took three slow strides, then stopped. Shampoo felt like someone had punched her in the diaphragm. She'd never seen his face since the day of his kidnapping. His face was thinner now, not unhealthy but it was different enough that Shampoo could tell from where she stood. His blue eyes were the same, but held a fiery resolve she'd never seen before.

He was dressed in black and silver armor, and holding the Gekkaja in his right hand. Shampoo stared in disbelief. He hadn't changed in appearance at all, with the exception of his thinner face and armor, but he still seemed like a stranger to her. Like she hadn't seen him in years. Like she didn't even know him at all. His stormy blue-gray eyes found her red ones and for the quickest instant, his eyes widened and he gripped the Gekkaja. He looked away quickly.

"Ranma has told us much about you all." Saffron announced, breaking the tense silence. "I must say, the details were rather grim."

"He is to be married to Shan Pu!" Sao Pu shouted suddenly, making Shampoo jump. "He was given the Kiss of Marriage, and is by Amazonian law Shan Pu's husband! Since he disobeyed our laws, however, he was brought to our village by force, and punished! If he had just agreed to the Marriage pact, none of this would have happened!"

"My dear woman," Saffron said, his eyes wide. "Forgive me, but I do believe _I_ was talking."

"Don't talk down to me, you arrogant whelp!" Sao Pu shrieked.

"Well," Saffron said. "That's a bit hard to do, considering I'm ten feet up in the air."

"This is no time for jokes!" Sao Pu hollered. "The boy is to come with us immediately back to our village, and marry my daughter! If he refuses, we shall use force!"

"Force?" Saffron echoed. "Dear me, I'd hoped we could solve this in a peaceful manner. Ponder this, Amazon. Ranma Saotome is a foreigner to this country and thereby the laws of your people should have no affect on him whatsoever."

"No!" Sao Pu yelled. "The law states that if an Amazon is bested by a man in combat, he must then marry that woman! Luan Ma bested my daughter Shan Pu, and therefore he must marry her, no questions asked!" Sao Pu locked eyes with Ranma, jabbing a finger at him.

"Luan Ma, it is your destiny to marry Shan Pu!" she called to him. "Accept this glorious honor and come back to our village, and become part of the Joketsuzoku. You'll go down in our history as the greatest Amazon who ever lived! Why trade that for some run-of-the-mill life back in Japan with some weakling of a wife? You deserve better a fate than that!"

"You call it a glorious honor?" Ranma shouted, "You say it's my destiny? You have no idea how _sick _and _tired_ I am of people telling me who I should marry and what my destiny is._ I_ am the only person who gets to decide what my destiny is, not _anybody_ _else_!" Ranma jabbed a thumb at himself with his free hand. "Take a good, long look, Amazons! I am Ranma Saotome, the rightful heir to the Saotome School of Indiscriminate Grappling! I overthrew a _God_! I will take down _anything_ that gets in my way! You may have bashed in my skull, and left scars on every inch of skin I have, but I came out stronger than ten million of you combined."

Ranma stabbed his finger at the huge crowd of Amazons. "I will take down _each and every single_ one of you! _That_ is a promise!"

His voice echoed through the air for a moment, then when it faded, there was dead silence. Suddenly, Saffron landed beside Ranma, his Kinjakan in hand. Ranma felt a strange pulsing sensation run up his arm from the Gekkaja, having it so close to the Kinjakan. His whole body felt even colder.

"Let it be said," Saffron hollered to the Amazons. "That if the Phoenix people of Ho'o Peak defeat the Amazons in combat, than the outsider Ranma Saotome is free from the Kiss of Marriage; if we are to lose, Ranma must go with the Amazons back to their village, and marry the Amazon Shan Pu, whom he defeated in battle. As the Phoenix King of Ho'o Peak, I declare war on the Joketsuzoku tribe!"

There wasn't a second to think.

"_FIGHT_!" the Amazons screamed together, charging with no hesitation towards the Phoenix people, who yelled out their own battle cry, and charged.

Ranma's confidence from before was slipping as memories raged in his brain. Hundreds upon hundreds of Amazons. Running towards him. This was the third time now. It wasn't something one got used to. His hands started to shake again.

_Time to fight, master! The battle is on. This is war!_

Ranma shook the thoughts away, just in time to knock down an Amazon that was coming at him with a sword. In fact, a great sum of the Amazons were targeting him for their pray, their faces twisted with rage, their multi-coloured eyes filled with a lust for his bloodshed.

Well, he couldn't blame them.

He was their escapee, and he'd just shouted at all of them, though he'd been so pumped with adrenaline, and his mind had been so hazy he couldn't remember what he'd said. It was obviously something that didn't sit well with them, that was for damn sure.

"Dammit!" Ranma cursed and he blocked another weapon from slicing him in half. "Me and my big freaking mouth!"

He'd knocked down three in a span of nine seconds.

_Man, this isn't too hard. I must've _really_ been weak if they were able to take me down that day I escaped. What weaklings!_

It wasn't long before Ranma grew a bit bored, and his thoughts drifted to Akane. How was she doing, he wondered. After all the training they'd done together, she could surely take these Amazons on. Ranma couldn't believe he'd been so nervous! This was a walk in the park. He did a back flip, backing up into the trees, flicking his bangs out of his eyes. Sure, they were easy to take down, but as soon as one went down, another replaced it.

"There's just no end to you freaks!" Ranma cried as he grabbed a burly woman by the collar and flipped her over his head (Kami, she was heavy!) knocking the wind out of her. She recovered quickly, but not fast enough. As she got to her feet Ranma flipped over her head and jabbed the end of Gekkaja's staff into the back of her neck. She collapsed loudly to the floor, her staff flying into the bushes. Ranma nudged her with his foot. Yep. Out like a light.

"Gee, I really feel bad for hitting so many women." Ranma mused to himself, as he elbowed another in the sternum, who was sneaking up behind him. The woman groaned, clutching her chest. Ranma turned around, looking unimpressed.

"Not cool, attacking the enemy when their back is turned." he muttered. He dodged an angry kick from the woman. "Aren't you guys all about honor and whatnot?"

He grabbed the woman's fist and twisted it behind her back, then tripped her down. Using a handy pressure point Dr. Tofu once taught him, he pressed his finger into the correct spot, and the woman instantly lost conscience.

"Heh, heh," Ranma chuckled, admiring his work. "I've always wanted to try that out."

This was a cake walk. At the rate this was going this war would be over quicker than it started. Just then, Ranma saw some familiar figures run into the woods near him, recognizing some of the Musk boys. Frowning, Ranma followed the boys into the woods. Like the animals they had the blood of, the boys ran fast, and Ranma soon lost sight of them.

"Hey!" Ranma called. "Wait!"

The boys were gone. Ranma had seen Chamomile in the group, and started to feel worried. It was too dangerous for the boys to go wandering off. He might need to give them some help if they met up with an Amazon; they needed to stay where everyone else was. If little Chamomile got hurt, he'd never forgive himself, or the son of a bitch Amazon who laid hands on the boy.

Ranma quickened his pace, straining to see any sign of the boys; the golden hair of Chamomile wouldn't be too hard to spot. Yet there was nothing. Ranma ran until he found himself in a clearing in the woods. He looked around, but he was alone in the open space. He could faintly hear the fight in the distance. In his panic, he hadn't noticed how far he'd run.

"Great," Ranma muttered, turning around and around the full circle of the clearing, hoping for any kind of sign for where the kids could be. "Just great. Leave it to those boys to make me go running about in a panic. Man, it's like I'm their father, or something." Ranma paused. _Father._ "Man, am I going to be this much of a worry-wort with the little Ranmas me and Akane are gonna have...?"

Ranma chewed on that thought, then smiled.

_Oh, yeah. Defiantly. _

_ Master..._

Ranma blinked. Damn. Did he have attention deficit, or something? There was a battle going on, damn it all! Ranma steeled himself, spinning back to the direction he'd entered the clearing from, his thoughts on the battle back by Ho'o Peak. He needed to go back and check up on Akane. He hoped she was doing okay.

Just then, his danger sirens blared in his head. Oncoming attack, from the right. He leapt out of the way of whatever danger he'd sensed. He heard the sound of metal seeping into earth, just faintly. He looked at the ground, and saw five little needles, shoved angular into the dirt in a neat row.

"What the hell?" Ranma muttered.

"My, you're fast."

Ranma looked up quickly, to see a woman step out of the trees. He knew right away she was an Amazon by her purple eyes and green hair, tied into two ultra-thin pony tails on either side of her head. She was dressed in Amazonian battle armor, but carried no weapons.

"If it'd been anyone else, they'd be in their own little world." she laughed.

"Who are you?" Ranma demanded.

"I am Par Fuum," the girl said, using her Mandarin name. "Master of Hallucination."

"Hallucination?" Ranma echoed.

Perfume smiled.

"You," she went on. "Are Luan Ma, heir to the Saotome School of Indiscriminate Grappling? No need for introductions on your part after your speech back there. You should win a prize." Perfume giggled at her little joke. "Yes, Hallucination. I can make anyone live their sweetest dream, or their worst nightmare. The latter is much more fun than the former, by the way."

"What are those needles you threw?" Ranma asked, pointing to the needles still wedged in the ground.

"Oh, those?" Perfume said, like she had completely forgotten about them. "Well, those weren't anything too special; I don't want to waste my best ones so soon. That'd be a shame. I'll save those for the finale."

"Sorry, but there won't be a finale." Ranma said, getting into a battle stance. "If you go down as quickly as those others did, this will be a short fight."

"You know, I really hate egotistical men," Perfume said. She sneered. "It's so fun to tear them off their high horses though. Pun intended."

"I myself have never cared for women who wear heavy amounts of perfume," Ranma mused. "It makes my eyes water."

Perfume's smile faded to a frown, her purple eyes shooting daggers at Ranma. Ranma had teased Shampoo once about her name, and she'd smacked him and told him Amazons were very prideful of their names, and they didn't take kindly to people who teased them about it.

Of course, that's why Ranma did it.

"You don't like watery eyes?" Perfume retorted. She brandished more needles from a pouch on her belt. "I'll give you much worse than that."

"Heh, bring it on." Ranma smirked, planting his feet firmly into the ground. "It'll be a shame to hit a pretty face, but I hate you damned Amazons so much right now I could care less."

"Ah, a charmer as well as a fighter, hmm?" Perfume couldn't help but looked pleased. Amazons hated their names being taunted, but loved their looks being praised. "Too bad I'll have to kill a guy whose perfectly my type. We could have made nice children, wouldn't you say? What a shame."

"Sorry, but any kids of mine are gonna have _blue _hair, not green." Ranma said with a smile.

"Feh," Perfume huffed. "Enough idle chit-chat."

Ranma didn't have time to blink before another set of razor-thin and sharp needles were zipping towards him with the speed of a bullet. He leapt out of the way of the oncoming threat, dropping and rolling to the left. He leapt to his feet with the grace and agility of a cat, and smiled at Perfume.

"It's pointless," he said. "I'll just dodge each and every one of those sewing pins of yours until you're all out."

"Oh? Dodge them you say?" Perfume said. She pointed at him. "You may be fast, but not fast enough."

It was then Ranma felt a small prickling pain in his left hand. He looked down, and saw the tip of one of the needles had barely pierced the side of his hand. He cursed, pulling the needle out and flicking it away. His hand was starting to tingle strangely.

"A few more of those, and you'll be in my control." Perfume grinned. She threw another set of needles, so fast Ranma barely saw her hand move. Ranma brought up Gekkaja, the needles bouncing of it's blade. One got through the weapon's defenses, and slid past his ear.

_Whoa. Too close._

"Ha. You missed." Ranma jeered.

"Nice weapon you've got there," Perfume commented. "Maybe I'll take it for myself."

Ranma frowned at that, and a sudden anger overwhelmed him. He gripped Gekkaja's handle tightly.

"Over my dead body," he growled. "Nobody touches Gekkaja but me."

"Dead body? That's the plan!" Perfume laughed. She leapt into the air, flipping around. More needles flew. Ranma jumped out of the way.

"You've got lousy aim!" he taunted. "Just give in, why don't ya? You're a hundred years away from matching my speed."

Perfume didn't respond. Ranma saw a small smile crawl across her lips before she leapt into a tree. More needles burst through the leaves and towards him, he sidestepped quickly, only to jump quickly away from more needles, which he barely avoided, followed by another. Every set came from a different direction, and nearly so fast that it felt they all came at once.

_She's jumping from tree to tree to hide where the needles are coming from._

"A clever trick!" Ranma shouted into the woods, swatting more needles away with the Gekkaja's blade. "But you can't keep it up forever!"

Just then, a stabbing jolt of pain tore through his neck. Ranma grimaced, and grabbed his neck, and cried out. He cursed; stupid, stupid, stupid! He'd shoved the needle in even further!

"D-dammit!" Ranma winced as he pulled the needles sharply from the side of his neck, throwing it away irritably.

"Oh, you unfortunate fool!" Perfume cried. "Out of all the needles you dodged, you allowed that one to pierce your flesh. In such a vital spot, too."

"Ha, it ain't even itching," Ranma quipped. He regretted his words in an instant when his vision went fuzzy and his knees wobbled. In his moment of haze, two more needles broke his defenses, landing in his shoulder and upper arm. Those two were even deadlier than the first. They reacted on impact, their symptoms twice as nasty. Ranma staggered, fighting to keep himself upright. The moment he allowed himself to collapse, he was finished. Another needle pegged him in the back, and he swore as it hit his healing scar, making the pain twice as great. His left hand, which had been the first to be hit by a needle, was now completely asleep. His right arm, where the needle had been shoved into his upper arm, was growing numb quickly, and soon he wouldn't feel a thing from it. If somebody chopped it off in a minute, he wouldn't scream.

Ranma quickly yanked out all the needles with his right hand before it went dead. It was getting more and more hard by the second to keep his grip on Gekkaja. His fingers were going dead fast, and his grip was weakening. Three more needles pierced his legs, two on the right and one in the left.

_Crap. Crap, crap, crap. That's not good._

His legs wobbled, fighting to hold up his body weight. Another needle flew towards his face, and Ranma moved his head weakly, but the needle grazed his mouth. His lips started to tingle as his legs went completely dead. He couldn't pull out the needles that were still there for now both arms were entirely numb. Ranma's knees quivered, and he dropped to them. He winced as one needle seemed into his leg even deeper, and was about to curse in pain and fury, but his mouth was frozen shut. The poison spread, and his whole jaw was immobile.

All of the different poisons were coursing through his bloodstream. Ranma's eyes, one of the only things left he could move, fluttered. No, dammit. Stay awake. Stay awake. To his chagrin, Gekkaja finally fell from his dead fingers, and hit the earth with a thud, and Ranma soon followed, his legs unable to hold him up. Through his haze, he heard Perfume laugh, then everything went dark.

* * *

**R****anma**

_I ran with all my speed through the woods, back towards the fight. By some sort of miracle, I escaped Perfume. My body was quickly fading on me, and my brain wanted to join the rest of me in comatose. I couldn't rest, though. I needed to survive, I needed to fight. My brain started to fail me, as I ran with all my might, on legs that didn't want to work, back to the brawl. The tress surrounding me started to swell into grotesque shapes, and grow as big as mountains or curl into themselves until they popped out of existence; the swollen trees grew and grew until they shattered into tiny fragments, bursting into tiny stars. _

_ The stars spun insanely fast, then whipped towards me, shredding my face to ribbons. I tried to bat them away, but my arms wouldn't move. The jagged stars pelted my body like Perfume's needles, and sent their foreign poisons through me. It was worse than the needles. I screamed as my whole body felt like it'd burst into flames. I collapsed to the dirt, still screaming with the unbearable burn. I crawled through a bush, begging the fire to stop. I crawled out of the bush, and into a tiny space in the trees and tall __shrubs. Nobody would find me here. Nobody would know where to find me, after I died. I knew that was going to happen. _

_ The fire raged on, yet no flames came off my skin. I screamed, for someone to help me, to put out the fire. Lufa, Akane, Mousse, even Saffron. Kima would even be a saint to me now. I just wanted the fire to end. As I screamed, something flew from my mouth. Through the fire, I noticed what had come from my mouth were _moths. _More than ten, at least. They were the size of base balls, and they kept getting bigger, swelling up like the trees, which I noticed were still warping around me, turning different colours. _

_ The giant moths flew towards me, attracted to the flame I felt, but didn't see. They all had dripping fangs, and foamed at the mouth like a rabid dog. Their dusty wings were caked in blood, and they cut like knives when they brushed my skin, and their eyes were acid green. I shut my eyes, waiting for that wonderful blackness to come for me again. It would feel like heaven after this hell. Please, just let me die right here. I don't even care anymore, just make it stop.

* * *

_

_ At last, at last, the blackness came, and the fire ceased, and the flutter of the moths wings faded into a blissful silence._

"Is he...is he dead?"

"Quiet, I'm trying to listen." There was a moment of quiet as the muffled voices stopped. "It's all right, he's got a pulse. Hardly, though."

"Has she found us?" the first voice asked again nervously.

"Oregano went to go see if he could find her." another voice answered. "Hey, I think he's coming to!"

There was shuffling and relieved whispers. Ranma's eyes cracked open, and though his vision was blurry he could make out the pelt caps and armour of the Musk boys. Ranma waited, and squinted, but the blur didn't fade. Ranma tried to open his mouth, but his lips wouldn't move.

"We heard your voice, and rounded back to see what was happening. We found you being pelted with needles. By the time we got there, you had collapsed." Hibiscus started to explain. He was pulling the needles out of Ranma's legs.

"That Amazon tried to come out and finish the job, but we surprised her and ran out of the trees. She ran off, and Oregano went after her. We stayed back to help you." said Thyme. He handed Hibiscus a jar of some sort from a pouch he carried. Hibiscus opened the jar, which smelled strongly of herbs. Ranma crinkled his nose.

"We thought you were dead, Dragon Man!" Chamomile cried, throwing himself at Ranma. The small boy buried his face into Ranma's shoulder and squeezed him tight. Ranma would have tried to comfort the boy, but he couldn't move his arms.

"Chamomile, I know you're happy, but please, I need to treat his wounds." Hibiscus sighed. Chamomile hesitated, then moved off of Ranma, and Hibiscus rubbed some of the salve on Ranma's neck. Ranma cringed. It smelled horrible.

Soon, however, the pain in his neck faded into a dull sting, then left a pleasant prickle in its wake. Ranma closed his eyes, sighing in gratitude. He wanted to thank Hibiscus, but his mouth was still shut, and refused to open. His whole face felt swollen, and ached like a bruise, like everywhere else on his body that had taken damage to Perfume's needles.

"I'll need to put some of the salve on your mouth. I know it reeks, but you'll feel way better, I promise. This stuff works wonders on all kinds of poisons, and that lady put a lot in your system." Hibiscus smeared the salve over Ranma lips. Ranma inwardly coughed at the wretched stench, and his eyes watered. It was almost as bad as Akane's cooking; maybe even _worse_. Ranma spluttered.

"I know, I know. Bear with it." Hibiscus soothed. "I'll need to get these clothes off you to get to the other wounds. I can feel the welts underneath, and if I don't get the salve on them, they'll get worse. Yo, Pep, go get some of those special leaves Master Herb once showed us, okay?" Hibiscus called over to the bronze haired boy, who was leaning against a tree nearby, watching the scene, his nose wrinkled slightly from the scent of the salve.

"Sure thing." he muttered, sliding off the tree casually and out of sight.

"Okay, Chamomile, help me get these clothes offa him so we can get to the other wounds." Hibiscus commanded, working on removing the chest plate of Ranma's armour.

The two boys set the chest armour to the side, then, Ranma wincing at the movement, removed his shirt. The boys exchanged a worried glance, then Hibiscus grabbed the salve. Ranma glanced down at his torso, trying not to move his sore neck. His eyes moved t his upper arm, where he felt pain. His heart leapt into his mouth so fast he thought he'd spit it out.

His upper arm was red and swollen, like over a dozen bees had stung him in that exact spot. He could see the tiny hole where the needle had pierced him; a small amount of blood and a strange puss seeped from it.

"Don't worry," Hibiscus said quickly. "That swelling will go down in a few hours once we put on the salve, and those leaves should help with the rest of it. Where is Pepper, anyways? Here, Chamomile, put some on his hand while I work on his arm."

The monkey child smeared the ointment onto Ranma's left hand, which had been the first to be struck with a needle. Ranma watched the boy work, the soothing sensation came instantly. His hand, which had been left with the poison in it the longest, was also very swollen; his fingers felt like think, frozen sausages.

"Here's the leaves." Pepper said, kneeling down with the three boys. He carried a large bundle off dark green, jagged leaves in his hands. "They sure are hard to find."

"Good work." Hibiscus praised, quickly grabbing a large handful. "Get my pestle and mortar, will you? It's in my sack."

Pepper ruffled through Hibiscus's sack, and pulled out the wooden pestle, followed by its matching mortar. He handed them to Hibiscus, who put the leaves inside the bowl, and started grinding them with the mortar vigorously.

"Man, his arm looks nasty." Pepper commented while Hibiscus worked away at mashing the leaves into a paste. "Ew, there's puss and everything."

"Could you drop the graphic commentary and get his pants off?" Hibiscus grumbled, the leaves inside the bowl crunching and grinding against the wood as he twisted around the mortar more hastily in his irritation.

"Umm, sure..." Pepper sighed. He eyed Ranma for a moment, and his face twisted. "Ugh, can't he just take off his own stupid pants?"

"Pepper, he can't _move his arms_!" Hibiscus cried in exasperation, pausing in his task to glare at Pepper. "Now hurry up, before the swelling gets worse. The more puss, the worse the wound is, which means the more likely it is it might have to get amputated. So hurry the hell up, and take off his damn pants, you big chicken."

"_Anfoophated_!" Ranma blurted, his mouth finally mobile, if only barely. His mouth was still numb, like after a freezing at the dentists, only worse. His speech was muffled and slurred, making him sound (really) ridiculous. He wasn't happy about the idea of having his limbs taken from his over some lousy needles, however, and he wasn't going to stay quiet about his displeasure.

"Look what you did, Pepper. Now we've freaked him out." Hibiscus grumbled.

"I knee muh arhms an' 'egs! I ain' whoosin' 'em tur nuh weedles!" Ranma cried.

"Relax, you're going to be just fine. Pepper, get those pants off him." Hibiscus ordered, going back to grinding the leaves again.

This time Pepper didn't complain. With a bit of a struggle he pulled off the pants, and set them with Ranma's shirt. Pepper took one look at Ranma's legs, and cringed.

"Yuck," he grumbled.

Hibiscus set down the pestle, and looked at the damage. His brow furrowed.

"There in the same shape as the one of his arm." he said. "Well, I finally got this into a paste. Come on, I'll do his legs, you get his arm."

The boys put the paste, which reminded Ranma of wasabi, onto the welts on his upper arm and legs. There was an instant cooling sensation, and glorious relief that made him close his eyes and groan at the bliss. This paste worked faster than the salve, and smelled like peppermint with a small hint of olives.

"There, much better, right?" Hibiscus smiled. "This stuff works wonders on these kinds of wounds; it'll suck out the puss and poison. The swelling will die down soon, but it'll be really red, and feel like a bad bruise for about a week. You'll be pretty lightheaded, but other than that, you should be just fine."

"Thanks, Hibiscus." Ranma said gratefully, trying to get up. His mouth was still tingly, but his speech had improved, the salve doing it's job. His throat felt tight and rough, making his voice croaky. He cleared his throat, and licked his lips.

He spluttered instantly, and gagged. He'd forgotten the salve was still on his lips. It tasted even worse than it smelled. He choked for a moment, Chamomile patting his back, looking concerned.

"Ugh," Ranma groaned. "Nasty."

He wiped his mouth off on his good arm. He shifted up into a sitting position, and examined his legs. There were two nearly baseball-size welts on his right leg, and one on his left. Acid yellow puss was seeping from all three, rolling down his leg and pooling in the dirt. Different varying colours, he noticed now, also seeped from the welts. In his left leg, thin veins of blue and neon green, and in his left, fuchsia pink. Ranma looked down at his upper arm, where a thin line of purple had trickled to his elbow.

"The hell...?" he murmered. "What's going on?"  
"Those are just the poisons leaving your system. The paste will do that. Don't worry, the more the better." Hibiscus explained. "How are you feeling?"  
"Like you said, lightheaded." Ranma replied. "Sore, too. Feels like I just fought Ryoga...otherwise, top notch." Ranma slowly got to his feet.

"I think you should rest a bit more, sir." Hibiscus said. "The poison is still in your system, and—"

"I'll be fine," Ranma said, cutting the boy off. He grabbed his pants and pulled them on, followed by his raven-black boots. "Where's Gekkaja? I dropped him when I passed out."

"Gekkaja...? You talkin' about that weapon of yours? Still in the clearing." Pepper replied, jerking his head in the direction.

"Right. Thanks for all of this, boys. I'd probably be a goner without you." Ranma smiled at the boys as he strapped on the chest armour. The salve and paste stuck to his legs in an uncomfortable way, but soon it's dry as his skin absorbed the ointments.

Ranma walked over into the clearing, and picked up Gekkaja, dusting some dirt clots off his blade. The cooling sensation seeped into his skin and veins, similar to that of the wasabi-like paste. This sensation felt different, however. He didn't feel relief from any pain nor did it chill the burning sensation he'd felt before, which still tingled ever so slightly in each of the welts. When he took hold of Gekkaja, it was like greeting an old friend; Ranma had never truly experienced this feeling, but he was sure this was what it felt like.

A sense of happiness, just at seeing them again, and knowing their safe. The thought jogged Ranma's memory. Akane. He had to go back and make sure she was safe. Ranma gripped Gekkaja tighter and headed back the way he'd came. Then, he stopped, and turned to look at the boys. He couldn't leave them, knowing Perfume was still out there, with Oregano after her. He had to help them defeat Perfume. He didn't want these kids to go through the same pain he did at her hands.

"Let's go and find Oregano. We're going to stop that Perfume before she can't throw her needles into anybody else." What if she found her way to Akane? Ranma shuddered at the thought of her, going through that burning hell.

"By the way, how did you guys find me?" Ranma asked, remembering how he'd stumbled into the bushes, waiting to black out and die. He'd thought he'd never be found.

The boys exchanged glances. "We heard the commotion, and turned around and came back to this clearing. You had just fallen over. The Amazon tried to finish you, but Oregano chased her off. Then we dragged you into the bushes to take care of your wounds." explained Hibiscus.

What?

"But, I don't understand." said Ranma. "I got away from Perfume, somehow, and ran through the woods. Then everything went all...weird. I collapsed in some bushes and passed out. I felt like I was on fire, and there were these moths, and...it all felt so real. None of that happened?"

Pepper shrugged. "It's a side effect of those poisons." he told him. "They were making you hallucinate. You were out cold when we got to you, you just kept mumbling about 'burning' and 'fire'; you kept begging for it to stop. Poor Chamie was cryin' he was so scared."

"Shuddup, Pepper, I wasn't cryin'!" Chamomile whined angrily, pouting.

"Pep, stop teasing. Master Ranma is right, we need to go help Oregano. Come on, he went after her this way." Hibiscus pointed to his left.

The other three boys nodded, and together ran out of the clearing.

* * *

It was like in History class, watching that war movie. Only, this was_ real_. Akane sat perched in a tree, high above the brawl. She'd taken down more Amazons than she could count. The training had paid off wonderfully, but Akane was wheezing for air. She scooted a branch higher; she hated herself for hiding, but if she went down there now, so exhausted, she'd get killed. Literally.

These Amazons were out for blood. The Phoenix and Musk had decided to make this war clean; so clean it shouldn't need to be called a war. They were going to take down the Amazons, but not by killing. However, the Amazons had not made such a pledge; Ranma had been right, they were born to kill. Natural-born killers.

Luckily, nobody had been killed. Akane saw some blood fly when an Amazon got scratched by a birdman's talons, but other than that, the Phoenix only meant to defeat the Amazons by weakening them until they forfeited. They hadn't let the Amazons make any deadly hits, either. Akane frowned down at her thigh, which had been grazed in the brawl. It was a light cut, but it had been enough to break skin. Blood seeped from the wound, and dirt and a little tree sap wasn't taking down the sting at all.

Akane swore under her breath, unsheathing her sword. Carefully, she sliced the loincloth she wore over her skirt, and and rubbed the grime away from the wound, grimacing as the stinging spiked. She slid her sword back into the leather sheath, then, she made a quick makeshift bandage with the cloth, wrapping it around and around her leg and securing it tightly. She moved her leg around to test out the bandage, making sure it was good and snug. Satisfied, she climbed down the tree, and darted into the woods. Maybe she could fine Ranma in all this mess and lend him a hand. She wondered how he was doing; she hoped he was okay.

Akane eyed the fight from where she stood, concealed by trees and bushes. She couldn't spot the black-and-silver clad boy anywhere in the fray, and no Gekkaja flying through the air. Akane frowned; where was he? She hadn't seen him since the fight started. The last time she saw him was when they stood together at the very back of the crowd of the Phoenix people, before Saffron had called him forward. He'd given her hand a firm squeeze, then disappeared into the crowd.

She'd listen to him vow to the Amazons he would take them down. At the time, his speech had filled her with determination; he sure could be motivational. However, now she was worried. The Amazons were already mad enough; as if the target on his head wasn't big enough. Now Ranma was the most desired out of all of them; each and every Amazon itched with lust for his blood, all because he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

_You dummy_, Akane sighed. _Why do you have to be so hotheaded?_

Just then, there was a rustle in the leaves above her, not caused by the wind. In fact, the air was still. Akane's senses kicked into overdrive, and she quickly drew her weapon.

"Show yourself!" she shouted to the trees.

Akane heard a soft_ thump _behind her, the sound of feet hitting the grass. She whirled around, and her heart and fists clenched. Her eyes went dark and cold, and a nearly inhuman growl escaped her throat.

"Shampoo..." she said through gritted teeth.

A cat-like smile crawled over Shampoo's lips. "Nihao, Akane." she said in her broken Japanese, her voice sugary-sweet, but the sound was like sour acid to Akane. "It been too-too long. Shampoo see you no have changed much since last time she saw you. No can catch up, though. Shampoo has job to do."

"You can't have him, Shampoo." Akane hissed. "Get that through your thick, purple head or I'll have to bash it in."

Shampoo waved her hand dismissively. "Ranma wait for now," she said. "Before Shampoo can be happy with her airen, first must get rid of all her obstacles first. Shampoo must kill Akane; her biggest obstacle."

Akane glared icy daggers at her rival. "You just try it." she muttered. "I've been dreaming of this moment for what feels like hundreds of years. By the time I'm done with you, you'll have to use a tube to breathe."

Shampoo giggled, like Akane had just told a joke. "Shampoo will do even worse!"

Akane planted her feet firmly into the ground, and gripped her sword until her knuckles were white. "Enough talk, Shampoo." she said. "Fight!"

With that, Akane charged. She swung her blade with full force. Shampoo knocked it away with her chüi, looking amused. With a shout, Akane sent swipe after swipe at Shampoo, aiming for that pretty face she'd always—though she'd hated herself for it—envied.

"Akane has improved; but still too slow." Shampoo stated, blocking her sword again. "Akane never be any good. Why would Ranma ever want such violent, uncute girl? You is not good enough for him."

"Ha! That shows how much you know!" Akane shouted, swinging again. "For your information, Shampoo, Ranma told me he loved me; he's going to marry _me_, not some dumb bimbo like you!"

Shampoo snorted. "Akane lie. Ranma hate Akane; Ranma love Shampoo."

"Wrong again!" Akane hollered, slicing Shampoo's weapon, slicing a line through the painted design. "If he hates me so much, why has he kissed me, huh?"

"Ranma kiss Akane?" Shampoo smiled. "Maybe in Akane's dreams!" Shampoo spun around in a full circle, swinging her chüi toward Akane's skull. "Maybe this will clear Akane's head of such silly thoughts!"

Akane ducked quickly, the weapon missing her head by a hair. She whipped the blade at Shampoo, and caught her in the shoulder. She saw Shampoo wince for the quickest mili-second before her red eyes went dark and livid with anger, and she swung her chüi with more force. Akane jumped backwards, a grin plastered to her face. She back-flipped, then landed on the ground several paces from the furious Amazon. Her grin grew wider, until she resembled a shark.

_That was for Ranma, you bitch. _

Shampoo smiled coldly as she watched a small red blot grow on her shirt sleeve, the dark red standing out brilliantly against the pale pink. She looked up at Akane, the red of her eyes matching her blood. She held up her chüi, a murderous expression on her face beneath the cold smile.

"Shampoo hope that was worth Akane's life." she said icily.

"Oh, don't worry, there was _much_ more where that came from." Akane said with a dark laugh. "Here's where you pay for everything you've done, Shampoo. I hope it was all worth _your_ life."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, it's what you all been waiting for, folks. The battle has finally begun. The epic clash with the Phoenix people and Musk Dynasty, between the Amazons. With a brand spanking new OC, too boot. I kept you waiting, lovelies. Hopefully this long, action-packed chapter made up for the wait. Next time, the battle continues! Ranma and the Musk boys against Perfume, Shampoo vs. Akane, and more!

As always, thank you all for the amazing reviews. They are the fuel that energizes my writing spirit! I read each and every one with a big grin on my face, they really make my day. :) So, keep 'em coming, dearies.

Stay tuned for the next chapter, lucky number 13. ;)

- Jadells


	14. Chapter Thirteen: To Be A Machine

**C****hapter Thirteen**

To Be A Machine

The poison was gone but that didn't mean it's affects had left.

As Ranma walked along, the rest of the Musk boys leading the way, the poison's side effects still came at him; definitely with meager force, but came they did. It was a strange sensation, where Ranma wasn't quite sure which reality was real. This left him mildly disoriented, therefore without any discussion from his companions he stuck to the back of their human train.

It wasn't like he could do much good at the moment anyways. Finding Perfume and Oregano was priority number one, and to do that, you'd have to be a Musk boy with the nose of a dog, or a damn good tracker. Ranma was neither; tacking on his injuries and mental disorientation, his helpfulness was somewhere on the list near a pencil and a hair clip, both pretty much useless to everyone right now. Ranma sighed wistfully. Forget every other reason for this fight; all he was focused on now was Perfume, even if beating her was just to comfort his wounded ego.

Okay, so _focused _wasn't the _best _word to describe himself now. As the group of boys continued to walk, Ranma glanced over at the trees, keeping an eye out for needles (perhaps Perfume threw a few at Oregano during his chase?). The trees were sparkly, like they glittered in morning dew. That couldn't be right, it was late afternoon. Ranma frowned at the glittering trees, and glanced to his left; perhaps the shrubbery would look normal over here.

Nope. Not only did the trees glitter, the leaves had powder blue bubbles on them, popping into magenta pink shimmering dust. The dust particles floated over and landed on his skin, his hair. He shook them off, then checked for any strays. Glitter gone. He looked back at the trees. No bubbles. No morning dew.

That's when Ranma finally realized he'd hallucinated the entire thing.

_Damn it all_, he cursed, frowning deeply. _These stupid side effects are _not_ going to be much assistance in the fight. A martial artist must be entirely focused, no matter what! I can't go off hallucinating weird fantasy lands out of the blue in the middle of a fight! If I do, I'm dead._

_ Don't let the poison contort your reality, master. You must differentiate real from not. _Gekkaja said in a smooth voice.

Ranma nodded to nobody in particular, agreeing with the Gekkaja. Strangely enough, Gekkaja had become a very close companion. A smart one, at that; which was good. If his own mind was foggy, he'd need an ally to get him back in focus. Though Gekkaja may not be a person, he was as real as any person in the flesh to him could ever be. It was at this Ranma finally understood why Saffron was so desperate to get his Kinjakan back from him; that he sent his crony Kima disguised as Akane after them to retrieve it.

_Still doesn't justify anything_, Ranma thought bitterly.

No, he still couldn't trust Saffron, and he certainly hadn't forgiven him for everything that happened. He was just gritting his teeth and staying in this alliance for as long as it was good for his benefit. He certainly didn't enjoy teaming up with his most-hated enemy, but it was what he had to do. If it'd been anything else, he'd have stayed as far from Mount Phoenix as possible. This was the Amazons he was dealing with though. Saffron may have been his most-hated and strongest enemy, but the Amazons were a very close second. It seemed his only option was to fight one of the biggest threats with the other. So far, nothing bad had come out of it. Except for the Amazons, of course.

Ranma still made sure to tread lightly when it came to Saffron, however how much he now seemed indebted to him. If Saffron stepped out of line even the tiniest fraction, though, all alliances be damned, he'd be targeted as much as any Amazon.

_Saffron can wait_, Ranma instructed himself. _Focus, Ranma._

This seemed to be a good strategy for now; coaching himself for every action. It was the only thing keeping him going, besides Gekkaja. When he forgot a step or strayed off and thought of irrelevant things, and started to get confused, Gekkaja was two steps ahead, leading him forward with that chilling yet calming voice that resounded deep in the recesses of his presently-contorted mind. He dropped the topic of the Phoenix prince and started to give himself commands.

_Just keep walking, Ranma. Just keep your head, Ranma. Just stay in this reality, Ranma. _

Ranma frowned. This reality; which one was he in? Real or not? He looked around, trying to find something out of the ordinary. However, even when he_ did_ slip into the strange world...it wasn't strange; to _his_ mind at the moment, it was _normal_. So now he couldn't tell the difference. It was so confusing, so frustrating, so...so...his head swam. Ranma shut his eyes tight, and stopped moving, hoping that would stop the swirling in his brain. No, no. _No_. Stay focused. Focus. _Focus_!

"_Oi_! What's with you?"

The shout brought him back to reality; or at least he hoped so. "Huh...?"

"Come on, already." Pepper said with annoyance. "You aren't lettin' a few wounds get to you, are you?"

That's what his father would say. He heard Genma in his head as clear and smooth as he would Gekkaja._ Get up, boy. Lick your wounds later. Stop being so weak and carry on._ Ranma nodded, shaking the swirling cloud out of his head. "Right. Sorry. Just...a headache."

He started walking again, slowly, so slowly. The boys watched him a moment, Pepper clearly irritated (but what else was new?), and Hibiscus, Thyme, and Chamomile looking concerned. Then, they turned around and kept walking; Thyme, the one with the best sense of smell in the group, taking the lead. Ranma sighed, drowning in self-loathing for appearing like such a weak fool in front of children. It was like the moxibustion all over again, only doubled tenfold. He needed to stop over-analyzing everything right now; his fuddled mind just couldn't handle so many thoughts. He would keep his demands plain and simple. He'd start from the most basic and work his way up.

_ My name is Ranma. I'm sixteen. I'm a martial artist. I was kidnapped by Amazons. My entire family thinks I'm dead. _

Damn it. Why'd his life have to be so crazy? Those thoughts weren't_ simple_ at all!

_Too hell with it_, Ranma dropped the idea entirely, huffing in annoyance.

_Master, worry not about your ailments. For now, it is only the fight that is essential. Focus all your being on the fight._

Focus all your being on the fight. His father had once said that to him, too. How ironic, during his rebellious teenage years he'd sworn never to do as Genma did. Ever. When it came to this moment, a moment between picking reality and fake, and life and death, it was his father's old words of motivation that forged him onward. Maybe his old man had been right, even if it was just this once.

Ranma smiled, feeling rejuvenated. His back straightened, his stride wider, he gripped Gekkaja firmly and moved forward. Though bruised with plum-size welts, he had a good, strong set of legs and he was damn well going to use them. He was going to win this fight, no matter what it took.

_Focus all your being on the fight. Focus. Focus._

_

* * *

_

_Focus. Focus._ _Hit her in her vital spots, then use the needles. Dodge. Sidestep._

These thoughts zipped through Akane's brain as fast as a speeding train. It took every bit of her concentration to fight, especially when it came to Shampoo. Akane hated admitting it, but Shampoo was strong. Shampoo had trained her entire life, since the minute she was able to walk. Akane didn't start training with her father until she was three. They spent two years together in the dojo, training, bonding. Akane felt alive.

After her mother died, however, she was on her own. It was as if her father had lost the will to live himself. He wouldn't take care of his daughters, leaving Kasumi to tend to her younger sisters. Akane trained, but without her father's guidance this was a difficult task. Sometimes she'd feel so lost she'd break down and cry in the middle of the dojo floor. It wasn't until she was thirteen that her father began to train her again.

Yet even after all those years, Akane's eerily perfect resemblance to her mother would make Soun stop dead in his tracks at times. He wouldn't hit her anymore; never fight her for real, which she'd so longed for all those years. It made her so angry she'd break holes in the walls with her fists, hate her own reflection, wishing so desperately she didn't resemble her mother so _much_.

So when Ranma came into the picture, never fighting for real; always blocking and dodging, never attacking, the anger came back at her with more force, bringing back bitter memories. The pattern was repeating all over again. Ranma, her father, even herself, were holding her back from her true potential. She'd never be as good as Ranma or Shampoo; as she got better, so did they. They weren't going to slow down so she could catch up.

It was this old frustration, which still brewed slowly in the pit of her stomach, which burst into a steady broil when she first laid eyes on Shampoo. A constant reminder that she was inferior; weaker. She _hated_ it. To top it all off, she'd taken Ranma away from her. Made her believe he was dead while she kept him in that cellar, hungry and cold and alone, while she touched him all over, forcing him to marry her.

She'd always tried to steal Ranma away. Make her think even less of herself; not just in strength but with her own looks. As if she weren't conscious enough of her own face, when her father still did double takes when he looked at her; even now, after all this time. Her face had always been in a permanent scowl the years after her mother's death; it was years before she gave a genuine smile. That was when Ranma came into her life.

She wasn't the little girl she used to be, hopelessly in love with the doctor down the block who loved her eldest sister; beating down half the boys in school just to get to class on time; spending every hour she could in the dojo as she worked out every single bit of frustration from the day—_every single_ day—until there was nothing left inside her but tears, and she'd spend another hour in the dojo curled up in a ball in the supply closet until they stopped. She wasn't that miserable girl, hating her life, her face, her father, her sister's beauty. She'd changed.

Still, this old, shriveled anger from the past still lingered inside of her, and she was saving the last of it to fuel her adrenaline, to finish Shampoo once and for all.

"Akane be good girl and die!" Shampoo cried, getting more agitated as the minutes dragged by, and still Akane had gone unscathed. She skidded to a stop, kicking up dust. The grass beneath them had been so mangled, mostly dirt remained. Blood drizzled down from the wound in Shampoo's arm, dripping red into the earth. Akane's thigh stung noticeably, but she shrugged it off. She flashed her opponent a wide grin, reminding herself a lot of a certain pigtailed boy.

"What's the matter, Shampoo? You getting tired?" she jeered.

Shampoo scowled. "Shampoo just getting warmed up," she snapped. "Shampoo hope Akane ready to eat her words. Akane getting too cocky for own good."

"Ranma doesn't like girls who frown like that. It isn't very ladylike." Akane went on, daring enough to examine her nails.

Shampoo laughed. "Akane one to talk. Always look like gorilla."

_That_ reminded her a lot of a certain pigtailed boy, too. Akane flicked her sweaty bangs out of her eyes, hiding the grimace that flashed across her face. She slid the grin back into place as she looked nonchalantly at the tree tops.

"Well, that doesn't seem to bother Ranma one bit, since he can't seem to take his hands off me." She peeked at Shampoo from the side, and was pleased to see the girl's face had gone three shades of red and was going purple.

_Ouch_! Akane thought gleefully, That _one burned._

Shampoo wiped the livid expression from her face quickly, but Akane hadn't missed it. She quickly put on an indifferent face, looking away. When she looked back, she had a smile as sly as a fox.

"Akane think she so special?" Shampoo sneered. "Shampoo make love to Ranma. Did he no tell Akane?"

"You're lying," Akane said stiffly, though her heart had leapt into her throat. "Ranma said you never went that far."

"To Akane, he may say so. Maybe not want to hurt Akane's feelings. Ranma nice boy, he would no want to break poor girl's heart into pieces." Shampoo said, waving her hand as if to wave Akane's denial away. "It true. Airen make love to Shampoo. By look on Akane's face, look like he never do that with _you_."

Akane said nothing. Words wouldn't form. She knew Shampoo would know by her silence that she was right. It was Shampoo's turn to grin, her red-hot eyes cold as ice.

"Poor Akane," she crooned sweetly. "Look like heart has shattered into pieces."

"_Shut up_!" Akane cried. "Just shut up and fight me!"

She charged full speed, angrier than she'd ever felt in her whole life. With a shriek, she swiped her blade, aiming for Shampoo's face. Shampoo danced out of the way with the grace of a ballerina, where Akane knew she looked like a rampant bull. Blind, she swung her blade to and fro, not caring about vital spots, just hoping for a hit. None came; Shampoo was faster. She swirled through the air like an exquisite butterfly, then swung her chüi with the force of a wrecking ball with the smooth flow of her arm Akane had never perfected.

Akane was distracted by her lovely grace, her beauty in action that made her grit her teeth in envy. It was all the opening Shampoo needed. The chüi smashed into the side of her head, sending black stars and twinkle lights bursting into Akane's vision. She flew across the small clearing and landed hard on the dirt, protecting the rest of her body with her arm and head, which earned her eyes another vision of strange lights and stars. Her arm screamed from the brutal impact, and Akane felt a wicked bruise coming forth, and a bump the size of an egg forming on the side of her head.

Before she could regain her composure enough to get back up, she let out her last gasp of air as Shampoo slammed her back into the ground than pinned her down with all her body weight, a vice-like grip on her arm. One chüi was tucked into her belt, the other in her free hand. One was all she'd need. One good blow to her skull, and she'd be a goner. Shampoo leaned down until her long hair tickled Akane's sweaty face, a small, cold smile on her lips.

"Akane go and join her mother now, yes?" Shampoo whispered.

Akane spat in Shampoo's face, splattering her cheek and eye with thick saliva. Shampoo looked shocked for a moment, than lethal as she wiped her face clean with her free sleeve.

It was all the opening Akane needed.

She yanked her arm free and jammed two needles into the side of Shampoo's neck, causing Shampoo to cry out in pain. Shampoo fell off her, but Akane quickly leapt to her feet, lashing out and striking her in the abdomen as hard as she could with her boot. Shampoo moaned loudly, pulling the needles from her throat sharply as he doubled over, grabbing her stomach. While she was down, Akane took the opportunity to pull out more needles, ramming them as deep as she dared into Shampoo's legs, arms, and back, loud screams coming from the purple-haired girl Akane had never heard before.

Her face blank of emotion, she stood up and watched and the girl writhe around in pain, failing to pull the needles from her skin as her limbs went dead. Akane walked over and picked up her sword, which had flown from her grasp and skittered across the clearing when Shampoo's chüi struck her. As Shampoo continued to moan, Akane brushed her sword off, then slid it back into her sheath.

Without looking back at her old rival, Akane walked off into the thick woods, in search of her fiancée. She quickened her pace into a run, putting as much ground between her and Shampoo as possible; not that she could follow her now, but soon, very soon, she'd come hunting her. Shampoo wasn't out yet. A few paralysis needles weren't going to stop her. So she ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

Somehow, she ended up on her hands and knees. She was dizzy. The trees were swooping in and out around her and the ground moved in waves, making her stomach flip-flop. Stupid. It was stupid to run after the blow she'd taken to the head. Akane tried to get back on her feet, but she collapsed roughly to the ground, her chin busting open on a sharp rock, and she bit her tongue hard. Copper filled her mouth.

The twinkle lights returned, obscuring the forest from her view. She saw a flash of mint green that didn't belong with the rest of the forest, but she'd probably imagined it. The black stars started to dance around. Her eyes fluttered. She heard a soft giggle just as the black stars expanded until it was all she could see.

* * *

"She's close."

The boys watched Thyme sniff the air, a deep frown on his young boyish features that showed a deep concentration and wisdom that was well beyond his years. Ranma watched as Thyme expertly climbed a nearby tree, jumping down from the shroud of leaves just as quickly.

"Look here," he muttered, holding out his hand. At first glance it appeared to be empty, but when everyone took a step closer, they saw the tiny strand of mint green thread. Only it wasn't thread. It was human hair.

"Hell of a nose on ya, Thyme." said Ranma in awe.

Thyme shrugged. "She's not a hard target to track. She smells like strong poison."

"I'll say!"

The group jumped, then looked behind them to see a figure tumble through the bushes.

"Oregano!" Hibiscus cried. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"I lost the Amazon after a few minutes; she's so damn fast. She flies through the trees like a freaking bird." Oregano grumbled, walking towards the group. He looked unhappy he'd failed to catch Perfume. "I had to start sniffing her out, she got so far away. Luckily she smells so bad it ain't that hard. I think those poisons smell worse than they sting."

It was then Ranma noticed the limp in Oregano's gait. The welts on his legs had to be the size of oranges, Ranma could see them through his pants. There were visible welts, oozing sickly puss and a hue of blood, on his muscular arms.

"Aw, hell. She got you, too?" Pepper groaned.

"Nasty things, those damn needles. She didn't use any paralysing ones, but the pain of these damn welts slowed me down enough for her to get away."

"We'll patch you up as soon as we can, Oregano." Thyme said. "Right now, we've got a bigger problem." He held up the strand of hair for Oregano to see, who nodded knowingly.

"Yeah, she's close, alright. I smell her. She isn't moving, either." Oregano said, taking a whiff of the air.

"Not moving? Why would she not be moving?" Hibiscus asked.

"She found another target, that's why." Pepper answered grimly.

Suddenly a strange feeling stirred in Ranma's chest, and it felt like someone had dropped a brick into his stomach. This feeling came at him more times than he cared to admit, and every time it came, it was never wrong.

"Which way is she?" Ranma asked suddenly, looking from Thyme to Oregano.

The two boys looked at Ranma to eachother, than pointed into the thicket of trees and bush on the right side of their path.

"She's that...hey!" Thyme began, but cut himself off as Ranma dashed into the trees without a word.

"That's the spirit!" Ranma heard Oregano hoot, then heard the trees and bushes rustle loudly as the rest of the boys followed him through the trees. The head start and adrenaline pumping through him kept him a few paces ahead of the boys who quickly caught up to him. Finally they broke through the thick bush and into a small clearing. Ranma's insticts were proven right yet again, much to his dismay.

Perfume turned around and smiled at the group that stood across the clearing from her. She looked squarely at Ranma, her purple eyes glimmering in triumph. However, Ranma didn't meet her gaze. His eyes rested upon Akane, who was slumped against a tree.

"What did you do to her?" Ranma snarled between his teeth.

"Me? Why, I found her this way." Perfume said innocently. "The poor dear collapsed in the middle of the forest. Has quite a nasty bump on her head; that's probably the problem."

"Get away from her. Now." Ranma said coldly, raising Gekkaja into the air and pointing it at Perfume.

"Rude boy. She might've been dragged away by a wild animal if not for me. Perhaps you should show a little more compassion." Perfume said, feigning hurt.

"Stow it. Being dragged off by_ you _is ten times worse." Ranma replied. "Now, step away from her, or am I going to have to cut off your feet?"

"My, what bold and dangerous words. You weren't like this with me before, Luan Ma. Now you're so mean. What is this little girl to you?" Perfume glanced down at Akane, looking quizzical for a moment. Then, she smiled.

"What was that you said back there? It was 'sorry, but any kids of mine are gonna have _blue_ hair, not green'. _Blue_ hair, huh?" Perfume knelt down beside Akane, taking a short strand of the limp girl's dark hair in between her fingers and examining it. "Interesting."

"Don't touch her!" Ranma hollered.

"Now it makes sense." Perfume mused, ignoring Ranma. "Well, weren't _you_ a lucky find, sweetie." Perfume giggled, standing up straight and sneering at Ranma. "This just doubles the fun!"

Ranma said nothing, his face set into a deep scowl, Gekkaja still hovering unwavering in the air between them.

Then, a tiny noise came from the tree. Ranma's eyes darted down to Akane, who grabbed the side of her head warily as she tried to sit up straight.

"What wonderful timing!" Perfume cooed.

"Huh...?" Akane looked up blearily at Perfume, looking half-asleep. Then, she looked panicked.

"Akane!" Ranma cried, his voice a mixture of relief and worry at once.

Akane look over at Ranma, looking surprised than quickly relieved. "R-Ranma!"

Before Akane could get up and run towards him, Perfume snagged Akane by the collar and jerked her up onto her feet with surprising strength. Before the smaller girl could break free, Perfume twisted her around and locked her in a deadly choke hold. Instantly Akane's eyes bulged and she gasped for air.

"Let her go!" Ranma yelled, about to start running towards the Amazon, but Perfume's shout cut him off. "Come at me and I snap her pretty little neck!"

As if to add emphasis Perfume tightened her lock around Akane's throat. Akane wheezed, opening and closing her mouth like a fish as no air came into her lungs.

The cruel ultimatum hovered like a dark cloud over the clearing, as Ranma watched helplessly as Akane gasped for air, knowing Perfume would end her life much more quickly should he advance. Sweat beaded by Ranma's temple as his thoughts swirled.

"L-L...Let...me..._go_!" Akane gasped.

Suddenly, Perfume cried out in agony, and broke her vice grip. Akane hurled herself out of Perfume's grasp, sucking in gulps of precious air, and whirled around to face her opponent, sword clenched in both hands, chest still heaving deeply. Not that she had much to worry about. Perfume was doubled over in pain, clenching the deep wound on the side of her stomach which oozed dark, thick blood that seeped through her fingers and soaked through her shirt in seconds. When Akane saw it was safe, she turned from Perfume and dashed across the clearing. Ranma dropped his Gekkaja and met her half way; Akane hurled herself into Ranma's arms.

"Ranma...Ranma..." she whispered, her voice a croak.

"It's okay, you're okay," Ranma replied, repeating himself several times so he could believe it himself. Akane nodded, then kissed his cheek, before breaking away. Ranma gazed down at Akane, checking her for any kind of injury. Something silver flashed in his peripheral vision, and he grabbed Akane and leapt out of the way of the barrage of needles. "Watch out!" he cried to the Musk boys, who ducked quickly. The needles sunk into the trees or flew irretrievable into the forest.

"You...you _bitch_!" Perfume shrieked. Her purple eyes were feral and mad, blood continued to pour from the fatal wound in her stomach which she clutched helplessly as she staggered to stand straight. She coughed, and blood trickled out of the corners of her mouth. "Wicked, vile girl! I'll...kill...you!"

With an animal shriek, Perfume lunged across the clearing, her eyes full of bloodlust. Even with her wound, she moved as fast as she did through the trees.

"Gekkaja!" Ranma cried, holding his hand out behind him. One of the Musk boys tossed it towards him, and Ranma snatched it mid-air and was in front of Akane before even Perfume's inhuman speed had reached her, though he was on time only by mere seconds. Before Perfume could come any closer, Ranma swiped Gekkaja through the air and pointed the blade at her again. The blade was only inches from Perfume's chest.

All was calm for less than a milisecond. Then blood flew from Perfume's chest and the Amazon screamed. She tumbled to the ground and curled up into a fetal position, clutching at the new gash in her chest. Her entire front was stained crimson.

Ranma stared at the girl in utter shock.

"I don't understand," he whispered. "Gekkaja didn't even touch her."

Then he remembered the Dragon tap, with it's severed nose. Gekkaja didn't have to_ hit _to cause damage. It was a weapon of the Gods, after all. Ranma watched as Perfume stared at him with eyes full of loathing; her mouth opened as if to say something but she only made a thick gurgling noise than coughed up a sickening amount of blood, spattering her mouth in red. Her sounds of anguish sounded more like the noises of a dying animal as she choaked on her own blood. She writhed around in agony as Ranma watched, unable to look away. Then, after what felt like eons, she went still.

Ranma dropped to his knees, Gekkaja falling from suddenly numb fingers. He stared at the motionless body, shocked. He hadn't meant to kill her. Gekkaja hadn't touched her. It was only a warning, to stay away from Akane. She'd paid for her reckless act of rage with her life...and it was an accident. Ranma never wanted to kill the Amazons. He just wanted to defeat them, so he could be free. He didn't have to kill them. He didn't want to kill them, even after all they did.

_She would have killed Akane. You knew this was the only way to stop her. She would have died anyways from the wound Akane gave her. You were just putting her out of her misery._

"No," Ranma whispered, clutching his hair in his fists as he curled in on himself, trying to block out the cold, cruel, reassuring voice in the back of his head. "No..."

"Ranma," Akane's voice was full of tears as she wrapped her arms around him.

Ranma shivered incontrollably. "I didn't mean to. It didn't touch her. I was just...I thought..." Akane shushed him softly, running a hand down his back.

"Shh, I know. I know." Ranma felt Akane's warm tears hit the nape of his neck.

They stayed that way for a moment, as Ranma slowly put himself back together. He searched slowly, mechanically, for all the pieces of himself and then glued them together. He put on a emotionless mask, and sat up straight, staring at the dead body again but with new eyes. Blank eyes. He would_ not _show these Amazons greif.

_She may have been an Amazon, but she was a human being. And you killed her. She's not a God, like Saffron. She can't regenerate or come back to life. She's dead._

Just then, Ranma remembered the strange dream he'd had all those nights ago, where he was fighting the Amazons. He _wanted_ to kill them for what they did but he was bound by his honor not too. He _swore_ he wouldn't. And now he'd broken that swear, that ageless code of honor. As a martial artist, it was the greatest defeat of all.

Ranma pushed the thoughts away to the furthest part of his mind, and locked it away tightly. Now was not the time for that. He needed to be empty of emotion, the only thing inside of him his parts that made him function. He needed to be a machine.

With robot-like motion he moved to the body and opened the pouches and emptied the needles from them, careful not to prick himself. He took the tiny, thin needles and extended his hand back to Akane, who was watching him with wide, frightened eyes.

"Take those, will you?" he said. "They'll come in handy."

Akane nodded, and took the needles. She stowed them in the pouch with her own needles. She looked up to see Ranma reach his arm slowly towards Gekkaja. His fingers wrapped around the handle, and he brought it over to where he sat, just as slow. Then, he broke the blade with a sudden flick of his wrist.

"Wh-what are you doing!" Akane cried.

Ranma said nothing. Instead he stood and turned Gekkaja in his hand so that the askew blade pointed towards Perfume's body. Then, he jabbed the two sharp points of the moon-shaped blade into the dead Amazon's blood-soaked chest. Perfume's body was engulfed in a layer of thick ice. Akane stared at the ice-covered, dead girl before her. Ranma flipped Gekkaja back around and rested the handle on his shoulder. Then, offering his hand, pulled Akane to her feet. Akane watched him wearily, but he had a stony mask on to hide all of his emotions.

Not taking a last glance at Perfume's frozen body, Ranma began to walk out of the clearing. Akane and all the Musk boys shared a look. The boys's expressions ranged from sad, to worried, to grim. Akane felt all three at once. Not daring to look at the body again for fear she'd break down, she hurried to catch up to Ranma, the rest of the boys following close behind.

She walked behind him, close enough to touch but not daring to. She felt like she did that day in the woods, as she walked with the recently-rescused Ranma to the town of Red Dragon. He'd been like this, then, too. Just like when she'd first rescused him. A statue, void of all emotion. Akane fought to bite back old tears.

_I'm losing him all over again.

* * *

_

**Author's Notes:**

Killing off cool characters after they've only had one and a half chapters in the spotlight...is one of the most painful things an author can do. Oh, Perfume. You shall be missed. The power of Gekkaja is strong indeed; stronger than Ranma can handle, it appears...

Well, my dears, as I write this it is exactly two in the morning. I have to get up in five hours to write a math exam. I've been sitting in my bed, typing in the dark, working on the last part of lucky number Chapter Thirteen since, oh, 10pm. I just _had_ to complete this chapter before Exam Hell. Since, after I escape Exam Hell...I have some diabolical plans for this story. You thought me killing off poor Perfume after one and a half chapters was bad? Well, it'll get worse.

What a horrible person I am, killing Perfume in this short, short chapter and taking so long to update said short, short chapter...how do you folks stand me? It's something that does not go unnoticed, unquestioned, or unappreciated, I promise you.

Now before you complain about how Shampoo "went down too fast" (excluding you Team Akane folks out there who probably cheered when she took out the bimbo) I'll say this: Come, now! I'm horrible but I'm not _that_ horrible! She'll be back, rest assured. You haven't seen the last of her.  
*singing* _Then the cat came back, The very next day, The very next day the cat came back_~!

Well, duckies, I need my five hours of beauty sleep so I'll be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed for tomorrow! :D *is cut by Gekkaja for being too sarcastic*

Happy reading, loyal readers, and keep your eyes open for Chapter Fourteen of _Decode_!


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Masquerade

**C****hapter Fourteen**

Masquerade

Something cold touched her face just as she grasped coinsciousness. With a short shriek of surprise, she bolted upright. A cold, damp cloth fell off her forehead and landed in her lap. Her body ached all over. Disoriented, Shampoo tried to clear the clutter of cobwebs from her head.

"You're awake."

Shampoo snapped her head towards the voice, and the movement hurt. To her astonishment, Mousse sat there. He had a medical kit sitting beside him, which had most likely been buried in his cloak with God-knows-what else he hid in his sleeves. This was the first time Shampoo had seen Mousse since all those weeks ago in the Nekohanten. Their last conversation had been like many others, but ended in a very different way.

* * *

_"Shan Pu, I'm begging you. Must I get on my hands and knees in order for you to listen to me?" Mousse cried in Mandarin._

_Shampoo scoffed. "You're always grovelling, Mu Tsu. This time won't change a thing, just like always. Don't try and stop me." Shampoo said coolly, in the same tongue._

_ "Shan Pu, truly you must see that this is too cruel; even for you. You and that old crone are going too far this time! There will be dire consequences for these sins, Shan Pu, I promise you!" Mousse replied, his voice raising in hysteria._

_Shampoo waved him away. "This plan is fool-proof. Nobody will figure anything out. While they cry over Luan Ma's fake death, he and I will be far away in China, becoming husband and wife at long last."_

_ "What has become of you?" Mousse said in a sudden whisper. "When you weren't turning me down, you and I were inseperable. What has happened to the sweet girl I used to pick berries and swim in the stream with? Where has that girl gone, leaving this heartless shell of a woman in her place?"_

_Shampoo's eyes turned to fire. "I have grown up! You should think about doing the same, you blind, incompetant fool! Those times are gone; now I have my honor to fulfill. That is more important than the petty games I used to play with you. Luan Ma is my only priority now. Now leave me alone, Mu Tsu. I have to find Luan Ma and carry out the plan."_

_Before Shampoo could exit the restaurant, Mousse snagged her wrist. Shampoo looked at him, her face contorted with anger._

_ "Let me go!" she hollered, struggling to get out of his grip. _

_ "Not until you realize what you're about to do is wrong." Mousse said calmly. _

_ "It isn't wrong! There are no boundaries in honor! Now unhand me before I break your arm!" Shampoo's shrill voice rose to a scream as she continued to wriggle in Mousse's tight hold._

_ She opened her mouth to scream. Mousse cut off her yell with a kiss._

_ Their lips mashed together awkwardly as Shampoo got over her shock and began to struggle again, but Mousse grabbed the back of her head with his free hand and pulled her close, forcing their lips together as if he willed them to be sealed forever and never part._

_ A gasp flew from Mousse as Shampoo punched in the stomach. He reluctantly broke away from her as he clutched his abdomen. Shampoo slapped him across the face before he could recover. He made no sound; his head simply jerked to the side from the force of her hit. His cheek went red in an instant. _

_ "I hate you!" she shrieked. "I've hated you since the minute we've met and I never stopped! It sickens me that we share the same blood of the Amazons; how dare you be an Amazon! How dare you! You are a disgrace to the Amazon tribe! You're a filthy bug! You are a bug, and I will squash you like one if you ever come near me ever again!"_

_ With that, Shampoo stormed out of the Nekohanten, slamming the shoji door behind her. Mousse heard her speed away on her bike, and knew she was already wiping her livid expression away and donning that sickening ditsy demeanor she always put on for Ranma. Mousse stood straight, and stared at the paper doors in silence, his expression broken. Then, slowly, he turned around and picked up the broom he'd set against a nearby chair, and went back to work.

* * *

_

"Idiot!" Shampoo whipped the damp cloth at Mousse's face. "Don't put something cold and wet on me! It might trigger the curse!"

Mousse had caught the cloth before it could hit him in the face. He quietly set it in the first aid kit. Shampoo watched him, furious at his calm demeanor. Unaffected by her livid expression, Mousse stared at Shampoo with a blank face. His sea-green eyes were the windows to his soul, however. Shampoo could see the longing there, that had been unchanged ever since they were five years old.

"You could show a little more gratitude," said Mousse. "to the guy who just rescued you."

Mousse gestured to a small pile of needles, sitting in the grass. Shampoo glared at them, remembering, then looked back at Mousse, still frowning.

"So you pulled out the needles, big deal. Did you think I'm going to smother you with kisses for such a stupid thing?" Shampoo snapped. She didn't miss the hurt expression that flashed across Mousse's face; the look fueled her anger with satisfication, so she kept it up.

"You haven't changed at all, Mu Tsu. You're still as pathetic as ever." Shampoo sneered. "How does it feel, Mu Tsu? To abandon you're entire tribe, your family? To help that idiot girl in finding Luan Ma? You told her, didn't you? Even when I told you to stay quiet."

"I told her nothing," said Mousse. Though his voice seemed empty, Shampoo heard a slight smug tone. "Akane figured it out all on her own, then she came to me for help. She's my friend, and I couldn't bear seeing her so depressed. So I helped her, like any good friend would do."

"You stupid fool!" Shampoo said sharply. "How dare you help that ugly witch!"

"She is _not_ an ugly witch," Mousse said, his voice like a sheet of ice. "She's smart, and kind, and _she_ doesn't think I am worthless. Luan Ma doesn't know how lucky he is."

Shampoo snorted. "Luan Ma doesn't love that stupid girl. He's in love with me."

Mousse looked at Shampoo with a strange expression. She couldn't put her finger on it.

"Do you honestly believe that, Shan Pu?" he said quietly. "That Luan Ma is in love with you?"

"Of course I believe it." Shampoo spat. "When I was under the spell of the Contrary Jewel, he did_ everything _to make me love him again. That proves he loves me."

"The only thing that proves," said Mousse with a sigh. "is that Luan Ma has an ego the size of the Sun."

"He loves me! We're in love and that stupid girl is trying to take him away from me!" Shampoo yelled.

Mousse's gaze was suddenly so intense Shampoo couldn't bring herself to look away.

"I'm starting to wonder," he said. "which one of us is the blind one."

Shampoo grimaced. "What are you talking about?" she stood up, brushing dirt off her legs. "Why are you even helping me for, Mu Tsu? Aren't you on the Pheonix people's side?" She said it with disgust, her nose wrinkling as she took in the area they were in. Looking over her shoulder and towards the sky, she could see the tip of Ho'o Peak through the trees. Mousse had brought her to a small stream somewhere deep in the woods.

_What has become of you? When you weren't turning me down, you and I were inseperable. What has happened to the sweet girl I used to pick berries and swim in the stream with? Where has that girl gone, leaving this heartless shell of a woman in her place?_

Shampoo watched the illusion of herself and Mousse, at six years old, dancing around in the stream before her. They splashed water in each other's small faces and Shampoo pushed Mousse over, making him fall back into the shallow water and become soaked to the bone. Shampoo laughed triumphantly until her foot slipped on a slick rock under the water and she fell too. Mousse laughed at the dripping wet, scowling Shampoo, but then her puckered mouth pulled into a smile.

The image her imagination had conjoured left as quick as it had came. The dream-like expression on Shampoo's face reverted back into a serious glare. Good thing Mousse was as blind as a bat; he wouldn't have seen her change in expressions, notice her putting her angry mask back on. Little did Shampoo know that Mousse didn't need to read her face, he could feel her aura. He'd felt the quick change, and a knowing, hopeful look crossed his face before he, too, put his own mask back on.

"You should rest; your limbs are still sore from the paralysis." said Mousse.

"A little numbness is nothing I can't handle." said Shampoo. She turned to Mousse, her eyes narrowing. "Why should you care, anyways. You're on their side, it shouldn't matter to you if I am injured or not."

"Of course it matters to me." said Mousse quietly. "I love you, Shan Pu. That hasen't stopped because I'm fighting with the Pheonix. What you've done to Ranma is unforgivable."

"I made love to him, Mu Tsu." said Shampoo slowly. "There's no shame in that."

At this, Mousse's eyes widened. "You_ what_?"

"In the cellar," Shampoo whispered. "I made love to Luan Ma in the cellar."

"You couldn't have," Mousse denied quickly. "Luan Ma...he would have said something."

"I made love to him." Shampoo snapped, suddenly angry. "Don't you believe me?"

Then, a dawning realization came over Mousse, and he looked up at Shampoo, horror-stricken.

"_You_ made love to _him_," he whispered. "but did _he_ make love to _you_?"

Shampoo cringed, and suddenly couldn't meet his gaze. She looked back at the little stream, trickling softly and glittering like a diamond in the bright afternoon sunshine. The mood fit the scenery so poorly Shampoo nose wrinkled in further disgust.

"Kami," Mousse whispered. "Shan Pu, you...you didn't."

Shampoo shut her eyes tightly, as if trying to close out the world, and Mousse's pained voice. It did no use, for behind her eyes she envisioned that day in her Auntie Lufa's hut. She sat there, eating a plate of tempura, so icy and calm as she always was. Auntie Lufa had never seemed happy; it was something that had always confused Shampoo in her childhood ignorance. She used to be frightened of Lufa, and even now she cringed away from her blunt words, just like she did that day.

_ "This...is the only way." Shampoo whispered._

_ "The 'only way' you have left is rape?" Lufa's face was blank, but her dark red eyes showed her revulsion._

_ It was then Shampoo realized why her Auntie Lufa never smiled, never appeared to be happy. It was because she was digusted with herself. She hated being an Amazon; she hated her entire tribe, and she hated Shampoo for what she was doing to an innocent boy._

Shampoo shook her head, shaking the thoughts away. Auntie Lufa was a traitor; she abandoned her tribe just like Mousse and helped Ranma escape; she was just another obstacle in her way to Ranma. Akane, Mousse, Lufa...they were all obstacles. She would kill them all for standing in her way.

"Shan Pu, please tell me it isn't true." Mousse was right behind her now, his voice shaking with pain.

"I was frustrated," Shampoo said hollowly. "He kept pushing me away. One day when I went down there, trying again to convince him, and he fainted suddenly; he was exhausted from lack of food. I was so angry at that moment; I didn't want to come back to my mother empty-handed yet again. So I did what I had to do."

Mousse felt sick; bile threatened to rise in his throat. Ranma had been _unconscious_? So, he didn't even _know_?

"What did it solve!" he cried. "What purpose could that honestly have served, Shan Pu? Nothing! If he wasn't...wasn't even..._awake_. You solved nothing but your own satisfaction! You couldn't bear to have Luan Ma reject you any longer! So you took him by force; you took him when he wouldn't be able to push you away!"

Suddenly, Shampoo whirled around and slapped Mousse across the face.

"I don't care what you think of me," Shampoo said quietly. "I did what I did out of love. So we could be forever bound together. Luan Ma is mine, and he shall be mine until the day we die. Before we can be happy together I must clear all the obstacles out of my way. It is up to you to decide whether or not you're one of them. Either get out of my way, or I will kill you, Mu Tsu."

"Shan Pu..." Mousse whispered, as she bent down to pick up her chui. She stood up, her mask donned while Mousse had taken his away. Now his crumpled expression showed all his conflicting emotions. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Get out of my way!" Shampoo screamed. "I'll kill you! _I'll kill you_! _I_...I'll...!"

Shampoo's mask fell away and she burst into tears. She dropped her weapons and covered her pained face with her hands. She felt Mousse's arms around her, warm and strong. She felt no obligation to retreat. Her old friend's arms were familiar, comforting. She'd secretly longed for this closeness for so long, so long...so long she'd forgotten what that longing felt like. Now it came back at her with a great surge of force, as well as the realization that Mousse was right.

All this time, it was _he_ who had the eyes of a cat, and she who was blind.

* * *

"This should heal in no time."

Akane watched Hibiscus apply the last bit of salve to the wound on her thigh. Then he grabbed the makeshift bandage she'd made and wrapped it around the cleaned wound again. His dextile fingers managed to wrap the cloth much neater than Akane had. She'd never been a whizz at first aid; her fingers were clumsy and she didn't have the gentle touch Hibiscus possessed.

"Thank you, Hibiscus." Akane said. Hibiscus blushed; Akane knew none of the Musk boys had ever encountered women before, so to treat Akane's wound (which obviously involved touching her) and then being thanked by her was probably a dream come true for the young boy.

"N-no problem." he stammered, beet red. He cleared his throat, then looked over his shoulder. "Master Ranma, I've tended to Akane's injury."

Ranma, who was sitting on a large rock by the shallow stream they had come to, looked over his shoulder. He walked over to them, and Akane frowned at how slowly he moved. His depressed, heavy ki was the reason behind his achingly slow movements, she knew. If he attempted the Shi Shi Hokoudan at this moment, he'd succeed with incredible results.

He knelt down beside Akane, who's heart raced at having him so close. Not out of embarrasment, but something she couldn't quite place. When Ranma was like this, she was wary of approaching him. That awkward feeling she'd felt when she'd first rescued him, and he'd been so distant, had come back for her yet again. She hated the feeling with a passion.

Ranma was so unpredictable in this state she was never sure what to say or do. So she simply watched him with careful eyes as he examined the bandage on her thigh. He looked to Hibiscus, his expression never altering in the slightest bit. Hibiscus seemed nervous, but tried not to show it.

"I'll take it from here," Ranma said slowly.

Hibiscus just nodded quickly, and got up and went over to the other Musk kids, who were by the stream filling canteens with water; their excuse to stay as far from Ranma as they could. Ranma put the small container of slave back into Hibiscus's bag, then looked up to meet Akane's eyes for the first time since...Akane closed off her mind. She didn't want to think about it.

She hated that look on his face; that horrid mask of dirt, made with the same dirt that the walls of his cellar were from. Those wretched walls that kept him away from the world, from her. Her own shrieking voice rang in her mind.

_It's like those four walls of dirt you'd been trapped in never left! They were still holding up around you, keeping me away! It's like you really _did_ die all those weeks ago; like I really have lost you forever!_

Ranma fingertips touched her jaw, so lightly Akane barely noticed they were there. She sucked in a sharp breath and stared at him, hopeful, but her heart sank when she saw that mask of dirt was still in its place. He gently tilted her head upwards.

"Your chin is bleeding," he said softly.

"Oh," Akane said quietly. "I...I hit it off a rock when I collapsed. It's no big deal; its just a scratch."

"And here," he said, as if he hadn't heard her. He moved his fingers through her hair, and touched the small bump on the side of her head. Akane forced herself not to cringe; the slightest touch caused the bump to ache. "You hit your head very badly."

"I told you, I collapsed." Akane lied.

"Am I supposed to believe," Ranma said. "that you suddenly decided to collapse in the middle of the forest, and give yourself a concussion?"

Akane flushed. Ranma was much more perceptive when he was in this dark mood. "I...I tripped and fell." she said quickly. "I was being careless, I wasn't watching where I was going. There was a tree root jutting out, and...and I tripped and fell. There were rocks on the ground. One cut my chin and another hit me in the head...it was a very hard fall, and-"

"You're rambling." Ranma said. "You always ramble on when you're lying."

"I'm not lying." Akane grumbled.

"Tell me the truth," Ranma stared intently into her eyes. "What really happened?"

Akane bit her lip. She wanted to look away from those icy eyes of his, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She sighed in defeat.

"I was fighting Shampoo," she whispered. "She hit me in the head with her chui. I managed to paralyze her and get away, but then I got dizzy from the hit and collapsed."

"You were fighting Sh..._her_?" Ranma still couldn't say her name.

Akane nodded. She worried her lip between her teeth as Ranma stared back at her. At first, he was still. Slowly, he began to shiver. His head bowed the more he shook, until he trembled so badly his whole frame shuddered.

"Ranma...?" Akane began, reaching out to touch him.

"_You idiot_!" Ranma boomed so suddenly and so loudly Akane cried out in surprise and retracted her hand as if she'd been bitten. Ranma grabbed her shoulders tightly and began to shake her so violently Akane felt her teeth rattle. "You could have been_ killed_! Haven't you _seen_ how powerful she is? What made you think you could take her on? You may have improved from our training, but goddamn it, not enough for _that_, not for_ her_!"

"I beat her!" Akane shouted back. "I took her on, and I won!"

"Damn it, Akane, don't you even _know_ how much danger you're in?" Ranma cried.

"Of _course _I know!" Akane snapped. "I just watched someone _die_ right before my eyes, Ranma!"

For the quickest instant, the mask of dirt vanished and showed Ranma's true face; it didn't stay long but it was enough to make Akane want to hold him and comfort him even though at this moment she suddenly felt so afraid of this feral, depressed, angry boy she hardly knew. He quickly put the mask back in place, averting his gaze and releasing his grip on her abruptly. He stood to his feet, running his fingers through his hair, distancing himself from her. His movements were livid now, as he tried to keep himself composed, sane, in reality.

"Ranma..." Akane stood up, and the quick movement made her head spin.

Ranma stormed over to the rock where he had been sitting, and picked up Gekkaja. His blood ran cold.

_Rid yourself of such tedious human emotion._

Ranma closed his eyes. He tried to flush out all the tiring emotions flooding him. They were dragging him down, making him weak. He was a martial artist, damn it. Emotions shouldn't be his downfall; _nothing_ should be his downfall. Hadn't his father always told him not to let his feelings get in the way? He focused on Gekkaja, on how cold and emotionless it was. It could kill without a second thought...the ultimate machine.

"Ranma, I...I can't bear to see you like this." Akane whispered, walking up behind him. "Please, just talk to me."

Ranma was silent. He opened his eyes and watched the small stream turn red as it ran thick with Perfume's blood, then vanish, reverting back into water. He shut his eyes tightly again.

"Ranma," Akane's voice was a whimper. "You promised me. You promised me you wouldn't die on me again."

Ranma turned around, and his heavy heart broke at the sight of tears running down Akane's red cheeks. Ranma shut his eyes tightly and looked away. Damn her; why did she have to be so tragically beautiful when she cried? It made him love her and hate himself at the same time.

She wrapped her arms around him from behind, burying her tear-soaked face into his back. Ranma felt her shivers against his skin. Her tiny hands roamed over the chest plate of his armor, and Ranma wished he could feel her caress on his bare skin. Ranma dropped Gekkaja, ignoring that half of the weapon fell into the shallow water. He turned around in Akane's arms, and grabbed her face with his hands. He rubbed away her tears with her thumbs. She reached up and stroked his face with her hands, rubbing off the invisible caked-on dirt with her soft caress, wiping the last remnants of his mask free.

Ranma swooped down and kissed her. He grabbed the back of her head with one hand, holding her firmly in place; his other hand wrapped around her waist and yanked her sharply close. Akane sighed and tightly held him around the neck, her toes barely touching the ground as he pulled her up further and further to deepen the kiss.

He traced her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, and she opened her mouth to let out a soft moan. He took this chance to boldly slip his tongue in her mouth. She jumped in his embrace, but quickly melted against him, plastered against his chest firmly as he excitedly explored. Akane felt elated from the pleasure; Ranma had never kissed her in such a way before. Her elation was also due to the happiness she now felt; Ranma was coming back. Whatever dark void he'd been plunged into, he'd now clawed his way free, and was kissing her with passion, desperation, and the tiniest hint of shyness.

Ranma had finally come back.

The day by the pond when they shared their first kiss, Akane had felt positive Ranma was back to his old self again. How quickly she'd found out she was wrong; he was still shattered to pieces on the inside, and he had barely glued himself back together. Seeing that hollow mask come back into place, to hide from the grief of Perfume's demise, Akane had felt certain she had truly lost him for good.

Now she knew he'd at last returned to her, the old Ranma. The one she knew before this whole mess had begun; that shy redhead who smiled at her when Akane asked if she wanted to be friends, and the blushing boy who kept glancing shyly at her while his father explained his strange curse. That arrogant, snarky, silly, sweet idiot she'd fallen for so hard. He was back from the dead, at long last.

"Don't ever leave me again, you dummy." Akane whispered against his lips. "Stay with me."

"I will, tomboy." Ranma rested his forehead on hers, and smirked.

"Excuse me, but we have a fight to get back to."

Ranma and Akane jumped, and looked over at the Musk boys, who were staring at them from where they all sat by the stream. Pepper glared at them with his arms crossed while Oregano sniggered. Hibiscus and Thyme were blushing deeply, and Chamomile was grinning ear-to-ear.

"I think I just threw up a little." Pepper grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Sh-shut up." Ranma snapped.

"Master Ranma, don't you think you should get your Gekkaja?" Thyme said, pointing at the stream.

"Gah!" Ranma yelped, hastily snatching Gekkaja out of the water and shaking it off. As he cleaned off the water, he noticed a small patch of dried blood. Perfume's blood. Ranma's heart clenched, and he rubbed it away with his sleeve. He rested Gekkaja on his shoulder, then turned around.

"Well, let's head back to the peak. I want this battle over as soon as possible."

"I second that," Akane said. She reached up and pecked him on the cheek. "I'm sick of being homesick."

"Me too," Ranma replied, pecking her nose. "Let's go and..."

Ranma trailed off and his eyes flickered to something behind Akane. Confused, Akane turned around to see what he was staring at.

Standing at the edge of the trees was Mousse and Shampoo.

"Mousse!" Akane was the first to recover from her shock.

"I'm glad to see you unharmed, Akane Tendo." Mousse said. "You too, Ranma."

"What is _she_ doing with you?" Akane snapped. "Don't tell me that you've been lying to me all this time, Mousse; that you're turning against us!"

"I'm not betraying you." Mousse said calmly.

"Then why the hell is she here?" Akane shouted, pointing accusingly at Shampoo.

"Shampoo is on our side," said Mousse. "She's not here to hurt anyone."

"Why should I believe you, after everything she's done?" Akane spat. "She's the whole reason we're here!"

"Akane, I wouldn't have brought her here if I knew she couldn't be trusted." Mousse said sternly. He looked at Shampoo with soft eyes. "Shampoo?"

Shampoo let out a shivering breath, and nodded, taking a few steps forward. Akane instantly took two steps back, snagging Ranma's wrist protectively. She had to yank him back herself to make him move.

"Shampoo is...very sorry for what she do to Ranma," Shampoo said softly. "You probably never forgive Shampoo, but...Shampoo want this fight to end."

Akane gripped the handle of her sword tightly, and squeezed Ranma's wrist. "No, Shampoo. We'll never forgive you." she said, her tone deadly. "I don't trust you, either. Never have, never will. If you want to stick with her Mousse, by all means. Just stay out of our way."

Shampoo's lip trembled, and she looked down at the ground.

Akane pulled Ranma forward, making him move. She was heading towards the two Amazons, who both looked forlorn. Akane saw Ho'o Peak looming in the distance behind them, unable to look Shampoo in the face any longer.

"No!"

Akane felt the sharp release as Ranma yanked his wrist out of Akane's grip. She looked over her shoulder to see Ranma wide-eyed and shivering in fear. He looked the way he did when he saw a cat, only it was ten times worse. Akane's expression softened. How could she bring him near _her_? What was she thinking? It must feel like being dragged towards the edge of a cliff and knowing you'd be shoved off and fall to your death.

"Ranma...sweetie," Akane cooed like she was talking to a frightened child. She cupped his face in her hands, rubbing his cheeks with her thumbs tenderly. "I'm sorry...I forgot." She reached up and kissed both his cheeks, standing on tiptoes to peck his forehead. Ranma closed his eyes; the shivering lessened, but he still slightly trembled.

Shampoo had tears rolling down her cheeks, and she didn't bother to wipe them away. She choked out a small sob.

Akane whirled around, and her soft, lonving expression was suddenly angry again.

"I'd like to give you what you deserve," Akane said coldly. "You've no idea the thoughts going through my head right now...they're so horrible I can't even say them. How dare you take him away, Shampoo. How dare you do what you did; he would have died if not for the bravery of Lufa for disoberying the orders of her people, and Mousse, for telling me Ranma wasn't really dead. You could learn something from them, Shampoo. You should open your eyes and take a good long look at all the good there is in the world; there may not be much, but if there's just enough that it can bring Ranma back to me, then I'm satisfied. For some reason I'll never understand, Mousse loves you, and for that reason alone, you aren't half dead right now. You should burn in the hottest, darkest pits of Hell for what you did. I can't give you what you truly derserve, but I can leave you with that. Stay away from us, Shampoo."

With that, Akane took Ranma's hand and they walked over to the right, and into the trees, leaving the clearing and heading back to Mount Phoenix. The Musk boys ran across the clearing, following them.

"Bie lao," Shampoo whispered. Then, she burst into tears. She turned around and let Mousse hold her, the only person in the world who she knew truly loved her.

"We need to tell Ko Lohn." Mousse said gently, in Mandarin.

Shampoo nodded, and looked up at him with red-rimmed, wet eyes. He touched her cheek gently, brushing her bangs from her eyes. Shampoo pressed her face against his touch, craving more.

"This battle is over." she said.

* * *

Slowly but surely, Ranma turned back to normal. His shaking subsided and soon he could walk without Akane having to drag him along. He took the lead for the group, sick of feeling like a sniveling weakling. Seeing Sham..._her_ again up so close had brought back all his nightmares in full. He hadn't realized how_ scared _of her he was now until that moment. This made Ranma frown; he didn't like being scared of her, of not even being able to say her name out loud, or hardly think it in his mind. She was right up at the top of the list, right under...felines. How ironic she herself turned into one of those creatures; did all his fears in life relate back to cats one way or another?

Ranma shook his head. Stop thinking about her; she was the biggest trigger to the strange hallucinations, that he knew for sure. When she stepped into the clearing with Mousse, it was as if the bright, sunny clearing had turned into hell on earth. Cats of every different colour and size, with glowing yellow eyes, crept from the trees and yowled at him. Twenty copies of Perfume staggered towards him, each one of their chest's spurting blood, hitting him in the face. He'd heard himself shout out something, but he couldn't remember what. Then, Akane was in front of him, looking beautiful yet horrifying all at once. She wore a small white dress that ended at the middle of her thigh, covered in dirt and grime. She had a tiny, strange smile on her face, her inches away from closed. It was the smile that had been on the face of the doll, as she fell slowly in the hot air, as Ranma screamed her name, begged her to keep her eyes open. Though life-size, she was the doll he'd kept safely in his shirt while he fought Saffron on Pheonix Mountain; the form she was in when she'd died.

"Ranma...sweetie," she'd whispered. She touched his face softly, and with her touch he'd snapped back to reality, pulled out of Hell. She kissed his cheeks, his forehead. He'd closed his eyes, blocking out the unwanted thoughts and images.

The farther they got from _her _the better he felt. Now they walked towards Ho'o Peak, where the biggest battle ensued between the Pheonix and the Amazons. Ranma was eager to find Saffron and tell him of Sh...of _her_ surrender. If the Kiss of Marriage was called off then the battle would end. The war would be over. Ranma could go home, at last, at long last...

They broke through the trees and came back into the clearing where the battle had started. Ranma's heart dropped into his stomach, and beside him, he heard Akane give a small shriek.

This wasn't a battlefield. It was a graveyard.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm really hating all these darn short chapters, I'll tell ya that...

Well, there's a cliff-hanger if there ever was one. There's quite a few coming up, so I guess for suspense purposes I'm keeping these chapters short...after all, why have a handful of long, run-on chapters with no cliffhangers where all the conflict gets resolved in that one chapter, when you can have a whole BUNCH of little chapters with cliffies so horrible that the reader will want to scoop out my eyes with a spoon...?

...Well, besides you scooping out my eyeballs with a spoon...that sounds pretty awesome.

I really wanted the suspense to be a big factor in this particular story; lots of mystery, and conspiracy, and angst, and of course: _romance_. As the song goes, _All you need is love, love, love is all you need...~ _Well, let's hope I've been successful in all those categories.

Everyone had a mask on in this chapter, but soon they were shed when their human emotions couldn't be blocked away anymore. These guys finally realized that just because they can be _super_human, doesn't mean they're not _human_! Shampoo finally realized how spectacular Mousse is...it's about time. Things are looking up for Ranma and Akane, too; Ranma is getting back to his old self again, despite all the traumas he's faced these past few weeks. They're obviously still effecting him severely, as all trauma does, but as long as Akane is with him, he'll be able to pull through. :) Don't that just tickle your helpless-romantic fancies?

If you weren't even paying attention to my little note because you were too preoccupied ripping out all of your hair because of that cliffhanger...well, I apologize for your rage-induced baldness, and I hope it grows back soon.

Keep your eye open for Chapter Fifteen of _Decode_, folks! The fight has only just begun!

Jadells


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Of Ashes and Supernovas

**C****hapter Fifteen**

Of Ashes and Supernovas

Ranma forced the bile back down his throat. All he wanted to do was run; run into the woods until he eventually reached the sea, then swim. Swim until he either drowned or, if he got lucky, made it back home. Then he could go back to his old life and forget everything he'd seen. As much as he wanted to run, look away, his feet were glued on the spot and he couldn't make himself turn away from the sight before him. A sight that was already burned into his mind forever.

He could tell right away that a good portion of the bodies were Amazons. He could tell from the vibrant hair colours, or the strange inkings they'd drawn on their skin. Some lay on their backs, their brightly coloured eyes staring up into the sky, but seeing nothing. Each one of them were covered in blood, dry and fresh, drizzling out of wounds Ranma knew were from the talons of the Pheonix people.

_Why_! This wasn't supposed to be about bloodshed! They were supposed to defeat the Amazons, not _annihilate_ their entire tribe! Ranma made himself walk through the bodies, carefully watching his feet and clutching Gekkaja tightly in case an enemy approached. Scanning the bodies, he noticed some of them had wings. It seemed the Amazons hadn't gone down without a fight; they'd taken a few Pheonix people out with them. The numbers, however, were frightening. Many Amazons were dead. And it was all because of him.

"You...you fools!" Ranma cried suddenly to the bodies. "Why would you risk your entire tribe for one person; an outsider! I-I'm just one person, damn it! Why would you do this to yourselves, for _one_ measly human being!"

Ranma dropped to his knees, too distraught to care as he landed sickeningly close to two of the bodies. He glanced at one out of the corner of his eye. The Amazon looked almost his age, if not older by a few years. Her pale orange eyes stared at him, her mouth open the smallest fraction, as if in shock. There were four long, deep scratches going down her face to the base of her neck, mangling what probably used to be pretty features. Ranma looked away, shutting his eyes. He punched the blood soaked dirt, biting down on the inside of his cheek to keep the tears away.

Akane knelt down behind Ranma and threw her arms around his neck, pressing her whole frame against his back. She rested her forehead on his shoulder, and didn't say a word. Ranma reached up with his free hand, and gripped hers tightly.

"Keep your promise," Akane whispered.

Ranma nodded. "I know." he said.

He steeled himself, taking deep, calming breaths. The fast pace of his heart slowed by a fraction, but Ranma knew it was pointless to try and calm it further; there was no taming his heart now. He at last opened his eyes, keeping the dirt mask off; it helped a great deal to have it on; it was like a veil that covered his eyes from all of life's inpurities. It let him forget, escape. Like a drug, it was hard for him not to go back to that state, but he knew the mask upset Akane. So he kept it off, and used his own strength to keep away the demons, the illusions.

He got to his feet, Akane going up with him, clutching his arm. She scanned all the bodies, and her heart sank. How many? How many of them were dead? She wanted to know yet she didn't; the number would be too final, too cruel. Numbers never lied. Numbers were cold, emotionless, precise. Maybe that's why her sister Nabiki liked them so much, maybe like Ranma's mask and Akane's anger, they were her escape.

"We need to find Saffron," she said quietly. "End this farce once and for all."

"Ho'o Peak is up that way; I can hear them, they're still fighting." Ranma said. He scanned the trees, and saw some leaves were flickering with dull flame. Saffron had definetly been here; the flames travelled to Ranma's left, and the further left they went the more damage Ranma could see. Which meant more bodies. Ranma suppressed a shiver.

"Come on," he said, gesturing with a finger as he began to walk, following the trees of fire. With each step it seemed the colour of the world got bleaker, darker. The vibrant greens of the leaves were leeched into ashy greys. Smoke rose into the skies, and Ranma wondered fleetingly if it was the souls of the Amazons that travelled up into the heavens, not smoke. He just as quickly pushed the thought from his mind. He could hear wings flapping, heavy thuds, the loud clang of metal on metal. They were getting closer to the eye of the storm.

"We should get back into the trees; I don't want us out in clear sight when we get close enough to the fight." Ranma said. Akane nodded her approval, and the group headed back into the trees, just over the line between safety and danger.

The noises were getting louder, louder. Ranma's heart was wild, thudding vehemently in his chest, beating against his ribs so hard he feared they would snap. He forced his feet forward, finding solace in the coolness the Gekkaja was constantly seeping into him. When his body went hot from fear, he'd grip Gekkaja for more cold. They were hidden by the treeline, he kept telling himself. For now, they were unseen, safe. They were safe.

"_Instant-Annihilation-of-All-Mortals Blast_!"

Ranma stopped dead at the words, knowing them all too well. The feeling of safety vanished. The voice was close, too close. He only had seconds to react.

"Get down,_ now_!" Ranma hollered.

As the group all fell to the ground, Ranma snapped the Gekkaja's blade again, remembering his old tactic. The air was getting hot rapidly, blowing Ranma's hair and hitting him in the face like he'd opened an oven. Sweat beaded his forehead.

"Everyone touch the blade when I say!" Ranma ordered to Akane and the Musk boys. Ranma could feel the pressure in the air contract his lungs, a feeling so familiar that Ranma shuddered in the hot air. His sences knew this technique all too well, they were ready for it. It was getting close; it was plowing through the land and through the ringing in his ears Ranma could hear the screaming, so loud and so in unison it was a huge cresendo in his head, ready to burst.

"Only touch the blade for a _second_! On the count of three now! One..." Ranma shouted.

The heat was insane, he knew. If he let go of Gekkaja now he'd look like the others around him, covered in sweat and eyes shut tight from the tortourus pressure. Akane had her hands pressed to her ears as if to block out the ringing, and the screaming. The heat raised the hair on his neck and arms.

"Two!" Ranma called, not even sure if his companions could hear him anymore. The screaming was suddenly gone, only to be replaced by more intence ringing and a deadly roar from the column of flame Ranma could feel heading towards them. Even with the Gekkaja, the pressure was maddening._ He's gotten better, so much better_, Ranma thought with a sickening lurch of fright. Ranma shut his eyes. Here it comes!

"_THREE_!"

It felt like being under a speeding train as it hurled over the tracks. All you can do is lay there and pray to every God you live as the deafening roar of the engine that is just inches from your face makes your ears pop and the heat blasts your face so hard and so fast you think it'll be peeled off from the force. You can feel every bone rattle, every nerve go wild.

Ranma felt all of this for only a milisecond, before cold enveloped him. A cool icy sheet, washing over him like a gentle tide on a beach. The roaring was like the scream of the Devil himself, and the pressure made his lungs ache, but the heat was nonexistant.

Then the scream vanished with such abruptness Ranma's eyes flew open in shock. The pressure leapt from his chest and he gasped in precious air he hadn't realized he'd needed. It felt like forever; it'd only lasted a few seconds. Ranma's chest rose and fell rapidly, his ears still ringing. Over the ring he could hear ice crinkle and snap, strangely reminding him of a glow stick. He sat up slowly, snapping and popping all over like bubble wrap and stiff as stone. Ice covered his whole body, from his hair to his feet. A thin lair, enough to chill to the bone, but enough his body wouldn't be in shock from the sudden cold.

He looked around at all his companions, who were all getting up off the ground, breathing heavy and moving stiffly from the ice like him. Akane's pale skin had a hint of blue from the cold, strands of hair stuck in thin, shimmering icicles. It was better than being incinerated into a pile of ash.

They now sat in a desolate wasteland instead of the thicket of trees they had been concealed in only moments ago. Looking to his right Ranma could see the unharmed stretch of forest, several kilometers away, the first few trees in front smoldering but otherwise unharmed. All around them was ash, all that remained of the trees and bushes and any animals who had been caught in the Instant Annihilation Blast.

_Utterly incinerated, utterly incinerated_. Ranma thought, quoting the very person who had caused this demolition.

"Th-that was S-Saffron's attack wasn't it, R-Ranma?" Akane said, her voice rough from nearly suffocating in the heat, and studdering from now being covered in a sheet of ice.

Ranma snapped Gekkaja's blade back in place. He shook his hair, ice pellets flying to and fro. He got to his feet and brushed off what he could from his clothes. He helped Akane to her feet.

"I know," he said.

"Ranma Saotome!"

The group looked skyward, to see Saffron floating down to them. Ranma frowned, suppressing a growl as the young boy landed in front of them. He looked completely unharmed; thanks to his regeneration powers there wasn't a scratch on him.

"You little brat!" Ranma snapped. "You nearly toasted us!"

"My sincerest apologies, Ranma Saotome. You must have been concealed by the trees; if I'd known you were close by I would have never used that attack."

"You know your powers aren't stable until you've transformed; why the hell would you use your strongest attack here?" Ranma shouted, as if scolding a misbehaved child.

"Oh..." Saffron sighed, giving a noncommital shrug. "Cleaning up."

"Cleaning...?" Ranma trailed off as the smell in the air suddenly registered. The wretched smell of burned hair and flesh. All of the bodies he'd seen, Saffron had disposed of with his blast, wiping them from the earth like the trees, like they were no more than unwanted garbage.

_You bastard_, Ranma clenched his teeth tightly as he shuddered in rage.

"_Why_?" Akane snapped, catching Ranma's attention. "This was only supposed to be a battle to defeat the Amazons, not kill them!"

"Well, my dear, given the oppourtunity I saw it as efficient." Saffron replied calmly.

"_E-efficient_!" Akane blurted. "Ruthlessly torching their bodies to ash is _efficient_?"

"Yes, very much so." said Saffron. He gazed across the scorched wasteland, covered in smoke and ash. "Very much efficient..."

"What purpose does it serve you to kill them all?" Akane cried.

"What was that old saying of their's? Obstacles are for killing?" Saffron mused. "Well, it couldn't be more true."

"Obstacles? How are they an obstacle?" Akane asked, her voice suddenly hollow.

"They were always an obstacle," said Saffron. "Long before Ranma was brought here I've been planning their demise. I knew they'd be a great obstacle, a great one indeed. They'd only try to stop me."

"Stop you from...?" Akane trailed off as Herb came up behind Saffron, looking vehement, the rest of the Musk boys in tow. Kima was close behind, flanked by all the Pheonix gaurd. Everyone was covered in dirt and blood; Kima had a long scratch on one cheek. Mace had a black eye, and a bloody, swollen lip. The was a deep cut on Herb's eyebrow, a thick line of blood running down one side of his face all the way down to his chin. The only one in the whole group who was unharmed was Saffron.

"You blasted fool!" Herb shouted. "That blast could have incinerated us all!"

"Scoundrel!" Kima shrieked. "You will not speak to Lord Saffron that way!"

"Shaddup!" Lime snapped. "Master Herb can talk to anyone however he damn well wants, woman!"

"So tell us, Saffron!" Herb snapped before Kima could retort. "What was your _true_ intention here?"

Saffron turned around slowly, his face devoid of any expression. He seemed unphased by Herb's intence glare.

"I wish to spread my empire, far and wide." Saffron said. "I want to become the new emporer of China, and make this country my kingdom."

"_What_?" Ranma and Akane shouted in unison.

"That's impossible!" Thyme cried. "It can't be done! How do you intend to take over the _entire_ country?"

"You're deluding yourself! It can't be done!" Hibiscus said hotly.

"I am the Pheonix King! I am a _God_!" Saffron boomed. "Nothing is impossible when you are a God! I am immortal; like the phoenix I can rise from the ashes, over and over! I will never die! I am an all-powerful being, unplagued by death!"

"If you're so all-powerful," Ranma said. "Then how come a human could overthrow you? Or have you forgotten already? About the barbarian who defeated the king. If a single human can defeat you, what makes you think the entire country won't be able to?"

Saffron looked at Ranma and smiled. "Humans are selfish, and scared. They're fools. Most spend all their days worshipping some sort of God; they're practically ruled by Gods enough as it is. It will be child's play to make this country my domain. I am God; my kind built this world up, and we can just as easily tear it down. As long as you all obey me, then that doesn't have to happen."

"You found it_ efficient _to kill off the entire Amazonian tribe to reach this goal?" Ranma said coldly.

"They would have tried to stop me; they would know I'd try to take away their laws once I came to rule. If you think about it, this was a war bound to happen, whether or not you were kidnapped by the Amazons. I have been planning this since I was reborn, it was mere luck you came into the picture, Ranma Saotome. When I found out you were back in China, captured by the Amazons, I had to make sure you came to Mount Phoenix. Then I could use you to lure the Amazons here. I have heard of all their ancient laws, and apparently, if the entire Amazonian tribe loses to another tribe in a formal war, and loses, the tribe will be revoked of their laws and therefore their honor; and what are they without their honor? They'll become nothing more than a outcast race of warriors who know nothing but how to kill."

"There's nobody left!" Ranma said. His eyes felt hot for some reason. "You killed all of them! They're all _dead_!"

"Their numbers are few, but no, Ranma Saotome. There are still Amazons left." Saffron said. "I feel we've had a miscommunication, Ranma Saotome. I thought you wanted this war?"

"Not for this! I didn't them dead!" Ranma shouted.

"Then those that are left can decide to die with what remains of their precious honor, or live and become a race, or... they can become my minions." Saffron said.

"You'd think they'd join you after what you've done?" Ranma hissed. "They would rather die if that meant they'd still keep their honor."

"Then so be it." muttered Saffron.

"No! Nobody else is going to die." Ranma said. "Sham...The Amazon I was given the Kiss of Marriage by has annulled the engagement. She's no longer tied to me, and therefore this battle is over. No more Amazons will die, not it I have anything to say about it."

"Then I will make them my minions and they will become a race." said Saffron.

"I told you, they won't be your minions, they've been independant for thousands of years, they'll never join you!" Ranma snapped back.

"Then they will die!" Saffron cried.

"Nobody else will be dying today, Saffron." Herb muttered, his hand glowing with energy, inches away from the prince's head. "Except for you."

"Do you think you can destroy me, a God?" Saffron said coolly, not turning around.

"If a little human boy can best you, the immortal Pheonix King," said Herb, face blank. "Then surely the Dragon King of the Musk Dynasty can."

"You were on my list, as well, Herb." said Saffron as it Herb hadn't threatened him. "You and your so-called Dynasty. I was planning to hunt you down and take out what remained of your Dynasty, a simple task, of course. Then I would take the Pail of Preservation and destroy the Pot of Liberation. Once I came to rule I would own Jusenkyo as I have always dreamed to. I would take anyone who tried to defy me to the cursed spring then use the Pail of Preservation to lock them in their curse. It was sheer dumb luck you allied with Ranma Saotome; I dare say this boy has turned out to be quite a help. He's made your destuction much easier for me."

With that, Saffron flew into the air, his great wings blowing around dirt and ash. Ranma craned his neck and watched as Herb floated into the air to meet him. They faced one another, saying nothing. Ash floated through the air, making Ranma's throat itch, burning his eyes. He hated to think that there was a possibilty he might be breathing in someone's remains. Ranma watched the ash float through the sky, and felt the burning in his eyes again. Frowing, he rubbed at his eyes, and focused on the two Kings in the sky.

"Lord Saffron!" Kima cried, spreading her wings.

"Oh, no you don't!" Lime tackled Kima down, keeping her from flying. "This is between Master Herb and that brat prince!"

"Get off me, you filthy mutt!" Kima yelled, struggling to free herself. "Lord Saffron!"

"Stay where you are, Kima!" Saffron called down to her.

"But, my Lord!" Kima protested.

"Stay where you are!" Saffron hollered.

Saffron threw back his arm and swung, hurling the circular blade from the Kinjakan from its holster; it went flying through the air, whirling like a frisbee. Herb floated almost listfully to the left, avoiding the spinning blade. Missing its target, the blade continued through the air, moving towards the earth and beginning to curl back towards Saffron as it it were a boomerang.

"Watch out!" Ranma shouted as the blade whipped passed the spectators on the ground. Mace yelped and ducked down, the blade just grazing a strand of his dark hair before hurling back upwards and snapping sharply back into place on the Kinjakan. Saffron glared menacingly at Herb.

"You idiot prince!" Ranma snapped. "You're gonna cut someone's head off!"

Saffron ignored him as he flew towards Herb and whipped Kinjakan again. Herb shot out an energy blast, sending the Kinjakan blade off its course. It hurtled towards the trees, slicing through the leaves; the blade slowed down, but still flew towards the group again as it made its curl upward back to Saffron.

"Goddamnit!" Ranma yelled, ducking down as the blade flew over the crown of his head, missing by inches. "Can't that brat do a thing but whip that damn death frisbee of his around?"

"Fool, Lord Saffron doesn't have all of his powers! He hasn't transformed into the complete Phoenix King yet, or have you forgotten!" Kima shouted.

"Wait a minute! Didn't he _just_ do the Instant Annihilation Blast?" Ranma retorted, looking at Kima.

"He has no other powers than_ that _one?" Pepper cried. "Geez, then all he can do is chop us to bits or barbeque us?"

"You're wearing my patience, Herb!" Saffron shouted. "Let's see if you can dodge this! _Instant-Annihilation-of-All-Mortals Blast_!"

"Aw, crap!" Ranma seethed.

"Better mosey!" Oregano said.

"Don't gotta tell me twice!" Pepper shouted.

The group all ran from the huge blast as fast as their legs could carry them. The Pheonix people took to the skies, the Musk used every drop of animal blood in their veins to make them faster. It was moments like this, thought Ranma-moments that seemed to be occuring far too often recently for his liking-where he realized even though he could shatter boulders and strike his enemy over two hundred times in mere seconds, he was still only human. He was only human and in moments like these, it didn't matter how many punches he could perform or how many boulders he could break; all that he could rely on now were his legs.

Ranma yelped as the awesome force of the blast blew him off his feet. He hurtled through the hot air for a moment, the blast blowing around his hair and more of the settled ash. Ranma grit his teeth and twisted through the air, landing roughly on his feet. Akane was flying toward him, the blast still whipping around the wind, making her out of control of her body. Before she could slam into the ground, Ranma rushed over and sent himself flying, catching Akane in mid-air and sending them both to the ground, Ranma making sure to twist his body to protect Akane from the impact. Ranma grimaced and bit down hard on his lip as his shoulder collided with the hard earth. Akane quickly pulled herself from his arms, not missing the pained expression on Ranma's face as he sat up, gripping his shoulder with his free hand.

"Ranma, are you all right?" Akane asked in worry.

"I think my shoulder is dislocated," Ranma grunted, waving Akane away when she reached out towards him. "Don't worry, I got it."

Ranma gripped his shoulder again, and closed his eyes. Furrowing his eyebrows, his lips set in a tight line, he pushed hard. There was a sickening, wet pop that made Akane cringe. To her astonishment, Ranma started to roll around his shoulder. Her mouth hung open in shock.

"I got plenty of dislocations on the road with Pops," Ranma explained, bopping his fist lightly on his shoulder to work out the tense muscles. "I had to learn to fix them myself. Now stop gaping at me like that and focus on the fight, dummy. Saffron missed."

"_Huh_?" Akane looked back at where Saffron still hovered in the darkening sky, and saw Herb still with him, looking unscathed. "_How_? Herb was targeted point blank by that attack!"

"Give him some credit, Akane. Knowing Herb, he's got a lot more in his arsenal than just what I saw during my battle with him; with everything he can do with his ki, I ain't surprised." Ranma said, getting to his feet. He looked around to the Musk kids, who were all getting up off the ground, having been scattered around the wasteland by the blast. "You guys all right?" Ranma called.

"Never better," Pepper grumbled, wiping the blood running down his cheek, from a fresh wound.

"As long as Herb can block his Instant Annihilation Blast, and evade his Kinjakan..." Akane muttered. "This battle will never end!"

"If Saffron truly hasn't changed, then he's still got that old weakness," Ranma said, watching as Saffron hurled the Kinjakan at Herb once more, who dodged it easily. "He's still the pampered little brat, who can't handle direct blows! Meaning, Herb definetly has the one-up on Saffron, especially with that Soaring Dragon technique. He can bounce his ki blasts off the ground, and pummel Saffron with them."

"Saffron will never let him; he'll be able to fly out of the way before the blasts of ki can strike him." Akane said.

"Then we'll have to get rid of those wings of his," Ranma gripped. "Then Herb will strike him before he can regenerate."

Ranma leapt into the trees, dashing over the tree tops toward the two Kings. Herb sent a ki blast at Saffron, who flew out its path. The blast blew through the trees, stripping them of their leaves and most of its branches. Ranma took purchase on one of the disheveled tree's branches, and leapt into the air towards Saffron. Saffron whirled around, watching Ranma hurtle towards him, Gekkaja raised above his head with both hands.

"Well isn't this a blast from the past," Saffron smirked.

The Gekkaja collided with Saffron's Kinjakan. The moment the weapons collided, two bright balls of ki surrounded Saffron and Ranma, lighting up the dark sky. Ranma glared at Saffron as Gekkaja's cold was blown back into his face, as the two weapons repelled each other's attacks.

Inside Ranma's head, Gekkaja let out a roar of fury; an identical cry to what Ranma knew Saffron heard in his own head, coming from the Kinjakan, as the two weapons met head-on once again.

* * *

She watched the bright blue and red lights glow in the sky like two colliding supernovas. They lit up the sky until they suddenly burst into nothing, as it they were but a dream. Then, they appeared again, only for a brief instant, then vanished quickly, then came back. Each time in a different location. For a brief moment, she wondered if she might just be seeing things. She watched the skies, and sure enought the supernovas kept reappearing. A bright white blast of energy flew through the sky towards the stars; the red and blue stars dispersed and the white blast flew into the trees. A thunderous thud rattled the earth, as the trees collapsed and collided with the ground with mighty force.

She steadied herself, leaning an arm against a nearby tree. Sweat beaded her forehead, her breath was ragged. She had to get to those lights. Opening her eyes, she caught sight of a bird laying on the ground, its beautiful blues and purples sticking out against the dirt. She squinted in the fading light, and noticed the bird was lying in a small pool of blood. She staggered over to the small creature, and noticed half of its beautifully coloured body had been blasted off. It was that explosion from earlier, she knew.

"So, it wasn't just us...who have suffered today." the woman muttered. The bird squirmed around, and she felt a strange empathy for the creature.

"You must...be in so much agony." she whispered. "Poor little thing."

She crushed what remained of the bird's head with her foot.

* * *

"Just give up, Saffron!" Ranma shouted through the whistling wind of Gekkaja's cold air. "I beat you once and I can do it again!"

"Lady Luck may have sided with you once, but I swear to you it won't happen again! This time, barbarian, you shall not defeat me!" Saffron boomed, shoving the Gekkaja away.

Ranma flew back and landed on a tree branch. "I don't understand!" he called. "Why are you suddenly so hell-bent on ruling the entire country? You took pride in becoming the King of Mount Phoenix; so much so you didn't care if Akane or I died for you to reach that goal. I thought all you cared about was suppling your power to your people? Why do you suddenly want to take over all of China?"

"Why waste my prowess on this tiny kingdom of mine, when I can stretch my rule further?" Saffron shouted. "What a shame it would be to waste such a fine emporer like myself? When you are a God, when you have power, you must use it for all it is worth! Why reach for the sky when I can touch the Sun?"

"You know what, your bravado is really starting to piss me off, and coming from _me_ that's sayin' somethin'!" Ranma yelled. "Did ya know you're not even supposed to _look_ at the sun, let alone_ touch _it! You think you're so powerful, so Godlike, that you can surpass the Sun? Those wings may take you there, make you think you've got a shot, but they'll be burnt right off our back, and you'll fall right back down to Earth! I told you before you're no King in my eyes, and certainly no God! You're just as human as anyone else here, Saffron! You keep building yourself up, brick by brick, but God will cut you down!"

"I _AM_ GOD!" Saffron screamed.

Ranma sprang into the air and swung Gekkaja over his head, ready to strike.

"I _am_ God, and _you_, Ranma Saotome, will be the one cut down!"

Saffron brought Kinjakan infront of him to block the Gekkaja, his red eyes wide and mad. Just before the weapons could collide in another supernova of hot and cold, a white energy blast struck Saffron from behind. Dazed by the powerful hit, Saffron fell downward, his expression one of shock.

"An opening!" Ranma cried, following Saffron down and swinging Gekkaja. Saffron's huge phoenix wings were severed from his back. The young prince hit the ground hard, bringing up a cloud of ash from the impact.

Ranma landed on his feet a few paces away from the fallen prince, who lay motionless on the ground.

"_Now_, Herb!" Ranma called.

Herb soared down towards Saffron and sent down a flurry of energy blasts, which bounced off the ground then headed toward the immobile Saffron. Through the bright white light of the ki blasts, Ranma saw Saffron's eyes fly open.

"_Instant-Annihilation-of-All-Mortals Blast_!" Saffron screamed, sending the gargantuan fire ball towards Herb.

Ranma was blown backwards by the force of the blast, hitting the ground hard. The blast extinguished Herb's blasts of energy in a second explosion, blowing Ranma over the ground. He watched as Herb quickly protected himself in a ball of energy. Saffron staggered onto his knees, and swung his Kinjakan blindly, frought with rage. The spinning blade missed Herb completely and bounced off a tree trunk. Ranma pulled himself onto his knees, and watched the golden ring hurtle through the air. He got up and ran towards Saffron.

"Lord Saffron!" Kima cried as she flew towards her prince.

The Kinjakan's blade curved back towards Saffron, spinning wildly through the landed in front of Saffron. The blade snapped back into place on the Kinjakan. Then, Kima collapsed in a shower of blood, and her severed head landed by Ranma's feet.

"_Kima_!" Saffron shrieked, jumping to his feet. He looked up at Ranma and glared vehemently.

"It's all over, Saffron." Ranma said slowly. "Give it up."

"_I'll kill you all_!" Saffron screamed. "I'll kill anyone who stands in my way!"

Saffron ran towards Ranma, readying his Kinjakan. Ranma dodged to the side, the blade grazing his cheek. He cast aside Gekkaja, and with a shout drove his fist into Saffron's abdomen. Saffron gasped out the air in his lungs, his eyes wide.

"_Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken_!" Ranma cried, driving his fists into Saffron rapidly, sending the young prince flying. Ranma swung up his leg in a deadly roundhouse kick, knocking Saffron in the jaw. Ranma heard the snap of bone, and blood flew from Saffron's mouth. The Kinjakan went flying from his grasp. Saffron hit the ground roughly. In his weakened state, his wings were barely stubs on his back, and growing slowly. His mouth was swollen from his broken jaw, blood gushing from his mouth from several smashed-in teeth. Ranma walked up to Saffron, looking down at the prince with a hollow expression.

"How dare...you!" Saffron hissed. "How...dare you...look down on me! You...filthy human! I...I am...I am _immortal_!"

Just then, a spear flew through the air, and penetrated Saffron in the neck. He gasped, but it was a choked, gurgling sound as dark red blood filled his mouth. The whites of his eyes consumed the red irises. Ranma stared, in mute shock, at the weapon. It wasn't a spearhead, but a curved blade attached to a long staff; a similar blade was attached to the opposite end of the staff, curved in the opposite direction than the blade that was lodged in Saffron's throat. Ranma had seen this weapon before. He looked back at Saffron, who stared at him with a mix of shock and hatred. Then the last trace of life faded slowly from his eyes, and he was gone.

"Good. I didn't miss all the fun."

Ranma turned around to see Lufa walk slowly out of the trees, wearing a grim yet satisfied smile.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Dang, a _double_ character death in _one_ chapter! It's about time someone lopped Kima's head off, neh? Ironic it was the very dude she's such a kiss-ass to. On top of that, my dear Lufa is still alive, and she finished off Saffron, to boot. Lordy, this chapter was fun to write, I'll tell you...

Saffron won't stay dead, of course. No spoiler, there. He is as immortal as he says; but what will become of the Phoenix prince when he hatches and begins his _third_ life? Who else survived the Amazon extermination? How will the battle conclude?

Find out in Chapter Sixteen of _Decode_! Stay tuned, folks.

Jadells


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Rising From the Ashes

**C****hapter Sixteen**

Rising From the Ashes

"Lufa!" Ranma cried, running towards her. His small feeling of relief was short lived. When he reached her, Lufa had finally given in and collapsed to the ground. Ranma dropped to his knees in front of Lufa; he grabbed her arms and pulled her into his lap, moving her until she lay across his legs like a sleeping child.

She had a long scratch across her cheek, from ear to chin; it was a minor graze and an angry red. She also had a wound on her shoulder, seen from the red blotch that covered the material of her shirt. The wounds were nothing compared to the state Lufa's leg was in. The cut was just above the knee, and oozing blood and pus.

"What happened?" Ranma asked breathlessly.

"How embarrassing," Lufa croaked, her voice raspy and thick. "to be held by a child, like some baby. Humiliating."

Ranma blinked, then surprised himself by laughing. "Be quiet. Consider it payback for spoon-feeding me all the time."

Lufa smiled weakly, and opened her eyes. Ranma didn't like the fogginess in her eyes, so different from the bright glow he was used to. "You've got a funny way of showing gratitude, kid."

"What happened?" Ranma repeated.

Lufa closed her eyes. "Oh, nothing out of the ordinary." she said. "Simple sibiling rivalry."

"Sibiling...?" Ranma began, but then he got it. "Sham..._her _mother?"

"Soap," Lufa supplied, nodding.

"Did you...?"

"Ever since we were kids," Lufa said, cutting Ranma off. "I've won every fight we've ever had, every time."

Ranma cringed. "Lufa..."

"Quiet, now." Lufa said in a low voice. "I did it as much for myself as I did it for you. You're not the only one who wants to be free."

Ranma's face darkened. "Well, you're definetly_ free_." he muttered. "There's nobody left. Saffron...he was a traitor. He tricked all of us, and did all of this just so he could wipe out the Amazons."

Ranma's eyes started to burn again, so hot this time it felt like the fluid in his eyes was boiling over. Why did that keep happening?

"Stupid kid," Lufa said softly. "Why in the world would you cry for your captors?"

Lufa reached up with a shaky hand and touched Ranma's lower eyelid. To Ranma's surprise, it felt wet. He began to swipe away the unfallen tears, ashamed and hating himself.

"You're going to be okay." Ranma said suddenly.

"Am I? That would be nice."

"Listen to me!" Ranma shouted. "Nobody else is going to die today, not if I've got anything to say about it! If...If I can save just_ one _person...if I can save you...then no matter what, despite everything, this battle won't be a defeat."

"Ranma-" Lufa began, but Ranma had stopped listening.

"Hibiscus!" he shouted. "C'mere!"

"Y-Yessir!" Hibiscus cried from where he stood with the rest of the group. He ran over to where Ranma sat, dropping down in front of them.

"Hibiscus, you're the best with medicine." Ranma said, gesturing to Lufa's leg. "What can we do?"

Hibiscus's brow furrowed in concentration as he examined Lufa's leg. He tore away the material of her pant leg to get a closer look. Lufa grimaced and her breath instantly started to come out in short gasps as her upper lip and forehead broke out in a sweat. Ranma ran his fingers through Lufa's bangs, wiping the hot sweat away.

"Oh," Hibiscus murmmered.

"What, what's wrong?" Ranma blurted, then he saw it. Thin red lines were running up her thigh starting at the wound. Ranma wasn't sure what it meant, but knew it couldn't be good.

"What's...?" Ranma began.

"Blood poisoning." Hibiscus explained.

"What do we do?" Ranma asked, his heart thumping like a machine gun.

Hibiscus looked at the wound closely. "I'll do what I can; we can only take this one step at a time. I'm no miracle worker, sir, keep that in mind."

Hibiscus opened his shoulder bag and pulled out the remaining salve, and crushed leaves. He put both the salve and the last of the mint green paste and smeared it onto Lufa's leg, making her suck in a sharp breath. The paste helped soak up the sickly yellow pus, but it was relentless. Hibiscus pulled out a cloth and his canteen, drizziling water onto the cloth and dabbing at the leg. Lufa gasped.

"Damn cold," she said through her teeth.

"Sorry, Miss Lufa, I need to clean the wound or it'll infect." Hibiscus explained.

Lufa looked up at Ranma, raising an eyebrow. "He's quite formal," she said quietly. "I'm getting the strange urge to do some cheek-pinching here."

"Let him work," Ranma said, smiling. "Good to know you've still got a sense of humour."

"Well, of course. Pessimists die faster and leave everyone in a sour mood; with optimism you leave them laughing." replied Lufa in a bright, sarcastic tone.

"Quit talking like that, you're going to be fine." Ranma muttered.

Lufa was about to reply, but suddenly clamped her mouth shut tight as Hibiscus applied pressure to her leg. Ranma started stroking her hair again. Hibiscus kept the pressure on the wound, staunching the flow of blood; soon the white cloth was completely red. The group had gathered closer, watching Hibiscus work. The Phoenix people stayed farther behind.

"All right, I managed to stop the bleeding." Hibiscus announced, cleaning off the wound. "The skin is very enflamed, and it appears infection has started already, plus the poisoning."

"That paste leeches out poison, doesn't it?" Ranma asked, remembering the bright fluids that seeped from his welts earlier.

"That was different; this isn't the kind of poison you can suck out." explained Hibiscus. "Besides, that paste didn't get out all of the poison that was in you; some of it was already in your bloodstream by the time we treated it, once that happens you can't get it out."

Ranma nodded, looking solemn. "So, what can we do now?" he asked.

"Blood poisoning is very serious." Herb said. "If you don't treat it soon, the poison spreads through your bloodstream to your heart, and then you're as good as dead."

"Splendid." Lufa sighed.

"I think the leg will have to be amputated." Thyme said.

"Thyme is right, the wound is too deeply infected; it'll only speed up the process." said Sage.

"Well, then its settled." Lufa said. "Cut it off, then."

"But-!" Ranma began, but Lufa pressed her fingers to his lips.

"It's the only way, kid." Lufa said. "That's life for you."

"Yo, Phoenix!" Oregano barked. "Get your butts over here."

The winged people glared at Oregano savagely. They all stood around their fallen prince. Oregano, being Oregano, didn't care and impatiently curled his fingers.

"Come on, while we're young!" he exclaimed. "You got a hospital in that mountain of yours or what?"

The smallest and oldest of the Phoenix warriors stepped out of the group, holding a large egg. Ranma glared viciously at the egg, knowing a baby Saffron was inside, waiting to hatch into his third life. Ranma recognized the old man as Saffron's manservant Jeeves.

"Yes, Mr. Oregano, we have a hospital wing. May I also say that we have exquisite medicines; we'll be sure Miss Lufa has a healthy, swift recovery!" Jeeves hooted.

"All right, already." Oregano growled, rolling his eyes. He jabbed his thumb behind him toward Mount Phoenix. "Get to it, then."

"Absolutely, Mr. Oregano." Jeeves bowed, then summoned the Phoenix over.

It was apparent that with Saffron_ and _Kima gone, Jeeves was in charge. The Phoenix walked over to Jeeves, while several others stayed back to tend to Kima. Koruma and Masara were amongst the group. Ranma heard Masara murmer 'poor old Kima' softly. For once, he wouldn't be smacked by Kima for saying that.

"Get Miss Lufa up to the hospital wing quickly; you two, go grab a stretcher, quickly now, quickly!"

Soon everyone was in action. Ranma couldn't handle all the movement at once; his head started spinning again. Ranma shut his eyes tight. No, no, no. He couldn't hallucinate, not now, not here. He focused so hard on staying in reality, he almost didn't notice Lufa's hand squeeze his own before her weight was lifted from his lap and she was taken away.

"Master Ranma? Sir, are you all right?" Ranma heard Hibiscus's voice, strange and warped.

He heard multiple voices calling his name, before they became muffled and contorted. Then, everything went quiet.

* * *

Shampoo walked closely behind Mousse as the two Amazons walked down the corridors of Mount Phoenix. It was a surreal feeling for Shampoo, to be back at the place that had changed so much so quickly. When she closed her eyes she could still see bright lights, tornados of fire.

"Shan Pu?" Mousse's voice brought her out of her reverie. "Are you sure you want to be here?"

Shampoo nodded. "We had to come here," she replied. "You saw the message."

"I know." said Mousse. "I just wish it hadn't brought us here."

Shampoo tried to hold back her grimace. "Akane is going to have to keep her anger in check, if she can manage it." she muttered.

"Shan Pu..."

"Let's just get this over with, Mu Tzu." Shampoo cut him off.

Mousse stared at her for a moment, as the two had a conversation with their eyes. Then, he nodded and they kept moving. Mousse stopped a passing winged man, who carried a basin of water and a towel. He wasn't dressed like a regualr Phoenix guard, who always wore their armor. He was in his cursed human form, and wore a white tunic and boots to match.

"Excuse me," Mousse said, stopping the man.

"You're that Mousse guy, aren't you?" the man said. "Wondering where you need to go?"

"Yes," Mousse said. "Just point the way and we'll go, you seem like you're busy."

The man sighed in agreement. "Yes, I'm on my way to the hospital wing." he said. "Jeeves said you're needed in the throneroom."

Mousse nodded. "Thank you." he said.

The man nodded and walked away. Mousse and Shampoo made their way to the throneroom. Soon they made it to the large double doors where the two gaurds stood outside.

"Jeeves informed us we were to expect you," the left gaurd said. "You may enter."

The gaurds opened the doors, and Mousse and Shampoo walked through. They paused once they entered the large throneroom, as the gaurds closed the doors behind them, the sound echoing throughout the giant room.

"Ah, Mr. Mousse, you're here." said Jeeves, as he walked down the small staircase. Up on the upper level, all of the white-winged women sat with their heads bowed, their hands folded delicately on the floor. However, each one now wore an orange sash with three red stripes; signifying their king's third life.

"This way, Mr. Mousse." Jeeves said, gesturing forward with a taloned finger. He led the two Amazons up the few stairs.

Far over by the shimmering orange curtain, was a small group of people, talking low amongst themselves. At the sound of Mousse and Shampoo's entrance they turned around. Shampoo's eyes immediately brimmed with tears and she ran down the carpet and threw her arms around one of the people in the small group.

"Father..." she whimpered.

"Shan Pu," the man whispered. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Uncle Luo Shin!" Mousse exclaimed. "You survived."

The man, Luo Shin, smiled warmly. "Hello, Mu Tzu. It's good to see you."

Mousse scanned the group, then gave a small smile. "I shouldn't be surprised to see_ you_." he said.

The woman cackled. "Why should you be," she said. "when this old gal has three thousand years of-"

"'Ancient Amazon history under her belt'." Mousse quoted. "Yeah, I know."

Cologne nodded, her face suddenly grim. There was no need for the old charade. She wasn't blind; she knew how Mousse felt about her.

"Good to see you alive, Mu Tzu." she said softly.

Mousse nodded.

"Now, then." Cologne said, in a louder voice. "I hate to break up this joyous reunion, but we have some very important things to discuss. Shan Pu, Mu Tzu?"

The two looked at the elder curiously, wondering what she was about to say. Her face was serious, solemn. Shampoo's heart began to race.

"From this day forth," Cologne said grimly. "We are no longer Amazons."

* * *

The screaming vanished at last, and suddenly all he could see was white. His chest rose and fell rapidly, and he could feel cold sweat on his brow. It had all been a dream. His eyes darted around the room, trying to get his bearings. It looked like a hospital. It was obnoxiously lit, enough to make him squint. There were small beds that lined the wall opposite him; looking left and right he saw the beds on his side of the room weren't occupied. It was so quiet in the desolate room he could hear his ragged breath echo.

Ranma tried to sit up, but something pinned down his body. Confused, he craned his neck, and saw three thick leather straps on both his arms and legs, and he also had a big strap on his chest. Ranma struggled against the restraints, but it was futile; all he could do was wriggle his hands and feet. Ranma's heartbeat kicked back up again; he hated confinement. Feeling helpless. Trapped. It was too much like the cellar, too much like the cellar...

Ranma clamped down his teeth to bite back a scream, but it tore its way up his throat and into his mouth. "Get me out! Get me _out_!" Ranma shrieked, struggling frantically against the bonds. "Somebody get me outta these things! Let me_ go_!"

Just then, a man hurried into the room. At the sight of the man, Ranma calmed slightly but kept thrashing. Judging by the Phoenix man's looks, he was in his cursed human form. He wore a white tunic and boots to match, and carried a basin.

"What the hell is this? Get these goddamn things off me!" Ranma yelled.

"I can't do that." the man muttered.

"Take them off!" Ranma growled.

"No," said the man. "You are unstable and I'm not going to be held responsible for any destruction you cause."

"I want them OFF!" Ranma hollered. His voice reverberated in the large room until it faded into silence. Ranma and the man glared at one another for a moment, then the man sighed dejectedly.

"Fine," he said. "You're still healing, though, so don't try anything sneaky. Stay in bed."

Ranma said nothing, and the man started to undo his restraints.

"Where's Akane?" Ranma demanded.

"In her room, I'd expect." said the Phoenix man. "When she isn't here, it means she's there. Girl hardly left your side."

"How long have I been out?" Ranma asked as his left arm was freed. He instantly started to stretch the muscles and curl his fingers.

"Two days," said the man.

"Where's Lufa?"

The man looked at him with an expression Ranma could only describe as bored. "You ask a lot of questions."

"Is she all right?" Ranma asked.

The man undid the second strap on his other arm. "She's fine," the man muttered. "She's a fighter, at least. She's still got a lot of recovery to do."

Ranma sighed in relief. The man was quiet, focusing on his task. He obviously wasn't a big Lufa fan, and none of the other Phoenix people were, Ranma knew. After all, she was the one to kill Saffron. Ranma could still see her weapon fly into his neck when he shut his eyes; it'd been one of many reoccuring images in his nightmares. It had been the longest, and most vivid nightmare of them all.

Ranma could hardly believe he'd survived two whole days of it.

"There," the man said. "Freedom at last."

Ranma sat up. "Hey!" cried the man. "I told you to stay in bed!"

"I need to go see Akane," Ranma explained, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The man shoved him onto his back.

"No, what you _need_ is bedrest." the man said, irritably. "I'll go and get her, all right?"

"Fine, but I'm going to see Lufa." Ranma said, getting up again. The man grunted angrily and pushed him down again.

"If you do that again I'm going to put the binds back on, I promise you!" the man exclaimed. "Now, I'll go and get your fiancee and while I'm at it, just because I'm that_ nice_, I'll get the Amazon in here for you."

"She's not an Amazon." Ranma said sharply, glaring up at the man.

The man raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. "Fine, _Lufa_ then." he spat. "Now wait here, and _don't_ move."

The Phoenix man set down the basin and dipped the small white cloth into the shallow water. He squeezed out the excess water. With one hand he moved Ranma's bangs aside, then placed the cloth on his bare forehead.

"Stay still," the man commanded, jabbing a finger at him. "I'll be right back."

Ranma watched the man walk out. He sighed audibly, disliking the huge, empty room. He took this moment to check his injuries. He pushed the thin bedsheet away, and instantly raised his eyebrows at the new outfit he wore. He was wearing a white T-shirt with an orange and red Pheonix tail going up from the hem to his right shoulder. Ranma frowned; Saffron, that self-loving bastard. Raising the sheet higher, he saw he was wearing black pants; around the hem of both pant legs was an abract pattern of fire. Ranma rolled hs eyes.

Looking at his bare arms, and lifting his legs and giving them a pat down, he took in that the welts from the needles had gone down considerably. Most were roughly the size of small clementines. Other wounds had been patched up with small bandages; his cheek had a square bandage that pulled on his face uncomfortably. Saffron's Kinjakan had scratched him there. The skin underneath was itchy and tight. His previously dislocated shoulder had a bandage covering it; the muscles and joints there were sore, as if someone had dropped an anvil onto his shoulder.

Ranma fixed the bedsheet, stretched his sore leg muscles, worked out the kinks in his shoulder. He cracked his knuckles.

Fidget, fidget.

Ranma huffed irritably. He hated lying around doing nothing, it made him restless.

He looked over at the basin on his bedside stand, the only thing in the room that _wasn't_ white. He was about to look away when something caught his eye; a hand gripped the rim of the basin from the _inside_. The fingernails were cracked and bloody; the hand began to pull itself out of the basin.

Ranma jolted up into a sitting position, the cloth falling off his forehead, staring at the basin with wide eyes. As he watched, another arm shot out and reached for him, swinging around wildly. A gurgled scream came from the basin, from under the shallow water. The figure pulled their head out of the water, sending the water sloshing all over the floor and sheets; Ranma instintly scrambled out of its way.

Perfume lifted her torso out of the water, glaring with burning venom at Ranma. Blood still oozed sickeningly from her chest and stomach, and rolled out over her lips and down her chin. Her eyes were as feral as a mad dog, her teeth clenched as a growl rippled through her throat. More hands began to grip the edges of the basin, their limbs mangled and scratched, bloodied and brusied, or charred completely black, utterly incincerated. Muffled voices moaned in agony, or screamed in anguish and hatred. Some even spoke, their voices ranging from clear to inaudible, from scared to furious. However, Perfume's voice rang the loudest and clearest in Ranma's mind. She pointed a bloody finger at him, sneering through the thick blood around her lips.

"_You did this_,"

Ranma screamed, and slammed his hand against the basin. The voices of the Amazons shrieked, then the basin clattered loudly to the floor and the screams cut off. Ranma stared at the empty basin, his ears ringing, the silence of the room deafening. He was suddenly breathing so hard, his throat and chest clenched up like he'd been running for days.

Parts of the sheets and the floor were now covered in water from the fallen basin, which lay still and silent on the ground in a large puddle of water.

_You did this..._

Ranma clenched his teeth to hold back another scream. He shook his head from side to side, willing the voices to vanish. Ranma's breathing spiked again, until he was on the verge of hyperventilating. He clamped his eyes shut, but it was no good. The images were only brighter in the blackness behind his eyelids.

He had to get out of here. He had to get out of here.

Whipping the sheets off of his legs, Ranma got up out of bed. He head started to spin uncomfortably. He doubled over and grabbed his head as it pounded like an aching bruise. No, no. _No_. He had to get out of here!

"What the _hell_ are you doing?"

Ranma was nauseous from the spinning. He could feel the bile rise in his throat, burning his eyes, but he willed it down. Then, rough hands grabbed him and dragged him back to the bed. When Ranma cleared enough of the cobwebs in his brain to realize what was happening, he immediately began to thrash. The hands were tough, however, and successfully pushed him back onto the bed.

"Let me go, you bastard! I want out of here! Get your fucking hands off me, you _prick_!" Ranma shrieked, lashing out with his whole body, ignoring his screaming limbs.

"Dammit!" Ranma recognized the voice from the man before. "Lend me a hand, will you!"

"You can't keep me in here! I'm not a goddamn animal! LET ME _GO_!"

"Ranma,_ please_...calm down!"

Ranma froze at the voice, and looked up to meet the worried hazel eyes of his fiancee. She watched him warily, surprised his struggle had suddenly ceased. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, her hands gripping his arms tightly, pinning him to the bed. Slowly, she loosened her grip and removed her hands.

"Akane...!" Ranma breathed. He bolted upright and pulled Akane into his arms. Akane wrapped her arms around him, and squeezed tightly.

"It's okay, Ranma. It's okay..." Akane said softly.

"Are you real?" Ranma whispered.

"Of course I am." Akane said, a smile in her voice.

The doctor cleared his throat loudly. Akane pulled away, causing Ranma to frown. Akane looked at the man, absently stoking Ranma's cheek as she spoke, unaware Ranma had the sudden urge to purr.

"Can you please get him some food, Curry? Nothing too heavy, all right?" she said.

The man, Curry, shifted on his feet, his lip twitching. He sighed, running a hand through his bronze hair. He nodded reluctantly, rolling his yellow eyes.

"Right, sure. Just make sure he stays put." Curry said, pointing a thumb at Ranma, who was still very much enjoying Akane's carresses and didn't hear him.

Akane nodded. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he behaves."

Curry walked out of the room, leaving Ranma and Akane alone in silence.

"He's a ray of sunshine, isn't he?" Akane joked, breaking the silence. She looked over at Ranma, who was staring up at her. He looked like he hadn't heard a word she'd said, but had a content, adoring look on his face. Akane sat down on the edge of the bed, and touched his good cheek.

"Are you okay?" Ranma asked quietly. His throat hurt from screaming.

"I'm fine," said Akane, gently rubbing her thumb along his skin. "I had a concussion, but that's the worst of it."

Ranma lightly touched under Akane's chin, and felt a small bandage there. "Your leg?" he inquired.

"It still smarts a little, but it's no big deal." Akane said. "You just worry about yourself, Ranma."

"What happened, Akane? I was out for two whole days." Ranma asked.

"Hibiscus explained that all the poisons that went into your blood all eventually made their way to your heart by travelling in your bloodstream." Akane explained. "He said every time one of them reached your heart, you'd get a strong hallucination. When you passed out it was because one of the stronger poisons in your system chose that moment to reach your heart, and it was so powerful you collapsed.

I was so scared; you were convulsing on the ground in some kind of seizure. They took you inside with Lufa. They tried to stop me from follwing but I managed to lose them. When I got to the hospital wing, the room was in a riot. You were thrashing around so much it took over five of the doctors to hold you down on the bed. They had to resort to the restraints. I wasn't sure if you were passed out or not, you were screaming so loud. I know whatever the poison was making you see, it was _really_ bad.

I tried to reach you, but then some of the other doctors pulled me out of the room. They took me back to my room and made me drink this bad-tasting juice, which turned out to be sleeping medicine. It put me under for a few hours, and when I woke up they told me I had a concussion and wasn't allowed to leave bed until they said I could. When I was finally better I went straight to the hospital wing. You were always fast asleep. Usually you were quiet except for the occasional word or two, but if you started up again then they'd pull me from the room for a while."

"What about Lufa?" Ranma asked.

"I never saw her, they wouldn't let me." Akane said. "She's okay, though. Curry told me they put her under with the sleep medicine they gave me, and she didn't feel a thing. She's still recovering, though; it's a slow process."

Ranma nodded. He was glad she was okay. He didn't know what he'd do if Lufa were gone. After the short time they'd spent together Lufa had become a very close person to him; he trusted her, he'd even go as far to say he loved her. If she had died, he would never have forgiven himself.

"Do you need anything?" Akane asked.

"A kiss would be nice." Ranma said, meaning it.

Akane smiled. She leaned in and kissed him gently; it was short and sweet, and she pulled away all too soon. Ranma frowned.

"Oh, stop pouting." Akane teased. "I'll kiss you more once you've gotten your hands on a toothbrush. And a bath. You've been a bed hermit for two days, you know." She wrinkled her nose. "You're kinda ripe, Ranma."

Ranma glared at her, realizing she was quoting him from that day back at the Red Dragon Inn, but her teasing smile made his frown fade quickly. "Fine," he said. "Can you just...sit with me, then?"

"Of course." she said.

Ranma shifted until his back was leaning against the headboard, he scooted over in the small bed, making room for Akane to do the same. She leaned in close to him, and gave his shoulder a quick kiss. Ranma bowed his head, burying his nose in her hair, inhaling her smell. His hand trailed from her wrist upward, sending a delightful tickling sensation up and down Akane's arm, making her shiver.

"Hey there, kid."

Ranma jumped, and looked toward the door. "Lufa!" he exclaimed, grinning.

Curry pushed Lufa into the room in a wheelchair. Lufa gave the two teens a small smile as Curry wheeled her to the bed next to Ranma's. Lufa had a small blanket drapped over her lower body, and Ranma's heart gave a flutter when he rememebered what would be beneath that blanket.

"Thank you, Curry. You can go get that food now, I'll take it from here." Akane said.

Curry nodded; he certainly wouldn't mind getting out of aiding to Lufa. He quickly left the room.

"Here, Lufa, let me help." Akane said, getting up out of bed.

Lufa waved her hand dismissively. "No, no. Don't trouble yourself, Akane." Lufa said.

Lufa removed the blanket, and threw it onto the bed. Ranma and Akane watched as Lufa manuvered herself until she could pull herself up onto the edge of the bed. Ranma couldn't help but stare at the stump. Lufa wore the same hospital garb as Ranma, but the black pant leg was tied off, and covered in bandages. She twisted her upper body, and pulled up her leg to grab the blanket. She shifted until her lower body was covered by the thin sheet. She propped up the pillows against her back. Then she looked at Ranma and Akane and threw her arms into the air, as if to say 'Ta-da!"

"See? Easy as pie," she said.

"Good to see your still as stubborn as ever." said Ranma.

"Hey, I can't become completely useless." Lufa said, nestling back on the pillows.

"Have you been thinking about getting a prosthetic?" Akane wondered.

"What's a prosthetic?" Ranma asked with a confused frown. It sounded familiar; he thought he'd heard Dr. Tofu say it once before to one of his patients.

"It's an artifical limb," explained Akane.

"Oh," said Ranma. Then he looked at Lufa. "What do you think, Lufa?"

Lufa looked at them, her eyes half-lidded. "No," she said. "I don't want a prosthetic. A wheelchair will make people empathetic to me and I can make up cool stories about my stump."

Ranma and Akane face-faulted.

"Don't use your disability to get _special treatment_!" he blurted.

"What's with all the damn noise?" Curry snapped, coming back into the room. He was rolling in a tray of food. "I thought I said to rest?"

Curry rolled the cart up to Ranma's bedside. Ranma realized how hungry he actually was; after being pampered with huge meals for so long, two days without it was making his stomach do back-flips, which was probably one of the reasons he kept getting rolls of nausea. He took a look at his meal, and dead-panned.

What the hell was _this_? This paled in comparison to the extravagant meals he was accustomed to being served on Phoenix mountain. On the silver tray was a single roll of bread, some thin-looking soup, and a glass of water.

"So what, is this my punishment for killing your Lord?" Ranma said in irritation. "This soup here... is sercretly the water from the sink full of dirty dishes in the kitchen, ain't it?"

Curry crossed his arms. "No," he said. "Unless, you'd rather have that _instead_?"

"Th-this will be fine, Curry. Thank you." Akane stammered.

Curry scoffed and left the room. Akane turned to frown at Ranma.

"You'd better behave!" Akane snapped. "They've done a lot for you and Lufa these past few days, and it's by the skin of your teeth! They'd much rather send us on our way for what happened to Saffron but instead they're taking care of you. I hate this just as much as you do, Ranma, but right now I don't care who takes care of you just as long as it happens. Now shut up and eat your sewer water."

"I ate better than this in the hole." Ranma grumbled, grabbing the bread, dunking it in the soup and taking a large bite, chewing loudly.

"That's because I rock at cooking." Lufa said with a smirk. "Akane's right, though, kid. They may be bitter and the food sucks, but at least they didn't kick us out onto the curb. I promise as soon as we're both good as new we'll get the hell out of this country and go back to Japan."

"You're coming with us?" Ranma said incredulously, mid-chew.

"Well, duh." said Lufa. "Where am I supposed to go? I drove a knife into my entire village's back, you can't honestly think I can go back welcomed with open arms? Kid, I'm as responsible as anyone here for the Amazon's demise. There's no way they'll let me back now. Besides, it's not like I'd want to. I've never wanted to be an Amazon in the first place, and now there are barely any left. Why go back to a place I've always hated and that is now on the verge of extinction? Ever since the day I followed you all into the woods when you were caught being rescued, I knew I was never going back."

Lufa looked at Ranma, flashing a genuine smile. "Saving you...was the smartest thing I ever did."

"Lufa, I..." Ranma began, but Lufa waved her hand through the air.

"You listen to your fiancee. Eat your sewer water." Lufa said.

Ranma looked back at his so-called 'meal'. "What gives with this junk, anyways?" he said.

"Ranma, do you really think you could eat an entire _lobster_ right now?" Akane sighed.

"Who said anything about a lobster?" Ranma said. "I could eat a whole freaking roast _pig_."

Akane gave him a look, but she broke into a smile when Ranma gave her a cheeky grin.

"Eat!" Akane commanded, unable to keep from laughing. "Or I'll dump that soup down your pants."

"One kiss for two spoonfuls." Ranma bribed. "No rip-offs, either. If I have to take two bites of this crap it better be a damn good kiss."

Akane couldn't stop the blush. She made the mistake of looking at Lufa, who was looking away, whistling quietly to herself. That only made it worse.

"I-I told you, no more kisses until you're cleaned up." Akane said. "No way I'm kissing you while you're eating_ that_."

Ranma made his eyes all big and sparkly, adding on a pout for emphasis. Akane squirmed in her seat.

"_Three_ spoonfuls?" he pleaded. "Plus a bite of bread. And a big gulp of water."

Akane chewed on her lower lip, trying to conjure up a glare, but she found it impossible to glare at him, something she was very unaccustomed to.

Akane sighed. "Can't say no to_ that _face." she mumbled.

Ranma grinned. "Awesome. Okay, lay one on me." he demanded, jabbing a finger at his mouth.

"Nope. You eat, then you get a kiss." Akane said.

"Nuh-uh! I specifically said I get a kiss,_ then _I eat!" Ranma complained.

"I don't trust you." Akane said simply.

Ranma's jaw fell. "Vixen!" Ranma blurted.

Akane smiled sweetly. "Soups' getting cold," she said.

Ranma gave her an icy look, then moved the evil look down to his food. He picked up the bowl and shovelled in three spoonfuls, set down the bowl and grabbed the bun in practically the same movement, took a huge bite, then grabbed the cup of water and took a large gulp while he was still chewing on the bread. The water tasted kind of funny, but he chocked it down with the bread, then looked at Akane and raised his eyebrows.

Akane giggled. "Good boy," she said. She leaned in and kissed him, making sure she stuck to the promise and didn't 'rip him off'. She lingered by his mouth after she broke the kiss, and gave him a quick extra kiss and a little nip on his lower lip as an added bonus. Then, she pulled away, smiling.

"Satisfied?" she asked.

"It'll...do," Ranma slurred, looking practically intoxicated.

He wolfed down more soup, finished off the bread, then practically choked on the water. Akane kept her side of the bargain. Ranma guzzelled the last of the water, and_ four _spoonfuls of the thin soup. He was rewarded for the extra spoonful by a longer kiss.

Suddenly Ranma broke away, as his head spun. His stomach did three backflips, and something acidic began to rise up his throat. Ranma swallowed the acid down, clamping his mouth shut.

"Akane, there should be an emesis basin under his bed." Lufa said. "You might want to get it...like, now."

"What's an emesis basin?" Akane asked.

"It should be shaped like a kidney." Lufa said. "Just hurry and grab it."

Akane got off the bed and knelt down on the floor, lifting up the bedsheet. She soon spotted a yellow, bean-shaped bucket, and pulled it out.

"This thing?" she said, holding it up.

"Yup," Lufa said. "that's the one. Give it to Ranma."

"Uh...'kay." Akane gave Ranma the yellow basin. He took it with both hands, and promptly showed Akane just_ what _an emesis basin is used for, as his meal came back up. He dry heaved for a moment, then started back up again. He sniffed loudly, gagged, spat. Spat a second time. He coughed, wiping his wet eyes on his arm.

"Called it." Lufa said. "I was going to say something to you when I saw you wolf down that food, but then I decided it'd be better if you learned for yourself the hard way."

Ranma put the yellow basin on the bedside table with a shaky hand, unable to look at it.

"C-coulda warned me," he croaked.

"Aren't you glad you didn't have that roast pig like you wanted? You'd have barfed up a kidney."

Ranma's face paled. "Please don't say kidney." he moaned. "Or barf."

"I can't wait to see the look on Curry's face when he comes back in here." Lufa said amusedly. "I wish I had a camera."

"Bleck," Ranma gagged, looking miserable.

Akane ran her fingers through Ranma's lank hair. "That tears it," she said. "Let's go back to our room, Ranma, and clean you up."

"Brilliant," Ranma sighed, as Akane grabbed the tray and put it back on the cart.

"What would you like me to tell Curry?" Lufa asked.

"Tell him the truth," Akane said simply, pulling the sheets off Ranma's legs. "Like hell I'm going to take orders from a bunch of birds who can hardly take care of my fiance when I can do a far better job on my own. Lufa, could we use your wheelchair for now?"

"Sure," Lufa said.

"I can walk, Akane." Ranma mumbled, slowly turning around and getting up off the bed. His legs shook and he staggered as he walked.

"Yeah, maybe like an eighty-year-old." Akane said, rolling her eyes as she wheeled Lufa's chair over. She wheeled the chair behind him and pushed it against the back of his knees, making him instantly fall backward and plop into the chair with a displeased groan.

"You'd make a lousy nurse," Ranma grumbled.

"Only to lousy patients," Akane said sweetly, her voice dripping with acid. "Come on, sweetums, lets get you that nice hot bath, _hmmm_?"

"Whoop-ee." Ranma said blandly as Akane rolled him out of the room.

"I'll just wait here," Lufa called.

* * *

"Honestly, he fell asleep." Akane grumbled, hands on her hips. She thought Ranma had been too quiet on the way to their room, even if he was sick. She rolled him into the bathroom adjoined to their bedroom. The bath had a Pheonix head as a faucet, its wings the hot and cold taps. She twisted the hot tap full blast, then went over and shook Ranma slightly.

"Ranma. Ranma, wake up." Akane said over the running water.

"Nuhh..." Ranma groaned, opening his eyes groggily. "Lowd..whoosh yellin'...?"

"Nobody's yelling, Ranma, that's just the water running." Akane said. "Come on, I'm going to give you a bath."

"I dun wann' do math..." Ranma mumbled, shaking his head and scrunching his face.

Akane blinked, confused, then shook her head. "No. _Bath_." Akane said, louder.

"Shhhh..." Ranma hushed loudly, swinging out his hand weakly, hitting Akane in the face. "Lemme shleep fer a minnut, 'kane. Dun wann' go ta shool jus' yet."

"You're not going to school!" Akane cried, losing her patience quickly. "You're getting a bath because you reek of vomit and I hate vomit and I will not kiss a boy that smells like vomit!"

"_Comet_? Theresh a comet comin'?" Ranma blurted. "We betta git outta here, 'kane!"

"I said _vomit_!" Akane yelled, ready to tear her hair out.

"Dun scream, 'kane, I got it unda cuntrul!" Ranma said victoriously, jumping out of the wheelchair. He stumbled forward instantly, and Akane lurched forward and caught him before he could hit the floor.

"What's _wrong _with you?" Akane said incredulously, struggling to hold them both up.

"Mm, knew dat water wash nuh good...tasted funneh..." Ranma mumbled against Akane's shoulder. Then, he gasped overdramatically. "It musta had dat sleepy medishin innit!"

"That would explain a lot," Akane mumbled. "Okay, how about that bath, huh?"

"Mm-hmmm," Ranma hummed. "Y' shmell good, 'kane."

"Thank you," Akane sighed, dragging Ranma over to the steaming bath. "Wish I could say the same for you."

"I puked." Ranma said with a sleepy frown. Then, he suddenly giggled. "Bleck!"

"You sure did, but I'm going to clean you right up." Akane paused in front of the bath, which was nearly full.

Ranma looked at her with a groggy expression, then at the bath, then back to Akane, then to the bath again.

"I fink I gotta b' naked first." he whispered loudly. Then he snorted, as if trying to hold in laughter. He started giggling uncontrollably.

"Yes," Akane said, blushing. "Yes, I think you do."

"Eeeeewww..." Ranma said.

Akane sighed. There was no way in hell Ranma would be able to undress himself. He was as high as a kite thanks to the powerful sleep medicine Curry had obviously spiked his water with. The thought made her blush beet red, but she knew she had no other option. She'd have to...undress Ranma herself.

"Okay, try and keep yourself upright for a second, will you?" Akane commanded. She heaved him up straight, then turned him to face her. He staggered slightly, but otherwise tried to do as he was told and refrain from falling over. Akane took a moment to collect herself, taking a deep breath.

"Yer blushin'," Ranma announced. He snorted with laughter again. "Yer keyoot when yew blush, ya know."

"Sh-shut up, moron." Akane snapped, grabbing the bottom of his shirt. "Okay, put your arms up."

"Woo!" Ranma sang, throwing his arms up limply, staggering backward a little from the movement. Akane tugged on his shirt to steady him, then pulled the shirt up over his head.

"I think it should be okay to remove this bandage here," Akane said to herself, eying the bandage on Ranma's shoulder. She pulled off the adhesive bandage, making Ranma yelp, but he quickly started laughing again like his moment of pain was funny somehow.

Akane tossed the shirt and bandage onto the wheelchair, unable to keep from staring at Ranma's exposed chest. Ranma watched her with a goofy, tired grin on his face as he swayed drunkenly from side to side. Akane ignored him, kneeling down and yanking off his pants.

"Oi!" Ranma burst into giggles again. He clumsily stepped out of the bundled pant legs. Akane gulped. He was down to only boxers now. Akane felt her face burst into flames from the heat.

"Y' wan' meh ta get those, 'kane?" Ranma pointed at his boxers.

"Y-yes, can you?" Akane asked, standing upright.

Ranma nodded sleepily. "Yew cun jus' shut those pretty eyes o' yers. I'll tell ya when I'm in ta baff, 'kay?" Ranma explained, a scholar-like expression on his face.

"... Okay." Akane said, shutting her eyes. She heard the faint shuffle of clothing, the padding of bare feet, then splashing, sloshing water.

"Imma make dis a bubble bath..." she heard Ranma mutter. She heard a squelching sound from a shampoo bottle.

"Woooo...bubbles, so many bubbles!" Ranma cheered. "Y' can look, 'kane."

Akane opened her eyes and faced the bath, which was now full of fluffy white bubbles, which Ranma was amusing himself by blowing out of his hands. Akane couldn't help but smile at her fiance's sleep medicine-induced antics, as he started making himself a bubble beard.

_He's like a little kid_, Akane thought while shaking her head.

Akane rolled up her sleeves, and went over and shut off the tap. She walked around behind Ranma and grabbed the shampoo bottle. She squeezed the shampoo into her palm, worked it into a lather, then started scrubbing Ranma's scalp. Ranma continued to play with the bubbles while Akane worked.

"M' tired," Ranma said suddenly.

"I know," Akane replied. She undid his braid, setting the elastic on the side of the tub. "It's the sleeping medicine. Just try and stay awake until I'm done, okay?"

"Will ya kiss me if I do?" Ranma asked.

"After we get your teeth brushed," Akane said, feeling like she was mothering a child. "I'll think about it."

"Mkay," Ranma said.

Akane grabbed the bath bucket and filled it with warm water. She dunked the water over Ranma's head, washing away the soap. Then she grabbed a bath sponge and took Ranma's arm. Looking closely Ranma had quite a layer of grime; she knew she did too once she was able to bathe after waking up from the sleep medicine. Akane scrubbed away the dirt, then moved to his other arm. Then she got his shoulders, back, legs, chest. Dunking another bucketful of water on him for good meaure, Akane pulled the plug from the bottom of the tub, and went to grab Ranma one of the bathrobes (which also had pheonix tails and fire patterns on them, and a huge flying pheonix on the back).

Akane didn't look while Ranma got out of the tub and into the robe. The relaxing bath hadn't helped his drowsiness; in fact, he was even more sleepy, but much more sober than before. Ranma obediently brushed his teeth. Too lazy to tie his hair into a braid, he tied it back in a ponytail. Then he asked Akane to find his clothes.

"Not any of the stuff_ they_ gave me," he said tiredly. "My own."

She found his black tank top and pants; Ranma seemed pleased to be back in his old, familiar clothes. She told him he could stay here for now, and go see Lufa once he woke up. Ranma simply nodded and crawled into their huge bed, dog-tired, the medicine coming back to pull him under again.

"Stay wi' me," Ranma told her, forcing his eyes to stay open.

Akane oblidged, laying down beside him. Ranma scooted in as close to her as humanly possible, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"Don' forget...t' kiss me," Ranma told her, his eyes fluttering closed.

Akane looked up at him, and kissed him softly. "Happy now?" she asked quietly.

"Mm," Ranma couldn't even nod. "...'kane?"

"Yes, Ranma?"

He mumbled so quietly she couldn't understand half of what he said. "...marry me, right?"

"Marry you?" Akane echoed.

Ranma grunted in response.

"Of course I am," Akane said. "We_ are _engaged already, dummy."

Ranma hummed. "Good," he mumbled.

Within seconds, he was snoring.

* * *

"This is freakin' nasty." Curry snapped.

"All a part of being a doctor." Lufa said calmly, watching as Curry washed out the emesis basin.

Curry scoffed. "Yeah, whatever, Amazon."

"Lufa is fine," Lufa said, unable to keep the ice out of her voice.

Curry ignored her, shutting off the tap and drying out the yellow basin. He stuffed it back under Ranma's unoccupied bed.

"Excuse me?"

Curry and Lufa looked up at the voice. Cologne hopped into the room on her stick, making Curry heft an eyebrow.

"May I have a moment alone with Lufa, my boy?" Cologne asked.

"Ah, sure. Make it quick, lady." Curry said, walking out of the room.

Lufa watched Cologne hop over to her bedside.

"Hello, grandmother." Lufa said in Mandarin. "I see you have survived."

"Luu Fa," Cologne said in the same tongue. "I have news regarding the tribe. I wish for you to hear it...regardless of your feelings."

Lufa nodded.

"In total, only twenty-two people remain of our tribe." Cologne said. "Twenty-three if we include you."

"Don't," Lufa said. "I'm not an Amazon."

"Nor am I," Cologne said. "Or the rest of us. Saffron knew the scrolls, granddaughter. He knew that if the entire tribe was utterly defeated in a war with another, then we had to forfeit all of our laws and drop the name of Amazon. Basically, we're not a tribe, but a race. A people."

Lufa nodded.

"You sided with Luan Ma, did you not?" Cologne asked.

"Yes," said Lufa. "I went with them the day Luan Ma was rescued. Beforehand I gave extra food to him when he was imprisoned. It was cruel what was being done to him, grandmother. Outright unjust and inhumane. I care not what you or any of the others think of me; I did the right thing. I did what I had to do."

"You will not be joining us." Cologne said it more like a statement than a question.

"No," said Lufa. "I will be going to Japan."

"Your leg," Colonge went on. "It was amputated, I hear."

"Yes," Lufa said. "Sao Pu cut me. It was very deep. There was nothing else they could do."

"And your sister..." Cologne inquired.

"Dead, grandmother." Lufa said quietly. "I killed her."

Cologne was silent for a time. The two stared at the other, the only sound in the white room coming from the dripping faucet.

"So," Cologne said. "This is goodbye, then."

"It appears that way." Lufa said.

Cologne breathed in deeply, closing her eyes."Considering there are no more laws to break, I can no longer hold you rightly in contempt for your actions." Cologne said. "In truth, I reward them. You remind me very much of Luan Ma; you're just as stubborn, just as much a rebel. Never listening to the rules. Perhaps that's why you helped him. You saw yourself within him."

Lufa shrugged. "I guess you could put it that way." she said.

"Take care of yourself, Luu Fa." Cologne said. "I hope you find much happiness."

Lufa smiled. "I already have."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

At long last, here's the sixteenth chapter of _Decode_. Took me long enough, eh? Well, I have no excuses for you. I wasn't held up in the hospital with a coma. I didn't have carpal tunnel syndrome. I didn't go temporarily blind. Nope. I was just being a goddamn lazy-ass and didn't bother writing. *is shot*

I'm sorry for such a horribly late update. Hopefully this chapter is a decent length, and is, well, decent in general. I decided to call this one _Rising From the Ashes _to tie this chapter in with the last one, _Of Ashes and Supernovas_. It's also a little reference to the phoenix, and it's kind of a fancy way to cover up the fact this chapter is a bit of a filler, lol.

Yes, some significant things happened in this chapter. Lufa lost her leg. The remaining Amazons were reunited, and were all told by Cologne they _aren't_ Amazons, but a race. You hear a bit more about Ranma's condition with the poison in his system, as well. This issue will be addressed further in the next chapter.

All in all, everyone is just "recovering", rising from the ashes of the war, hence this chapter's name. It's basically going to start winding down from here, as conflict is resolved and the climax has passed. Now its just about tying up all the loose ends. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I tried to shove in a bit of RanmaxAkane in there for y'all, and hopefully I got a giggle or two out of you from the bath scene, where Ranma's all tripped out on sleep medicine. :)

Stay tuned for Chapter Seventeen of _Decode_!

(I promise I won't take so darn long this time)

Jadells


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Aftermath

**C****hapter Seventeen**

Aftermath

The toll of a bell erupted all over Phoenix Mountain. Akane's eyes fluttered open, and her eyes met Ranma's sleeping face. He was out like a light, his mouth hanging open. It would take far more than a bell to wake him from this comatose.

Akane sat upright, rubbing her sleepy eyes. Evening had fallen on Mount Phoenix, she noted, as she looked out the huge window and saw nothing but black. The ringing bell raged on, and Akane got out of bed, knowing sleep was futile now. She walked out of her room, and was met by chaos.

All of the Phoenix gaurd rushed in one direction down the hall like a rapid. They all spoke at once, so loudly and frantically Akane couldn't tell what they all said in the jumbled mess. One repeated phrase reached her ears, however, loud and clear.

"The King is hatching!"

Akane gasped. Without further thought she threw herself into the wave of gaurds and followed them towards their destination, the throneroom. The double doors were wide open, and Akane was hidden well enough the gaurds didn't see her rush in with the rest.

"Halt!" Jeeves voice rang loudly over the gabber of the Phoenix men and women.

The noise cut off instantly. The large crowd stood in front of Jeeves, who stood at the top of the small staircase, holding out his taloned hands, demanding quiet.

"His majesty Lord Saffron is about to hatch into his third life," Jeeves announced. "May this time he be successful in his rule, and become the true, complete Phoenix King!"

"Long live the King!" the Pheonix shouted in unison.

"Mind if I cut in?"

The throng turned around, bumping Akane around like she was in a pinball machine. She craned her neck, trying to look around the Pheonix gaurds. She moved as one with the crowd as the figure came up beside Jeeves. It was Cologne.

"Filthy Amazon, how dare you intrude on the rebirth of Lord Saffron!" one of the gaurds near Akane shouted hotly.

"It's bad enough we have one of your kind in our hospital, after she slaughtered our king!" another boomed.

"I am not an Amazon anymore," Cologne said tightly. "I am merely an outside witness to the birth of the Phoenix King. Even in my three thousand years I have never seen something quite like this, and I would be honored to be a part of it, if you would allow me such a gift, Jeeves."

"How are we to trust you?" Masara called.

"Yeah, Lord Saffron wiped out your whole tribe, there's no way you wouldn't seek vengeance. How do we know you won't try and kill him the second he hatches?" Koruma said.

"Let me ask you this, child." Cologne said. "What good would it do to kill Lord Saffron? Would it bring back my tribe? No. Even if I wanted to kill him, he's immortal, he'd only come back to life again and again no matter how many times I tried to kill him. It wouldn't solve a thing, sonny boy, not a thing. I won't lay a hand on your Lord, you have my word."

"Very well, then." said Jeeves. "You may witness the rebirth of Lord Saffron."

"Thank you, Jeeves." Cologne said with a small bow. "I am honored."

One of the white-winged women came out from behind the orange curtain, carrying a large egg on a bright red pillow. She came up to Jeeves and bowed. Jeeves thanked her and carefully took the egg off the cushion, and the woman walked away.

Akane stared at the egg intently, watching as it shuddered in Jeeve's claws. The room went silent as everyone watched the egg, listening to the small, faint pecking noise that was coming from the egg. The noise became more frequent, louder, harder. Then, at last, a large chunk of the egg's thin shell broke away, flying through the air. Then several small peices, and Saffron's infant head broke out of the remaining shell and slime.

The Pheonix roared in applause, and Jeeves held Saffron aloft for all to see.

"Long live the King! Long live the King!" the Pheonix chanted.

Akane stared at the infant Saffron, as she was pushed and shoved around by the jumping and cheering Phoenix people. Suddenly, she saw Cologne move out of the corner of her eye, and she broke her gaze from Saffron.

Everyone gasped as the infant prince suddenly cried out, and began to wail loudly. There were three needles in his small, wet chest. Akane gasped, as she realized where she'd seen those needles before. As the Pheonix quickly noticed this, soon the room was in an uproar again, only this time in rage.

"It was her, it was the Amazon!"

"Kill her!"

"Wait, stop!" Akane cried, pushing her way through the crowd. "Stop!"

She broke out of the crowd, which had gone silent at the sound of her voice. Everyone started to whisper amongst themselves as Akane walked up to the staircase, staring at Cologne.

"Those needles," Akane said, pointing to Saffron, who still wailed loudly. "are Perfume's, aren't they?"

Cologne smiled. "You don't miss a thing, do you, girl?" Cologne said. "Yes, I found them in your armor, when you had been given sleep medicine. I came across them and I knew at once who they belonged to. We found Perfume's body in the forest a few days ago, frozen. I examined the needles closely, and recognized a few that I thought may come in handy." Cologne looked up at Saffron, who was practically screaming now. Jeeves had pulled the needles from his chest.

"What do those needles do?" Akane asked.

"Those particular needles were dipped in an ingredient that is also found in Formula 110 shampoo." Cologne explained.

Akane's eyes widened in recognition. "The shampoo that erases memory?" she recalled.

Cologne nodded. "The very same," she said. "When used as shampoo you press certain pressure points on the skull to erase select memory. When you use needles, it just erases memory in general, depending on how many needles you use and how long they're in for, it erases certain lapses of memory."

"Three needles," Akane said, looking down at the needles lying on the floor. "for three life spans."

"That's right," Cologne said. "and since he's lived so shortly in all three, they were in for long enough that now he shouldn't remember a thing."

"So, he won't remember about his plans to control China!" Akane realized.

"Exactly," said Cologne. She turned to Jeeves. "Now I'm quite sure all you want of Lord Saffron is for him to give you power and light, which is the duty of the Phoenix King. Ruling China was something he came up with on his own, correct?"

"Y-yes, ma'dam. Lord Saffron's intentions were all his own, but as his subjects we had to follow him no matter what, you see." said Jeeves.

"Since Lady Kima is gone, you're the only one left to take care of him until he grows, is that right?" Cologne asked.

"Yes, ma'dam, as loyal manservant to Lord Saffron, and with dear Lady Kima past, I am the one to tend to Lord Saffron until he has grown." Jeeves replied.

"Then I should hope you do a fine job raising him this time around, and that this time he is raised to become a good king, who's only intentions are for his people. Do we have an understanding, Jeeves?" Cologne went on.

Jeeves nodded. "I believe we do."

Cologne smiled. "Well, then the best of luck to you and your people, Jeeves." she said.

With that, she hopped down the stairs and out of the room. Akane went around the large crowd and followed Cologne out.

"Hold it!" Akane called.

Cologne turned around, and looked at Akane with a knowing expression.

"I think you know what I'm about to say." Akane said firmly.

Cologne nodded. "Yes, I think I have an idea." she said. "Is it how much you hate me, how you've always hated me?"

Akane scoffed. "Something like that." she said. "I won't waste my breath telling you what you already know. I have to get back to Ranma, anyways."

Akane brushed past Cologne and down the hallway.

* * *

Ranma awoke with a jolt. Groaning, he sat up, rubbing his head. He opened his groggy eyes, and noticed he sat in a barren field. The trees surrounding the clearing were scarce and charred black. The air smelled, and a dusty gray substance floated through the air. It stung his eyes. Ranma's breath hitched in realization. He was in the clearing; looking to his right and craning his neck, he could Mount Phoenix towering over him, through the dusty ashes.

"The hell...?" Ranma muttered.

What was going on? He was in the clearing? He'd been sure he was hospitalized at Mount Phoenix, being taken care of by some irate guy named Curry. Had it all been a dream? Ranma's head started spinning again. He shook it off, then looked around the clearing. At that moment, the ashes settled, and Ranma's head cleared. It was then he saw the bodies.

Gasping, Ranma scrambled backward, but he stumbled over something. He quickly realized it was another body. Yelping, Ranma got off the corpse. Darting his head left and right, Ranma saw he was surrounded, the clearing was a sea of bodies. Ranma could feel the panic rising in his chest, up to his throat, which clenched tightly. His breath came out in quick, dry spurts. No, no. He couldn't freak out. Don't panic, don't panic.

"Ranma,"

Ranma looked up, to see Akane standing there. She seemed unfazed that she stood inches away from dead Amazons. Then Ranma noticed what she was wearing. It looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. It looked like a white nightgown, that barely reached the middle of her thigh, with a little pale blue bow on it, in the middle of the collarbone. Then it clicked. It was the little dress she'd worn. When she was a dying doll.

"Akane..." Ranma whispered. "What are you...?"

Her face was blank, her eyes pitch black, so half-lidded he could barely see her onyx irises. Suddenly, she smiled at him. The tiniest smile. The smile she gave him before she-

There was a giant flash of white, a roaring in his ears. The flash was so bright, he had to shut his eyes. A razor-sharp wind blew his face, whipping around his hair; the heat blowing his face was so hot he thought the skin would melt right off his bones. It was gone as quick as it came, leaving just the humid air behind.

Ranma's eyes shot open. Akane was gone. Ranma looked around, shocked. Where did she go? He called her name, jumping to his feet. He looked down, a flash of white catching his eye. Dropping to his knees, he scooped her up. She fit perfectly in his palm, her tiny strands of hair tickling his fingertips. That puny, adoring smile was still on her lips, and slowly, her eyes closed.

"Akane..." Ranma choked out. His throat felt like someone had wedged a golf ball down it, and he squeezed his eyes shut as that familiar, clamping his teeth tightly together, hearing them grind loudly in his ears. He held the little doll to his face and screamed her name.

* * *

Akane ran into the room when she heard the screaming. Ranma was in bed, his face hidden in the pillows, screaming so loud and so raw it chilled her blood. He thrashed like a caged animal, his fists clenching the sheets, his whole body convulsing with his cries.

"No, please, _please_!" Ranma shrieked, his voice muffled by the sheets and pillows. "Akane, please!_ Akane_!"

"Ranma!" Akane cried, bolting towards the bed. She threw herself onto the mattress, grabbing Ranma and pulling her to him. He struggled in her arms breifly, but gasped loudly as he jolted awake. He instantly began to hyperventilate, gasping in air like he'd been trapped under water. Akane could feel warm tears rolling down her cheeks as she stroked Ranma's hair.

"A-Akane, Akane?" Ranma gasped.

"Yes, Ranma, it's me. You had a nightmare again. Shh, it's okay." Akane choked back a sob. "I'm here, I'm here."

"I th-tho...I thought..." Ranma felt his chest clench painfully, and his eyes burned. No, no. Men don't cry. They never, ever cry! "...thought you-you'd left me alone. A-all over again."

"No, I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you, Ranma, I promise." Akane whispered.

She pulled away, cupping his face. His eyes were glistening but he refused to shed tears. He stared at her, drinking her in, making sure she was undoubtedly real, that all of this was real. Ranma lurched forward and crushed his lips to hers. Akane was surprised at first, but quickly retaliated just as vehement. Ranma pushed Akane onto her back, their teeth kneading together with the messy furiousity of the kiss. Ranma's tongue darted out and ran along her bottom lip, his hands busy trailing across her neck and arms and stomach. Akane shivered beneath his touch, and Ranma growled with need.

Breathing heavily, Ranma moved his hands under Akane's shirt, making her breath hitch. His fingertips ran strange, unnamed shapes along her stomach. His mouth brushed along her collarbone, up to her neck. He took his time there, even nuzzling like a small child into the warm skin of her throat. When the skin he'd nibbled on was flushed pink, he moved to her ear. Akane sighed as his hot, ragged breath wafted into her ear, jumping slightly when his teeth nipped at her earlobe. He moved along her jaw, kissing and biting and licking as he liked, until he reached her mouth again.

Akane's eyes squeezed tightly shut as she felt Ranma bite down on her lower lip. He was never like this. Despite the fact they were more intimate with one another lately, Ranma's kisses were always gentle, as if he were afraid of breaking her. Now, he was rough and reckless, and didn't seem to care that Akane could taste blood. Their lips mashed together messily, noisily. Akane could hear the sharp clicking of teeth hitting teeth, snarling. Like he was some kind of animal.

"Ran-" he wasn't letting her speak; after some more bruise-worthy kisses, Ranma broke away long enough that Akane could speak. "Ranma."

"Hm," Ranma grunted, moving down her neck again.

"Stop."

This made Ranma halt. He stopped his administrations and looked up at Akane, looking surprised. "Stop? Why?" he asked.

"You're not yourself right now." Akane replied calmly. "I mean, I'm not saying I didn't like it, but..."

"So, what's the problem?" Ranma snapped, frowning.

"Ranma, all I'm saying is that..."

"Stop it!" Ranma exclaimed angrily, sitting up jerkily. "Stop talking to me in that damn pitying voice, like you're some kind of...bloody doctor, talking to some...some fuckin' deranged patient, or somethin'!"

"I'm not!" Akane cried, sitting up and staring at Ranma with wide eyes.

Ranma ignored her, scoffing loudly as he leapt out of bed. His body languge was gaurded and livid, with angry, sharp movements. His shoulders were tight, his fists clenched. Unsure of what to do, he stomped around the room, pacing. Akane watched him worriedly, biting her bruised lower lip. She'd never seen him this angry; she wasn't sure how to deal with him when he was like this. Whenever he was upset, he was extremely closed-off and, on impulse, eruptive. She knew that she had to tread lightly, make sure not to step on a land mine.

"Ranma, this isn't fair." Akane said quietly. "Don't get mad at me for something I didn't do."

Ranma laughed darkly. "Why not? You seem to think it's okay to do that to me." he quipped. "Awfully hypocritical of you."

"Ranma!" Akane shouted, her voice cracking. "Look, I...I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions about you all the time...but that's in the past now. I promise I won't do that anymore. Honest. This is different, though. You're saying I treat you like you're mad, and I don't. I_ don't_. You've just been through some very difficult experiences these past few weeks, and things have been very hard on you, and that's been affecting you, both physically and-"

"Mentally," Ranma finished. "_Right_?"

Akane chewed on the inside of her cheek. "Well, yes, but that's not to say that-"

"I hallucinate about things that aren't really there." Ranma said, cutting her off again. "I have no idea when I'm dreaming and when I'm awake. The daydream and the reality have merged together, and now I never know if what I'm seeing is just an illusion or the real thing. You tell me, Akane. Would somebody sane say something so crazy as that?"

Akane said nothing, not trusting herself to speak. Ranma stared at her, waiting, his eyes sharp and cold, his mouth set in a tight line. A minute of silence passed, and still Akane didn't speak.

"Yeah," Ranma spat. "didn't think so, either."

Ranma walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Lufa heard a lewd curse echo in the room. Perking an eyebrow, she looked up from her cup of ice, still munching on a mouthful of cubes. Ranma walked into the room, rather fast, Lufa noted. His eyebrows were furrowed, his expression dark. He grabbed a nearby chair, took it over to Lufa's bedside, and threw it down with a clatter. He klumsily plopped himself into the seat, crossing his arms and blowing out a loud breath.

Lufa watched him curiously. Usually Ranma moved with a natural grace, a normal assest of a martial artist. He was obviously troubled, judging by his expression and his body language. Not to mention the naughty language he'd been muttering under his breath when he entered the room.

"Kiss your mother with that mouth?" Lufa asked.

Ranma's hard eyes softened for a breif moment at the word 'mother', then went cold again. He said nothing in reply.

"_Brrr_," Lufa said. "Did it just get cold in here, or is it just me? Making my stump tingle."

Just then, Ranma reached over and placed his hand on Lufa's leg, or what remained of it. Lufa looked down at the hand, momentarily shocked, then looked at Ranma. His face was hidden by his bangs.

"You know, nobody will be able to see those pretty blue eyes of yours, what with all that hair in your face." Lufa said. She placed her hand over the one he had on her leg. "Tell me what's up, kid."

Ranma took a deep breath, then blew it out, tousling the ebony curtain that shielded his eyes from her view. "I yelled at Akane and now I hate myself." he muttered.

"Well, you are engaged." Lufa said. "Couples fight, kid, that's just how it is. You two act like an old married couple half the time. Akane even told me once that you two always used to fight."

Ranma shook his head. "This was different." he said. He opened his mouth to elaborate further, but then he closed it. Lufa watched him, waiting, but he didn't speak.

Lufa sighed. "Listen," she said. "I can't stand another minute in this bed. How's about we go for a walk, out to the woods. I think we could both use the fresh air, don't you think?"

Ranma stayed still for a moment, then slowly he looked up and met Lufa's eyes. He nodded.

* * *

Why did her crying have to be so loud?

Akane shoved her face into the pillow, trying in vain to block out the sounds. She couldn't seem to get them to stop, no matter what she did. She tried to be angry at him, but that made her hate herself, because she knew his behaviour was justifiable, even though she'd called it unfair. All she could do was drown in self-hatred and regret. Maybe, if she'd had just kept her mouth shut, he'd be here still, ravishing her whole body with kisses. To hell with that animal-like ferocity of his, that had worried her so much. What was there to be worried about? She'd liked it, hadn't she? It had excited her, seeing Ranma so passionate, so forceful, domineering. It was a side of him she rather enjoyed, and she certainly would not complain if she saw it again. If she ever did, that is. The horrible thought brought upon yet another bout of noisy tears.

"Miss Akane?"

Akane jumped, looking up from the soaked pillows. Sage stood there, looking very awkward and shocked. He looked like he was contemplating running, but was on the fence.

"Miss Akane, why are you...c-crying?" Sage asked, taking a hesitant step forward.

Akane sniffled, and wiped at her wet eyes. "I-it's nothing, Sage. I'm fine." she said. She laughed nervously, attempting a smile. "I-I guess I'm just a little homesick."

"Where's Master Ranma? Is he out of the hospital?" Sage asked, believing her white lie.

At the mention of Ranma, Akane's lip twitched. "Yeah, well...he's not exactly one hundred percent just yet, but he's a fast healer. Besides, he's not a big fan of hospitals. He doesn't stay in them longer than he has to."

"Miss Akane, you're crying again."

Akane now noticed the warm tears running down her cheeks, and quickly wiped them away.

"Um, Miss Akane, I don't mean to be rude but, could it be you're actually crying about Master Ranma?" Sage asked.

Akane sniffed again, wiping at her nose. "Wh-why would I do that?" she said.

"Is it because he's hurt, and you're worried?" Sage wondered.

"N-no," Akane said with a shaky laugh. "Like I said, Ranma is a fast healer. He'll be fine."

"Miss Akane," Sage said. "Uh, I'll admit I'm not very good at...er, talking to girls, but I'll help any way I can."

Akane gave a tiny smile. "Thanks, Sage." she sighed. "Well, it's about Ranma. We...got into a bit of a fight just now. Ranma is going through a really hard time right now, and its messing with his emotions. He left to blow off some steam, and I'm just...a bit angry with myself, I guess."

"Oh," said Sage, staring at the carpet. "I see."

"It'll be okay, though." Akane said. "Ranma and I fight all the time. This will...work itself out."

"Well, uh, I'm sure it will, too." mumbled Sage. "Master Ranma, he...uh, he loves you a lot, Miss Akane. The guys and I...we all see it. Everyone sees it. You'd have to be an idiot not to. Uh, so...yeah. Things will work out, Miss Akane, you'll see."

Akane smiled. "Thank you, Sage."

Sage blushed bright red. "Y-you're welcome, Miss Akane."

Akane giggled at the boy's shyness, and got off the bed. She walked over and pecked Sage on the cheek, and flashing him a smile, walked out of the room. Sage stood alone in the room for a minute, motionless. Then, he bolted out of the room to go and brag to Oregano.

* * *

"I should have lopped off my leg a long time ago." Lufa sighed.

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Quite saying things like that so casually. It gives me the willies." he said.

"A little to the left."

Ranma sighed. "Yes'm."

The two sat outside in the forest. Ranma was sitting on a rock, behind Lufa's chair, massaging her shoulders, much to Lufa's delight. Lufa seemed to rather enjoy being waited on hand and foot, and because he was guilty, he felt oblidged to obey her every command.

"Lovely day," Lufa said suddenly. "Makes you feel glad to be alive, no?"

"Mm," Ranma muttered. "It's a little hot, personally."

Lufa huffed. "You're awfully pessimistic for such an optimist." she said. She reached up and poked him on the jaw. "Chin up, kiddo."

"How can I chin up?" Ranma said with a sigh. "I totally ripped Akane's head off, and she was just worrying about me. I guess my emotions are all out of whack. Now she's probably cryin'...I hate it when she cries. Especially when I know I'm the one who made her cry in the first place."

"You and Akane have a strong bond, Ranma. It runs deeper than either of you can see, but it's there. You know how the other ticks, you can finish each other sentences, have conversations with just a glance and no words spoken." said Lufa. "I've never seen a bond like the two of you have. I suppose growing up in the place I did you wouldn't see such relationships. Yet to see it between the two of you, hardly even adults yet, is bewildering."

Ranma stared at the back of Lufa's head, thinking deeply. "I guess I never really saw it that way." he said quietly.

"Okay, it's your turn. Have a seat." Lufa said suddenly, gesturing to the ground in front of her. "Let's get you loosened up."

Later, Ranma dropped Lufa off at the hospital wing, then went to the training room. He walked into the room, his makeshift Tendo Dojo. He looked up at the wall, where the Tendo shrine should be. Instead, there was a scroll, with a painting of a phoenix in flight. Ranma glowered at the the orange, fire engulfed bird. If he ever saw another damn phoenix after he finally got off this mountain, it would be too soon. Ranma suddenly decided to prefom a kata.

It was a complex one his father had taught him when he was thirteen. He was ususally a fast learner when it came to anything martial art-related, but this kata had been frustrating to learn. It had taken several skinned knees and bruised limbs, but eventually Ranma was satisfied that he'd mastered it. If anything, when it came to the Art, he was a perfectionist. Nothing short of flawless would do.

To his immense irritation, he noticed he was sloppy. At this relization, he put more energy and vigor into his punches and he was finished the fifteen minute long exercise, he was panting and sweating bullets. Over his ragged breaths he just barely heard the sound of applause. Ranma spun around, seeing Akane standing at the entrance to the dojo. When she saw he'd finally noticed her, she smiled.

"How long have you been standing there?" Ranma asked through tired breaths.

Akane shrugged. "I showed up a few minutes ago. You were so focused you didn't even notice me." she replied. "I figured you'd come here. It may not be the dojo back home, but it's better than nothing."

Ranma just nodded. The two stood in silence for a while, the awkward feeling in the air getting larger with each second that passed by. Ranma shuffled his feet, scratched the back of his neck, looking anywhere but at her.

"Listen, I-"

Ranma and Akane stopped when they noticed they had once again spoken at once. Ranma could only stare at Akane, as she blushed and looked away. Maybe Lufa had a point; perhaps they did share some sort of deep bond that they didn't even see. Ranma cleared his throat nervously, making Akane look up.

"Uh, look...Akane, I'm..." he began quietly, but trailed off when he saw Akane shake her head slowly. She gave him a soft, knowing smile.

"It's okay, Ranma." she said. "You don't have to apologize."

"But, I..." Ranma started.

"Did I stutter or something? Stop trying to apologize, dummy." Akane said with a giggle. She walked up to him, and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm here for you, okay? Don't be afraid to come and talk to me if something is ever troubling you, all right? I told you before, don't close yourself up, especially after everything that's happened. You do that, and all the emotions you're damming up will get to be too much, and sooner or later that wall will break."

Ranma buried his nose in her hair. "I'm sorry." he said softy.

"I know. Me too." Akane said, her voice muffled by his shirt.

They stayed like that, wrapped in the other's arms, for a time. The tension slipped off of them like a veil, and when it did they both sighed. Akane gave him a strong squeeze, making his ribs ache, but he wasn't going to tell her to stop. After a while, they pulled away. The dojo was so oddly quiet, it made them awkward. They both gave a light, nervous laugh and averted their gaze. Ranma shuffled his feet, scratched the base of his braid; Akane watched a bead of his sweat trickle down his temple while twiddling her thumbs.

"So," Akane said, taking a step towards him. "we kind of got off track earlier, didn't we?"

Ranma looked up. "Off track?" he questioned.

"Do you want to...pick up where we left off?" Akane whispered, demurely. She twisted a strand of her hair between her thumb and forefinger. She stared at her feet, and stared nibbling her bottom lip.

Ranma blinked. Kami, how had he ever told her she wasn't cute?

"You're not going to stop me this time, are you?" Ranma said, just as quietly.

Akane's face went red from both shyness and shame. "No," she replied lamentably. "I won't."

"Well, then," Ranma took a step closer, and gently took her face in his hands, handling her like china. Suddenly Kasumi's soft voice called to him in his head.

_Do be careful with that, Ranma. It breaks very easily._

"If you insist. After all, I know I'm irresistable..." Ranma said with a chuckle, a breath away from her mouth.

Akane scoffed; she was so close the quick exhale of air ruffled his bangs. "Dummy," she muttered. "I think I'd live if you didn't kiss me."

"I wouldn't."

The kiss was gentle, slow. Fast; a tease. He pulled away too soon, and sniggered at her disapproving pout.

"Now what was that you were saying?" he asked, mocking.

"Impossible dolt."

"Maybe so, but I'm a magnificent kisser."

"It's the only reason why I put up with you." Akane rolled her eyes. "Now, are you going to back up that statement, or not, stupid?"

"You're so uncute, tomboy. You're lucky you're cute." Ranma said with a cheeky grin.

Akane deapanned. "That didn't make any sence." she quipped.

Ranma laughed. "I know," he said. "nothing in my life ever does, but that made more sence than anything I've ever heard. That's why I trust it."

Akane smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck, jerked him closer.

"Ranma?"

"Yup?"

"Kiss me, already, idiot."

Ranma chuckled breathily. "Okay, tomboy." he whispered, leaning down, watching her big hazel eyes fluttering down like shutters as their lips inched closer.

It was innocent, shy. He moved his lips, focusing his mind on how she instantly followed him, until they moved as one entity. Her tiny hands snaked through his hair, then gripped, tugging. He trailed his tounge along her bottom lip, then her top lip. Her soft sigh became a small moan, and her hands pulled tighter, yanking on his hair. Ranma let out a short grunt and deepened the kiss, sliding his tounge into her mouth and hungrily exploring. Akane made a noise Ranma didn't have a name for but it made him crazy. He dragged them down to the floor, and pinned Akane beneath him with his body. His mouth roamed; he brushed his lips along her jaw, down to her throat, where he focused his attention. He kissed the soft flesh, then sucked the sensitive skin into his mouth, nibbling gently. She breathed his name.

"I'm sure this is not what this room is intended for."

Akane yelped when Ranma practically ripped off a chunk of her neck when he bit down hard then pulled away with a gasp, scrambling off of her and looking up at the intruder, his face putting a Jamaican sunset to shame. Akane turned her head, following Ranma's gaze to the door. There Herb stood, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Y-Ya ever heard of knocking?" Ranma blurted, wiping his mouth with his arm.

Herb scoffed, and looked away. "The door was wide open. On my way here there were at least five Pheonix men who past me, talking about the 'show' in the dojo."

Ranma and Akane went red. Herb, uncaring of the teen's embarrassment, continued.

"Anways, I've been looking around for you. I've wanted to tell you that I am willing to offer you my services for your return to Japan."

Suddenly, Ranma forget his embarrassement and leapt to his feet. "You're saying you can get us back home?" he asked excitedly.

"Consider it my final favour to you," he said. "Also, a thank-you. If I hadn't decided to join you in your battle, I would have never discovered Saffron's true intentions. He planned to destroy what I had remaining of the Musk Dynasty. With such numbers like his against the Musk, we would have been annilhated for certain."

Herb's formal thanks made Ranma awkward. He cleared his throat and laughed. "Well then how are ya gettin' us back to Japan?" he asked.

"How do you think Lime, Mint, and myself got to Japan and back after my battle with you?" Herb said. "My boat has survived through years of Musk Dynasty history. She will certainly be equipped to return you to your home country."

"That's awesome! Thanks a million, Herb. We'd have no way of gettin' home without ya." Ranma exclaimed exuberantly. Herb simply nodded.

"When shall you be ready to depart? I'll need to go and retrieve the boat, of course." Herb said.

"We gotta wait for Lufa to regain her strength. She's coming back with us, but I want her to be one hundred percent before we start to travel." said Ranma.

"It will take a while to go and retreive the boat. I'll be leaving today, with Lime and Mint, to go and get it." explained Herb.

Ranma nodded. "I'll get Lufa to perfect health," he said with a grin. "then we can blow this pop stand!"

"I shall return within the next several days. Give my condolences to Lufa." Herb turned and left. Ranma listened to his retreating footsteps, and the quieter they became the more the news sank in. Then, Ranma looked down at Akane, who was still sitting on the floor.

"We're going home." he said.

Akane smiled, and nodded. "We're going home." she repeated.

Unsure of what to do, Ranma let his legs go out and he dropped to the floor. He stared off at nothing while Akane watched him. Then, the corner of his lips twitched. They twitched again, pulling into a smile, then a grin. He started to chuckle, then laugh. Mirth overtook him, and soon he'd fallen on his back, his whole body shaking with laughter. Akane stared, utterly confused by Ranma's sudden fit.

"What in the world is so funny?"

"M-My entire family," Ranma hiccuped between his giggles. "thinks I'm dead!"

"I don't see how that's funny, Ranma."

"Wh-what the hell a-are they going to th-think?" he was starting to choke on his laughter. He coughed, then started to settle down, the mad hysteria fading when he started to realize the situation. "What are they going to say? Oh, Akane! They'll think I'm a ghost! How is anyone supposed to accept that...that someone they thought was dead is suddenly back after not even a month, perfectly fine? How do you accept that? How do you believe that?"

"They will believe it, Ranma." Akane said gently. "Sure, they're going to be surprised. How can't they? Then, they'll be thrilled. They'll be so happy to see you're alive. They all love you so much, Ranma. Your mother, Mr. Saotome. My dad, my sisters. They were as upset as I was when we all thought you'd died. All the explaining can wait until later; family comes first."

"Explain? How can I explain everything that happened here?" Ranma shook his head, shutting his eyes. "They shouldn't know. I couldn't even tell them about what happened the last time we were here."

"Then they don't have to know," said Akane. "Just tell them the basics, and the rest...that'll be our burden." She scooted over and rested her hand on Ranma's chest. "It's going to be okay, Ranma. Whatever comes our way, we've always been able to conquer it. Together. We'll get through this just like we always do. I promise you that."

Ranma looked up at Akane and managed to smile. He reached up and brushed her cheek with the tips of his fingers.

"Right," he said. "Together."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

What a liar I am. What did I say in the last AU? *looks at last author's note*

_(I promise I won't take so darn long this time)_

Yeah, that was it.

It's been two months since I posted_ Rising From the Ashes_. I ran into a bit of a writer's block about half-way through this chapter, that pretty much knocked me off my game for several weeks. Then, I was just too darn busy to even work on the chapter. I was in Chicago on an art trip last month, school in general has been busy, and whenever I opened up WordPad to attempt writing, I'd stare at the page for five minutes, say "I got nothin'," and do something else.

Well, finally finally finally, I grew a pair and got it done. A million thanks to my friends, who are just as much my fans. If it weren't for all the commands of "Finish the damn chapter!" and "Work on_ Decode_, wanker,"...well, this chapter probably wouldn't be here right now.

In my opinion, this chapter is pretty damn short. I'm hoping this story has only one chapter left to go...then an Epilogue. So the next chapter will probably be pretty long so everything I need to cover is covered. Then I'll wrap it up all nice and pretty with the Epilogue. Okay, cool, it's settled! :D

To everyone who has been with me from the very beginning, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You have been so very patient and kind and amazing. It's been a great ride, and I'll be sad when it is all over. We're almost at the end here, folks! Bear with my dreadful updating...I swear I won't take two months this time, I promise!

Stay tuned for the 19th (and final!) chapter of _Decode_!

And as always: review, review, review! Everyone is always saying it makes them write faster, and that's because it's _true_! So hop to it, duckies!

-Jadells


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Family & Futurity Pt1

**C****hapter Eighteen**

Family and Futurity: Part I

"I'm hungry." Ranma grumbled.

Akane sighed in exasperation. "I heard you the first eight times you said it, Ranma." she muttered.

"It's freezing out here!" Ranma cried suddenly, rubbing his bare arms while his teeth chattered. "Maybe I should've mooched a few of those shirts they let me have...then again, I certainly didn't want a memento from that place."

"Dummy," Akane shook her head. "You should have at least kept a few. They were nice shirts. Besides, the Pheonix were very generous to us...well, this time around, anyway."

Ranma scoffed. "Yeah, until that punt prince backstabbed us and nearly killed us all. Again." he said under his breath, still rubbing his arms, now covered in goosebumps.

"Well, a shirt is a shirt. At least you would have been warm. Honestly, you're so stubborn." Akane admonished.

"I'd rather freeze." Ranma ground out.

Akane sighed in defeat, and wrapped her arms around Ranma's shoulders, running her hands up and down his cold arms for extra heat. "Better?" she asked.

"Thanks," he said. "Where the hell is Herb, anyways?" Ranma looked up and down along the wide stretch of water, and still saw no sign of the prince. "Idiot. Keepin' me waitin' in the cold."

"He'll be here, Ranma. He promised, after all." Akane said.

"Well, I hope he turns up soon." Lufa said. "This chilly weather is making my stump ache."

This was the first time Lufa had spoken up since they left Mount Pheonix. She'd been resting her eyes, listening to Ranma and Akane's back and forth about bad mementos and keeping warm. She'd not been too pleased when Ranma came bursting into her room in the wee hours of the morning, loudly claiming today was the day they were going back to Japan. Although it was good to see the kid so happy, he was much too loud for her liking. Ranma ended up having to drag the sheets and pillows off her, and, ignoring her protests, rolled her out of the room.

"Y'know, we might have a chance to sneak back and nab a few goodies from the kitchen." Ranma spoke up, voice hopeful. "Herb is probably takin' his sweet, princely time."

"I thought you were the one who said, 'If I ever set foot in that damned place again, it'll be too soon'?" Akane said, doing a freakishly good job at immitating Ranma, which made Lufa raise her eyebrows.

Ranma shuffled his feet. "Well," he said. "at least the food was good."

Akane rolled her eyes. "Herb will probably be here any minute. No turning back now. Don't chicken out just because you're hungry."

"They were having_ lobster _for breakfast, Akane. _Lobster_. When will I_ ever _have lobster for breakfast, ever?" Ranma whined.

"I'll make you a deal, kiddo. I'll make you a lobster breakfast whenever you want one, once we get back home. Okay?" Lufa said, craning her neck to look up at Ranma, who stood behind her, gripping the handle bars of her chair.

At the thought of Lufa making him a huge lobster breakfast, Ranma grinned. "You gotta deal." he replied.

"Good," Lufa said. "now shut up and let me take a nap."

Ranma laughed. "Okay," he said, in a quieter tone. He reached down and pulled Lufa's blanket (which she'd stolen from her room at the mountain because the softness was 'impossible') to cover more than just her legs. Lufa smiled lazily and nestled into her chair. Just then, there was a glimpse of a boat in the distance, and Ranma knew from the large dragon statue attached to the bow that it could be nobody else but Herb.

"All right! 'Bout time, Herb!" Ranma shouted, making Lufa jump.

"Well, it was good while it lasted." she sighed.

Ranma could see from even as far away as the boat was the Musk boys waving frantically as they ran to the front of the boat. Ranma waved back, smiling. Hoo, boy. It was going to be one hell of a trip, what with all those rowdy Musk kids on the boat with them. If Lufa had any hopes of resting, it was all out the window now.

"You going to survive?" Ranma asked, leaning down to whisper in Lufa's ear.

"Maybe," she said. "if I can forge some kind of earplugs out of...bellybutton lint or something." She sighed.

Ranma shook his head, sniggering. The boat had pulled up to the shore, and Herb floated gracefully off the boat and onto the land, making no noise at all. Ranma gave him a cheeky grin which Herb didn't return; but Ranma knew the guy was too uptight for that kind of thing. So, he decided to make him more uncomfortable. He walked over and slugged Herb in the shoulder.

"Hope this thing can make it over." Ranma jeered.

"My boat is highly capable of taking you back to Japan, I promise you." Herb muttered, crossing his arms and looking out over the water. Ranma snickered.

"Ah, I'm just playing with ya, Herb. In all seriousness, I really am thankful you're doin' this for me. We woulda had no way to get home otherwise. So, honestly. Thanks a lot." Ranma offered Herb a genuine smile. Herb at least had the decency to return the gesture.

"You're welcome, Saotome. Now, then, climb aboard." Herb said, going back to the boat.

"Don't mind if I do!" Ranma crowed, grinning again as it all finally settled in. This was it. Finally, he was going to go home. He ran over to Lufa and grabbed the handles of her chair, trying to be careful as he pushed her over the rugged terrain. Lufa rested her elbow on the armrest, putting her cheek in her palm, as the chair made her jitter up and down. Her bleary eyes glared at the waving tides, commanding them to be still so she could at least have some shred of hope about not being seasick.

"Wait!"

Ranma stopped Lufa's chair abruptly, turning at the familiar voice. A figure ran towards them, waving his arm through the air as if in hopes of being seen, but it was easy to be seen with his bright white robes and coke-bottle glasses.

"Mousse..." Ranma said under his breath.

Mousse caught up to the group, slightly out of breath. He stopped a moment to collect some air, before looking up at Ranma.

"I was informed you were all heading off today." he said. "I wanted to see you guys off. I mean...after everything, well..."

Ranma raised a hand to silence the Amazon. "I got it, Mousse. I know." he looked up to meet Mousse's seagreen eyes, and they reminded him of the stretch of water behind him that would take him home. "Thanks for coming." Ranma held out his hand.

Mousses grasped his hand and shook it firmly, smiling.

"You've come a long way from that broken boy in the cellar." Mousse said quietly. "I'm glad to see that old light in your eyes." _Although it's not as bright as it used to be_, Mousse added mentally to himself.

Ranma chuckled, and shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, you ain't gonna get rid of Ranma Saotome that easily." the attempt at a cocky bravado was weak, and Mousse heard it. Ranma shook his head, and looked at Mousse with a sudden sternness.

"Thank you," he said. "for all you've done. For telling Akane about me, even though you could have been banished, or worse. For helping her get here, and find me." Ranma's words started to sink in to himself, and realization crossed over his features. He turned around to look at Lufa, who Akane had turned around to face him. Although her mahogany eyes still held the weariness of her injury, she still managed to smile warmly at him. Ranma smiled back. Besides Akane, Lufa had to be the strongest woman he knew.

"Lufa," he said. "you know what I'm going to say, because...I've already said it about a hundred times. I could say it for the rest of my life, though, and it still wouldn't be enough. You went back on your entire tribe, your family, to help one measly outsider from starving to death, even though all you knew about me was my name. You saved my life, Lufa. I can't stress that enough. You have to be...one of the most amazing people it has ever been my honor to have met, and have as a friend. If this one time will count for the millions of times I would say it again, then, this is it. Thank you, Lufa. Times a million."

"You're welcome, times a million." Lufa replied. "I'm sure you can make up for it for being my personal slave for the rest of your life. Don't look so scared, kid. I'm not completely helpless, you know. Just grab a few things from top shelves and push me around when my arms get tired, and your debt is paid."

Ranma nodded, smiling widely. "You got it." he said.

"Hey!" Oregano boomed, leaning over the side of the boat. "Enough with the sappy goodbyes already! Come on, let's go!"

"Hold your horses, we're comin' already!" Ranma called back. He turned to Mousse and grinned, giving him a little farewell salute; flicking his two first fingers in Mousse's direction. "Don't be a stranger now, Mousse. Drop me a line now and then, ya hear? Maybe one day you can drop by Nerima again."

Mousse nodded. "Yes," he said. "Perhaps one day. Take care, Saotome. You be good to Akane, or I'll tell Ryoga to kick your ass."

Ranma looked over his shoulder at Akane, who was looking past him to wink at Mousse.

"After everything I've done for him?" Akane said. "He'll be sure to behave."

Ranma smirked, raising an eyebrow at Akane. "I'll be good, tomboy." he assured her.

"You'd better."

"OI! Let's go already!" Oregano hollered.

"We're comin', we're comin'! See ya 'round, Mousse. Take care!" Ranma went over and grabbed Lufa's handles and pushed her towards the ramp the Musk boys had set up so everyone could climb aboard. Akane looked at Mousse and smiled; Mousse did the same.

"Be safe, Mousse. Good luck." Akane said. "Thank you, again. For everything. I guess true friends can be found in the strangest of places. It's hard to believe back when I first met you I was almost turned into a duck because of you and you're little grudge on Ranma."

Mousse looked nervous at the mention of the old memory. Akane laughed.

"Bygones, Mousse. I'm certainly used to it by now; after all, you have to be when you're engaged to Ranma Saotome." she said with a giggle. Mousse noticeably relaxed and let out a chuckle in agreement. The laughter wore off and Akane took a few steps towards Mousse and gave him a small hug, which Mousse returned without hesitation. It was hard to imagine that, not barely a month ago, she never would of thought of embracing with the Amazon duck-boy, but now she could easily hold him close as a true, genuine friend. The thought brought prickling tears to Akane's eyes, and she let go of Mousse and hastily brushed them away.

"Goodbye, Mousse." she said quietly. "I hope we see each other again, someday."

Mousse nodded. "I hope so, too." he murmered. "Goodbye, Akane."

"Yo, Akane!" Ranma called from the boat, making Akane and Mousse look up. "Come on! It's Nerima or bust!"

Akane laughed. "I'm coming!" she turned to Mousse and smiled, then ran towards the boat. Mousse watched them go, as Chamomile came up and took Akane's bag, and the rest of the Musk boys surrounded Ranma and Akane, chattering in excitement.

"Casting off!" was the chorus cheered from the ship, and the boat pulled away from the shore and out to sea. Mousse caught sight of Ranma and Akane waving at him, surrounded by the Musk boys. He could still see a glimpse of Lufa's soft smile, as she waved tiredly. Mousse smiled, and waved back. He watched as the boat grew smaller and smaller in the distance, until it was nothing but a speck in the vast blue ocean.

"Bie lao." he whispered.

"Mu Tzu..."

Mousse turned to see Shampoo come slowly up beside him, her eyes on the tiny dot in the sea that grew smaller. Tears were swimming in her large red eyes, and she didn't bother to wipe them away. Mousse shuffled closer to her, and grasped her arm gently, comfortingly. Shampoo reached up and stroked his fingers as the tears escaped and fell down her cheeks. Mousse turned her away from the water, and together, they walked away from the shore.

* * *

This was the best kiss yet.

Akane giggled between their lips, and Ranma pushed her harder up against the mast. The wood ground into her back, but she felt no pain. Her body was like air, her heart like a bird in flight. She felt weightless and free and happier than she had ever been in her entire life. Ranma sighed in ecstacy that he wasn't bothering to conceal, running his fingertips over her arms, stomach, cheeks, and through her hair. Akane wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him so close she thought they would mold into one being. Their mouths were pressed together so firmly Akane knew they would bruise. They broke away breifly to inhale the ocean air. Ranma whispered her name, and it tickled her lips.

Suddenly, there was a loud, animal-like cry. Ranma and Akane jumped, then looked up at the crow's nest, where Pepper and Oregano leaned over the edge, howling down at them. Ranma sighed, looking back to Akane, who was giggling.

"Something tells me we aren't going to get much privacy on this trip." Ranma muttered.

"Let 'em watch." Akane whispered, pulling him back to her lips. Ranma groaned, pulling away.

"Dammit, Akane." he breathed. "I had some nerve, always callin' you unsexy."

Akane blushed, and her eyes glittered with glee. The beast inside Ranma wanted to kiss her right then and there until she couldn't see straight, but he restrained himself with difficulty so he could enjoy the view. The sun was rising in the sky, painting the sky brilliants shades of pink, orange, and pale yellow. The beams of light hit Akane's face, making her eyes shine like jewels and her smooth skin the colour of cream. Ranma had the urge to taste her skin, to see if it did actually taste like cream.

"Ranma!" Akane burst into giggles suddenly. "Your face puts the sky to shame! How did you get so red so fast?"

Ranma buried his crimson face in the sanctuary place between her neck and shoulder; a perfect place where he could nuzzle his nose into her soft, sweet-smelling hair if he felt so inclined, and if he felt devilish enough, take a nibble at her earlobe-a known weakspot of hers. Ranma decided it best not to spoil the mood, however, as tempting as it was to make her squeak in surprise like she did everytime he decided to bite her ears. He nestled into his favourite spot, a place even more sacred to him now than the Tendo roof; he especially enjoyed how his head seemed the perfect size, as it fit just right into the curve of her neck. Ranma turned his head and kissed the soft flesh there, smirking when Akane jumped slightly.

"We should find our room." Ranma whispered against her throat. He felt Akane shiver.

"Yeah," she said. He didn't miss the tremor in her voice. "Herb said it was the second last one. On the left."

The two descended below deck, which lead them to a thin corridor which had doors along both walls, as well as a single door at the end of the hall, which Ranma inferred was the 'captain's quarters': Herb's room. Ranma and Akane walked down the corridor until they reached the second-last door on the left-hand side. Ranma glanced at Akane, then opened the door. Akane's bag had been placed on the bottom bunk of the small bunk bed that sat on the far wall of the room, built into the wall. Two small, circular windows were on the wall, giving a small view of the outside for the top and bottom bunker.

"Looks cozy." Akane said with a smile.

Ranma nodded in agreement. "Dibs on top bunk." he said, looking at a deadpan Akane with a cheeky grin.

"What are you, five?" Akane snapped.

"Hey, one is never too old for the top bunk. Actually, I think the rule is 'oldest kid always gets top bunk', so I win."

"Is everything a contest to you, Ranma Saotome?" Akane asked, hoping tacking on his last name would add some intimidation. It didn't work.

"We're in training, Akane Tendo." he replied, poking her in the cheek. "Everything should be a contest."

"So, what about a race to the top? Readysetgo!" Akane scurried to the bunkbed and grabbed the ladder.

"Hey! Cheater!" Ranma cried, running up behind her and grabbing her hands, pulling them away from the bars. Akane let out a shriek as she toppled backward onto his chest then burst into giggles. He grabbed her, locking his arms around her so she couldn't move. Akane didn't try to break free; rather she leaned back against his chest further, closing her eyes with a peaceful smile on her face.

"You know, we can come to a compromise." she offered. "We can always share."

Ranma hummed thoughtfully. "That was easy in the last bed we had." he replied. "It was practically the size of a football field, after all. This puny little bunk, however...well, I've never been good at sharing."

"Dummy!" Akane laughed, trying to elbow him, but his arms were locked around her like steel. "Fine, then! See if you get any of this then!"

"Oh?" Ranma questioned.

"Didn't it clue in, stupid?" Akane huffed.

Ranma did the math. _Alone. With Akane. In a tiny bunkbed. Sharing one of the bunks. Impossible not to snuggle up close to each other._

"I take it back! I'll share, I promise!" Ranma yelped.

Akane snickered. "Are you sure about that?"

"I am, I am!"

Akane smiled. His arms had loosened so she turned around in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him tightly to her. She looked up at him, beaming. She reached up and planted a kiss on his nose.

"You'll see, Ranma. Sharing is a wonderful thing." Akane laughed.

"I'm sure it is." Ranma said. He leaned down so that their faces were level. "Why don't you show me how great it is?"

Smiling coyly, Akane grabbed Ranma's shoulders and pulled him towards the bunkbed.

* * *

"Hey, Thyme, have you seen Master Ranma or Miss Akane?" Hibiscus asked, as he and Thyme made fishnets.

"I haven't. Not since we cast off, that is." Thyme replied. "The boats' only so big, with not a lot of space on deck. They probably went below to their quarters."

Hibiscus nodded. "Yeah, probably." he agreed.

Suddenly, the two boys leapt out of their skin as Pepper and Oregano slid down from the crow's nest and landed on the deck with a clatter, laughing loudly as they went.

"What the heck is so funny?" Thyme asked, holding his chest as he willed his heart to slow down. "You scared us!"

"We were just spyin' on Master Ranma!" Pepper cackled. "He was up here earlier with Miss Akane, and they were totally eating each other's face!"

"Yeah, so what?" Hibiscus grumbled, blushing a little when he remembered the last time he'd seen Master Ranma kiss his mate, Akane. It was during the Amazon battle, when their group were resting by a river. Master Ranma had been arguing about something with Miss Akane, and then, the next time he looked, they were suddenly kissing.

"Yeah, I mean, Miss Akane is Master Ranma's mate. They're allowed to kiss each other." said Thyme, also recalling the memory of the day by the river.

"When they noticed us, Master Ranma's face went as red as fox pelt!" Oregano hooted.

"Foxes are orange, dumbass." Pepper grumbled, pointing to his fox pelt cap.

"Shaddup, Pep, y'know what I meant!" Oregano shouted.

"Okay, so you managed to embarrass Master Ranma. Then, what happened?" Thyme asked.

"He looked like he whispered somethin' to Miss Akane, then they went below deck." Pepper suddenly sneered. "Betcha I've got an idea of what's goin' on down there."

"Oh, gross, Pepper!" Hibiscus said in exasperation, rolling his eyes. "You two should grow up already. You two are the oldest for cryin' out loud!"

"Gee, you two are no fun!" Oregano scoffed, putting his hands behind his head. "You two are less exciting than watching grass grow. Com'on, Pepper, let's go get Lime and Mint; they'll wanna see this."

"See what?" Thyme asked, raising an accusitive brow.

"What else, stupid? We're gonna go down and see what those two lovebirds are up to!" Oregano said with a grin. He and Pepper went off in search of Mint and Lime.

"Hey, you two! Come back here! Leave Master Ranma and Miss Akane alone!" Thyme shouted.

"Yeah, get yer butts back here and help us with these fishnets!" Hibiscus yelled.

"Sucks to yer fishnets!" Pepper and Oregano snapped.

Thyme growled in irritation, then went back to his task. "Idiots." he grumbled.

"I bet Master Ranma is going to rip their arms off," Hibiscus said. "then beat them to death with them."

Thyme nodded. Then, he looked up. "You know," he said. "that would be fun to watch."

Without another word, the boys abandoned the incomplete fishnets, and followed Pepper and Oregano.

* * *

"You hear anything?"

Oregano swatted his hand towards the boys, who all sat crouching outside Ranma and Akane's room. Oregano had his ear pressed against the door, with his finger to his lips to command silence from the group.

"Shaddup, I'm listenin'," Oregano hissed under his breath. His eyes travelled upward in concentration as he listened intently for any noise coming from the room.

"Sounds pretty quiet in there," commented Mint. "perhaps they just fell asleep."

"Hey, I think I heard a girl's laughter." whispered Lime. "Was that Miss Akane or your stomach, Mint?"

"_Shh_!" Oregano ordered, casting a glare at Mint and Lime.

"What are you all doing outside of Master Ranma's quarters?"

The group of six looked up to see Mace standing over them, looking as disapproving as he could without seeming too righteous-it would only make Oregano angry with him. However, his presence alone angered Oregano. The bear-child shot Mace an evil look.

"Beat it, Mace. It's none of your damn business what we're doing." Oregano said in a low voice.

Mace crossed his arms; his lips plastered crookedly on his face, unsure whether to frown or look afraid. He steeled himself, keeping himself in place. Whatever these guys were up to, it was no good. Couldn't they leave Master Ranma alone?

"You shouldn't be here. Hilbiscus, Thyme, Master Herb saw that you two abandoned your job of making fishnets. You two are usually good to stick to your work; you should know better than to run off and play silly games on Master Ranma. You guys are all nearly adults, and the prince's kinsmen. Therefore your jobs should come first...not these foolish tricks. Now I'm not going to tell Master Herb because I don't see the point. He'll deal with you himself anyway when he sees you've all abandoned your jobs once again to go and play." Mace paused to let out a long sigh. "Now leave Master Ranma alone. He's just spending some time with his fiancee, because that's what fiancees do. Just because you're all so jealous and starved of a woman's affections doesn't mean you have to pick on Master Ranma. He's been through a lot more than any of you can imagine, and he deserves to be left alone to spend some quality time with Miss Akane, and not be interrupted by a bunch of obnoxious kids."

Oregano stood up none-too-gracefully and growled at Mace.

"Like hell I'm gonna sit here and listen to a creepy twerp like you lecture me!" he spat.

"Oregano, he's got a point..." Thyme began weakly.

"Shut yer face!" Oregano barked, turning on Thyme. He jabbed a finger towards Mace as he looked at Thyme. "You tellin' me yer gonna take sides with him and listen to the crap he's spewin'? Who the hell does he think he is, our freakin' _mother_?"

"Oregano, stop being such a jerk-off and just shut your mouth." Hibiscus said hotly. "For cryin' out loud, why the hell do you always gotta bite people's head off and act like a bloody toddler, throwing a tantrum left and right. Not to mention, you're always bullying Mace ever damn oppourtunity you get. Yeah, he can be a bit of a weirdo...but he's like family! He's practically your brother and you treat him like shit. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Y'know, Mace gives me the willies sometimes, yeah, but...they got a point, Oregano." Pepper spoke up quietly, scratching the back of neck awkwardly. "You're a total ass to Mace just because you're scared of spiders. Y'think it's his fault he's got spider blood in him? He can't help that, doofus. It's not like he chose to be half-spider or nuthin', no more than you chose to be part bear."

Oregano looked around at all the boys, who by now were all giving him a disapproving look. Oregano turned to Lime, but even he crossed his arms and shook his head. Oregano scoffed, clenching his fists.

"Screw you all!" he shouted. "You can all go eat shit, the lot of ya!"

"Such naughty language. It's giving me a headache." The boys all jumped and turned to see Lufa sitting in her chair, drumming her nails on the armrest. She raised her eyebrows as she regarded the boys. "Your mothers wouldn't be very proud of any of you boys, even if they have the mentality of animals. You all ought to have your mouths washed out with soap. Now, why don't you tell me what the problem is here that is keeping me from my beauty sleep."

"Uh...w-we were just telling Oregano what a di...I mean, uh...disgusting person he's being." Hibiscus stammered, lamely correcting himself.

"I can treat this little puke however I want to! He ain't got no right to tell me what to do, sayin' I'm slackin' off from duties. Just what the hell did he do during that war with the Amazons, huh? I barely saw him! He was probably whimperin' up in some tree somewhere like a baby!" Oregano jeered.

"I set traps." said Mace quietly.

"Wazzat?" Oregano asked rudely.

"I said, I set traps. For the Amazons. I'd wait in a tree until one of them walked into the trap, then I'd come and knock them unconscience." Mace explained calmly.

"Effective without being permanently deadly." stated Lufa. "Sounds to me like Mace was more involved with the battle than you thought, Oregano. Actually, as a matter of fact, he's probably one of the main reasons my people are not entirely wiped out. He let them live."

The boys stayed silent, even Oregano having the respect of honor to stay quiet. His shoulders flumped in defeat. At Oregano's visible truce, the rest of the boys instantly relaxed.

Lufa smiled. "Now, Oregano. I think you ought to say something here to Mace." she said. "If only just this once. Then the both of you can remember this moment the rest of your days and you never need to repeat it again. Well?"

Oregano looked away and shuffled his feet uncomfortably. Feeling Lufa's warm yet commanding eyes upon him, he forced himself to look Mace in the eye, trying not to shiver at the dark onyx irises.

"M' 'rry." he mumbled.

"What was that? I don't think he heard you." Lufa coaxed gently.

Oregano took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. Mace." he said sincerely. "We're buds, right?"

For the first time, Mace smiled at Oregano. "Yeah," he said. "we're buds."

Oregano just nodded.

Lufa looked between the two boys, looking pleased. "Splendid. Now, who wants to take me back to my room?"

Mace gladly went behind Lufa's chair and took the handles, turning her around and pushing her down the corridor. Lufa waved over her shoulder towards the group of baffled animal kids.

"No slacking off, boys." she called.

* * *

Akane looked out the small window of their small temporary bedroom, from where she and Ranma lay on the top bunk. The sky was going dark mauve with the coming of twilight, and several stars spread through the sky.

"It's gotten awfully late." she noted. "Looks like we spent the whole day in here."

She and Ranma had spent hours simply lying together in the bunkbed, cuddling up together, kissing occasionally, but mostly talking about nothing. They had mostly been too busy laughing too hard to think about kissing, anyways.

Akane felt Ranma run his fingertips down to the small of her back and up again. The sensation tickled, and Akane looked up at Ranma and smiled. He smiled lazily back.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked. "You couldn't stop whining this morning. You haven't had a thing to eat all day. Maybe we should go up and see if we're having dinner, or something."

Ranma shooked his head. "Actually, I don't feel hungry at all." Ranma said quietly. He rested his head back on the pillow and looked at ceiling thoughtfully. "This might sound weird to you, but...I don't feel anything right now. It's like...it's impossible for me to feel pain, or hunger, or sadness, or anger. I just feel...lighter. Like I could easily float if I so wanted to. Does this make any sense?"

Akane nodded against his chest. "It makes perfect sense." she whispered. "I'm happy you feel that way, Ranma."

"Hm. Me, too." Ranma mumbled thoughtfully.

The two were silent for a time, lost in thought. Ranma started absently drawing patterns on Akane's back, and the soothing motion made her close her eyes. She felt his steady, healthy heartbeat thud hollowly against her ear. She felt herself go into a balancing act between sleep and awake. Just as she was about to plunge willingly into the abyss of sleep, Ranma's muddled voice pulled her away abruptly from the land of dreams.

"Akane?"

Akane opened her eyes. "Hm?" she hummed tiredly.

"I love you. You know that, right? That I love you, I mean."

Akane took her head off his chest and looked up at Ranma. He was still staring at the ceiling, apparently having not noticed she now looked at him.

"Of course, Ranma." Akane said in a low voice. "I love you, too."

"I don't say it as much as I should."

"You don't need to." Akane said with a soft smile. She stretched up to kiss him breifly. "Your actions always spoke louder than your words. You know you're lame with words anyways."

Ranma let out a breathy laugh. "I said that before, didn't I?" he said, the fuzzy memory coming back to him now. "Back then. The last time we were there, on the mountain. I said, 'I'm really lame at this stuff'. I couldn't even thank you probably for saving my life."

Akane brushed Ranma's bangs out of his eyes-they had gotten very unruly after all this time. "You're welcome, anyway." she said softly. Ranma smiled, catching her hand and kissing her palm.

Akane watched Ranma play with her fingers. Like a small child with an interesting trinket, he got lost in his task and Akane was sure he didn't even notice she was there anymore. To grab his attention, Akane touched his cheek with her free hand.

"We should head up, and see what we can get to eat." she offered.

Ranma shook his head again. "No," he said simply. He kissed the tips of her fingers, watching her as she stared at him.

"You'll regret it later, glutton. Come on, let's go eat." Akane persuaded.

Ranma pressed his palm against Akane's, then wrapped his fingers through the spaces between hers.

"I just want to stay here, and be here with you. It's the only way I'm ever completely certain that I'm not sleeping. That everything around me isn't going to turn nightmarish in the blink of an eye." Ranma said, gazing up at her. "Stay with me?"

Akane's eyes softened; she leaned down and kissed both his cheeks, then his lips.

"Always."

The moon rose out of the water, slowly rising into the glittering black night sky. Soon the tiny room was shrouded in shadow, the only light coming from the two tiny windows that let in small beams of soft, glowing moonlight. If you squinted, you could make out the fair outline of your hand. With the small moonbeam breaking through the small round window, Akane could just see Ranma's face hovering above her, half covered in pale blue moonlight while the other was lost in black shadow. Akane ran her hands down his sides, and under his black tank top. Her hands roamed upwards, up his strong, muscular back. She soon felt the ragged, long scar there, the one she knew he'd always have. She trailed her fingers gently over the rough, damaged skin, and felt him shiver under her touches.

He lowered himself and kissed her lips, then down to her neck where he stayed for a time. He nestled into that one place in the curve of her throat, cuddling in like a small child. He kissed and ran his tongue along her neck, then moved down to her shoulderblade, moving her shirt out of his way as he moved. Soon, the garment was too much of an obstacle. Akane aided him in the darkness, and he pulled the shirt over her head. He tossed it off the bed, not caring where it landed. He continued his administrations quickly, and Akane let herself roam around his collarbone, where he knew he was sensitive. He proved her correct with a short growl under his breath as she nipped at his skin; his own kisses hastened. His shirt quickly joined Akane's on the floor.

Akane felt butterflies jitter around like wild in her belly as Ranma kissed and suckled on the flesh just under her collarbone. Leaving yet another of his marks on her, satisfied, he continued downward. Akane's breath hitched as his moist lips took purchase on the tops of her breasts. She whimpered, and it was all the invitation he needed. Arching her back for him, Ranma slid his hands under her and found the clasp of her bra. He undid it and pulled the undergarment away, casting it aside. Akane pressed her palms against his warm, bare chest. His heart was racing like a wild horse, and Akane could tell by his pause, the way he kept biting his lip and swallowing roughly, that his naivety had caught up with him. Akane took his face in her hands, stroking soothing circles with her thumbs, and slowly lead the way down. He was hesitant at first; shy. Soon, he gathered his courage again and got back his momentum. Akane grabbed fistfuls of his hair, tugging. The sensation made him more urgent. Akane made a mental note to do plenty of hair-pulling.

Soon, all of their clothes lay in a mixed heap on the floor. The moon had risen high in the black sky, and the little window let in the tiniest natural light, leaving the room entirely in black. Ranma searched around blindly in the darkness for the blanket, as he felt Akane's exposed body shiver in the cold. He found it and quickly draped the thin white sheet over the both of them. Akane pulled him close for extra warmth and claimed his lips again, taking her time; drinking him in. They pulled away, and stared at one another in the fading light, their breath heavy. The realization of what they were about to sacrifice to one another dawned on them both. They searched each other's eyes, asking for answers.

"I love you. You know that, right?" Ranma whispered. "That I love you, I mean."

Akane nodded, breathless. "I love you, too." she said softly.

Ranma closed his eyes, taking in a breath. He nodded. Akane kissed him gently, assuring.

In the tranquility, the only sound was the other's name on their lips.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I lied.

I said last time this was going to be the last chapter, then it was all done after the Epilogue. Well, turns out that this chapter ended up having A LOT of shit that needed to happen in it before the story could end, so I broke it into two parts. I made sure to get everything finished so that I could upload everything at once so you folks wouldn't have to wait forever for the next chapter. Aren't I nice? Mama Jadells knows what her chicks want. They want a goddamn update.

It was a total blast writing this story, and I'm really proud with how it turned out. I've nursed this story like a child ever since it was just a little short story I did for my English class last year...now it's all grown up. It brings a tear to my eye. I'll be sad to let it go...

But there will be other stories, in the future. You haven't seen the last of me, readers. So stay tuned for more from me; if you stuck with me to the end of _Decode_, then you may just like some of my other shit, too.

And you'll probably like the sequel.

Yeah. You heard me. There's gonna be a sequel.

Well, stay tuned for Part 2 of _Futurity and Family_-the final chapter of_ Decode_!

Your story-telling servant,

Jadells


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Family & Futurity Pt2

**C****hapter Nineteen**

Family and Futurity: Part II

A beam of sunlight broke in through the small window, the glass making the golden ray break into a shimmering plethora of light and colour. Dust particulars floated in the finger of light. Akane's eyes squinted shut more tightly, the sunbeams making the inside of her eyelids bright red, intruding her pleasant sleep. Sighing in defeat, she opened her eyes. Her eyes drifted to look at the streak of gold, watching the specks of dust dance around in the air. Her lips pulled into a sleepy smile, and she snuggled back down into her very comfy pillow. The pillow that snored.

Akane looked up at Ranma, who was still fast asleep; a little bit of bright sun wouldn't pull him away from sleep-Ranma could sleep through anything. His mouth hung open slightly, just enough to see his front teeth. Small, faint snores escaped him occasionally with each long, deep breath he took; Akane could feel the rise and fall of his breathing as she lay on his warm chest. She could hear his steady, calm heartbeat. It was nice to see him so peaceful. Akane rested her chin on his chest, staring up at Ranma in adoration. The bright sunray was hitting his face, picking out the different colours in each strand of his black hair, and accenting the white, fading scratches on his face. Akane reached up and traced a long scar on his jawline, running her fingertips along his skin. They travelled across his cheek, down to his lips, which were soft with the exception of the corner of his bottom lip, where the deep cut was still healing from his split lip.

She shifted carefully, trying not to disturb him, reaching upward silently. She hovered over his face for a moment, simply watching him. In sleep, Ranma's face was smoother, like someone had taken sandpaper to a rough canyon and worked away until it was smooth as marble. In sleep, Ranma was not conscious of his past, his struggles, his sorrows, unless he dreamt of them. In sleep, Ranma was free at last; calm, and at peace. With no reason to chip rough patterns into his features; to wear an expression of stone. In sleep, Ranma was the child he was, deep down.

Akane's lips ghosted over his; she could feel his breath on her mouth. He grunted suddenly, pulled out of his sleep by the touch of her lips. Before he could marvel in the fact he hadn't had a nightmare, he was suddenly very much aware of Akane's scent in his nose, her soft body pressed against him, her dainty, tiny fingers in his hair, and her sweet-tasting lips on his. He sighed, reaching up to take her face in his hands. He felt her smile against the kiss.

She pulled away, beaming. "Good morning," she whispered.

Ranma tugged her back down and started ravishing her face hungrily with kisses. Akane laughed, letting him feast. She let out a surprised squeak as he suddenly flipped her onto her back; he rolled on top of her, never stopping his kisses. Akane simply lay there, too happy and exhausted to move. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply as she felt his rough hands slide up her sides slowly, brushing along her sensitive skin. She writhed helplessly beneath him, biting her bottom lip to hold back a moan as he bit and sucked at the skin on her neck. She winced as he nipped at her skin, but it was painful and pleasureful all at once.

"Oh, Ranma," she gripped his hair with one hand and his shoulder with the other. "Please..."

Ranma moved away from her throat, and back up to her lips, silencing her plea. Akane groaned and pulled away. "Ranma, please." she begged.

Ranma laughed quietly. He stroked her cheeks, brushing her hair from her eyes.

"I know, tomboy." he whispered. "You're gonna hafta relax before I can do anythin', though."

Akane tried to collect herself. She took in a long, shaky breath, shutting her eyes tight.

"Relax, Akane." Ranma urged her softly.

"I'm...trying to." she replied weakly.

Ranma stroked her hair, waiting for her tremors to fade and for her heartbeat and breathing to settle. He waited patiently as she calmed herself down. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and looked up at him, nodding her head firmly.

"Okay," she said quietly. "I'm ready."

Ranma nodded, then kissed her, long and passionate. He searched for her hand, then wrapped his fingers through hers and squeezed. Then, she felt him.

Akane choked. Ranma broke away breathless, and stared at her in concern. To his horror, tears prickled her eyes, but strangely, she had a smile on her face.

"Are you hurt?" he whispered fearfully, brushing her tears away.

Akane shook her head. "I was...I was just..." she took in a hiccuping breath. She took a deep breath. "I was just thinking about how beautiful we are."

Ranma's worried eyes softened with love, and he smiled warmly. He kissed her again, then, went deeper. Akane's breath hitched; she gripped his hair and started pulling. She felt Ranma's whole body rack with a massive tremor as he moaned against her lips. She yanked harder, running all of her fingers through his slept-on fringe.

Ranma broke away with a gasp. "Goddamn it, Akane." Ranma said through clenched teeth. Then he attacked her neck again with ravenous intent.

Akane sneered smugly.

* * *

"I can hear everyone up on deck." Akane noted in a small voice, as she listened to the muffled shouts and creaking of wood above them. She ran her fingers idly through Ranma's hair, which was now sticking up every which way. He lay on top of her, his head nestled into his favourite spot on her neck once more. His arm was draped over her stomach, pinning her down and holding her close. In reply, he simply grunted, then shuffled into a more comfy position.

"They're going to wonder where we are." Akane said.

"Let 'em." Ranma mumbled.

"We should get up." Akane argued. "We were down here all night last night-"

"-and it was awesome." Ranma put in.

"-and now we're going to stay here all day?" Akane looked down at Ranma and frowned. "They're going to suspect something, Ranma."

"Two days," Ranma muttered suddenly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Two days. Takes two days to get to Japan from China by boat." Ranma explained in sleepy voice. "In twenty-four hours we're going to be back home, and I intend to celebrate."

"For_ two whole days_?" Akane blurted incredulously, going red.

"Hey, we survived one night, didn't we?" Ranma defended. He snuggled in deeper to Akane's neck. "I don't know what's gonna happen when we get back. This ain't over yet; we got over one hurdle, but once we're back in Nerima, that's a whole new one. For now, though...for these next twenty-four-some-odd hours...I don't need to worry. I can spend my time with Akane, stress-free, in the privacy of this great little bunkbed."

Akane suddenly burst out laughing. After a while she settled down, and wrapped her arms around Ranma and squeezed. It was crazy, really. Stupid, too. Eccentric, ridiculous, and it made no sense at all. Then, his words from before entered her brain.

_That's why I trust it._

Akane smiled.

"Okay." she said finally.

"You're being reasonable?" Ranma asked.

Akane laughed. "No," she said. "which is exactly why I'm saying yes."

Now that she thought about it, spending the entire day with Ranma didn't sound bad at all. Especially so when it was under the covers. Akane's face went pink, shocked at the dirty thoughts she never thought she'd ever have in her mind, but she was grinning sinisterly anyways.

Then, she heard a loud groan.

She blinked in confusion, then looked down at Ranma, who was looking down at his midsection.

"Was that...?" Akane began.

"My stomach? Yup." Ranma said.

"Oh." Akane mumbled. "Well, maybe...we should get up, then. You didn't eat anything at all yesterday, actually."

"Yeah."

"W-We can always...you know...come back here later..." Akane said quietly. Now that the juvenile feeling had worn off, when she thought about what they had been planning to do it made her go dark red.

Ranma detangled himself from Akane's arms, and sat up. He seemed disapointed his plans for naughtiness had been foiled so abruptly by his bottom-pit of a stomach. He sat there for a moment, looking thoughtful. Akane knew the look well; it was the look he'd get when he was trying to come up with some tactic to beat an opponent.

"Okay, new plan." Ranma said suddenly, and Akane amusedly imagined a cartoon lightbulb turn on above his head as he bopped his fist into his palm in his trademark eureka.

"Let's hear it, Einstein." Akane said, turning onto her side and resting her head in her hand, holding herself up with her elbow.

"I'll go get some food for us. We can wash up and stuff, and rendevous back here." he pointed down to the mattress. "We can pretty much stay here all day. We can always leave for food and the bathroom, and getting fresh air. How's that sound?"

Akane smiled, and sat up. "It's funny," she said. "but whenever you come up with these schemes of yours, you're stupid and sexy all at once."

Ranma grinned, and leaned over to peck her on the cheek. "Be right back."

Ranma pulled the tangled sheets off his legs and went down the ladder. He gathered his clothes and quickly changed, then took Akane's disheveled clothes, folded them and placed them on the bottom bunk. He went a little red when he noticed he was handling her underwear, and looked up to see if Akane had seen him. She was lying back down, her back facing him. Ranma walked out of the room and into the corridor, then suddenly laughed to himself. He'd just _made love _to Akane; there was nothing more intimate than that. Yet he was blushing at the thought of touching her underwear?

"I just lost my virginity and I'm still a total prude." Ranma sighed. "What a rip-off."

Ranma continued down the corridor to the short staircase that took him up on deck. He hadn't realized how late in the day it was; the sun was high in the sky and shining bright. After spending all his time down below deck the sun was too bright and Ranma instantly shaded his eyes. The Musk kids were mucking about, doing their duties, not even noticing he'd come up on deck. Looking over at the back of the boat, he noticed familiar purple hair, colourful hairbeads, and a wheelchair. Ranma walked over to Lufa and stood beside her.

"Well, look who's finally up." Lufa said, not taking her eyes away from the ocean.

Ranma smiled. "Is the boat a pain? For your chair, I mean?" he asked.

He saw Lufa shrug in his peripheral vision. "I can't complain, really. It's a little strange; I was just starting to get used to my land-wheels...now I have to deal with sea-wheels."

Ranma laughed. "We'll be back on land soon." he said.

"That's good." Lufa tore her gaze away from the ocean to look up at Ranma. Her eyes bugged out. "What on earth is wrong with your hair?"

"My hair?" Ranma blinked in confusion, and reached up to touch his fringe. He could instantly feel all the knots and tangles, and as he started to feel around with both hands, he noticed parts of his hair stuck out in spikes that defied gravity. Hastily, Ranma tried to smooth down his hair, but it seemed hopeless. Lufa laughed.

"Talk about your bad case of bed head." Lufa said. "I can understand you wanting to catch up on your rest, though. You must've slept all through the night and today to get your hair like that."

Ranma blushed. "Uh...yeah...well..." he stammered, wondering if he should tell Lufa the truth. If there was anyone he _could _tell, it was her. It always amazed him how much this woman had gained his trust in the short time he'd known her.

"It always astounds me how quickly your blood rushes to your face." Lufa said amusedly. "What is it, kid?"

Ranma started twiddling his thumbs at an insane speed. "L-let's just say I wasn't exactly...er, _sleeping_. Well, um...at least...not the entire time, anyways."

Lufa raised her eyebrows. "You say it like this is the first time this happened to the both of you." she said, surprisingly calm to Ranma's confusion. Damn, she was no idiot, and certainly persceptive despite his vague explanation.

"I-It is." he mumbled, still twiddling.

"You serious? With how close you two were, I kind of assumed that...well, you'd slept with each other before. You are engaged, after all, so I wouldn't have been surprised."

Ranma shook his head. "No, we...this was our first." he said quietly.

Lufa smiled. "I'm happy for you." she said. "I bet you're dying of starvation, though."

"You're damn right."

Lufa laughed. "I'm guessing that's the only reason you're up here? For a lunch break?" she teased, poking his arm.

Ranma went even darker red. "Dammit, you can read me like a book." he said sheepishly.

Lufa burst out laughing loudly. "My lips are sealed, kiddo. If anyone asks, I'll tell them you've both been horribly seasick."

Ranma smiled. "Thanks," he said. "I think."

Lufa smiled back, then looked back out at the ocean. "No problem."

They were silent for a moment, watching the rolling waves.

"Lufa?" Ranma asked suddenly.

"Yes?"

"What are you goin' to do?" Ranma asked. "Once we get back to Nerima."

Lufa took in a big breath then sighed. "No matter what happens, I'll be happy and blessed. After all, I'm free. That's all that really matters, in the end."

"Don't you have any dreams? Other than wanting to be free, that is?"

Lufa was silent for a while, looking thoughtful.

"There wasn't much to do in that village. In that little old hut, I had a lot of time for myself to think. Sometimes I would just sit there and wonder what life would be like outside the village. If I just ran away and never came back. Then, though, they'd search for me. It wasn't honourable to just leave the village without a purpose. Sometimes I considered letting a female outsider defeat me, so I could give her the Kiss of Death. Then they would make me leave. To go and find her. I could go, and they would think my intentions were to go kill her, but then I would just run away. Never come back.

I remember the day when a redhead and a panda came to the village, and the redhead beat Shampoo. That she had to go hunt the girl down. Now I know that the redhead turned out to be you, but back then, I didn't know. I was jealous of Shampoo. I just kept thinking, 'dammit, I should have just entered the stupid tournament and let that girl beat me. Then I would be free'. Surreal, isn't it? If things had been different, if the stars were alligned in a different way for me that day, I would have entered the tournament. I would challenge you to let you win. Then I would be free. All you would have been to me was a strange little red-haired girl who gave me freedom.

The stars didn't want that for me, though. Instead, Shampoo challenged you. Hunted you down, then met your boy-side, which then defeated her again. Then she courted you. Then the Amazons got fed up and brought you to the village. I met you again; things turned out different. Instead, you turned out to be the strange little pigtailed-boy whose life I saved, and in return and in friendship, freed me."

Lufa trailed off, then laughed again when she realized she hadn't answered him.

"Yeah, I dreamed." she said. "Flowers. I dreamed of flowers."

"Flowers?" Ranma echoed.

"Free to grow where they want, when they want. Born in many different, beautiful colours. Nobody tells them to be a certain colour. They were born that way, and nothing and nobody will ever change that."

Ranma smiled. "Sounds a lot like you." he said.

Lufa didn't reply for a time. The only sound was the water lapping up against the boat, the rush of the sea.

"Yes, that sounds perfect." Lufa said finally, in a voice so quiet Ranma barely heard her over the waves.

She reached out and pat his arm. "I've decided." she announced. "I think I'm going to open a flower shop."

Ranma considered the idea, then a smile crept onto his face.

"That sounds like a perfect dream." he said.

* * *

Akane took her dirty laundry off the bed where Ranma had placed it, and shoved it back in her large backpack. Shehad mostly packed good travelling clothes: shorts, pants, and such. She'd packed only one dress that day back in her bedroom. At the time, she wasn't exactly sure why she had. She figured it was because she'd planned how she was going to rescue Ranma in her head. She'd rescue him from the Amazon village, go back to Jusenkyo and cure his curse, then go home. She guessed she had been planning to wear the dress for the plane home.

Standing in nothing but her underwear, Akane held up the dress to look at it; it was white and lacy at the hem and v-neck neckline. It was one of her favourites, and it was fairly new; she'd only bought it in the past year. She'd only worn it once before, quite a while ago. She could still see Ranma's face in her mind's eye, when she'd walked into the living room that morning; as Kasumi brightly commented on how lovely she looked, Ranma was looking at her from where he lay on the floor with a manga. His cheeks had a pink tinge and his eyes were wide, and went wider when Akane twirled for Kasumi.

Akane laughed and slipped on the dress. Yup, it was definetly one of her favourites. Because it was Ranma's favourite, too. She rummaged through her pack for matching shoes, but she frowned when she realized she'd only packed two pairs. Hiking boots and her worn sneakers. Akane took the sneakers and a pair of socks out of her bag and put them on. The old, tattered shoes didn't go with the crisp new dress, but she couldn't go around barefoot. She went out into the hall and went into the bathroom, which was a small little room with a sink, mirror and toilet. Looking in the mirror, she gasped loudly, almost a shriek.

Her hair was a mess! Was that sheet wrinkles imprinted on her cheek? Oh God, her _neck_! Akane leaned forward and probed around her neck, turning her head to see more angles. There were red splotches _everywhere_! Some were even purple and the size of grapes!

"_Arrrgh_! Dammit, Ranma!" Akane yelled, desperately wishing she owned some concealer. Maybe she packed a turtle neck? She mentally went through the clothes she'd packed. The weather was too nice for sweaters, so she hadn't packed any. Dammit, these would take days to fade! What if Kasumi saw them? Or worse, her_ father_?

"That dummy!" Akane hissed. She ripped her fingers through her messy hair, huffing in irritation. She stood back, wondering what she could do about the hickeys. She did pack one sweater; the hood on it should be enough to cover the splotches. Akane went back to her room and went through her bag for the sweater. Looking down at herself, she frowned at her tattered shoes and old sweater. Her white skirt stood out like a sore thumb. Akane blew out an exasperated breath.

"So much for looking sexy." she muttered.

"Yo! I'm back with some grub!" Akane jumped at Ranma's muffled shout. "Hey, my arms are full, can ya get the door?"

Akane scurried over and opened the door, revealing Ranma with armfuls of food. He peeked around his pile of food and grinned.

"Herb made all the Musk kids sneak into the kitchen on Pheonix mountain to take all the food they could carry! They got enough food to last us a week!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Oh, wow..." Akane mumbled, flabbergasted. "Ranma, do we really need all this food?"

"Of course! I'm so hungry I could eat a whole house! Besides, we're gonna need ta stock up on food if we're gunna be stayin' down here." Ranma explained. "Now come on, let's eat."

Ranma spread all the food out on the floor. Akane looked at the spread, which mostly consisted of seafood, sushi, finger foods, fruit, and desserts. Ranma looked up at Akane, finally noticing what she was wearing, and Akane noticed he stared a bit longer than she would have liked.

"It looks bad, doesn't it?" Akane mumbled, tugging at her dress uncomfortably. "I must look like a mess."

"No, not at all. You look great." Ranma said. Then he smiled. "I think you're the only girl I know who can wear a girly dress with a baggy sweater and still look cute. Actually, it makes you look even cuter."

Akane blushed. "You-You really think so?" she asked quietly.

"Akane, you'd make a paper bag look hot. Now stop fussing about yer clothes and come eat." Ranma commanded, patting the floor.

Akane giggled, nodding. She went over and sat down opposite him. Looking at all the food, she wasn't sure where to start. Ranma was already stuffing his face with anything he could get his hands on. Within seconds he was moving on to the desserts. Usually when he was craving ice cream or any kind of sweets (which was very often) he always turned into a girl. Akane supposed he felt comfortable pigging out on his precious sweets as a guy, considering it was just them.

"Oh, man. Akane, you've _gotta_ try this parfait." Ranma said through a mouthful of whipped cream and custard. He filled his spoon and held it out to here. "Here."

Akane leaned forward and took the spoon into her mouth. He was right; it _was_ delicious.

"_Mmmm_," Akane said. "Hey, let's try that pudding next."

The two sampled most of the spread, making sure to salvage most of the food for later. The spent their time feeding one another fruit and desserts. When they were full, they still had more than half of the food left. They let it sit between them, forgetten, as they talked. Ranma told Akane about Lufa's dream of opening a flower shop, and what they would do once they got back home. The hard floor got uncomfortable after a while, so Ranma pulled the bottom bunk's mattress out and set it on the floor with pillows and sheets. They lay down on it, staring at the ceiling as they talked.

"I've missed them so much." Akane said suddenly. "Dad, Kasumi, Nabiki. Not a day went by that I didn't think of them."

Ranma nodded. "Me, too." he said. "Mom always crossed my mind, too. It'd hurt to think about her. She and I were finally reunited after a decade, and now she thinks she's lost her only son. I don't know what she's going to think. I want to go to her house first, I think. When we get back, I want that to be our first stop."

"Of course." said Akane. "She is your mother, after all."

They were silent for a while, then Akane sighed.

"I left things so bitter with them." Akane said lamentedly. "After Mousse explained the situation with me and said we were going to China, I went home. Kasumi said Dad had something to tell me. He told me I was going to get married to somebody else, to carry on the school. I couldn't believe my ears; I mean, how could they move on so quickly? They think you're dead, but not even a week later they slap that on me? I was furious. But I couldn't tell them about what Mousse told me. So I screamed at them and ran up to my room. Then I packed my bags and left nothing but a breif note behind. I told them I was going on a training trip, to clear my head.

Now they think they've lost you, _and_ me. I can't believe I did that to them. Even if I did have to leave, I could have at least been calmer to them. Left things less bitter. I hope Dad is doing okay. He was...when we thought you had died, he had that look in his eyes again. The same look he had when we lost mother. He was already so upset, so empty-looking. Then me, his youngest daughter, abandons him after screaming in his face. I'm such a horrible daughter."

Akane had tears stinging her eyes now. She hadn't noticed Ranma had rolled onto his side to face her midway through her story, staring at her with an empathetic expression. He wiped her tears away gently, stroked her hair. Akane choked, and rolled onto her side and buried herself in Ranma's chest. It hit her like a wave, and her body began to quake with racking, hard sobs.

"I look just like her, Ranma!" she cried, barely understandable through her sobs. "I-I look...like Mom! Wh-when she died...Dad c-couldn't e-even_ look _at me! S-sometimes h-he would call me by her name, then he'd freeze u-up and...then, just walk away. H-He stopped training me...and...and now...I ran away from him. I left him when he was already so broken! H-How could I have d-done that to him? I look just like her!"

Ranma could think of nothing to say. He simply let her soak his shirt with her tears, stroking her hair and back while her body shook horribly and she cried louder than he'd ever heard her. Ranma closed his eyes, her crying putting him in agony. He was glad she couldn't see his face, and the tears that were escaping from his eyes.

* * *

Ranma's eyes shot open with a gasp, pulling him out of the nightmare that showed him nothing but Akane crying, and no matter what he said or did, she never stopped; she only cried harder and louder. Ranma eyes flitted around the room, getting his bearings. He was lying on the mattress, a sleeping Akane in his arms. They both had cried themselves to sleep. Ranma carefully pulled his arms away, trying not to disturb Akane. He sat up, rubbing his sore eyes, which still felt puffy, much to his irritation. He looked over at the food, forgotten on the floor.

He looked over his shoulder at the window, which showed him an evening sky. As he tried with difficulty to recall the events before he passed out, he recalled that he and Akane had spent hours lying on the mattress talking. He hadn't even realized so much time had passed; it had to be nearly twilight when he fell asleep. Looking around the dark room, he found a small clock hanging on a wall. Ranma's eyes widened.

It was nearly one in the morning! How on earth had they slept for so long. They couldn't be far from Japan now, Ranma surmised. Ranma ran his fingers through his hair irritably. Dammit, they wasted all that time crying when they could have been doing_ much _better things. Then they fell asleep and wasted even more time! Ranma cursed under his breath. Ranma reached over to the spread on the floor and grabbed a hunk of pineapple, chewing grumpily.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Ranma shoved the rest of the pineapple chunk into his mouth, chewing and swallowing quickly as he got up to get the door. He opened it to reveal Herb.

"Oh," Ranma said, in a low voice. "Hey, Herb."

"We've arrived in Japan, Saotome. We should reach land shortly. Prepare your belongings." Herb said in a normal voice, unaware of the sleeping Akane in the room.

"We're here? Awesome!" Ranma said in a staged whisper. "We'll be up in sec, Herb. Be right out."

Ranma shut the door and turned around, and instantly blanched. He'd made an awful mess of the small room. The top bunk's sheets were haphazardly tossed about the bed because of...well...  
Food was scattered all over the floor, not to mention the bottom bunk's mattress and sheets were now on the floor, where Akane still slept. Ranma sighed, his shoulder slumping. He wondered what he could do with the food, which after sitting for as long as it had wasn't that fresh anymore. It was wasteful, but he supposed he had to just throw it away. He looked around for a garbage bin, but found nothing. Shrugging, Ranma opened the bottom window, grabbed the food, and tossed it. He was sure the fish wouldn't mind the feast. He left the trays and dishes on the small dresser, then turned to Akane. The noises he'd been making had pulled her out of sleep, and now she was starting to toss and turn. Ranma knelt down beside the mattress and shook Akane's shoulder gently. She grunted slightly and her eyes fluttered open sleepily.

"Wake up, Akane. We're here." Ranma whispered.

Akane's eyes opened fully and she looked up at Ranma. "We're home?" she mumbled.

Ranma smiled. "Yeah," he said. "we're home."

* * *

If there was one thing she'd mastered, it was distracting herself with work. By this point, she had it worked down to a science. After all, she'd done it for an entire decade, surely she could do it for another few more. The life of a martial artist is frought with peril. That's what her husband had always said. The life of a martial artist's wife was no different, it seemed. It came with the territory, she supposed.

As a mother, she'd always been nervous about her only child taking on the dangerous, exhiliarating life of a martial artist. It was only natural. When her husband had taken her baby out on that trip, she always had an inkling of doubt she would never let surface. She feared she would never see them again, and it was only Genma's monthly letters that kept her sane. It was when the letters stopped that she had worried-when Genma and her son went to China, to Jusenkyo. Of course, at the time, she hadn't known that. She'd had many sleepless nights after that.

When she was finally reunited with her family, she was the happiest she'd been since the day she'd given birth to her son. Genma had stuck by his vow, indeed. He had been perfect to her in every way she could think of, and if she had loved him when she had first held him in her arms, as he sucked in his first breaths with loud infant wails, then Kami, did she love him, now. More than her honour, her belongings, or her life.

She wasn't going to cry. No, she'd done so much in these few short weeks, it felt like she'd been doing it all her life. Her eyes were dry now, and her soul was hollow. She'd been empty for a while now, the only thing that remained was her undying love for her son. She shook her head in disbelief for what felt like the hundredth time. No child's life should end before their parents. It just wasn't fair.

Nodoka tucked a loose strand of burgandy hair behind her ear, and sighed. She set down the final dish, positive it was flawlessly dry. She drummed her nails on the counter, considering her mental to-do list of household chores for the day. Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. Like machinary, Nodoka stood up straight and wiped her damp hands on her apron.

"Who could that be?" she said to herself in a falsely cheerful tone.

Nodoka picked up the phone and pressed it to her ear. "Hello, Saotome residence?" she said.

"...Auntie?"

Nodoka nearly dropped the phone. To be sure she wouldn't, she clutched the phone with both hands. "...A-Akane? My goodness, this is unexpected. I mean...it's...so very good to hear from you, Akane. Your sister Kasumi phoned me a while back and told me you had left on a training trip. Are...Is there...something wrong, dear?"

"N-No...no, Auntie. I'm actually back. Well, I'm in a hotel, a few districts over. I just thought I'd drop you a line and let you know. It's good to hear...to hear your voice, Auntie."

Nodoka closed her eyes. "It's good to hear from you, too, Akane." she said softly.

The line was silent for a moment. "Auntie?"

"Yes?"

"Um, well...there's something you need to know..." she paused for a moment. Her voice faded, making Nodoka quirk an eyebrow. She opened her mouth to call out to her, when she heard Akane's voice again, but farther away. "Just take it."

"Um, dear?" Nodoka questioned.

Akane's ear must be away from the receiver, Nodoka surmised, for Akane didn't reply. "Take it. Why not? But she-"

"Akane?" Nodoka asked, louder.

She heard a sigh that was almost a growl of exasperation. "Yes, Auntie?"

"Is someone there with you?" A rock of concern weighed in Nodoka's stomach. Akane was in a hotel districts away...with a stranger? With a man, perhaps? "_Akane_?"

"Yes, Auntie," Akane's throat was thick. "There is someone here with me."

"Oh, well, I..." Nodoka began.

"It's okay, Auntie. Really. I mean, well...it all will be. Real soon. I promise." Akane said softly.

"Akane...?"

"I'll be there soon, Auntie. I love you." Akane cut her off.

"I...I love you, too, dear. I-I guess I'll see you soon." Nodoka stammered.

"Yup. Bye."

"Goodbye."

* * *

_"I'll drop by sometime next week, 'kay? Thanks for dinner, Mom." _

_Nodoka smiled, and Ranma found himself helpless not to smile back. His mother's bright smiles were so infectious. _

_ "Thank you for stopping by, dear. It was nice to see you." his mother said, as the two stood by the door while Ranma slipped on his shoes._

_ "I'll bring that recipe that you wanted from Kasumi, next time I drop in." Ranma told her, hitting the toe of his shoe off the floor._

_Nodoka nodded. "Thank you, Ranma. I'll be looking forward to it." she said. "Have a safe trip home, now."_

_ "Yup, I will. Bye, Mom." Ranma turned around and grabbed the door._

_ "Hold on a moment, Ranma."_

_Ranma turned around, his expression curious. "What is it, Mo-"_

_Nodoka leaned in and kissed Ranma gently on the forehead, stunning Ranma into silence. He blinked rapidly, his eyes wide, as Nodoka pulled away and smiled sweetly at him._

_ "Goodbye. I love you, sweetheart." Nodoka said softly.  
Ranma blushed. "Uh...y-yeah. I-I mean..." Ranma shook off his shock. He quickly pecked his mother on the cheek before he lost his nerve. "I love you, too, Mom."_

_Nodoka was looking at him with such an expression of adoration Ranma had to look away, his face going an even brighter red. Clearing his throat, Ranma straightened his shoulders and turned for the door. _

_ "I'll...I'll see you soon, Mom."_

_ "Goodbye, darling." Nodoka whispered._

_Ranma gulped, feeling his throat get thick. He quickly opened the door and shut it behind him in seemingly one motion. He hurried down the street, and around the corner. He stopped, suddenly, surprised when he felt a moistness in his eyes. Appalled, he quickly wiped the wetness away. What the hell was he...doing_ that _for, anyways? Was he really going to get all teary-eyed over some motherly-affection? After a decade without a mother's love, was he really so patheticly depraved? He'd been dealing with the withdrawal for his entire childhood, so early on he'd nearly forgotten he even had a mother. He'd figured, once she was back in his life, things would pretty much stay the same._

_ He hadn't expected himself to end up loving her more than any other person in the world. And wishing everyday he knew how to tell her._

* * *

"Ranma? Ranma, we're here."

Ranma's eyes blinked open, and he realized he'd fallen asleep on the bus. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and recalled the vivid dream he'd had. It wasn't a nightmare, thankfully. It wasn't a dream, either, though. Rather, it was a memory, and a memory Ranma could recall well.

It was the last time he'd seen his mother before he was kidnapped.

_I told her I loved her. I'm glad. I was able to tell her that before I died. _Ranma almost laughed at his words. He hadn't died, of course, but as much as his mother knew, he had. _I said I loved her the last time I saw her. Somehow, that makes me feel a bit better._

Ranma had the goofiest, cutest smile on his face, and Akane had to laugh. Ranma was pulled from whatever thoughts he was having to look at her curiously. Akane just shook her head. She didn't want to embarrass him, because whatever it was he had been thinking about obviously made him happy.

"Come on," she said, standing up. "this is our stop coming up."

"So, are you ready for this?" Akane asked him.

Ranma gripped the handle's of Lufa's wheelchair. "As ready as I can be." he said. He couldn't stop staring at the house, at the front door which suddenly looked so intimidating when it used to be so welcoming.

"I think that I should...be alone. When she comes to the door." Ranma frowned deeply as his words came out wrong. Akane recognized the troubled expression on his face, could see him struggling to find the right words.

"I understand, Ranma. Lufa and I will be behind you, and you can go to the door on your own. It's best we don't shock her with all three of us." Akane smiled suddenly. "Besides, it's you she wants to see."

Ranma nodded. "Thanks."

He felt Lufa reach up and squeeze his hand, then she gently pried his fingers that were gripping the handles of her wheelchair in a vice grip. Ranma dropped his hands, and took a deep breath. Moving his legs before they could give out on him, Ranma walked towards the front door. He held out his hand, his fingers twitching towards the door bell. His hand hovered in the air, he bit his lip. He steeled himself, drawing in a large breath and-

The door opened, making Ranma jump back in surprise. His heart raced wildly, and he looked up into to meet his father's wide, shocked eyes.

"R...Ranma?" Genma blurted.

"H-hey, old ma-um...Dad." Ranma replied, his voice tiny.

Genma said nothing, continuing to stare at Ranma with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Who is it, dear?"

Ranma's heart leaped into his throat and he found himself rooted to the ground. Genma didn't turn around, still staring at Ranma as if he was looking at a ghost.

"Nodoka..." Genma muttered.

Ranma looked over his father's shoulder to see his mother walking down the stairs with a basket of laundry. She stopped on the staircase, and looked out the door, and she and Ranma met eyes. The basket dropped and clattered down the stairs, scattering clothes everywhere, as Nodoka's hands flew to her mouth.

"Ranma." she cried into her hands.

She sped down the stairs, and Ranma felt the sudden urge to cry out to his mother to be careful of the laundry all over the stairs, fearing she would slip on a peice of clothing and fall, but his voice was stuck in his mouth, filling it like pebbles. He felt the words there, but he could not let them out.

"Ranma!" Nodoka cried, running past Genma and throwing herself at her son, throwing her arms around his neck. She instantly started to weep into his shoulder, shaking uncontrollably.

Ranma was suddenly reminded of when he was first reunited with his mother, and now felt no different. Then, he had been holding her as the hovered over the ocean, perched on the family sword that was wedged into the cliff. Though Ranma was aware the ground was beneath his feet, he didn't feel it. He felt like he was a weightless mass, hovering. His stiff arms wrapped around his mother and he rested his cheek on her head. His thoughts from that day ran through his mind, as loud and as clear as they were the first time.

_I had to see her!_

Nodoka desperately assaulted Ranma's face with kisses, as if she were making absolutely sure he was real. Ranma then felt his father's large arm wrap around his shoulder, the other hand patting his wife's back as she wept. Ranma looked up and gazed at his father in wonder, and saw he had tears running down his face. Ranma's whole body was numb, but he felt his lips quirk into a strange smile.

"Aw, Pop," he whispered. "stop cryin'."

* * *

When Nodoka finally released Ranma from her attack of maternal hugs and kisses, and Ranma and Akane explained the basics of their tale to Ranma's parents, and introduced them to Lufa, they finally left to repeat it all over again at the Tendos. The reaction there was no different.

Kasumi had answered the door, and very nearly fainted at the sight of her long-lost youngest sister and her supposedly dead fiance. Kasumi wrapped Akane in a large hug and thanked very deity she knew for her sister's safe return. Ranma could only watch sheepishly from the sidelines with Lufa as the two sisters cried their hearts out in each other's arms. The commotion at the front door soon alerted Soun and Nabiki.

Soun, not surprising anyone in the slightest, burst into blubbering tears and nearly broke Akane's back in a huge hug while Nabiki pat her father's back while awkwardly scatching her nose. With all the ruckus, the middle Tendo and Soun hadn't even noticed Ranma, who was being attacked once more by kisses, this time from Kasumi. Nabiki stood by with Akane and watched Soun knock the wind out of a already-disheveled and bright red Ranma, who awkwardly patted his father-in-law on the back while the older man sobbed.

"Daddy, let him breathe already." Nabiki sighed.

"Oh, my." Kasumi said.

Despite being unable to breathe, and his skin soaked by tears and scatched by Soun's facial hair, Ranma couldn't help but feel insanely happy to be alive, and home at long last.

* * *

_Ten months later_

The Tendo Dojo-which had been for the longest time a place that was eerily quiet-was once again bustling and chaotic. After the initial excitement had settled down, and everyone who had been informed of Ranma's 'death' was told it was a hoax, thing pretty much returned to normal.

It was the middle of May. The cherry blossoms had long fallen, but sometimes were seen scattered along the ground. Ranma and Akane had started another year of school, and were looking forward to their graduation. They intended to get married after they were finished high school; Akane, much to Ranma's surprise, wanted to have the wedding in the fall. He had been sure she'd say spring, since she loved cherry blossoms, but she had told him her mother had been married in the fall.

Lufa had stayed with the Tendos for a few months, then Nabiki with her financial prowess helped her to find a place of her own and finally start her business. Now, Lufa had finally opened her dream flower shop, which Akane had taken a job at, and, much to his chagrin, made Ranma do so, too. She simply told him martial arts would not be his only job, and until they got the dojo up and running, he was working for Lufa.

Ranma also decided to think more seriously about his academic studies. He planned on marrying Akane after he graduated...so he had to make sure he had good enough grades to actually be able to do so. Whenever they could fit the time in, between work-outs in the dojos, morning and weekend jogs together, working in Lufa's flower shop, and school, Ranma and Akane would study. Indeed, the issue with the multiple suitors had certainly gone away, but that didn't mean life at the Tendo Dojo had slowed down. Rather, it had only sped up.

It was a lazy Saturday, and Akane was taking it easy for a change. Sitting at the kotatsu with a box of Pocky, Akane watched the television, although with little attention. Her gaze flittered from the programme on the screen to her fiance out on the engawa, doing push-ups. Akane stuck a peice of Pocky in her mouth, and shut the television off. The stick still hanging from her lips, Akane rested her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand, closing her eyes.

She nearly fell asleep there in that meditative state, listening to the soft spring breeze and Ranma's short, controlled breaths as he exercised. Her near-sleep was interrupted, however, by the stick of Pocky still dangling from her lips going rigid. She snapped her eyes open to see Ranma inches from her face, munching away the last peice of the chocolate stick, an impish look on his face. He kissed her breifly, and his lips tasted like chocolate.

He pulled away, sitting back down on the opposite end of the table, and grinned at her. Akane smiled back; over the months, Ranma had very nearly returned to his old self. He had changed, obviously, she knew. He'd matured over the time she'd known him, even before the incidents in China. Now, however, he was a whole new person, yet still wholly Ranma. Of course, he wasn't entirely back to normal. Though the smaller scars had healed and vanished, the larger, deeper ones (like the one on his back, she thought) still lingered, fading white and nearly blending into the skin, but still always there, forever.

Ranma would come to her window at night. Over the last few months, it had lessened, but was still frequent. At least, the nightmares weren't as vivid as they used to be. Still, however, they came. That was all that mattered. Nowadays, it was automatic. She'd hear the light knock on her window. Now matter how late it was, she'd get up and pull the curtains, revealing a wrong-side up Ranma hanging outside her window. She'd let him in, and if he wanted to talk about the dream, he would. If it wasn't too horrible, that is. Some nights it was so bad his eyes were so distant and scared he would only shake his head, and she, althought desperate to help him, to comfort him, had no choice but to drop it.

Only she knew of these nighttime visits, of course. To everyone else, Ranma was the same boy he had always been. You had to know him as well as Akane did, you had to have been there with him, to know the truth. You had to look into his eyes, indeed the window to his soul, which Akane knew was torn and misshapen, but was so desperately trying to morph back into its true shape and patch up the tears.

"Ranma, Akane?" Akane was pulled from her reverie to the call of Kasumi's voice. The two looked up to see Kasumi walk into the living room, her arms full of groceries.

"Hey, Kasumi. Let me help ya with those." Ranma got up and went over to Kasumi, grabbing most of the bags from her arms.

"Thank you, Ranma. There's a letter here for the two of you." Kasumi told them, holding aloft an envelope. It seemed rather worn, and even had a dirt smudge along it.

"Huh," Ranma muttered, looking interested. "Wonder who it's from?"

Kasumi took it over to Akane and placed it on the table. "Here. Ranma and I will put the groceries away and you can have a look at it. It's addressed to the both of you." Kasumi explained.

"Okay." Akane replied, picking up the weathered envelope. She examined it while Ranma and Kasumi went into the kitchen. She could hear Ranma crow in delight at whatever goodies he was unpacking from the grocery bags, and Kasumi's tinkling laugh at Ranma's enthusiasm. Akane laughed to herself, shaking her head, then tore the letter open.

The paper inside was even more worn. Whomever had sent the letter must have gone to great deals to even write it, let alone send it. Frowning, Akane picked up the torn envelope and took a better look at the postage stamp. Her eyes widened and she gasped aloud. It was from China. Akane tossed the envelope aside and hurriedly picked up the letter, her heart thumping as adrenaline pumped through her.

_Dear Ranma and Akane,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. It's been a very long time since I saw you two off that day. It makes me happy knowing you are both back home, with your family, where you belong. I find myself thinking of you both multiple times each day, praying you are well._

_Anyways, don't bother yourselves sending a reply letter. After all, where are you going to send it to? I know you're probably wondering where I am. Well, not all the Amazons died out. We went back to the village; we may no longer be called Amazons, but we are still a tribe, and a family. Slowly but surely, over these past few months, we have rose from the ashes. Our number is scant, and we are eager to increase our population once again. And, we succeeded! Take a look for yourself..._

_Good luck in the future._

_Your friend, Mousse._

Akane smiled warmly, silently thanking Mousse. Then, curiousity struck her, and she read over the last line in his letter. Take a look for yourself...

"Another riddle to crack, Mousse?" Akane huffed. Then, she looked over at the envelope, and saw there was more poking out of the paper. Akane quickly snatched up the envelope and pulled what remained inside out. For the second time in less than an hour, she gasped out loud, and suddenly she understood what Mousse wanted her to look at.

It was a photo. In the picture was a small baby, who looked to be no more than a month old. It lay in a makeshift bed of old blankets and straw, and had it's tiny infant eyes opened and looking at the camera with an unknowing, tired expression. It had a tiny tuft of dark hair on it's small head, and the eyes, dark with infancy, were unmistakably a rich maroon. Shampoo's eyes.

"Oh, Mousse..." Akane said to herself. "Congratulations."

Although she would certainly say the child deserved a better mother, at least she was comforted knowing it had an excellent father. Akane didn't exactly agree with Mousse's choice in a spouse, but nonetheless, she was just glad he had found happiness. There was a second peice of paper underneath the photo; Akane put the picture down and looked at the paper, which was folded in a strange, intricate way. After a moment of fussing with it, Akane managed to unfold a small corner of the paper, and revealed more of Mousse's handwriting. It was written so small Akane squinted and brought it close to her face to read it.

_For Akane's Eyes Only_

Akane suddenly felt a nervous rock land in her stomach. So, there was a riddle, after all. Not wasting a second, Akane concentrated on the paper, trying to figure out how to unfold it; Mousse must be good at origami, she thought idly, to make it this difficult to solve. She was good at puzzles like this, though. Soon she'd unfolded more of the paper, and revealed more writing.

_Destroy Once Solved_

Akane's worry increased rapidly at the three words. With shaky fingers, she unfolded the rest of the paper. Through the many deep creases in the paper, Akane read the final message.

_His name is Dye._

_He's not my son._

_He's Ranma's._

The paper fell from Akane's numb fingers and fluttered to the table. Her trembling hand went slowly to her mouth, and she felt a roll of nausea roll through her roughly. She stared at the words on the paper, and felt a strange sense of deja vu. Only this time the code was a truth she wished hadn't been revealed.

Shampoo had been telling the truth. Suddenly a key memory struck Akane. It was when she'd been fighting Shampoo, during the battle with the Amazons.

_ Akane think she so special? Shampoo make love to Ranma. Did he no tell Akane?_

Back then, she was sure she had just been lying; she kept telling herself that. She was only doing it to distract Akane and win the fight. Shampoo always pulled sneaky tricks like that to win a match. Still, ever since Akane hadn't been able to stop thinking about what Shampoo had said, and the more she thought about it, the more she believed it.

Now the evidence was right here in front of her. A baby. A baby with it's mother's eyes and black hair. Black hair one could easily say the child had gotten from Mousse. Obviously, however, that particular trait was from someone else completely. There wasn't a speck of Mousse in that child. It was Ranma's.

Akane slammed her closed fist on the table. How? Shampoo said she'd slept with Ranma...but Ranma was adament in saying Shampoo had never gone that far. Knowing Ranma, there was no way he even would have let her get away with it, bound by ropes or not. Ranma would have found a way to stop her. So then how the hell did Shampoo have his child? Unless, perhaps, he was too ashamed? No, Akane knew when Ranma was hiding something from her; he was awful at lying and keeping secrets. He told her Shampoo didn't do anything like that to him. He'd meant it.

"Unless..." Akane whispered in horror.

It would be so very like Shampoo. Knock him out cold and do whatever she wanted to him. Anything for her tribe, for Amazon law. She was supposed to get a strong heir from Ranma, and she was hellbent on getting just that.

Even if it meant raping him. When he wasn't even conscious to know she did it.

"So, who's the letter from?"

Akane jumped, snatching the creased peice of paper and shoving it in her pocket hastily as Ranma walked back into the living room and sat down beside her.

"It-" her voice cracked. She cleared her throat and tried again. "It's from Mousse."

"Mousse, huh?" Ranma raised his eyebrows, and picked up the letter. He quickly read through it. "'Look for yourself'?" he asked, reading the final line of the letter aloud.

"The picture," Akane told him, picking up the photograph.

_He's your son._

"He's Mousse's son." Akane explained, as Ranma took the picture and looked at it closely.

"Cute," he commented lightly, then his expression faltered. "The eyes..."

"Yeah," Akane said quietly. "Her's."

Ranma stared at the picture for a time, his eyes getting that distant look in them again. The one she would see those nights he'd come in her bedroom after waking from a nightmare.

"Well," he said, setting the photo down. "Other than...that, he looks just like his father."

_Yes, he does. Goddamit all._

"I'm happy for him." Ranma said.

_Shampoo, I hope you burn in the deepest, darkest pit in Hell._

"Me, too." Akane replied.

Ranma leaned over and kissed her. Akane eyes squeezed shut tightly as she fought back her tears. Suddenly she felt like scum, dirty and inpure_. _Her thoughts screamed at Ranma as his lips roamed gently over hers to stop. She didn't deserve this. Not with what she had to do now. Ranma broke away, and Akane had to hold back a heavy gasp she knew would come out like a sob, she was so close to tears. Ranma smiled warmly at her, and a thorn went through her heart. He said something to her, but his voice was muffled, far away, like he was speaking to her through water.

Akane wished she was in water. That way, she would drown. She would let herself sink under the water and die. Anything to avoid this. Ranma got up and walked away. When he was out of sight, Akane got up and went into the kitchen. She opened a drawer and took out a pack of matches. The paper in her pocket felt like a leadweight. She went up to her bedroom, closing and locking the door behind her. She grabbed her empty waste bin, and went over and sat down on the bed. She set the waste bin down in front of her feet, and pulled the message out of her pocket. She couldn't bear to look at the words written there.

She took out a match and struck it against the box, summoning a small flame. The fire reminded her of Mount Phoenix. Of Saffron's destructive flames. The tears finally sprung free, heavily running down her face. She held up the note, and watched the flame slowly lick at the bottom of the crinkled page, burning away the edge and turning it charcoal black. Little shriveled bits of paper, submerged in flame, dropped and fluttered into the waste bin. When the spreading fire was close to her fingers, Akane dropped the destroyed paper and watched it land in the waste bin and simmer away quickly until it left nothing but ashes.

Nothing but ashes.


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Ranma

_There are still times when I wake up thrashing and screaming. There are times when strange hallucinations appear, just for a moment, or sometimes go on forever. Then leave so abruptly I'm left wondering which world I really live in. __She's always there, no matter how sick my hallucinations make it look like she's dead. She's always there. Holding me until the vivid pictures leave; whether it takes seconds or hours._

_ Simples distractions, like my training, and my children, long conversations with Lufa that sometimes last all through the night, and touching my wife until it feel likes a damn crime, keep me away from my dark past. One day, however, I know I'll have to look back and retell my stories in full. One day, when I know they're ready, I'll take my children on a training trip like any other time, and tell them of my nightmares. How even after all these years, they've never truly left. I'll tell them to make them braver. I'll tell them to make them understand. Understand that there is always a cryptic message behind every turning point in life._

_ You just have to find out how to decode it._

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**Stay tuned for_ Decode II: Deceit From Ashes_!**

**(To keep up with my progress on _Decode II_, and other stories by me, check out my profile.)**

* * *

**Afterword:**

Thank you to everyone who put _Decode_on their Story Alert, Favourites, and, of course, reviewed. I greatly appreciate all of your commentary, support, and kindess.

Also, a special thank you to naomeofthesand, who was just as much a devoted fan of _Decode_ as much as a friend. Without you, this would have taken me a_ lot_ longer than two years to finish. Thanks a million!

Until next time,

- Jadells

(2010-2011)


End file.
